


You Make It Hard To Love (and also impossible not to)

by Carlee



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, F/F, F/M, Foursome - F/F/M/M, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Multi, Polamory is accepted, Polyamory, Stalker Matt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2018-05-24 13:30:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 48
Words: 93,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6155205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carlee/pseuds/Carlee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Malia Tate's whole world is flipped upside down for better or for worst.<br/>Allison Argent's parents can barely remember her birthday and when her grandfather comes to town- things get alot weirder.<br/>Isaac Lahey, just now freshly emancipated, come back to Beacon Hills with an even darker past than he left with.<br/>Scott McCall has a broken family and the goal to help everyone even when it hurts him.</p><p>These four somehow all end up sleeping together. Whether it's a good idea or not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Malia

After sixteen years, she is finally seeing her father and getting rid of her mother. Peter Hale, her father is picking her up from her best friend's house. She supposes she should be glad that the Social workers let her finish up sophomore year at Saint Agnes and live with her best friend during the summer. But it is August now and Beacon Hills High and live with her father who apparently never left, he just didn’t know about her and her alcoholic mother didn't want to be pressed with statutory rape of a seventeen year old.

She supposes she should be happy to be to be away from her mother and not in the system. It wasn't that her mother was abusive, just neglectful and angry. Irrational at best. She would yell at Malia for running out of alcohol and say it was Malia’s fault she drank so much. It was hard for anyone to prove a thing, especially when Malia didn't think that was the case. She still loves her mom, it wasn't like her mom didn't love her either. She just wasn't good at being a mom. Malia remembers one year when she was nine and everyone had an Ipod- not the new touch ones- just an IPod with buttons. Her mom worked three shifts at the bar everyday except wednesdays to get her one. And she did- it was used and from a pawn shop, but she had one. But there is also the situation that got them into this mess, like her mother's drunk driving and crashing with Malia in the car. There was evidence of neglect and the emotional abuse that Malia’s teachers vouched for. 

She doubts they would have taken her away from her mother and claim her unfit if it weren't for the fact they found her father- who neither knew about and he accepted her. She still hasn't met him, they talked on the phone a few times. But they still haven't met. She is also grateful not to be in the system. She would have ended up there if not for Peter. Her mom still was drunk driving and still is getting put away for sometime. She remembers her friend's foster brother. He was her age, and lived in a group home before living with her family for three months. He went to some ghetto high school before then. He wasn't rude or anything to her. Just closed off and cold, she heard his pouty mouth quite a few time under his breathe. He was also really scared of his foster dad, though he was nothing but nice to him. Molly, not one good with secrets sort of said that he came from a rough area and background. He was abused physically, that much she could tell. Probably emotionally and neglected too. Molly also said that she thinks the group home wasn't a safe place. Well duh, Malia thought at the time. But once Molly explained more of what she meant. Her boyfriend would tell about how weird he was in the locker rooms and would change in the showers. He never went swimming in their pool. He took his showers at the crack of dawn. She saw him at one of Molly’s parties once, a drunk girl tried to grind with him and he looked so panicked. He didn't really stick around later on. He went back to the group home three months later when Molly and her family got a little boy. Sweeter, happier, and younger. Less broken, Malia thought sadly. 

Molly and her family were great, letting Malia stay with them for the summer. They probably would have kept her if the could. But they couldn't. Malia doesn't think she would say yes anyways. It would be too embarrassing. She wasn't unpopular at Saint Agnes. She was Molly Diamonds’ best friend, but now she is just the girl that was neglected. She just wants to start over. Beacon Hills is her chance.

Peter picks her up. She doesn't look like him. He is a little paler than her, they have the same hair color. Nothing outstanding.

“I’m Peter,” he says. Yeah, Malia thinks to herself, I know, we have talked on the phone on multiple occasions.

“Malia,” she smiles uneasily as she stick out her hand. He shakes it and helps her put her stuff in the car.

She only has one large suitcase and a duffel bag. She never had a need for too much clothing and wasn't girly like Molly who enjoyed shopping too much and her school was uniformed. Her suit case held her clothes and her duffel bag held her book, math notes (which she always has to look over again and again), her flask that Molly gave her, some old pictures, Make-up that Molly made her wear, and some other small stuff.

On the car ride there, she learned about who lives in town. She has an Aunt Talia and an Uncle Darren. She has three cousins, one of which is a girl in her grade. She is suppose to help Malia out at school. Derek lives with his girlfriend, Braeden. They talk about school and how she is involved in track at Saint Agnes- well, was involved. He ask about driving and if she knew how to. She says she has her tempts, she turned sixteen in December but her mom never took her. That is what she tells him. What she does not share is that she has known how to drive since she was thirteen. Her mom’s boyfriend (at the time) taught her how to sonshe could drive her and her mom home if she got too drunk at the bar instead of her mom passing out while looking for her keys and Malia hid with them in new spots everyday. Her mom never really fought her on her druving home until the fight in April, when she decided to run bith herself and Malia off the road.

After a two hour ride to Beacon hills, they arrive at his small townhouse. It's nice, not big. But still bigger than Malia’s old house. It is alot cleaner than her old house for sure. He gives her a tour. Her room is what was the guest bedroom. He seemed to try and clean it up. It is painted white with white curtains. White bedding on the full size bed. A desk in the corner, a black vanity suprises her. She always used a side table and some cheap mirror to get ready. There is also a TV hanging next to it and a stero on her dresser.

“Um my neice, Laura, helped me out. If you to change anything or hang stuff. Re-do the walls, we can go shopping this week. I know you went to a school with uniforms so my neiece said she could take you shopping and introduce you to some of her friends later so you know some people other than her in school,” Peter says.

“Uh yeah, sounds good,” She nods. He sort of stands there awkwardly. She pulls out her iPhone that he sent her this summer through the mail- bill paid and everything, “I should probably call Mr and Mrs. Diamond. Tell them I got here okay.”

“Oh um, yeah. We can go out tonight. I know a nice burger place? You like burgers?” he ask.

“Love them,” Malia nods.

He walks away and Malia immediately reacts. She doesn't know why she is this way. She isn't shy. She is loud and blunt, sometimes a little rude. Being raised in a bar can do that to you. She isn't scared of Peter. But this is her family as it turns out. Family is suppose to love you through all your flaws. What if they dont? What if she doesn't? What if she can't?

She dials Molly’s number and by the second ring, molly answers, “Malia!”

“Well hello to you too,” Malia giggles.

“Are you there? Is it safe? Is he rich? What does your room look like? How is Peter?” she says all at once.

“Calm down there. And um, he is nice. It's a normal sized house. Smaller than yours, but whose isn't?”

“Shut up. Not my fault my mom like to use our house as a mold house for her real estate company,” Molly laughs. Yeah, Molly is super rich but she doesn't go to the most prestigious school. She easily can afford Saint Agnes, Malia barely got by.

“No, but it is a nice place. My bedroom is cool. All white and stuff. Roomy. He hasn't done much. He said I could do it however I'd like.”

“Will you?”

“Maybe. Once I get all warmed up and stuff. It just feels awkward,” Malia mumbles.

“Well yeah. What high school are you starting again?”

“Beacon Hills.”

“I swear I've heard of it before.”

“Probably. I mean you've had like twenty something foster siblings since I met you,” Malia laughs. On top of being monstrously rich and humble, the Diamonds also are big time do-gooders, wanting to save every orphan that comes their way. Malia never thought she would be one of them.

“Like eight. But that is besides the point. Anyways, We're getting a little girl in like two weeks. She's ten and has the bluest eyes that I have ever seen.”

Since Isaac, they seem to keep getting kids younger. They're easier to help, Malia guesses. Isaac was their first ever actual teenager. The twelve year olds don't count, “What's her story?”

“Heroin addict mom. Absentee dad,” Molly list off, “She seems okay. I know she not. She was severely neglected. God, I just don't understand how someone could do that. It's lile they dont even loce their child,” she rants.

Malia has to breathe for a minute. Molly knows everything and she always held Malia. Her parents even got her a therapist. Molly never means things as bad as they sound, she just sometimes doesn't think. Malia does it too, which is why she doesn't correct Molly.

“Yeah. Parents can suck,” Malia says. The line goes silent and she can hear Molly’s breathing.

“Malia, I'm sorry. I did that thing where I speak before I think and-”

“Relax. It's cool. So, um, how is…” Malia wants to talk about someone with an awful life so she can feel good. Not someone with a little but bad life or a similar life, but someone with the worst luck, “Isaac? How is he?”

“Isaac? Foster brother from august to October Isaac?” she ask in confusion.

“Thats the one. How has he been?” Malia ask.

“I wouldn't know. Haven't seen him since the day he left,” Molly answers.

“Don't you guys keep in touch?” Malia ask, though she knows they don’t.

“I would, but considering the longest actual conversation we had was about how to work the dryer, No we did not keep in touch. Why?”

“Just wondering. Think your parents will ever take in someone your age again?” Malia ask. She doesn't mean take in like they did her but like take in like they did Isaac.

“Probably not. I hope not. It was too tense. Girls would fight and guys hide. Maybe it was just Isaac, but having them in some of my classes was weird. Girls asked about him alot too. He wasn't intrested. It was like talking to sad pretty wall,” Molly groans.

“He was not that pretty,” Malia laughs.

“He was a pretty wall,” Molly jokes. They're not even talking about Isaac now. They are just girls being girls.


	2. Allison

Allison really wasn't sure how much Cora really thought about this. Introducing your cousin- who no one knew about and mom just got separated from for unknown reasons and moved to a new place with her apparent dad- to all your friends at once may be a little overwhelming.

“She just txted me saying she is almost here,” Cora says with an anxious face. Peter gave Cora Malia’s number so they could txt for the next few days. 

“Why are you so nervous? It is just your cousin,” Jackson says while rolling his eyes. 

“Because, Peter really wants her to feel welcomed,” Cora says, “What if she hates me?”

Stiles throws his arm around her, “No one could hate you babe.”

Lydia, Aiden, and Jackson all roll their eyes as they have their arms over one another, being the perfect flawless triad they are. Lydia and Cora hadn't exactly gotten off on the right foot last year before any of them had actually talked to the jockish Cora Hale. Lydia and Cora had to work with one another on a project and it didn't go too well in the beginning. Cora and her were both too headstrong for one another and Lydia hating Cora meant her boyfriends followed along. The day of the project, Cora had a panic attack and some kids took a video. Lydia had Aiden and Jackson both go smash their phones after school. And that was how Cora Hale got welcomed into their little posse.

“She’s here!” Cora practically shouts, “She said she just walked in through the food court doors and is wearing shorts and a red shirt with a zero-six on it.”

They look around, when Scott says, “That her?”

She is definitely a Hale, all long legs and great hair. Cora smiles and blushes slightly. Lydia, tired of waiting stands up and yells , “Hey Malia! Over here!”

Malia blushes as she sees them and walks over. Allison can't help but notice Scott looking at her legs in the shorts she's wearing. Tan, toned, and long is the only words Allison can think of. She isn't offended or jealous. Scott loves her, she knows that. He just likes legs and that is okay. 

“You’re Cora?” Malia ask Lydia.

Lydia gets her signiture ‘bitch-please-face' before speaking, “Oh sweetie, No. That hot mess right there is your cousin. I’m Lydia Martin.”

Malia smiles nervously before turning to see Cora glaring at Lydia but then smiles at Malia, “Hey, I’m Cora. I see you met Lydia and Tweedle Dum and Tweedle Dee.”

The triad smiles at each other easily and holds hand tighter, Malia eyes widen slightly, “You're a triad!”

See, Triads and polyamorous relationships aren't that surprising. They're around often enough, but it is difficult to see one last for long because jealousy. Allison nevers thinks she or Scott could handle it. 

“A whole year now,” Jackson answers.

“And their names are actually Aiden and Jackson,” Lydia clarifies.

“But Tweedle Dum and Tweedle Dee will suffice,” Stiles snickers, “I’m Stiles by the way.”

Cora nods before continuing to introduce everyone to Malia. Danny and Ethan. Erica and Boyd- which Erica really needs to be more subtle when checking out people. Though Boyd doesn't hide it too well either. Oh the joys of being in an open relationship, Allison guesses.

“I’m Allison,” Allison smiles as she flips her new shortened hair and holds out her hand.

“I’m Scott,” Scott says next, being equally as friendly.

Allison can already tell that Malia is slightly overwhelmed- and not just from Erica ogling her legs. But all of them there, staring at her.

“I’m ready to go shopping,” Allison smiles as she gets up. Lydia gives her a strange look.

“You are actually pushing us to go shopping?” Lydia ask.

“Would you like me to not do that?” Allison smirks.

“Too shay. Alright. Well, I want new lingerie so girls, that is where we shall go first,” Lydia orders.

 

Victoria Secret is actually a great place to get to know someone- or stalk them as Erica is finding out. Cora practically has to pull the blonde out of the store by her hair.

“So you like it so far?” Allison ask while Lydia shops and Malia and her look around.

“It is different from LA,” Malia nods, “but it's okay. I miss Molly and my mo- It’s a cool place.”

A sad look crosses over Malia’s eyes as she almost mentions her mother. Allison is guessing whatever went down must have been bad, but she knows how it feels with disconnected parents. Allison's own parents have the emotions of a robot.

“Where does Peter live? Is it near the school?” Allison ask.

Malia gives her the address and Allison's eyes go wide, “You only live a couple blocks away. Scott or I could pick you up. He lives before you and I live right after.”

Malia seems caught off guard by her sudden kindness, “Really?”

“Yeah. I mean Scott might have to pick you up on his bike, but it is cool. Are you scared of motorcycles?” Allison ask.

Malia smiles, “Not a chance. I love motorcycles.”

“Cool,” Allison nods, “I’ll tell him to pick you up for school.”

“Okay. So what's classes do you have?” Malia ask.

“Oh, I actually took a picture of it on my phone,” Allison says as she pulls out her phone and shows her the schedule.

They have chemistry together along with Scott, Lydia, Jackson, Stiles, and Erica. Then Malia has gym with Danny, Allison, Cora, and Aiden. Math with Scott, and Stiles. The rest Allison doesn't know who Malia will have them with yet. She is really dissapointed that Malia isn’t in more of her classes.

“Well at least we will have chemistry together and believe me, you need it with Harris,” Allison laughs.

“Who?”

“Just a jerky teacher, but he usually yells at Stiles or Scott so I doubt that you will have to worry about anything,” Allison answers as she looks through the bras. She wants one thay makes them look perky and will really draw Scott's attention. 

She holds a yellow and blue bra and looks at Malia for advice.

“Go with the pink. It matches your skin,” Malia smiles before walking over to the underwear section. Allison can't help but blush as she picks out the neon pink bra in her size.

 

The rest of the day went easy besides Cora trying to tempt Malia into spending all of the money Peter gave her. But Allison decided to stick with Malia and hung out at the sales rack with her before they finally all leave Macy's with at least one bag. It’s a good thing Lydia has more than one boyfriend, Allison thinks, she doesn't know how the little red head would be able to carry everything if she didn't.

“Hey babe,” Scott smiles as he put his arms around her waist and pulls her close.

“How are you?” Allison ask as she throws her arms around his neck and he pulls her close, head tilted so they’re almost connected.

“Better now that you're here,” Scott smirks as one hand sneaks down over part of her butt.

“Get a room,” Erica snaps.

Scott and Allison move apart, much to Scott’s confusion. Allison gets why he looks so confused, they never really cared much for PDA, no one did. After Aiden, Lydia, and Jackson practically had a threesome in Allison’s kitchen, all cards and boundaries went off the table. Erica was only joking, but Malia sort of stood there awkwardly, not really looking. Allison was sort of by her side all day and they were in the middle of a conversation when Scott walked up. But Allison didn’t want to make the only single girl - that was also the new girl- any more uncomfortable than she probably already felt.

“Um, so Scott…. you are going to take Malia to school tomorrow in the morning,” Allison says awkwardly as she gestures towards the other brunette.

“Only if you can or um want to or um-” Malia rambles until Scott cuts her off.

“I have no problem with it. Just lets trade numbers and you can txt me me your address and I can tell you when I am on my way? You don’t mind wearing a helmet do you, because my mom is like really big on safety, she is a nurse and she personally made me a powerpoint of all the the accidents she has seen because some guy didn’t wear a helmet,” Scott explains. Allison giggles at how adorable he is with his code that everyone is treated nicely and fair. 

Like seriously though, Allison thinks as she remembers when they first began dating, Jackson kept telling other guys to hit on her and swoon her away all because he couldn’t stand Scott at the time and Scott still stopped Mr.Whittemore from getting angry at Jackson, claiming it was his fault that the team stayed out late and drank and that Jackson didn’t even have a sip - total lie. Not to worry though, both Lydia and Allison put him in his place afterwards.

“I will totally wear a helmet,” Malia agrees with an easy smile.

 

After what seems like forever, the shopping trip finally ended and Allison rode home with Lydia before getting dropped off at her house. The Argent house was extremely large, her parents both come from wealthy military families and decided to collide the businesses, turning out even more successful. 

She clicks in the code to the house before being allowed inside. She can hear her father’s music blaring downstairs, and sees her mother sitting in the dining room while looking at some more deals and businesses asking for the Argent-Samuels weaponry to sell in their store.

“Hey mom,” Allison says as she walks in.

“And where were you? Dinner was at six,” the women says, not looking up at her daughter.

“I told you I went to the mall with my friends, remember?”

“Oh. Which friends?” Her mother ask.

“Lydia, Aiden, Jackson, Scott-”

“Whose Scott?”

“My boyfriend Scott,” Allison answers in annoyance.

“You’re still dating him? I thought you broke up months ago. Wasn’t there a Samuel or something?”

Allison has to hold back her snarky remark. Her mother wouldn’t appreciate it, “No. It has just been Scott and I for about a year now.”

“Hmm. Oh well then, How was school?”

“Starting in two days,” Allison answers, she can’t help the small amount of sarcasm and snark that sneaks out.

“That’s great sweetie,” Her mother says, obviously not paying much attention, “ Dinner's in fridge if you want to heat it up.”

“Thanks,” Allison sighs.


	3. Isaac

First days are never good, they aren’t horrible either, Isaac thinks as he steps foot on BHHS grass for the first time in years, Why is this one so nerve-racking. Probably because he is now officially an emancipated sixteen year old who decided to come back to his childhood town where he led a very unhappy childhood and where his own father once taught. Where someone might recognize him and wonder where he went. Teachers will definitely remember the name Lahey and the story of the swim coach who had torture charges held against him by his own eleven year old son. He also has the irrational fear of one of the kids from the group home coming up and telling people what actually happened. 

He slowly leaves his crappy car in the lot and walks towards the building. He still needs to get the tour thing even though he registered online and everything has been cleared up. He is a junior who is emancipated and has his own house, he is also on the free meal plan here. He is pretty sure he is the only one that has ever needed it , he thinks as he looks at all the other kids. He never felt out of place in LA. Endangered, yes, all the time. Scared, certainly. But he never felt out of place like he did now.

“Um, I signed up for school here a few months ago and met with our administrator at the district building, my name is Isaac Lahey. My forms are already in. I have my schedule and all but I still need my tour and some stuff I guess,” Isaac says to the women,still uncertain if this was the best decision.

“Where your parents doll? I believe you, I just need to make sure you get some other forms signed by your guardian while we are at it,” The woman says with a southern accent.

“Um, I can’t really do that. You see-”

“Do you need me to give them a ring?” She ask sweetly, cutting him off while doing so.

“That’s not necessary. I don’t need one, I’m emancipated.”

She looks at him with shock before regaining herself, “Can I see them forms real quick hun? I just need to go check something real quick? What did you say your name was again?” She ask with false cheer.

Isaac has to physically stop himself from screaming at the obvious pity eyes she gives him. He doesn’t remember her, so she wasn’t here five years ago, meaning she must have heard stories, “ Isaac Lahey.”

 

Once the receptionist works it out, him and a few other kids that are new come in, a man wearing a track-suit comes out. Isaac remembers Camden complaining about this man frequently.  
“I’m Coach Finstock. You all can call me coach, even in class. I don’t care if there is a fire. If you scream, Mr.Finstock there is a fire then I will personally push you into the fire,” he threatens, “Alright. looks like all new transfers are here accept-”

“I’m here,” a girl’s voice yells, the group turns around to see a girl with blondish- brown hair walking their way. Her brown eyes widen as they connect to Isaac’s own blue ones. What the fuck is she doing here, Isaac thinks. 

“I’m guessing you're Malia Hale,” Coach says. Hale? Isaac thinks. No, her name isn't Hale. He doesn't know what it is, but it isn't Hale.

“Can we go by Malia Tate?” She ask.

“It says Hale,” Coach ask.

“I know, but please,” She ask, almost begs.

“Whatever. Tell you what sweetheart. You call me Coach and I'll call you whatever the hell you want me to call you,” Coach says, “Now let's start this tour.”

He shows them everything and gives every pamphlets for clubs and sports. I’d be good at track and basketball, Isaac thinks, Lacrosse too maybe, Definitely not swimming.

He sees Malia eyeing the track section and he remembers all those mornings she woke Molly up early to go on a run. She’s fast, he knows that much about her. It's not fair he thinks, she probably knows a lot about him from Molly. She was never good at not talking and probably accidently spilled every detail of what she knew about him to Malia. He doesn't like people knowing shit about him, so considering when he was in the system he was just a number with a file that had all of information in it, he always kept quiet in homes. Besides, there was no point in talking, with talking came getting attached and it was just too much work to become unattached.

Still, she is here now. Malia is here and she probably knows about him, which means he needs to know about her. He thinks back to all the things he knows about her. He knows that her mom’s a bartender and she doesn’t know her dad, she spent every weekend at the Diamonds’ house usually and they never went to her house, she is a runner, she can drive but she doesn’t have her license, she never drinks- even at parties, she can’t cook (He learned that because one time he heard a scream and ran downstairs to help them put out a fire they started by ruining ramen noodles), she isn’t as rich or as girly as the kids at Saint Agnes, she wasn’t good at Math (He knows this because they were both in the lower level math class),and she never stared at him weirdly or with pity like some kids, and she never forced a conversation. All and all, he never really cared much for her. He observed her, yes. But when you grow up the way he did, you learn that it is best to be one step ahead of people. Now though, now she could ruin everything.  
5 minutes before class starts, Finstock finally lets the new transfers go and Isaac bolts and goes to his first period. He immediately goes to history class and takes his seat in front of some pale kid that was sitting next to some admittedly hot girl with a stone cold bitch face. and next to Isaac was a girl with pale skin and dimples that show without smiling. They all sort of look at him odd, he ignores it.

Isaac feels a small tap on his shoulder and he turns to face the pale boy, “Look, I might sound like a dick, but um, you can’t sit there. It’s Scott’s seat.”

“Who?” Isaac ask in confusion. Did he miss the seat chart rule? They do that in high schools like this? Yeah, he had a seat chart in high schools before, but those schools also had metal detectors when he first walked in.

“Scott. We all kind of sit together, and it is just, well you're breaking up the gang by sitting there. Look, there he is now!” The kid points. Isaac rolls his eyes and looks in the direction the kid is pointing. It’s a hispanic kid with an arm tattoo. 

“Stiles, He’s new. Calm down,” He hears the girl from the back say. Scott finally sees Isaac and his face gets a sort of fallen look before his eyes retreat and look around for other seats. Isaac can’t help but be annoyed. Of course their biggest issue isn’t sitting together.

“I’ll move,” he mutters as he grabs his stuff and looks at Scott, “Seat’s yours.”

He can tell that he surprised the one kid who gets this modest look on his face, “No. That’s fine. You were here fi-”

“Just take it,” Isaac sighs in annoyance before finding a seat in back, one of the few left now that everyone is gathering in. 

“Stiles, I didn't need to be right here,” He hears Scott tell the pale boy. Who the fuck names their kid that? Maybe it's a nickname, Isaac thinks, there better be a damn good reason to why anyway would choose that as the name they go by.

 

The day carries on and so far Isaac has been good at staying under the radar. During third period in Math, he saw both Malia and the two boys from third. They were sitting next to some other people, he assumed to be their friends. Malia almost made her way to him before Stiles yelled in her direction. She stared at him for a few seconds and he ignored her gaze until she went to sit with her friends.

The bell rings for the class, and it is time for lunch. Isaac rushes out of the class, pushing past some of the kids before rushing to the lunch room. He wasn't hungry. He really wasn't all that hungry, but he had two reasons for rushing. Escape Malia and he doesn't eat alot at home- he has to eat just enough to not be hungry.

He takes his pick of the disgusting food from the line, scooping lasagna and greenbeans onto his plate- seriously, who the hell thinks that is a good idea?

Isaac takes hus tray and hides in the back at a lone table, even let a freshmen take the one other chair to make their be another person at their table. He sees Malia with a large group of kids. The two girls and two guys from first, the blonde that winked at him in the hall, and the triad couple he saw before, along with a few other kids. He stares, doesn't even realize it until she looks right back at him. She stops the one pretty burnette and tells her something that Isaac can't make out but has a good guess at what it is.

The two girls look at him and the one pretty burnette nods, following the rest of the group out while Malia walks his way. He realizes he can't run now, even if he did then he would eventually have to talk to her.

Once she is close, she takes an extra chair the another table near them and sits down across from him with her own packed lunch.

“You've been avoiding me,” she says as she begins unpacking her lunch. Damn, Isaac thinks, she eats alot. He doesn't mean it in the rude way- she just does. He adds it to the list of things he knows about Malia Tate or is it Hale? 

“How would you know?” He ask, “You haven't given me any time too.”

She quirks a brow at him in amusement and a coy smile plays at her lips, “I just wanted to talk to you. See how you were.”

“Well, you've seen. You can go now,” Isaac supplies.

She rolls her eyes at him, “Were you this much of a dick to the Diamonds. I mean they took care of you and you were just such an asshole to them.”

Isaac actually scoffs at that, suprising her a little, “You're right. I was the ungrateful foster kid that stayed with the family who treated him like a charity case. How rude of me.”

He quickly realizes that he cracked a little and gave her even more information. Maybe it was the pity eyes everyone gave him and he just snapped. Never mind, he won’t let it happen again.

“Sorry. You're right, I was a bitch. It's just a lot of change going on. I shouldn't have said it,” she says in a meek tone that he didn't hear from her often.

He shrugs, nonchalantly, “It’s whatever.”

It is awkard and more than anything, Isaac just wishes she would leave, “Are the people your staying with nice?”

He actually rolls his eyes at that, “Foster Care didn't suit me. I’m emancipated.”

He isn't ashamed of that. He had been trying so long to get emancipated. He couldn't handle it anymore. The foster parents that would hit, the ones that would pity him, the kids at the home that would call him ‘pretty boy’, hiding from some of the guys and foster brothers and foster dads that would try to touch him- some actually doing so. It’s not that he couldn't fight back, he was just smart and knew that he would lose in court and be sent to juvie - which is worse than any group home- or so he heard. He didn't get it until his dad heard through a lawyer that signing over the house and officially releasing him would mean four years off prison time.

Malia’s eyes widen at that, “Oh wow. Is that, um, good?”

Isaac chooses not to respond because it was a stupid question. He settles with a shrug before taking another bite of his crusty lasagna. They sit in silence for a few minutes before he r phone begins to ring. The name ‘Allison' pops up. He remembers the girl Scott sat next to in first period being called that, she was also the same girl Malia talked to before walking over.

Malia doesn't seem fazed by the ring or even acknowledge it until Isaac points it out to her, hoping it was her friend telling her to get her ass to them and away from him.

“Oh. um, yeah. No, I’ll be out in a few. Yeah, everything is good,” She says into the phone, still looking at Isaac before hanging up.

“Friends need you?” he can't help but smile.

“She was just calling to ask me if I was still going to come out. You can come if you want,” Malia shrugs as she begins to pick up her tray.

“Nah, I think I’ll stay here. Never was good at the whole people thing,” He smirks, laughing at how he can tell she is getting annoyed but doesn't want to lash out.

“Well, I’ll see you around,” Malia replies.

And just for the shit and giggles, “Tell Molly that I said hi.”

She stops in her place and tosses him a small glare, “Will do.”

Then she walks off again.

It's a good thing for Isaac to laugh a little. He goes to school for six hours a day. Onlh joined cooking class so he could take home the food they make for a possible dinner. Works after school every day for $8.50 an hour as a gravedigger. And works the weekend mornings from eleven to three. But not Saturdays. Saturday is the one pleasure he allows himself.


	4. Scott

“Who was that again?” Allison ask Malia as she gets to the table outside.

“Someone I knew,” Malia shrugs.

“His name is Isaac Lahey,” Lydia says, nonchalantly, “He is a new transfer from LA. I don’t quite know which school. But somewhere in LA. He moved across the street from Jackson. He was here until sixth grade, but he and his father left. His dad taught us how to swim and was the swim coach for the school and was the child and development teacher as well as being a marketing teacher. His father’s whereabouts are unknown.”

Scott smirks a little at Malia’s amazement and how everyone else just nods, now already use to Lydia’s super know everything power. 

“I’d like to know his whereabouts,” Erica says with a predatory look, but still cuddles into Boyd. Scott stopped wondering about how their relationship worked awhile ago. It’s open on both ends but just for sex and they have to approve eachother's partners. Erica then looks at Malia, “think you can hook me up.”

“Oh uh, we really don't know eachother that well. He just went for my old school for like a month,” Malia shrugs.

“Pity,” Erica pouts.

“So we were talking about stuff and clubs to join. Jackson and I are co-captains on lacrosse and Stiles and Boyd and Danny are on the team,” Scott says.

“Why aren't you two on the team?” Malia ask the twins.

“Because Aiden sucks more than I do,” Stiles smirks as his girlfriend rolls her eyes.

“Yeah he does,” Jackson smirks. Aiden glares with a dark blush and Lydia leans up and licks his ear.

“Stop it you three,” Allison smiles.

Ethan rolls his eyes, “We run track.”

Malia gets really happy at that, Scott can tell, “Really?”

Cora nods, “I do boxing and Erica does dance . Allison does archery.”

“Archery?” Malia ask.

Allison goes that deep reed and her dimples show even more. God, she is adorable, Scott thinks.

“She is amazing,” Scott smiles.

“That is really cool,” Malia nods.

 

School ends and Scott waits for Malia outside. Allison walks out first and walks his way, “Got a hot date?” she jokes.

“Long legs, blonde hair, yeah, she is pretty hot but I got this chick that drives me crazy. Dark hair with wild curls and these dimples that make my heart melt,” Scott smiles.

“Hmmm. Why not have both?” Allison teases.

“Maybe you can help me out,” Scott smirks as he puts his arms around her waist and slips his hands into the back pockets of her shorts.

“Maybe,” Allison smirks before kissing him and slipping her tongue into his mouth.

“Uh, should I go?” Malia’s voice rings out and the two pull apart. 

“Not at all. Just bidding my man farewell,” Allison smiles before turning to Scott and removing his hands and arms from her, “So, I will see you later.”

“Yeah,” Scott nods before letting her walk away and looking at her with a longing look.

“Ready to go?” He ask whe. He notices Maliw staring at that one kid. Isaac, Scott thinks. The kid seems to notice and glares a little before climbing into his clunker.

“Uh, yeah,” She says as she tears her eyes away from the kid and looks at Scott.

Scott glances at the car that is pulling away, “Do you and that kid have some history or something?”

“Isaac?” Malia ask while looking shocked, “God no. I just sort of know him. Not really, but sort of.”

Scott laughs a little while still getting on his bike, “Put on your helmet and get on.”

She smiles easily as she puts on the helmet and swings her long legs over. She's got great legs, Scott thinks, one of the best he has ever seen. Maybe even better than Allison's legs. Her arms tighten around his torso, but still aren't clingy. Not like Allison's usually are. But Allison is his girlfriend so it makes sense.

He drops Malia of at her new home and they say goodbye, a small smile playing at his lips the whole time until she finally walks in her house.

He drives home to go change into some older clothes for when he goes to work, he doesn’t expect to see his mom's car parked out front. She is suppose to be at work.

“Mom,” He calls as he walks in and sees her sitting at the table over the bills, rubbing her temples. She is still in her work scrubs.

She jumps in surprise, “Oh honey, what are you doing home? Shouldn't you be at Deaton’s?”

“I came home to get some old clothes, so the new ones won’t get dirty. But why are you here?”

“Gas and electric called, said we needed to pay our bills now before they shut it off. Figured I would come home early and pay them all,” She says as she fakes happy. Scott can see that she must have been crying before. Money is getting low and being a nurse even one that does about two or three shifts a day is still not all that rewarding.

“Has dad sent in child support recently?” Scott ask.

“No, but you know your dad. It is probably just waiting in an envelope and he forgot a stamp or something,” She smiles, uneasily. Scott does know his dad, and that is how he knows what his mother said is not true.

“Maybe,” Scott shrugs, not wanting to hurt his mom, “Hey, you know I am thinking about picking up an extra shift. Maybe I can start picking up my own weight arou-”

“Nope,” his mother interrupts, “Absolutely not. No. Your money is for savings, taking your girlfriend out, and gas for the two wheeled disaster that you drive around. I will just call your dad and remind him to send money again.”

Scott knows better than to fight his mom on this. The only thing she ever lets him help out is gas for her car and sometimes groceries- and he has to trick her into letting him help out, “Okay mom. Um, I’m gonna go get dressed and the head out. You need me to pick up anything? I’m heading to the store for some shaving cream.”

“No sweetie, I’m okay,” She smiles.

 

Late tonight, Scott was cleaning up for Deaton and staying late for extra money. Deaton already left when Scott hears a knock at the door. It is closing hours but it might be Deaton ,so Scott opens it to see the one guy Malia talked to. Isaac was his name, Scott thinks.

“Um, we’re closed,” Scott says awkwardly. It really is raining hard out right now. That is going to suck to ride home in, Scott thinks.

The guy looks awkward. His shoes and clothing are muddy and dirty, his hands seem calloused like he was digging or something with a shovel.

“Yea. I know,” the guy says nervously and awkwardly, “But I hit a dog.”

 

Scott helps the guy bring in the dog who is a whimpering angry mess that almost bit them both until Scott took one of the extra muzzles and put it on the dog. It doesn’t seem like he hit the dog that hard.

“He came from behind when I was pulling out. I don’t think I hit him that hard,” Isaac explains.

“Ran over his paw. Probably scared him more than anything,” Scott says as he checks out the now calm dog, “I can splint it. It might not even be broken- just bruised. He has a collar with a number on it, you can call or something.”

“If I hit the dog and broke or bruised it’s paw, then I have to pay for it. Right?” Isaac ask with worry.

“Only the splint. The visit and any types of meds would be on them because that is their choice whether they want their dog to have it,” Scott explains.

“How much?” Isaac ask.

“About two or three hundred,” Scott answers, understanding why Isaac would be upset. His parents are probably going to take his car away, Scott thinks as he pities Isaac.

“I can explain everything to your parents that I can tell it was a mistake and there was nothing you could do. Or I don’t know,” Scott attempts.

“Yeah, uh, no can do,” Isaac sighs in annoyance before taking out his own wallet and opening it up, “Look I only have this fifty. Can you call the owners and give them this and my number. Tell them I will pay them back and just to contact me or something.”

Scott can’t help but be confused, “They will probably want to talk to your parents or something. That is usually how it works.”  
Isaac seems annoyed as he pulls out a receipt from his pocket and a pen off the counter to scribble down his number for the owner, “Yeah well, I don’t have any parents for them to talk to, So just give them this,” Isaac says with a little bit of bite before looking at Scott with pleading eyes, “Just please.”

Scott bites his lip a little, “It’s fine. I can call them and say it is all paid for. I mean I’m not even technically a certified,real vet so it technically doesn’t count.”

“Just take the money then. Let me pay you then. Look, Just tell them I paid in advance and all but I can pay you,” Isaac almost seems to be shaking at this point. Scott really takes him in then. He is definitely Scott’s age, he has a baby face, and is tall and lithe. Scott wouldn’t say anywhere near muscular but the guy wasn’t scrawny either. He was just lithe- sort of like Stiles plus a few extra inches. What Scott really notices is that the guy actually wants to pay him- not even Allison paid him. Maybe it is an independence thing, Scott thinks, kind of like his mom.

“Fifty is fine,” Scott says.

“A hundred,” the kid argues.

“Seventy- Five,” Scott settles. He really doesn’t feel comfortable taking some kid from his school’s money when they just met and it is obvious that there is something with him being on his own.

Isaac thinks on this for a minute, “Fine. I can get you the other twenty-five in four days. So Friday, I can give it to you in first period.”

“Yeah, that sounds good,” Scott agrees.

Isaac nods, “I gotta go, but here is the money.”

“Thanks,” Scott mumbles, but still takes it. Isaac nods before awkwardly heading out.

Then Scott goes to make a phone call.


	5. Malia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It has been four days since thr first day of school (It is Friday) and Harris assigns lab partners for the quarter, Danny makes assumptions, and Malia has an admirer.

Fridays here are just like they are in LA, Malia thinks, the kids are all rowdy and ready to go. She agrees though, It has only been four days since school started in Tuesday and she just wants to go do whatever Lydia is planning for all the girls to do. She thinks it’s something like a beginning of the year sleepover just for girls because she knows for a fact none of the boys are coming- Stiles was complaining to Cora about it.

Hell, Malia doesn’t even think that Lydia is really up for her being there. She kind of has the idea that Lydia Martin parties are very exclusive, but both Cora and Allison seem set on her joining the party and Lydia hasn’t said anything.

“Alright, so instead of Scott taking you home, you will drive with me to Lydia’s place. You have your bag and everything?” Allison ask Malia in Chemistry. Lydia and Allison sit in front of her and Erica, while Scott and Stiles sit at the table next to Allison and Lydia, and Jackson and Danny sit at the table next to them.

“Yeah. It is all in my locker,” Malia whispers when Harris walks in.

“Alright my little delinquents. Today we are going to switch things up with a rotation. At each table is a dependent substance that will remain the same at every table and then an independent that will change at every table. Record the reactions,” Harris says. Malia, much like Stiles, Cora, Erica, and most other kids, does not suppress her groan. She really can’t stand Harris.

“Alright. Seeing as you are all so excited, I will be picking your lab partners,” He taunts. and this time, Everyone groans.

She listens as he list off some names. Erica is with some other new transfer named Theo, Scott is with Jackson (Malia learned through the past few days that they actually do not get along). Cora is with some guy named Matt. Danny and Stiles-- poor Danny. Allison and Lydia are together, lucky.

“Ms. Hale #2 (he won’t call her Ms.Tate) will be with Mr. Lahey,” He says. Malia almost chokes, they haven’t spoken since Tuesday and Isaac makes it his personal mission to ignore her which is hard considering they have four classes together. She looks back at him and he stares at her with a mutual reaction.

Harris list off the last three pairs before saying, “Meet your lab partners for the quarter.”

 

They group together and Allison gives her a worried look, but Malia smiles right back as if saying everything is good.

“So how hav-”  
“I’m not interested in small talk. Can we just get this over with?” Isaac snaps at her.

Malia doesn’t mean to snap right back because she knows that it will make her the bitch, but she does anyways, “Fine asshole. Let's get it over with then.”

She goes to pour the independent substance in, when he grabs her hand, “Stop.”

“What? I thought you wanted to get this over with,” Malia snaps quietly, careful not to cause too much of a scene.

“Yeah,” he snaps, “Without either of us getting burned. Look that glass right there hold a hot element- sort of like- acid, touch it and chances of you getting burnt are high.”

She rolls her eyes before noticing he was still holding her wrist awkwardly, and she pulls it aways, “So what do you suppose we use to pick it up and pour it?”

He holds up a pair of tongs, but they don't look like them. Malia doesn't know, she doesn’t really care, “the equipment.”

“Smartass,” Malia snaps.

“Dumbass,” Isaac retorts.

“How original,” Malia snaps as she takes the equipment to pour it.

Class goes by and she is met by Erica and Allison at the door when Erica says,“You two definitely slept together.”

“Not then, not now, not ever,” Malia says as she shakes her head.

“You guys seem to know eachother pretty well,” Allison says, bashfully. It is sort of cute, the way she turns pink, Malia thinks. Pink like the bra she bought. The bra Malia chose. Is she wearing it now?

“Not well,” Malia says before turning to see Isaac with his back to her, “Not even a little.”

“Do you want to?” Erica smirks. Malia can't help but think of the girls back at Saint Agnes that always asked her and Molly if either of them talked to him or wanted too. She never got why all the girls at Saint Agnes wanted him. Then she found out why, why she never wanted him. She and him were alike. They wanted to fix him because the image and label that was put on him, scared broken foster kid. She may not be a foster kid or experience as much as he has, but she sure has her own issues involving shitty parents and living with a stranger.

“No,” Malia answers simply, “Not at all.”

“Well good, because new hottie transfer, Theo Raeken, was staring at you the whole time,” Erica smirks as the girls begin walking to their next class. She has Art 1 with Erica and Lydia, which, where is Lydia?

“Lydia is with Aiden and Jackson. They have a free period right now and Lydia already has enough credits to skip class.

“So they all are doing…” Malia smirks, enjoying the way Allison laughs at her.

“Most likely having sex in Coach’s office.” Allison giggles.

“Their like dogs in fucking heat,” Erica groans as they get to Allison’s french class- which she shares with Isaac, Malia can’t help but notice as she sees his usual white undershirt and crappy backpack. It is the same one he had at Saint Agnes.

“See you blondie(s),” Allison giggles while walking to class. Malia rolls her eyes while Erica smirks. When Erica met Malia, she was so excited to have another blonde besides Jackson. Even though you aren’t actually blonde, Erica just shushed her when her argued that. Malia decided to turn blonde this past summer at Molly’s house. She wanted something different, and Molly said to do a new hairstyle. They even went to some fancy salon, the one Mrs. Diamond suggested and paid for. It was Malia’s first time in an actual salon, she usually just went to her neighbor that was in cosmetology school and paid her twenty- bucks for a trim when she lived with her mom.

“Bye Allie-Cat,” Erica yells back.

 

After Art, there was Gym. Malia has that with Cora, Aiden, Danny, and Allison. She also has it with that Matt guy and the one new guy, Theo. Theo who is currently staring at her.

“He is cute,” Danny whispers to her.

“Talking to Erica, now are we?” Malia laughs.

“Don’t need to talk to her to know when someone is into someone,” Danny grins, “and by the looks of it, he is into you.”

“I’m not really looking for anyone like at all,” Malia says as they start stretches before they go on a run. Fridays are jog days.

“Right,” Danny says, “I get it though, I dated Trevor Benson last yer and I couldn’t get over him with him always around.That’s why I am so thankful I met Ethan at the club before I found out he would end up going to my school.”

Malia looks at him with confusion, “As endearing as that is, what does that have to do with me?”

Now it is Danny’s turn to look confused, “That Isaac guy, didn’t you date or something?”

Malia’s eyes widen, “What? No, not at all. Ew, just no. I met him at Saint Agnes and he was kind of friends with my best friend, but we never talked that much.”

“Oh, I’m sorry. I just thought since you guys knew each other before and didn’t seem to get along that you guys were you know, exes,” Danny mumbles.

Malia relaxes herself, of course she can see why Danny would think that. It is perfectly reasonable to assume if you hadn’t actually asked either of them. And just like Isaac said, he isn’t good at the whole people thing.

“Yeah. Well, we don’t get along because he is a dick,” Malia sighs. Although, she sort of feels guilty, even a little bad for saying that because of how bad his upbringing was. But Malia has never been one to throw and/or tolerate pity parties.

“Alright, well then, no harm no foul. Get with that hottie before someone steals him,” Danny smirks.

And then they run.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment what you think and what you hope to happen. What kind of guys do you think Theo is in this?


	6. Allison

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The actual sleepover at Lydia's results in fun times without conflict

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After you read this, please comment. They keep me going and I love to hear your ideas, suggestions, and criticism

They all head to the locker room after they finish the run. Cora and Aiden coming in a tie at first. Malia at second. Danny at seventh, and Allison at ninth. Allison, Cora, and Malia all walk into the locker rooms after the last finishing exercise.

“How come Finstock is the coach but not the gym teacher?” Malia ask. 

“I don't know, but I am glad. At least Mrs. Burns is sane,” Cora sighs before she begins stripping off her sweaty clothes.

Allison goes into a stall to undress because she doesn't want anyone to see the scars on her thighs. They are about a year old now, only Scott has seens them and Lydia to a small extent. She never cut on her wrist, well she did once but that was a mistake. She thought she cut a vein, she didn't but it took a while to stop bleeding and was way too visible for her comfort zone. But that was when she was fourteen. She is seventeen now, almost eighteen. She stopped after she met Lydia and then Scotr. She stopped when she learned what the receiving end of love felt like. That doesn't mean she doesn't struggle still. She still feels like she isn't good enough and is worthless, but she didn't stop for herself. She stopped for Lydia and Scott. In hopes she would be good enough, not that they know that.

Allison walks out, now fully changed into her normal clothing. Malia is just now putting on her shirt. She is wearing a bra that is a soft blue with just a little white lace at the fringe. It isn't meant to be sexy or anything. Allison has seen it at target, it wasn't expensive but it held them. And them were big. 

Allison realizes what she is doing and forces her eyes away and acts as if she is answering a txt.

“Hey,” Malia calls out, and Allison looks up to see a now clothed Malia, “You ready to go?”

Allison smiles, “Uh yeah. So you got your stuff I see. But we have to stop at my place just to pick up my stuff and then we will be on our way.”

“Sure. Not an issue,” Malia smiles.

“Great,” Allison smiles.

 

They drive to Allison’s house and Malia’s eyes widen at the sight of the huge house, “You live here?”

“Yeah. My parents are sort of ,um, over extravagant,” Allison says. 

“It’s a beautiful place. Big, very big,” Malia says in amazement. What is she gonna say about Lydia's place, Allison wonders.

“Thanks. Come on. And I don't know how much Scott or Stiles told you about my parents, but they do not kick puppies for fun,” Allison giggles.

Malia rolls her eyes, “They only told me that, wounded birds bring your parents joy.”

“Possibly true, but at least they don't get joy from kicking puppies.”

“Now, that I would judge,” Malia smirks. Allison feels heat rush to her face at Malia’s tone. 

They walk into the large house after typing in the code, “Mom, Dad. I’m home!”

Her father walks in from the living room, “How was school?”

“Good,” Allison answers. But her father just keeps looking at Malia until Allison understands, “Oh and this is Malia. She is new and Cora’s cousin.”

Her father puts out his hand to shake Malia’s hand, “Nice to meet you.”

“You too,” Malia smiles, shyly.

“Cora is the Hale girl, right? You’re her cousin then. I didn’t know Peter had any daughters?” Chris ask. Allison sends him a message using her eyes. She knows that there is some unspoken family rivalry involving the Hales and Argents, not much. Just some stuff that happened way before her aunt and Derek’s messy break-up. Allison and Cora usually choose to ignore any tension between their families and just be friends. Hell, even Derek, Laura, and Talia welcome her. Darren Hale is still wary as are Peter and some of the other members of the Hale family. She doesn’t want to lose a forming friendship with Malia because some stupid unspoken rivalry.

“He didn’t know either,” Malia smirks. Allison can hear the bit of annoyance that came out just now, and it is clear that her father can aswell by the flushed look on his face.

“Right. Um, what would you girls like for dinner? I can give you some money to order pizza,” Her dad says.

“Actually, I am going to a slumber party at Lydia’s. You remember Lydia? My best friend,” Allison says with an almost pleading tone.

He takes a moment to think about it, “The blonde?”

Allison sighs, “ That is Erica. Lydia is the redhead. She is over all the time.”

Her father makes the face of sudden realization, “The one in the triad. Yes, I remember her. Will there be boys at this slumber party?”

Allison rolls her eyes, “Just me, Lydia, Malia, Erica, and Cora.”

“Lydia, Malia, Erica, Cora, and I,” Her father corrects.

“Right,” Allison nods, fighting the urge to snap back, “Well, We are just gonna head up and then be on our way.”

She grabs Malia’s wrist and pulls her along before things get anymore tense, and that is just a normal conversation. Chris calls her out at the top of the stairs, “Oh and Allison, be home Sunday. Your aunt and grandfather are visiting.”

Allison is surprised by her grandfather coming. She is use to her Aunt dropping by every now and then, but the last time she saw her grandfather she wasn’t even five yet. She has always had the idea that her grandfather and father don’t get along all too well. She use to try and bring it up when she was younger, but her dad would always brush it off.

“Oh, alright. I’ll be sure to be home,” She responds before continuing to pull Malia up to her room.

“Did you guys get in a fight or something this morning? Seemed tense down there,” Malia ask with concern.

“Nope, but that is casa de Argent,” Allison sighs, letting Malia plop on her bed.

“Oh,” Malia says. 

Allison refuses to let her family’s robotic ways damper her night, “Help me pick chick flicks and horror movies.”

“What are the options?” Malia ask with a grin. 

“I don’t know. Pick a few of each. They are under my bed in a box,” Allison smiles easily before digging through her drawers for clothing.

Malia picks the horror movies; The Blair Witch Project, the first Scream, and Insidious. The chick flicks are; The Notebook, Clueless, and The Last Song. 

 

They get to Lydia’s and Malia immediately gulps, “This place is huge.”

“Yeah. You know how I said my parents were extravagant. Well this is mine times ten. Well, at least Lydia’s mom is. Her dad left a few years back and he sends money almost every three days. I wouldn’t mention it. She doesn’t care if you know, but she just doesn’t like talking about it,” Allison explains.

“Got it. No talk of papa Martin,” Malia nods.

“They are here!” The two girls here Erica yell, but it is from the side of the house. Meaning that the other three are all in the pool.

Moments later, Lydia dripping head but still flawless face pops up, she is rocking a light blue and white strapless bikini.

“Go in through the front, change and come out back,” She orders. They hear some splashing and some giggling as Lydia walks back, causing the two girls to rush in through the front to join the party.

Malia is even more amazed inside the house, Allison notices. Allison walks Malia up to Lydia’s room and then they begin to change. They face different directions, and Allison rushes to take her pants off and put on her swim shorts. They’re tight and cover the sides of the top of her thighs. They are a deep purples and her string bikini top is black. 

“I’m changed,” Allison says, “It okay to turn around?”

“Uh, almost. You think you can help me tie my top?” Malia ask.

Allison turns to see Malia’s back to her. She has peach colored bikini bottoms, and Allison can see pink strings hanging while Malia has her hand pushed up against her chest, holding the bikini top in place.

“Yeah, just one sec,”Allison says before walking over behind the other girl.

“hold your hair,” Allison orders. Malia’s lets one hand go up to hold the blonde dyed hair whiles the other still holds her chest. Allison begins to tie the bikini. She ignores the way Malia’s kin feels, it doesn’t feel any more different than Lydia’s or the other girls. But Allison is just much more focused on it.

“All done,” Allison smiles as she makes it into a bow. Malia lets her hair down and turns to Allison, letting her see the front of her.

Allison blushes a little as Malia does a once over. Shut up, Allison tells herself, she is just looking at your suit.

“I love the swim shorts,” Malia compliments.

“Thanks and you look good. I meant the bikini on you looks good. I mean it is a nice swim suit,” Allison laughs.

Malia giggles slightly, “Thanks. Molly gave it to me.”

 

The girls walk down to the first level and go out the back door to wear the pool is. Lydia is floating on a pink raft, Cora is jumping off the diving board, and Erica is tanning in a very revealing red bikini.

“Bitches!” Erica says as she jumps up.

“Is that any way to greet your friends?” Allison teases the blonde.

Erica makes a confused face, “Is there any other way?”

“Allison, come on! You need to put sunscreen on you before you burn…. again,” Lydia smirks from her spot in the pool. Allison, Cora, and Lydia all share the same pale fair skin, while Erica, and it seems, Malia are already naturally tan.

“Where is it?” Allison ask.

“On the bar,” Lydia replies. Malia and Allison walk over to the small bar where the sunscreen sits. Erica jumps into the pool.

“Rub my back and I’ll rub yours?” Allison ask the blonde while holding up the sunscreen.

“What?” Malia replies in shock before looking at Allison’s hand, “Oh. Um. Yeah.”

The five girls spend about two hours swimming and dunking each other in the pool.

 

They five friends eventually climb out and all wrap a towel around themselves and drying themselves off before they head inside. Never walk into the house if you aren’t dry, Allison remembers from when the gang was wet and tracked dirt all around Lydia’s house. They had to go to Jackson’s to hangout for the next two months after that. The girls settle in the kitchen.

“Stiles just txted me. Says him and the boys are about to go out and have a fun night in town,” Cora rolls her eyes, “He assured me that he would keep his sexyiness down to a minimum.”

“He still wants to come here?” Lydia laughs. Even before Cora came around, Stiles was always upset that he didn’t get to come to ‘Lydia Martin’s First Week Slumber Party.’

“He is an idiot. Anyone know what the guys are actually doing? Because I’m pretty sure they aren’t doing whatever Stiles is gonna tell me,” Cora smiles.

“Scott told me that they are going to go to Jackson’s and play some new video game,” Allison answers.

“Ugh, enough boy talk. I love Boyd, but I need girl time. Lydia, where are the drinks?” Erica mutters as she pushes off the table.

“My room under my bed in the suitcase. You like lemonade vodka?” Lydia ask Malia, Erica already ran upstairs after she heard bed.

“I’m okay,” Malia smiles.

“We have wines too. Or Cora makes a mean margarita. or whiskey and stuff if you are into the harder stuff,” Lydia offers. 

“I don’t drink actually. Nothing against it though,” Malia says.

Allison notices the small shift in the blonde’s footing, “Then I won’t drink either.”

Lydia and Cora share a small glance at eachother. Lydia then gives Allison a strange look but doesn’t have time to comment as Erica comes bouncing down the stairs with alcohol in her hands.

“More for me then,” Lydia smirk as she makes grabby hands towards the drinks.

“You don’t have to not drink because of me,” Malia whispers to Allison.

Allison smiles a little, “It is much more fun to watch people drunk than be drunk anyways.”

 

They all change into comfortable pajamas and sweats before beginning to drink. Well the other three drink. Allison pulls on yoga leggings and tanktop while Malia wear cookie monster PJ shorts and a Saint Agnes shirt. They all pile into the Martin’s huge living room.

“So,” Lydia starts off with her eyes locked on Malia, “What is it like to live in L.A?”   
“Do you know any famous people?” Erica cuts in.

“My mom has served Jamie Lee Curtis, Scarlett Johansson, and George Lopez before. Oh, and and I think I saw Johnny Depp once when he was practicing for a roll as a homeless man, but it also could have just legitimately been a homeless man,” Malia smirks. Allison giggles a little bit.  
Lydia takes a sip of her margarita and smiles at Malia, Erica attempts to glare but giggles, and Cora just smirks.

“Alright, fine. Have any boys waiting for you there?” Cora ask.

“Or girls?” Erica smirks. 

“I talked to a guy for a little before the accident, but it kind of fizzled out,” Malia says. Allison doesn’t think Malia realizes what she said. Allison has noticed that Malia keeps everything about her homelife in LA to herself- besides the small slip at the mall. All anyone knows, minus Cora, is that Peter found out he had a daughter because something happened involving Malia’s mom.

“Accident?” Erica ask.

Malia’s eyes widen, “Uh, yeah. I was in a car accident in April. It was nothing to bad; I wasn’t really even hurt.”

“How’d it happen?” Erica ask, never one to pick up on the contexts clues. It was very clear to Allison and the others that they were crossing over into foreign territory that Malia was very uncomfortable with. Lydia nor Cora say anything probably because they don’t want to make it anymore awkward, but Allison doesn’t say anything because she herself wants to know more about Malia.

Malia seems at a helpless lost for words, So Allison decides to take the attention off of her, “Who wants to play a game of truth or dare?”

This seems to distract Erica. Allison knows how much her blonde friend loves a good game of truth or dare, “Oh. I’ll start!”

The game is fun (ecspecially when the drinks finally got to the other three girls). Erica had to run around Lydia’s street singing Katy Perry songs, Cora had to send weird kinky sext to Stiles as a joke (which he responded to with many winky faces), Allison did one shot of whiskey, Lydia told them which character from grey’s anatomy she would kiss-marry- and kill, then Malia had to eat a teaspoon of butter.

“Alright Allison. Truth or Dare,” Lydia smirks with a look of mischief in her eye.

“Truth,” Allison declares, playing it safe.

“Kiss-Mary-Kill. Malia, Cora, and Erica,” Lydia smiles sweetly.

“Not fair!” Allison laughs

“You picked truth,” Lydia shrugs nonchalantly.

“Choose wisely Argent,” Cora grins. Allison’s choices and Lydia all looked at her with a devious grin.

“Fine. If I had to, I am kissing Cora. Just to piss off the ‘rents,” Allison grins at the youngest Hale. Maybe. Whos is older; Cora or Malia?

“Let's do it!” Cora yells while holding up her beer.

“And if I had to marry someone. It would be,” Allison thinks on this, “Definitely Malia.”

“Why, I am honored,” Malia grins.

“I thought we had something,” Erica says with mock offense as she holds a hand up to her heart.

“Their genetics are just really hot,” Allison giggles. Both Hale girls giggle as Cora wiggles her eyebrows at Erica.

“I get Malia. But Cora!”

“Hey,” Cora says, “I happen to be a fantastic kisser!”

“No. Stiles just says that because he has no one to compare it to,” Lydia teases.

“Actually, I would have to be a really good kisser to keep up with him. His ADHD makes him rather enthusiastic.” 

There is a chorus of drunken giggles and ew’s.

“Allison. I am going to allow you to kill me so I never have to hear that again,” Erica grimaces.

 

When it is finally after one thirty am, Lydia lays passed out on her makeshift bed of expensive blankets with red hair spread around her, and a pizza box next to her and her mouth partially open. Erica is laying at one end of the couch, all spread out and a bun on top of her head like a doorknob. Cora is next to Lydia on the ground using a throw pillow as a teddy bear. Malia and Allison sit on the loveseat still awake and on the fourth movie, although they sort of quit watching and are now just silently giggling.

“I still can’t believe you ate our engagement ring right in front of me,” Allison whispers. Earlier in the night, after truth or dare, Lydia let the duo use a ring pop from the candy stash as Malia’s wedding ring.

“It was watermelon,” Malia giggles.

“It was our love!”

“Our love was delicious,” Malia says with a straight face and a serious expression that Allison has to laugh into the pillow to keep quiet. They just smile at eachother, enjoying the silences and feel-good mood.

“Thanks,” Malia whispers.

Allison scrunches her eyebrows up in confusion, “What?”

“Just thanks. You all, especially you, have all been really friendly and made me feel good. I never thought I would get to feel like this again.”

Allison nods, “You’re awesome. If you ever need to talk about something that happened or need a friend. I’m right here, and Cora, and Erica, and Lydia.”

“Thanks,” Malia smiles.

“You have plans tomorrow?” Allison ask. She is suppose to go see a movie with Scott, but she doesn’t see why Malia can’t come. It isn’t like they are going to do sex stuff in the theater, Allison and him can do that in the car after they drop Malia off at home.

“Yeah. I have to do some stuff with Peter. We are trying to bond or something I guess,” Malia mutters.

“Well, If you need an out just give me a call. Scott is only like three blocks away,” Allison assures though she probably should give more words of encouragement.

“I will,” Malia says before looking at the time, “We should probably go to bed.”

“Yeah. Probably,” Allison says. Neither of the girls move to another area to have more sleeping room. There is just enough on the loveseat to be close but not yet touching. They don’t even get up to turn off the TV. We can fall asleep to it, Allison thinks.

 

“Goodnight Malia,” she whispers with a small smile playing at her lips.

“Goodnight Allison,” Malia responds softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments=Love=Continuing
> 
> Malia is slightly OOC, but it is also a different universe without supernatural
> 
> Comment your Idea and suggestions.


	7. Malia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Malia and Peter's bonding time while someone from her past visits on buisness.

Malia got a ride home with Cora instead of Allison seeing that Scott would be picking Allison up for their date. Malia felt sort of weird riding home with Cora. This girl was suppose to be her cousin after all and they barely have hung out together alone. It has always been a group or like when Talia and the whole Hale gang stopped by to welcome her. Laura was the nicest and most social, Malia noticed. That was probably the reason they talked because Laura reached out first. Cora was nice but she was like Derek, more reserved.

“You and Peter are coming over for my parents anniversary party next week, right?” Cora ask, breaking the silence. Malia didn’t know what the girl was talking about because Peter never mentioned anything.

“I’ll be there,” Malia says anyways, “Will Stiles?”

Cora laughs, “If not for me and for my parents then he would be there just to annoy Derek.”

Yeah, Malia can see where Derek would be annoyed by the spazzstick sarcastic teen and she can totally see where Stiles rejoice in it, “Does Derek not like Stiles?”

Cora smirks, “It is more like aggressive banter. It’s always been like that though. When I would just bring over the gang in the beginning, before Stiles and I even started dating, Stiles loved to push his buttons. Things progressed, Stiles began dating me, and it led to me and Laura literally prying Derek off of Stiles who was slammed against the wall.”

Malia grins at that, “I can see that.”

“He has mellowed out though. Thanks to Braeden mostly. You will meet her at the party, don’t worry she is super cool and kind of a badass. Of course Derek would date a U.S. Marshall,” Cora says.

They pull up to Peter’s townhouse, “Uh, I’ll see you later I guess.”

Cora smiles, “See you later.”

Malia fully gets out and shuts the door before walking up the pathway to the door, she hears Cora’s car drive away from behind her. She gets her keys out from her bag to unlock the door. She stops herself halfway though. I’ve never had a house key before, she thinks to herself. When she lived with her mom she used a small screwdriver to open it, and when living with the Diamonds she used the code to get in. Moments later, she actually opens the door.

“Peter?” she calls out. He keeps his car in the garages, so she didn’t get the chance to see if he was even home or not and he always locks the door anyways.

“Yeah Malia, I’m here,” He calls from the other room. She walks towards the kitchen where he is at and sees him playing on his lap top.

“Hey,” She mutters.

“How was the slumber party?” Peter ask as he now looks at her and closes his laptop.

“It was fun. Lydia’s place is huge and super nice. Allison drove me there and Cora drove me back,” Malia smiles as she sets her backpack down against the wall.

“Lydia. I met that one at Cora’s house one day. She is the redhead that is super smart, right?” Peter ask. Malia can’t help but smile. Peter has really been trying to do this thing right. He only met her friends a couple times from them being at Cora’s and she wasn’t even here then. He also has been trying to listen more and learn stuff, remembering who her friends are just by small conversations between the two. Malia can’t help but think of how her own mother or even Allison’s parents didn’t do that.

“Yep. That’s her,” Malia responds, “So what are the plans for today?”

“It will be twelve in about an hour and a half. So how about I go get ready and you can aswell, and then we can go out to eat and then we can do whatever you want to do afterwards. Sound like a plan?” Peter ask.

Malia nods, “Yeah. I took a shower at Lydia’s so all I need to do is get dressed in clothes that aren’t running shorts and a tee.”

“Okay. I still need to get one,” Peter says and Malia nods. She knows that it means he will take awhile. She has learned that Peter is a very prestigious and clean man. He doesn’t like to look lazy or dressed down. He doesn’t go suit and tie, but you can tell that even his Jeans are expensive and name brand.

“Alright. I will go get ready,” She smiles.

She leaves the kitchen and heads to her room. She knows that Peter doesn’t judge her but she can’t stop herself from wanting to look nicer. To be more like him and fit in, sadly she only has Molly’s advice and Lydia’s fashion skills to go by. She would be fine if someone were there to help her, but by herself she feels lost. She only knows how to braid her hair, straighten it, and put it up in a ponytail. She settles for straightening it which takes all of ten minutes. She does her standard make-up routine of simple and clear. She eyes the brown eyeliner that she has had for two years because she never really finds herself wanting to take the extra time to put it on unless she is going to a dance or something fancy. She decides just to go for it and curses under her breath as she accidently is a little too rough. Her make-up is finished, she thought of lipstick but pink and red aren’t really her style. She goes for clothes and sees mostly old jeans and shorts, a few sweaters and long sleeve shirts, and muscle tees. She didn’t really go all out when Peter let her buy whatever. She didn’t feel the need to change too much of her style up. But now as she is going out in hopes of pleasing her new family; she finds herself wishing she had one of Lydia’s cute dresses or skirts. She digs through her closet and finds a white pair of Jeans from Molly’s house, the stupid floral tank-top that Lydia made her buy, her jean jacket. She inspects herself in the mirror. She looks nice and girly and completely not like herself, but at least she fits in. 

She glances over at her selection shoes which is dirty white converse, her boots, gym shoes, and flip flops. She sighs as she sees that none of them match this outfit or persona that she is trying to achieve. She tries to think of what Molly would choose, but then she remembers the box in her closet. She once agains looks in the closet and finds the medium sized cardboard box that has ‘MOM’ written on it in permanent marker. Her mom gave her a list of stuff to keep safe until she got out of prison. She opens the box and sees; three pairs of expensive heels, one pair of boots, a small metal box full of jewelry from her mom’s mom, an old picture of her mother and her at the park when her elementary school use to hold an event for kids without dads and their moms or caretakers or father figures would come. They held one for Mother’s day too.

Malia sighs and feels tears prick in the corners of her eyes. She remembers this day. It began perfectly;her mom and her went out for breakfast at McDonalds and then they went to the event where a few other kids were. It wasn’t fancy or inspiring or anything like that. It was smart, not focusing on the fact they didn’t have dads but made them focus on what they did have. Malia squeezes her eyes shut as she remembers the truth. She could have never had to go to this event, because it wasn’t like what her mom said. Her dad didn’t abandon them as soon as he found out that her mom was pregnant, her mom ran out of town and into LA to make sure that no one ever found out that she was pregnant.

She puts the picture down and takes out the pair of her mother’s tan wedges. They are from the Jessica Simpson collection that her mother actually got at a flea market. That didn’t matter though because they matched Malia’s outfit, and now made her a whole 5’11”. What sucked though was the small lack of balance she had in the heels and would probably have blisters by the end of the day.

She walks out (more like wobbles) to the living room and sits down on the couch. Her phones buzzes with a message. The name ‘Allison’ is across her screen. She opens it immediately.

From: Allison (11:19 am)  
Hey. Remember if u need to get away then u can call me. We can hang out if u need to.

From Malia (11:19 am)  
Thank, but im good. I should do this. The only thing that might hurt me is these heels. How so Lydia and Erica do this?

From: Allison (11:20)  
That is one mystery stiles is still working on. lol.

Malia is about to txt back when she hears a knock on the door. A normal person could send a quick text and then get up and answer the door. But Malia is not a normal person; she is a sixteen year old attempting to wobble around in heels. 

“One minute,” She yells a she gets up, but almost falls down in the process. She eventually gets the hang of it and walks to the door where whoever is outside is still knocking, getting louder and more impatient by the second.

She opens the door and is about to apologize to whoever was knocking when she looks at them. He is muscular and tall and covered in tattoo, but still has that unmistakeable snoopy on his shoulder that he got while drunk.

“Grant,” She says mostly to herself. Grant worked at the same bar her mom worked at last year before the owner found out he was twenty and not twenty-one, but within those few months her mother taught Grant everything she knew. They were friends who also slept together. Malia found this out when she and Grant ran into each other in the morning, in the kitchen. At least Grant was over the age of eighteen though.

“Hey Malia. You’ve grown up since last july,” Grant says awkwardly as he sort of checks her out. Malia doesn’t know if it means anything. But either way it is a lie. She hasn’t changed that much besides going from 5’7” to 5’8” and dying her hair blonde. She has always had a more mature body than all the other girls at Saint Agnes, she got that from her mom seeing as how the Hales are more of late bloomers. She really hasn’t changed physically at all.

“Thanks,” Malia mutters anyways, “What are you doing here?”

“Uh I visited your mom,” he says while surprising Malia. She didn’t know they still talked at all since he got fired, “I told her I was stopping here while on my way somewhere else for business, and she wanted me to send a message. She is gonna call as soon as she can but she is trading calls for stamps. Figures she can say more that way.”

“Okay, thanks,” she says awkwardly.

“Also said that she loved you,” He throws in.

She makes eye contact with him but quickly breaks it again, “Yeah.”

He stands awkwardly, “Um. Well, I am going to head out now.So…”

“Wait,” Malia blurts. They are now full on making eye contact, and Malia has no idea what to do, “You said that you were staying in town, What for?”

“Business. Nothing big,” he answers.

Malia nods, “How long? Where are you staying?”

He looks at her oddly, “A few weeks give or take. I got a place though, don’t worry about me.”

That was vague, Malia thinks to herself, but it isn’t her place to stick her nose in. She isn’t even friends with Grant. Her mom is, Grant was just doing her mom a favor, “Will I see you again?”

Grant looks even more surprised than before and Malia surprises herself. He smiles kind of weird, “Hopefully.”

 

Grant leaves after an awkward goodbye and Malia practices walking in the wedges while Peter finishes getting ready. She thinks she just about has it until a voice surprises her. She screams, loses balance, and falls on the ground.

Peter chuckles as he looks down at her, “Need a hand?”

Malis sends a small glare at his smug looking face, “ You surprised me that is all.”

“Clearly,” Peter smirks as he leans down and helps her up, “Why are you wearing heels anyways? Didn’t think you were the type to wear heels.”

“Thought I’d change it up,” Malia shrugs.

He gives her a once over look, “I see.”

They head out to get lunch, and Malia barely makes the small trip to get from the car and to the table at the restaurant. It is a mexican place, which she loves, and it apparently has the best enchiladas.

“So is mexican your favorite?” Peter ask as their food finally arrives.

Malia nods as she immediately goes for large and hot enchilada, “My neighbor was from Mexico and she had a daughter my age. She used to watch me sometimes on the weekends when I was younger. She made the best food.”

“Better than this? Take a bite of that and tell me what you think then,” Peter dares.

“That what I intend to do,” Malia smirks. I wonder if my smirk looks like his, Malia wonders, It definitely doesn’t look like my mother’s.

She takes a bite out of the food and fakes a thinking face though she actually wants to squeal in delight at the wonderful taste; However, it still is not her old neighbor’s food.

“What’s the verdict?” Peter ask as he eats his own.

“A close second,” She smirks.

“Tough crowd,” He says as he rolls his eyes.

During lunch, they begin to talk more. She actually learns some stuff about Peter like; more about his stay at home job as a web designer, his love for literature, a bit about his family life, the embarrassing crush he had on one of his professors in high school, etc, etc. 

“What about you, Hmm, tell me about yourself,” Peter says. Malia hasn’t ever really talked about herself as much as she has talked about what she did during school.

“Like what?” She ask.

“Hobbies, sports, activities? Where did you like to go in L.A? What are your dislikes?” He says.

“Um. Hmm. Well, I like to run pretty much anywhere and everywhere. I’m not really into reading. I don’t mind it, I just enjoy more physical activities. I use to be one of the top three track stars in my school last year. And at L.A. I liked to go to the beach, the trails, and the Farmers market. Halloween time was fun too.”

“Well, we don’t have beaches but we do have trails and lots of woods,” Peter says.

“I know. I plan on exploring them eventually,” Malia smiles.

“Exploring?” Peter laughs.

Malia smiles a little, “Yeah. Exploring. Believe it or not, I was once a boy scout.”

“What?” Peter ask in confusion.

“My mom enrolled me into elementary school a little late and the girl scouts deadline was over, so I went into boy scouts. Much more fun than selling cookies,” Malia smirks.

Peter smiles gently, “I’m glad that your childhood was still good.”

Malia was shocked by his words. They never even mentioned her mother or her childhood , even during the phone calls, “She wasn’t that bad.”

“She should have told me though. I wouldn’t have pressed charges. She still should have done better,” Peter says as the conversation takes a serious turn.

“She just didn’t know how. My grandmother shunned her when she found out that she was pregnant, she had no family or friends. She couldn’t complete college, so she stayed a bartender. It isn’t like she abandoned me or anything,” Malia says.

“You don’t have to make excuses for her. It is okay to love her and be angry at her at the same time. She is your mother still even if she didn’t act like it sometimes. She was an alcoholic,” Peter says. He sounds like the therapist Malia went to for a little while.

“I’m not angry. She did something dumb, I’m not angry but I understand why others are,” She shrugs as she begins to only look at her food.

“Malia, she neglected you. I read what you told the police. You never said that she directly neglected or emotionally abused you, but the evidence is there still,” Peter says, “It was because you made excuses for her that the police put it together.”

“She always said sorry. It was the alcohol. She’s a good mom,” Malia snaps coldly.

“She may have been sorry, but not sorry enough to stop,” Peter say. Malia doesn’t think that he meant for it to come out.

“She is my mom, and I am sorry to say this, but your just some guy who, until recently, I considered a sperm donor. Please do not make me go back to thinking that,” Malia snaps, harshy.

Peter looks surprised and even a little hurt, “I’m sorry.”

Malia looks down in shame. She was doing what she had been trying so hard to prevent. She let the stone cold bitch out. It’s too late to take it back now though.

“Can we just not talk about it anymore?” She ask desperately.

“Of course,” He says.


	8. Isaac

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Isaac gets stuck in his past and a new Beacon Hills resident is stirring up trouble.

Isaac loves Saturdays for three reasons; no one bothers him, he doesn’t have sore hands or talk to whiny customers, and he can sleep in till eleven. He even managed to paint some of the house for when it comes time to sell it. He only got to the hallway but it is better than nothing. Sure it was a little boring without TV and internet, but it wasn’t like he got the chance to keep up with TV or play games when he was hoping from group home to foster homes then back to group home and then repeat. Besides if he got really bored he could just do more housework, take a run, or go to the library and get a book. Or he could do what he is doing now and taking a nap.

He supposed his situation wasn’t the greatest, he sees why people pity him and all. He doesn’t like it, but he gets it. If situations were reversed then he would pity them as well. He forgot how to pity someone, not because he had the worst story though, definitely not. There were kids he met that were almost drowned by their father, or almost set on fire by their mother, or were sold as prostitutes to appease their parents addictions. No his situation sucked, but he knew worse cases and he knew better cases. It didn’t make a difference to why you were there though because either way they were all stuck there. They hurt eachother and betrayed eachother. It was whoever stayed on top that managed to get hurt the least, and pity blinded you, made you an easy trusting target. He learned that at fourteen, the first time he ever pitied or trusted someone. They screwed him over.

But he was out now. He was in a rich people town with people that thought they knew him. They thought he was some poor kid that needed help and pity. He didn’t need them, but that didn’t mean he didn’t use it to his advantage sometimes. Like at school and the free meal program; he got a drink, the entree they were servi, and a side that went with it. All he had to do was act like he was hungrier than he really was and the lunch lady might give him a cookie for free or a yogurt. Maybe that made him a bad person, but he can’t afford to care. He can barely afford groceries. 

Sometimes he got annoyed when people thought he was helpless. Like whoever mentioned him to the baptist church who sent someone to his door with an invitation to join a lunch on Sundays after church ended that fed the people that needed it. He didn’t lash out like he wanted to; However, he declined and brushed them off as quick as he could. It wasn’t there fault that he hated when people did charity, he just didn’t like when he was there target. He was poor and a little troubled, not helpless. It wasn’t like he didn’t expect people not to know. He doesn’t want them to know what exactly happened to him here or LA. But people know he is emancipated and the human race isn’t that stupid to not believe it had something to do with his father. Although, when he thinks about it, they could be that stupid. His third grade teacher actually believed that the cuts on the side of his forehead was from running into a tree while riding his bike. He believed that story six times.

It wasn’t until Isaac was eleven and the abuse reached a high, and some neighbor called about screaming. Isaac never really screamed before, but it got bad that day. He was a tiny kid and easy to throw around, short and scrawny. Isaac still doesn’t know to this day what happened to his dad that made him lash out that much. Isaac just came home from school and his dad began to beat him. Boy did he beat the shit out of him. It was one of the few times Isaac ever tried to run. His dad caught him, bashed his head into the wall. It was enough to make the eleven year old stop struggling, but his dad kept repeating the motion of bashing his head into the wall. His father stopped and dragged him by his hair before throwing him down the stairs to the basement. He landed on the ground,and he could tell that his arm was broke. He cried and begged as his father stomped down the steps. A few swift kicks to the side shut him. When his father turned around, Isaac attempted to crawl away. That was another mistake seeing as how his father turned around and beat him with a wrench. It was the only time he actually was scared his father would kill him. He kept screaming even though he couldn’t move or fight or run. He just screamed. His father stopped after about the fifth blow, and flipped Isaac over his shoulder and took him to the freezer before throwing him inside. The lid slammed shut and Isaac’s limbs and muscles felt like they were on fire. He screamed to be let out, screamed for help. He scratched until his already damaged fingers bled, shifted and pounded till more bruises formed.

He couldn’t have been in there longer than ten minutes before someone opened it, but it still felt like eternity. When someone finally opened it, he feared it would be his dad. Instead it was a deputy. He knew the deputy from ‘career day’ at school. He was Stiles’ dad. Isaac through his good arm around the deputy who lifted him gently out of the freezer. The deputy told him he was safe now, that it was over. He spent three days at the hospital and 3 months in a cast until his arm healed, and it took a while before his bruised ribs healed. While all of this happened, he finally pressed not only abuse and neglect charges against his father but also torture charges.

Isaac thinks of that day now and wonders what would have happened if his father never got caught at all. He never goes down to the basement because it is all still there. He wonders if he would eventually change or if it would get worse or what. It useless to think about though, Isaac knows that. No amount of wondering what could have happened will change what did happen. He got beaten to a pulp, went into foster, got beaten and attacked there, and now he is here. Back in this house, just without his father. He feels less alone now than he did with his father here, which is weird.

“Stop it Lahey,” Isaac tells himself, “It happened and it’s over.”

But the wonders keep coming. Would the deputy remember him? What would have happened if Cam or mom were there? How is good old dad? How dusty is the basement since five years ago? Is dry blood on the floor?

Knocks on the door are what save him from all the thoughts forming in his head. He pushes himself off the couch to answer it. Normally, he would just let it go, but he needed the break from thinking of the past. He just wasn’t expecting another past to be standing on his doorstep.

“You’ve grownup a lot since two years ago pretty boy,” Grant says. Isaac can’t stop the automatic punch that flies to the twenty year old’s jaw.

“Fuck you,” Isaac snaps.

“Alright, I guess I deserved that,” Grant says as he holds his bruising jaw. Isaac can’t stop glaring at the asshole, “But if you remeber correctly, I was the one that did the fucking.”

Isaac rolls his eyes, “Yeah and then you stole the money I had been saving from right under my matress. That was about $600 by the way.”

“I had a reason. Look, I was turning eighteen in two weeks and I needed money. You know what would happen to a guy like me on the streets alone. I got enemies.”

“Yeah. Me being one of the as of now. What the hell do you want? If you want money, I don’t got none.”

“I don’t want money. I got that. I’m here for business and I need a place to stay. Not some hotel, a place with a lock and all that. A nice street like this. I heard that you finally got emancipated and I need a place, just for a few weeks.”

Isaac scoffs, “Yeah. Try someone's trash then. Fuck off,” Isaac snaps as he goes to close the door, but grant put his hand up to prevent it.

“Look, I know I messed up and all, but come on. It was nothing personal. We were friends. I looked out for you. You wouldn’t have lasted two weeks in that house without me showing you the ropes and letting you stay in my room instead of with the guys you were assigned to stay with,” Grant begs, “If it helps, I actually did like you.”

“It doesn’t,” Isaac says coldly before going to shut the door once again.

“I got $875 in my pocket that I can pay you,” Grant says urgently, as if it was a last resort.

“How the hell do you have $875?” Isaac ask while pausing. He knows that however Grant has that amount of money probably isn’t legal, but frankly he could use the money.

“Business. Look, that isn’t important. Do I have a place to stay or not?” Grant ask.

Isaac opens the door a little, “Fine, but my house, my rules. I don’t need any social worker coming here saying that whatever you’re doing could get me un-emancipated. No police either. Give me the money now.”

Grant sighs as he takes out the wad of bills and hands it to Isaac, “Here.”  
Isaac checks to make sure it is real, which it is, and then begins counting it just to make sure it is all there.

“I ain’t a liar,” Grants snaps as if he is offended.

“At least not this time. Gonna tell me what you business is? I know it isn’t legal,” Isaac says as he crosses his arms.

 

“It won’t get anyone killed and it doesn’t involve you,” Grants says.

“I don’t want dope or any of that shit here and no prostitutes. Keep all that shit in your car or whatever you came here on,” Isaac says.

“Fine even though my business ain’t even like that. But if it makes you feel better, I got a rental,” Grant says.

“Whatever. I’m going out to the bank. Don’t touch a thing,” Isaac snaps.

“Not like there is anything in here that I would want to steal anyways,” Grants says with a little disdain as he looks around. Isaac knows that he is right on that account. He doesn’t have anything that isn’t from Walmart or a thrift shop. Maybe the flag from Camden’s funeral but that isn’t of any use to Grant and Isaac keeps all his money in a bank account and then a little on himself.

“Then go to a fucking Marriott next time,” Isaac snaps before shutting the door.

 

On his drive to the bank, he wonders how good of an idea this is. Grant isn’t a violent guy, he can be, but he isn’t. He manipulated Isaac, yes, but he never hurt him. He protected him as much as he could from the other guys. When he first went into foster care at eleven, he did get beat up a little here and there, but when he started to hit puberty at thirteen, he became pretty boy. Most guys would be glad if puberty was good to them, Camden was, but Isaac was not. It made him a target for other things besides getting the crap beat out of him. It only happened really happened twice and then the lingering touches and forced kisses before he met Grant. Grant helped him out and protected him, seeing as he was one of the oldest in the group homes. Isaac trusted Grant and even pitied his sob story a little. Isaac never thought he was gay, but towards the end Grant sort of came onto him and Isaac didn’t want to lose his only friend. To fourteen-year old Isaac, Grant deserved what he wanted. Isaac even made himself think that Grant was his one exception to liking guys. Isaac knew that if he said stop then Grant would stop, but again, he thought Grant deserved it. So they slept together. It didn’t hurt exactly, Grant seemed to enjoy, but it was sort of uncomfortable for Isaac even though he pretended to like it. 

The morning after, Grant was gone and so was the money from under Isaac’s mattress. The money that Camden had gave him right before he left incase Isaac needed an out. The money he told Grant about so they could runaway from the system. Yeah, Grant fucked Isaac over both physically and literally. Worst part of it all was the guys that Grant protected him from came later on. Isaac fought the best he could and once even pulled a knife on someone, but in most cases it didn’t work out for him.

He pulls up to the bank, knowing that it is too late to kick Grant out now. He already took his money and Isaac has nothing left but his words. Besides, He can always kick him out once Grant violates one of the rules. 

He puts the money in and heads out to go home and see Grant.

“Finally you’re back! Say, got anything to eat?”

“Okay, let's lay down some rules,” Isaac starts off.

Grant scoffs, “What are we in the group home again? Sorry Ms.Johnson, I’m not interested.”

“You are if you really want to stay,” Isaac says.

Grant smirks a little, “Look at you being bossy. No longer the timid mouse anymore.”

“First rule, stop talking if I say to shut up. Second rule, you don’t get a key and doors stay locked. If you leave and I ain’t here then you go out through the back. Third rule, don’t into the basement. Fourth rule, always knock. Sixth rule, no one knows you live here except your business partners. This is not your house which means no bringing over guest even the one night ones. Rule seven, No drugs of any sort or cops. Is that clear? Break these then you are out on the fucking streets again.”

“What am I supposed to do? You’re like a fucking nazi,” Grant snaps back.

“Read a book, count sheep, get creative. I don’t give a shit,” Isaac says as he goes to walk away.

“Wait Isaac,” Grant says as he reaches out to grab the younger’s wrist.

“What?” Isaac says as he looks back at the now standing Grant.

“I really did miss you,” He says with a genuine look in his eyes. Both of his hands slide down and rings his fingers in Isaac’s belt loops, a small tug pulls them close together, “Maybe we can be creative together.”

Isaac scoffs a little under his breathe before removing Grant’s fingers from his belt loops and pushing Grant back slightly, “Rule number eight, never come onto me again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment suggestions and ideas.


	9. Allison

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sunday with the Argents seems picture perfect, but underneath is a complete mess. Kate and Gerard come into town.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it seem mostly Allison and Malia, but I have a layout and time frame to follow. Scott and Isaac will begin to have more chapters as it progresses.

Sunday morning, Allison easily lies to her parents and says she also spent the night Saturday at Lydia’s when she was actually with Scott.

“Are you cooking?” Allison ask her mother as she comes into the kitchen to get an apple.

“Yes. I am cooking. Why wouldn’t I be? I cook all the time,” Her mother snaps with annoyance.

Allison is actually shocked by how angry her mother got, “It’s just you never go full out like all this. Like all the homemade lasagna and is that kale? It is just surprising, that’s all.Is this all for grandpa?”

Her mother gets a very stern voice all of the sudden, “We are Argents. We don’t do anything halfway. Is that clear, Allison?”

Allison gulps in fear, “Crystal.”

“Good. Now go get dressed in something nice. Those jeans are horrendous, just throw them away,” Her mother instructs.

These are actually Allison’s favorite jeans, “Yes Ma’am.”

Allison runs upstairs to change, completely forgetting the apple she came down for. She ignores the small tinge of hurt that she feels at at her mother’s dismissal. She takes off her jeans and neatly folds them. Her mother won’t remember that conversation later on. She finds nude tights, the horrendous tan,red, and black plaid high-waisted skirt that her mother bought her, and a black turtleneck with black flats. Her mother always say simplicity is best for important events, Lydia would scowl at Allison during this moment. Aunt Kate is going to have a field day, Allison thinks. She lets her hair out of the loose braid for now, she really doesn’t feel like curling it.

“I look like a nun in training,” Allison says to herself as she looks in the mirror.Her phone dings and she checks it and smiles as she sees Scott’s name pop up.

From:Scott (12:36 PM)  
My bed misses you :*

To:Scott (12:36 PM)  
tell ur bed that i send it my deepest regrets for leaving and i am paying the consequences

From:Scott (12:37 PM)  
Family dinner tht bad?

To:Scott (12:37 PM)  
Hasn’t even started and im already dreading meeting my grandfather. Does that make me a bad person?

From: Scott (12:37 PM)  
U most definitely r not a bad person. Ur my amazing girlfriend who i love.

Allison smiles down at her boyfriend’s words. He may not be the smartest or most perfect guy, far from it, but he is hers.

She hears a small knock at the door, “Come in.”

Her father walks in seeming extremely uncomfortable, “Hey sweetie.”

“What’s up?” She ask as she sends Scott one last text before putting her phone away.

“Nothing. Just wanted to come in and ask how your weekend was?”

“Oh. It was fun. I hung out with Malia a lot on Friday since she is still really new. She gets along best with me and then on Saturday Lydia and I had a double date with Scott, Jackson, and Aiden,” Allison says.

“Malia, Peter’s daughter, Why wouldn’t she hang out with her cousin? Cora, is it?” Chris ask. Of course, Allison thinks, they only remember the names of her friends if they’re Hales.

“She does, but I think she feels the most comfortable with me. I was the nicest I guess. I don’t know,” Allison shrugs.

“Do you know the story about all that? She said something the other day about Peter not knowing. How does a father not know if he had a child?” Chris ask and suddenly Allison feels as if she is being interrogated for a crime.

She shifts from her father uncomfortably, “Uh, I have a feeling that her mother was very secretive.”

Her dad seems to get the gist and knocks off the whole interrogation act, “Yes. That seems logical. So um, your aunt Kate and Grandfather will be staying in the guest rooms. I forgot to tell you the other day.”

“That’s fine,” Allison answers. 

“Yes, well they should be here soon. I should probably head down and be with your mother. Come down soon, alright?” He say as he gets up.

Allison nods and he smiles before heading out of her room. But Allison feel the need to talk about her grandfather again, “Dad, wait.”

He stops and turns around to look at her, “Yes?”

“What ever happened to you and grandpa?” She ask.

Her father shrugs, “Nothing. He just isn’t a talkative man.”

Allison knows it isn’t the truth but she also knows that she will probably never hear the truth. She smiles - still not very convinced, “Yes, of course.”

He sighs and walks back, “Guess you are getting too old now to still believe that one?”

She moves over and makes room for him to sit down, “What happened?”

“After your grandmother died before you were born, the business sort of spiraled. We got in fight because I didn’t believe he was doing the right thing. So your mother and I broke away and started our own.”

“What exactly did he do?” Allison asks while trying not to show how excited she was to learn a little about her family’s history.

 

“He just wasn’t very admirable. I don’t want to go into the dirty details,” He says as he throws an arm around Allison and squeezes her a little.

“And now?” She ask, praying to get an answer.

“He is better. Don’t know what happened. Probably just wanted to meet his wonderful granddaughter,” Her father smiles. Allison returns a small one.

“Thanks dad,” She says as he lets go and gets up.

“You’re welcome sweetie,” He says before actually walking out of her room this time.

 

Her grandfather and Kate show up at one thirty-eight with huge luggage cases. Last time she saw Aunt Kate was for a weekend last year during the summer, but they stayed connected through facebook.

“Aunt Kate,” Allison squeals as she rushes down stair to hug the woman. She was wearing a dark blue shirt that revealed her shoulders and a pair of black leather pants.

“Alli-Cat!” The woman says as she drops her purse and hugs the younger girl.

“You are still the only one that calls me that,” she laughs.

“No matter how old or model like you get, you will always be Alli-Cat to me,” Kate scolds jokingly.

They let go and Allison faces the man who she assumes to be her grandpa. He isn’t the person she pictured him as. He doesn’t seem like a gun man or a possible assassin. He sort of reminds her of Santa minus the belly and beard

“Why I haven’t seen you since you were a tot. How did my baby granddaughter get so tall? Have your parents been feeding you miracle growth or something?” The man grins.

Allison grins and sticks out her hand, “It so nice to officially meet you.”

The man frowns, “I’m not a businessman. I’m your grandfather. Give me a hug!”

She gets pulled into a tight hug awkwardly returns it. So far she likes her grandfather, she just wasn’t expecting a warm hello.

Kate is greeting her parents when he lets go and her father is right there. Her grandfather smiles warmly, “ Son, It has been awhile.”

“Sure has been. Nice to see you again,” Chris says as he sticks out his hand and Gerard shakes proudly.

Gerard looks at Victoria and sticks out his hand to her, “Victoria, lovely to see you again.”

“Likewise,” Victoria smiles charmingly.

They all seat themselves at the table with Victoria and Chris at the ends, Kate and Allison on the side, and Gerard on the other side. They spent dinner talking about business and archery competitions. Her grandfather is very impressed with how many competitions she won.

“So how has the Beacon Hills drama been?” Gerard ask, “Last time I was here, the Hales were stirring up trouble.”

Chris looks at his father awkwardly, “Actually we have put our differences behind us. No need to drag the children into it. Allison is actually friends with the other Hale kids.”

“Oh are you?” Gerard says as he looks at her.

“Yes,” Allison nods, “Cora and Malia are my friends and the rest of the Hales are perfectly nice to me despite the tension.”

“Yes. Allison actually has been showing Peter’s daughter the ropes around school,” her mother says. Both Gerard and Kate look shocked.

“Peter has a daughter, I don't remember that when I dated Derek,” Kate says as she sips her wine.

“Peter didn’t even know,” Victoria says with a little disdain, “Poor girl. Growing up without a father must have been so hard and knowing Peter’s taste, her mother probably wasn’t too efficient.”

“Unfortunately, I am not surprised,” Gerard says 

“Didn’t stand a chance,” Kate says, “With Peter’s genes and whoever else.”

“Actually she is great,” Allison cuts in, “She is very sweet and really beautiful. Besides, her and Peter are building a relationship.”

Her mother glares at her a little, “Well, I guess everyone can surprise you.”

 

Dinner ends very awkwardly and Allison heads upstairs as soon as she is excused. Sometime she can’t stand her family’s condescending tones and ways even if they don’t mean it like it sounds.

“Knock, Knock,” She hears Kate’s voice from the doorway, “Can I come in?”

Allison puts on her happy mask again, “Of course.”

“Sorry about the family dinner. I shouldn’t have said that. I’m sure Malia is very nice despite her father,” Kate says.

“It’s fine,” Allison assures her even though she is still a little upset.

Kate begins looking at the pictures of Allison and her friends that are taped up on her wall. Allison’s mother always complains about the fact that they are not in frames, Allison could care less.

“Let me make sure I have my facts right,” Kate smiles as she points at a picture of Allison and Lydia, “This is the best friend, Lydia.”

“Correct,” Allison nods.

Then she points to a picture of Lydia, Jackson, Aiden, Scott, and Allison, “Her two loyal slaves, Jackson and Aiden.”

“Boyfriends!” Allison giggles in protest.

“Same thing,” Kate grins. She finds the picture of all the girls, “Brunette is Cora and blonde is Erica.”

“Someone has been studying,” Allison smirks.

“I had plenty of time to check out your facebook on my way here. Now shush, I am still guessing,” Kate say as she studies the picture of Allison, Stiles, Scott, and Lydia, “ That is Stiles. Cora Hale’s boyfriend. Then this picture has Ethan and Danny.”

“Correct and correct,” Allison grins. Her aunt walks to another picture and points out Boyd.

“And that is just Boyd. He didn’t put a last name. But he is dating Erica. Is that all?” Kate smirks.

“You seem to be forgetting a big one,” Allison giggles. 

Kate pretends to think, “How can I forget brown eyes!”

Allison’s face flushes and she lets a girly squeal escape her, and her Aunt plops on her bed next to her.

“Tell me about him! I want to know. I see you post pictures with him all the time,” Kate grins.

“We’ve been dating for a year now. Not much has changed,” Allison mutters.

“That was a while ago. You two have been dating a year now. Some stuff has had to changes. Have you had sex yet?” Kate ask.

“Kate,” Allison says with embarrassment written on her face.

“You have! Oh my god, My niece is a woman now. Wait- maturity first! Did you use protection, you better have used protection,” Kate scowls.

“Kate!” Allison squeals.

“Did you?” Kate pushes.

“Yes, please stop talking about it now,” Allison begs. Her face is as red as a tomato. Allison isn’t shy about her sexlife with her friends, but when in her own home, she finds it hard t be so open about such things. She sometimes forgets how open her aunt is. She finds that odd considering her parents and how much of her grandfather she had just seen at dinner.

Her aunt rolls her eyes, “Your father has made you a prude.”

“Has not!” Allison protest.

“Look at your outfit,” Kate says with a quirked brow.

“Mom made me,” Allison pouts.

“Figures,” Kate says as she rolls her eyes, “Well, Aunt Kate is staying for a while and luckily for you, Gerard is sucker for his little girl. Shopping soon, invite your girl friends. Malia and Cora too. I swear to be on my best behavior.”

“I don’t know Kate. I don’t think Cora would hold anything against you, but I just think it would be a little weird,” Allison says. Cora and Allison have no idea what the family rivalry is, all they know is that it was happening way before Kate and Derek. Neither of them know much about how Kate and Derek ended, just that Derek had the tougher time. Allison loves her aunt, but she knows that her aunt eats men up just to spit them out. 

“Well, just ask anyways. If she says no then I completely understand,” Kate says.

“Okay,” Allison agrees, but she is still a little unsure.

“So,” Kate begins, “Do you love him?” 

“Who?” Allison ask. They just completely switched topics.

“Scott,” Her aunt says. This is the first time she has actually said his name, even on txt she called him ‘brown-eyes’.

“Yeah,” Allison smiles, “Yeah, I do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment what you think. 
> 
> I really want to go into everyone's struggles here. I don't want Allison's to seem sterotypical because I think that this family dynamic is super unhealthy and I look forward to digging more into her family life
> 
> Scott POV is next
> 
> Q: Who is your favorite?  
> Q: What do you think of Kate and Gerard?


	10. Scott

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott is sneaking money around the day of Lacrosse try-outs.Stiles makes some assumptions.

Scott looks at the seventy-five dollars from Isaac with guilt, he still wishes that the guy just would have kept it. He doesn’t want to use it, it would feel wrong like he is robbing Isaac of money. Scott carefully tiptoes downstairs and slips a twenty in his mom’s purse. She won’t realize it, and she deserves stuff like this. He can do this for a while, slip her some money every two or three days so she doesn’t notice.

“Hey sweetie. Are you down there?” His mother calls from upstairs. Scott jumps a little in surprise.

“Yeah mom,” He calls up.

“Try outs for Lacrosse are today, right?” She ask.

“Yes,” He answers.

“Okay. I know that you have gotten better at this and I know you don’t need it that often, but do you have your inhaler?” She calls down.

“Yes mom,” He sighs in an exasperated tone. She always gets like this every lacrosse event, “and Stiles has one and the school has one and even Allison. You have armed everyone with an inhaler.”

“Don’t get smart with me!” She snaps from upstairs. He can’t see her, but he can already tell that she has a small smile because she used her joking snapping tone, not the scary one.

“Alright. I gotta go. Love you mom,” Scott says as he walks towards the door.

“Love you too,” He hears her say.

 

He picks up Malia at the same time he has been picking her up for the last week. She is wearing shorts, a dark green v-neck, a jean vest, and those leather boots. She dresses differently than all the other girls, Scott notices. Lydia always looks pristine, Erica always look flashy, Cora always look like she just came from the gm, Allison sort of meets in the center. Malia isn’t tomboy, she just doesn’t seem to feel the need to dress up.

“Hey,” Malia smiles at him.

“Hey legs,” He smirks as he remembers Stiles nickname for her. The gang has decided to start calling her that like they call Lydia ‘red’.

“Okay there puppy-eyes,” She smirks as she puts on the helmet.  
“Talking to Erica, I see?” Scott smirks at her.

“Possibly,” Malia says as she sticks her tongue out before swinging her leg over and sittng on the bike.

“You on?” Scott ask just to make sure.

“Yep,” She says as she wraps her arms around Scott lightly.

 

Scott parks in the school lot, Malia and him both climb off.

“I can drive you home but you have to wait until after lacrosse try-outs. Allison and all the other girls will be there though,” Scott says.

“Oh, sure. I mean if lacrosse is as big here as they say it is then I should start to learn a little about it,” she says.

“Awesome. Well, I’ll see you in chemistry,” Scott chuckles. He is glad that he isn’t the only one suffering in that class because of his designated lab partner.

“Ugh, don’t remind me,” She groans as she see the clunker that Isaac drives pull up in the parking lot.

“Still better than Jackson,” Scott says as he sees Jackson’s porsche roll up. It isn’t that he and Jackson aren’t friends, they just don’t do well alone together.

“Let’s go,” she sighs.

 

Scott meets Cora, Stiles, and Allison in first period in their usual spots.

“Hey babe,” Scott smiles at her. Se is wearing the dress and tights that he loves.

“Stop that right now,” Stiles says.

“What?” Scott ask.

“I know that face, I hate that face,” Stiles says as he points a finger accusingly.

“What face?” Scott ask in confusion.

“The face that means you are thinking about her naked, that face,” Stiles says. Scott and Cora both roll their eyes while Allison giggles.

“Oh, that face?” Scott smirks.

“That one exactly,” Stiles answers.

“So you mean the same one you had last Friday while txting Cora,” Scott smirks.

“Exactly,” Stiles agrees before realizing what he admitted to, “Hey- Not fair! She was sending dirty txt!”

“Stiles,” Cora almost shouts, “Keep it down, would you?”

“Sorry babe,” Stiles says as he blows her a kiss that she just rolls her eyes at.

Scott sits down in his seat right as the bell rings.

 

Working with Jackson Whittemore and Chemicals is singlehandedly the hardest thing Scott has ever done- and he has had family dinner with the Argents before. It takes everything in him not to throw whatever they are using right back in Jackson’s face.

“Jackson, I am telling you that you aren’t doing it right!” Scott groans.

“Whatever McCall. I have a hot boyfriend, hot girl friend, co-captain title, and a porsche. Clearly I am doing everything right,” Jackson smirks. Scott rolls his eyes and just ignores him while writing in their station packet. He chooses to listen to conversations around him instead.

“Stiles! Stop playing with Acid! We aren’t even doing that this lesson,” He hears Danny snap.

“I will if you answer my question, Am I attractive to gay guys?” Stiles snaps.

“You aren’t even gay!” Danny snaps back. 

Scott smirks to himself, but quits listening. He has a feeling that both Stiles and Danny might start using some very colorful language. Scott looks for Allison, but realizes she and Lydia are probably behind him. Well, he can’t gaze at her from afar and also not get in trouble with Harris, so he keeps looking straight ahead. 

He sees Malia and Isaac working in front of him and Jackson. He can only see their backs unless they move. They seem to be actually getting work done instead of bickering though their positions are tense. She and Allison are the same height, Scott notices. He always thought Malia was taller for some reason.

 

They all sit outside for lunch considering how nice the weather is. Scott has his arm wrapped around Allison’s tiny waist.

Danny comes up to the table and wraps his arms around Ethan from behind before holding up two tickets.

“Two tickets for Friday’s rave after the game,” He whispers into Ethan’s ear.

Lydia’s eyes widen at the tickets, “How the hell did you get those?”

“Dahler is selling them early. He helps run the operation of the rave and he sells the tickets for cheap- well cheaper. He has like a hundred, so get them now before word spreads. Better to get them for twenty-five now instead of seventy-five starting Wednesday afternoon.

“Boys, I’ll be back,” Lydia says before looking at Allison, “Come with me Allison.”

“Want me to buy yours now and you can pay me back later?” Allison ask Scott as she got up. Scott currently has no money except what Isaac gave him and that is for his mom.

“No, I can do it later,” Scott smiles as he watches her walk away.

“What’s the rave?” Malia ask.

“You don’t know what a rave is,” Jackson scoffs.

Malia glares at him, “I know what a rave is. There were a ton in L.A. Just what makes this one so special and sell for so much so late?”

“In Beacon Hills, parties like this are sort of rare. That plus being after a Lacrosse game and being organized by professional party planner, it is a big deal,” Scott answers.

“Is it fun?” Malia ask.

“Yes. They sell food and stuff, but I.D. at the bar, thankfully Danny here is great at making fake I.Ds,” Erica smirks as she gestures to Danny.

“Need one?” He ask Malia.

“No, I had one in L.A. It should be in my room somewhere,” Malia says.

Allison and Lydia come back a few moments later with smiles on there face. Allison hands him a ticket when she sits down.

“I told you not to,” Scott complains as he takes the ticket.

“And I didn’t,” Allison smiles, “She did.”

“What?” Scott ask as he looks at Lydia confused.

“I bought everyone one. My dad sent in my two-week allowance check yesterday,” Lydia shrugs as if buying a bunch of twenty-five dollar tickets isn’t a big deals. She puts all the tickets on the table. Erica immediately goes for it as do a few others.

“You shouldn’t have,” Scott says.

“Yes, she should have. She did. If you didn’t notice Scott, we are broke and Dahler would rather sell of his own limbs than sell a ticket to us,” Stiles says. It is true, Scott doesn’t know why Matt hates him. He gets Stiles because Stiles can be a little difficult, but Scott has never done anything to Matt personally.

Cora elbows her boyfriend in the side, “He means thank you Lydia.”

“Same,” Erica says as she gleams at the ticket with so much excitement. 

“Thank you Lydia,” Scott smiles at her. Everyone else follows.

“So after the game. We are all going to the Rave, so guys, wear club clothes afterwards. Fake I.Ds must also be present,” Lydia reminds them.

“Yes ma’am,” Jackson smirks.

“You sound like Molly,” Malia says to Lydia.

“Who is that?” Lydia ask with confusion and a little offense. No one is like Lydia Martin.

“She is your best friend from L.A right?” Cora ask, “You stayed with her this summer.”

“Yeah, that’s the one,” Malia nods, “She actually will probably come visit during Christmas break.”

“Well,” Lydia says, “I’ll just have to meet this Molly.”  
“You would like her,” Malia nods.

“I’m sure,” Lydia smiles sweetly. Scott, unlike Malia, knows Lydia’s false sweet tone. Cora glares at the red head.

“So, try-outs for track are next week, you coming?” Ethan ask Malia.

“Yeah. Can’t wait,” she grins. Allison told Scott that Malia was super fast.

 

“So hottest girls besides our girls?” Stiles ask. Scott rolls his eyes at the stupid thing that Stiles and he use to do.

“We are still doing this?” Scott says as he rolls his eyes at his friends.

“Yes, Yes we are,” Stiles nods.

“So hottest girls besides Cora and Allison,” Scott says.

“No they are our girls as in they are me and yours, but we also have our other girls being Erica and Lydia. They are ours too even if we don’t sleep with them,” Stiles explains. Scott shrugs, the beginning of last year Erica still took the old medication that made her quiet and Lydia wouldn’t look their way.

“What about Malia?” Scott ask.

“Yeah, she is pretty hot. Long legs and all. Is it weird that I find it even hotter that she is related to Cora. I mean Cora is my girl and I overall think she is the hottest. That might be bias because I’m sleeping with her. What if I think Malia is only hot because I am sleeping with her cousin, but then again they don’t really look alike and-”

“Stiles, I meant, isn’t she one of our girls like the group girls?” Scott ask.

“Oh,” Stiles says, “I don’t know. She still is on the edge. We don’t really know her besides Allison and Cora, but I don’t know. Maybe I guess. What do you think?” Stiles ask.

“I think so,” Scott shrugs, “I drive her here everyday and back. So to me she is.”

Stiles glances at him, “You don’t have a thing for her, do you? Because if you do then you need to stop right now. Like don’t even look at her. Picture her as Harris or something because you and Allison got something good. Also Cora is her cousin and I’m your best friend but Cora is also Allison’s friend and you are dating Allison, so if something happens then you would just be screwing up the system!”

“Relax,” Scott chuckles, “I don’t have a thing for Malia. Yeah, she is cute-”

“Hot,” Stiles corrects.

“-but I have Allison who I am in love with. Malia is just nice and I consider her one of our girls. That is it.”

“It better be. Come on, I want to see Cora before we go to the locker rooms. She said she would give me a good luck kiss and that means I get to cup a feel,” Stiles says excitedly.

“I don’t think that is what she meant. I think she just literally meant a kiss for good luck,” Scott laughs at his friend.

“Jackson said-”

“Jackson wants to see you get punched. I promise you, if you cup a feel at school and unexpectedly, then you will get punched,” Scott smirks.

“Dammit,” Stiles groans as he realizes Scott it right, “I really hate that guy.”

“Yeah, yeah. C’mon, let's go,” Scott smiles as he pats his friend’s back and walks the other way, a pouting Stiles following behind.

 

“Hey babe,” Stiles smiles as he and Scott walk near their girl friends and friends.

“Talking to me again?” Jackson smirks.

“Shut up,” Stiles snaps.

Scott ignores their banter and walks up to Allison, and hugs her tightly.

“You okay?” She ask.

“Just worried that I won’t make the team. Worried that I won’t be good enough,” Scott mutters.

“Scott, You were the co-captain last year. You are practically already guaranteed a spot,” Allison smiles sweetly.

It still wasn't enough though, because Scott was still unsure, “What if I’m not good enough? What if that was just a lucky break? What if it is like bowling?” 

“Then do what you do when you needed a distraction during bowling,” Allison says when she cradles his face in her hands, “Think of me, naked.”

Scott grins at that, “Not an issue.”

She smiles and kisses him lightly, “and remember that I think you're good enough.”

 

Scott is doing well during try-outs. He and Jackson tear up the field, just like they did last year. The only difference is instead of tearing eachother apart, they are working together. It makes it so much better. We may not enjoy one another’s company, Scott thinks, but we make a hell of a team. Even Stiles is doing not as horrible.

“Go Scott!” He hears Allison yell, he looks at her and smiles.

“Scott, watch out for Stiles,” Cora yells, “He bruises easily.”

Scott cringes a little at that, but she legitimately seems worried, so he nods and looks at his panting friend.

 

They finish try-outs and Coach designates Jackson and Scott as co-captains, Danny as goalie, Boyd as the unofficial attackman, and Stiles keeps the bench warm. Scott would be upset and join his friend, but Stiles really didn’t seem to care about the actual sport but just being part of the team and enjoying himself. Besides, Stiles meets people everywhere he goes and there is always some sort of conversation rather it be good or bad. All and all, the team seems pretty good. Even got some new freshmen that are pretty good.

“How’d you like it?” Scott ask Malia as he walks up to his group of friends, swinging an arm over Allison’s shoulder.

“I liked it, didn’t understand it, but I liked the tackling,” Malia grins.

Stiles rolls his eyes, “You sound like Aiden. Why does everyone like the tackling? I hate tackling.”

“Only because you are the one that gets tackled all the time,” Jackson snorts.

“Shut-up. Don’t you have two people to please or something?” Stiles snarks back. Jackson only smirks in response.

“Aw baby, I will always be there to help you up after the tackle,” Cora teases.

“Be my sexy nurse?” Stiles retorts, Cora giggles as she punches him in the arm.

“Ew,” Allison and Malia say in sync.

“Ready to head home?” Scott ask Malia. She nods.

“Okay. Well, bye babe. Don’t forget about dinner with me and my family on Wednesday. Ask Deaton for the day off,” Allison reminds him.

“I would never,” Scott smirks.

“Yeah, okay,” She says as she rolls her eyes.

 

Scott drives Malia home. When he drops her off, they begin a small conversation. His phone buzzes.

From: Boss-Man (4:26 pm)  
Rottweiler appt. Canceled. Taking the night off early. You are too.

“Dammit,” Scott curses under his breathe. This means he would be home alone and he hates that. He would ask Stiles, but he has dinner with Cora’s family, or as Stiles calls it, ‘My Early Funeral.’

“What’s the matter?” Malia ask as she scrunches up her face in confusion.

“Um, my shift got cancelled. I just am gonna be home alone, bored,” Scott answers.

“We can hang out if you want. Peter has some sort of meeting until like eight. First time I will be alone in the house for this long and between you and me, I still am kind of weirded out by being alone for so long here,” She says.

“He won’t mind?” Scott ask.

“No. He said I could have friends over,” Malia answers. Friends, Scott thinks as he remembers him and Stiles’ conversation. That’s is what we are, Scott thinks.

“Sounds great,” He smiles before parking his bike and following her in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm attempting slow-burn and failing miserably. Sorry for the boring chapter, but I tried.
> 
> Who so far is your favorite main character?


	11. Malia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Malia and Isaac have some difficulties being lab partners.Theo makes a move.

“I don’t need a date for the Rave!” Malia tells Erica when she meets her in first period, Tuesday morning.

“No one needs a man doll, but they aren’t horrible to have around,” Erica says as she rolls her eyes, “I personally plan on finding some cute guy or girl to have some fun with that night before going home with Boyd.”

Malia ignores Erica’s comments seeing as she has gotten use to her talking about her very eventful sex life. She never understood until recently how open relationships work out. Her mother tried it once with this guy when Malia was twelve. They walked home one night to see Javier having sex with some blonde on her mother’s bed. Her mom chased them out with a hammer.

“No guys or relationships for that matter. It’s just way too complicated right now for that and I am still feeling this place around,” Malia answers.

“Then don’t have a date, but please tell me that you will dance at the rave,” Erica says.

“Why wouldn’t I dance?” Malia ask, quietly seeing as how they are suppose to be working together on some assignment.

“Because dancing at the rave is much more than just dancing at some party. Dancing at the rave is even more spontaneous and flashy and you are usually dancing with someone that wants to have sex with you,” Erica sasses.

“I can dance and not do that,” Malia says as she rolls her eyes.

Erica’s mouth drops for a minute, “Are you a virgin? Oh god, that’s it. Look. I’m sorry if I have seemed like I am bad-mouthing virginity or something because that isn’t what I meant. It just isn’t most people’s thing so I just thought-”

“I’m not a virgin,” Malia answers. No, she lost her virginity this summer to Toby Lance ,from Saint Burke’s Academy for Young Men, at Molly’s annual summer party, “It just isn’t my thing.”

“Oh,” Erica says, “Was it Isaac?”

“For the last time, Isaac and I barely even spoke, let alone had a relationship or sex,” Malia says.

“Think he will be at the Rave?” Erica ask. Malia gives her an annoyed look, “Not for you, but for me. He doesn’t seem to start much drama, and he is pretty damn cute. Sounds like the perfect lay.”

“I don’t know. I doubt it,” Malia shrugs. She doesn’t think he could afford it, but even if he could, she doubts he would come.

“Why?” Erica ask. Malia hasn’t really said anything about him being emancipated or in foster care, she doesn’t think he would really care because he just sort of plain out told her, but that still doesn’t mean it is her place to tell.

“He just didn’t do parties and he was friends with my best friend who loved to throw parties,” Malia says. Good, she thinks, a nice vague answer.

“Pity,” Erica pouts, “So what do you think of Theo Raeken?”

Malia glares a little, “You don’t stop, do you?”

Erica shrugs. Completely ignoring Malia’s glare, “How do you think I got Boyd to agree to go out with me after my extremely hot make-over.”

“You asked him out?” Malia ask. She feels stupid afterwards, of course someone had to ask the other out. She just assumed that it was a mutual thing and that they happened way before Erica’s make-over. Like the weird couple that has been together since 5th grade or something.

“Yeah. I got hot, made friends with Stiles and Cora. Then got accepted into the group last year, but I was before Boyd. Boyd actually use to eat lunch alone just because he didn’t like many people. I didn’t want to be with a guy that was mean to me or ignored me before the makeover, and Boyd was always sweet to me before. I actually think that when my make-over happened that he was sort of put-off. So I just popped up everywhere, chose him to be my partner in classes, practically rigged a bet just so he would go on a date with me,” Erica says.

“Then how did you two develop into, well you two?” Malia ask.

“Simple,” Erica says, “I made him fall in love with me just like I fell in love with him.”

Malia gets it then. She gets how they work.

 

Malia and Erica walk into Chemistry, and Harris is already writing the lesson on the board with rapid speed.

“Get in your pairs and write down these notes, once that is done, then I will proceed with the lesson and you two will do the small five minute experiment,” Harris explains to the class.

“Oh and ask him about the Rave,” Erica says as she grabs Malia’s arm but is staring at Isaac.

Malia actually laughs, “You’re ridiculous. You have a problem you know that. You’re a sex addict.”

“Maybe,” Erica smirks as she lets go of the girl’s arm and walks away.

Malia shakes her head but walks to her designated partner anyway, who chose to sit in the back today.

Isaac is already jotting down notes, Malia pulls out her green chemistry note book and does the same before Harris begins teaching.

They start on the small experiment as soon as Harris says to begin. It’s quiet, just like it has been since after the first day. She hates it. She enjoys talking.

“So,” Malia starts off, “How has your week been so far?”

Isaac quirks an eyebrow at her, “Busy.”

Malia nods awkwardly at the one word answer, “Doing what?”

He looks at her again, still clearly annoyed, “Whatcha doin’ this weekend? Got any plans?”

“Working,” He says in a clipped tone. He doesn’t even bother to look at her this time.

“All weekend?” She ask as she begins to help out with the small experiment.

“Just about.” 

“Oh! So that means you aren’t working for all of it. You have time off,” Malia points out with a false perky voice.

“Is this conversation suppose to be going somewhere?” Isaac snaps quietly as he puts down his work and faces her. Malia has to bite her tongue to keep her from saying that her foot is about to go up his ass if he sasses her again.

“Whatever, It wasn’t important anyways,” Malia almost hisses, “I was just trying to be friendly.”

“We aren’t friends,” Isaac says.

“Right, because you don’t have friends because you are an ass,” Malia snaps.

“Better to be what I really am than act like you with all your secrets and your fake,nice, new girl persona,” He says.

“You don’t know a thing about me,” Malia huffs with a roll of her eyes.

“I know that something happened in L.A. I know that you didn’t go from that to this overnight. You’re wearing designer clothes instead of the Molly’s hammy down and clothes from the Gap. I know that you went from a Tate to Hale, which I don’t remember you being part of that family when I was in elementary school,” Isaac snaps. This catches Malia off guard at how much he picked up from her. Not even Allison or Scott or anyone else had thrown all that at her. They may have noticed, but were either too polite to bring it up or just didn’t care.

“Oh and like you can talk. You may not hide stuff like I do, but you definitely only tell pieces of the truth,” Malia snaps.

“Boundaries are different than lying and hiding,” Isaac says.

“What did I ever do to you? Huh? I’ve seen you talk to people and not be such a dick. I don’t even talk about you or anything,” Malia says.

“Whatever,” Isaac says. He doesn’t want to answer, Malia can see that. He is blowing her off.

“You are unbelievable. And before you decided to turn into a dick, I was actually going to see if you were going to a rave, but clearly, anything I could be involved in is something you want to run away from,” Malia snaps right before the bell rings, she throws everything in her backpack and storms out right as the bell rings. She doesn’t even wait for Erica and Allison.

 

Malia tells Allison that she shouldn’t worry and nothing happened with Isaac and that he was just his usual douchey self.

“I need to actually do some homework, so I am going to go do it in the library,” Malia tells her.

“Oh, I can come with,” Allison says.

“No!” Malia almost yells, “I got it.”

Allison bites her lip, but nods anyways. Malia gives her a small smile as if to say not to worry. She hurries off to the library with her lunch and backpack. She may have been lying about her initial need to got to the library, but she might aswell get some homework done as well.

She opens up her math textbook to the trigonometric pages and pulls out her printed workbook pages as she sets up in a small corner, seated on the floor against the bookshelves. God, she hates math. She is barely managing a C in that class and it has only been a few weeks. Her mother was good at math, well sort of good. She was really good at doing stuff in her head. Malia guesses she had to be since she was a bartender. They lived off tips and peanuts.

She hasn’t gotten a letter or a phone call from her mom in forever. Grant said that her mother was giving her phone calls to cellmates for money for stamps. Maybe she is trading that for alcohol now though. Malia hates herself for thinking of her mother like that, her mother may be an alcoholic, but with only one way to communicate to her only daughter, Malia hopes that her mother would choose her over some shitty booze made in prison. Then again, her mom did miss her first track race because she was too hungover. Malia won second place that day.

She closes her textbook and pulls out loose leaf and puts it on top of her textbook.She begins writing. She writes the date and then begins.

Dear Mom,  
Long time, no talk. Grant told me everything, but I got tired of waiting and decided to write you myself. I miss you alot too. School started here, in Beacon Hills, It is really nice here. Peter isn’t too bad either. It is a working relationship, but we are getting somewhere. He has his niece watching out for me and introducing me to all of her friends. The Hales are great, I have three cousins and an aunt and grandparents. Cora is the niece that is my age. She kind of looks like me in a weird way. I really wish you were here right now though. I miss talking to you, even whe

Malia doesn’t even realize she is crying until a tear drops on her page. She hates this. She hates what happened to her family. She hates that she blames herself when she should blame her mother. She can’t help it though, she should have noticed that her mother was drunker than she let on, she should have fought her mother more on driving. Part of her now though since Peter is thinking that maybe she should detest her mother. She is at complete war with herself and no one to go to with it. She can’t go to Peter or her apparent family because she would scare them, she is scaring herself. She can’t write to her mother because she is sure that her mother is already drowning in regret. Scott and Allison, she thinks, Scott was so nice and Allison said she would always be there.

“Oh shit,” Isaac says with a flustered look. Malia looks up at him with teary eyes, “I should go.”

 

“No,” Malia says with an angry voice. It’s his fault that she is breaking down today, “What the hell do you want? You want to gloat? Want to find me in a vulnerable position and have me tell you everything?”

Isaac scratches the back of his head, “I wanted to say that I’m sorry.”  
Malia is actually shocked, “Is this a joke?”

“No. I was a dick and I brought up your own personal life and even if you and I ain’t friends, I still had no right to bring that up,” Isaac says.

“Why do I bother you so much?” Malia ask.

“Like I said before, I’m sorry,” Isaac says before walking away and sparring her one last look.

Malia doesn’t know what to think of that. She sighs and lays her head against the wall, she wipes her tears and hopes that her mascara didn’t smudge. The last thing she needs is Cora telling Peter that she was crying.

Malia begins to do her homework again. She is on question seven when she realizes that she has ten minutes till lunch is over and she should probably head back. She gathers her stuff after finishing her question and heads out. 

She is sorting papers while looking down and walking. Not her smartest idea. Her body slams into another one, a built and masculine one, causing her to fall straight on her butt and drop all her paper and books.

“Oh, I am so sorry,” A voice says.

Malia is about to snap back due to her foul mood, that is until she looks up and sees Theo Raeken. He is a lot cuter up closer, she thinks.

“It is totally my fault,” She says.

Theo helps her up and she bends down to pick up her stuff, but he stops her.

“Here, let me. I’m the one who knocked you down, I’ll be the one to pick everything up,” Theo says.

“Oh you don-” Malia starts off, but he is already bending down to pick everything up. He is up in a second and hands everything to her, “Thanks.” She smiles.

“You’re Malia, right? You’re new like me,” Theo says.

“Yeah. We have chem and gym together,” Malia says, “You’re Theo.”

“Yeah I am,” He laughs. She giggles. Why the hell did I giggle, Malia yells at herself.

“I should probably head back,” Malia smiles awkwardly.  
“Oh, uh yeah,” Theo says as he moves out of her way.

“See ya,” She smiles to him before attempting to walk past.

“Hey, uh, You and I both know that I have been checking you out and looking for the opportunity to talk to since the minute you walked through those doors,” Theo says.

Malia stops and looks at him with a small smile. She didn’t realize how nice it was to have someone pay attention to her like this until now. Maybe Erica is right, she thinks.

“Oh god, you actually are listening to me. Alright, well I have these two tickets to this Rave thing that is happening, but as you can see, there is only me. So, would you like to go?”

Malia is about to say yes, but object to the ticket seeing as she already has one because of Lydia, but she gets an idea, “I would like that.”

“Really?” Theo ask with schock. Which what? He is like super hot, why is he so shocked. 

“Yea,” She giggles.

They exchange numbers and he gives her the ticket before bidding a goodbye.

 

Malia knows that Jackson said that Isaac lives across the street from him, she also knows that Isaac works all week and probably won’t be home. She walks to Jackson’s house, which is actually farther than she thought, but running made it quicker and gave her a chance to explore town a little more than just going out with Peter and driving on Scott’s motorcycle.

She finds the house, thanks to the school student directory. She is glad to see that no one is home. Before she is able to rethink anything, she runs up the steps and puts the extra ticket in the rickety old mail box without any note except for a sticky note that says ‘Isaac’. She doesn’t know why she is doing this, but it feels right.

She has the best run ever,


	12. Isaac

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isaac has a talk with Grant about Malia

Isaac gets home late Tuesday night, he grabs the mail out of the mailbox and heads inside. Grant is lazily lying on the couch asleep with what look like a porno laying on his chest.

“Really? In the living room?” Isaac says with disgust.

He sets down the mail before waking his temporary roommate up, “Grant! Grant! Come on, wake up asshole.”

Grant opens his eyes and squints at Isaac, “What time is it?”

“Eleven.I just got back from work, so I am going to go take a shower. Afterwards, we need to have a talk about where can and where you cannot read you dirty magazines,” Isaac sighs.

Grant rolls his eyes and sits up, “You know just because you’re a virgin doesn’t mean- Oh wait, you’re not a virgin.”

“You’re such a dick,” Isaac grumbles before walking off.

“As long as I have an amazing dick,” Grant smirks.

Isaac gets to the shitty little bathroom, he hates how tiny this bathroom is. The smallest one he has ever been in and he has been in quite a few homes. He peels off his dirty work clothes and turns on the shower. He has washed the tub once already, but dirt is starting to build up again because of where he works. He will do it Saturday.

Isaac takes a nice shower, well a shower of five minutes. He has to save water because the water bill. He wraps a towel around his waist and quickly runs to his bedroom. He still hates the idea of anyone seeing him naked. It reveals too much access, too much vulnerability. He knows that Grant has already seen it all and wouldn’t try a thing- Grant is an asshole, but that has never been his style- but it is now just a habit.

“Isaac,” He hears Grant’s voice call from the living room. He sounds oddly excited.

“One second,” Isaac shouts back as he pulls on boxers, a undershirt, and an old pair of sweats that are too short. He runs out to see Grant looking through his mail.

“What the hell? Stop,” Isaac snaps.

“Oh don’t get your panties in a twist. I wasn’t looking for any of your shit, just seeing is my business associates came in recently, but what I found was interesting,” Grant says as he holds up what looks like a ticket with a sticky note that has ‘Isaac’ written on it, “When were you gonna tell me you were going to a rave?”

“What? I wasn’t going to a rave,” Isaac says as he takes the ticket from him. Isaac knows all about this rave. Camden use to go to them and he use to get in for cheap because of how popular he was. Isaac never bought the cheap ticket or the expensive ones, he doesn’t even talk to Matt Dahler or the college kids that run it. 

“Well apparently you are invited, doesn’t say from who. We have to go. Get an extra ticket,” Grant orders.

“No I ain’t even going, and people from my school go there so you are definitely not going,” Isaac snaps, “Besides, it cost money.”

“How much? I am not spending another day at the library or going to a movie. Only good thing they got is playboy anyway.”

“No, Neither of us is going. Period,” Isaac says.

“I can go alone and just take this. I swear I will behave,” Grant says.

“No. Now give me that,” Isaac says reaching for it and snapping it right out of Grant’s greedy hands.

“Isaac,” The older man pouts. Isaac ignores him as he tries to figure out who would give him a ticket. Matt is the only one selling them, but Matt and him are not friends. Isaac then notices the sticky note with his name on it and the barely legible handwriting. He knows that handwriting.

“Malia. Dammit, what the fuck?” Isaac whispers. 

Grant seems taken aback, “What did you just say?”

“Nothing. A girl gave this to me and I’m gonna give it back,” Isaac sighs.

“Yeah, yeah. Look, I don’t care about your teenage drama, but what name did you say?”

“Malia. She is a girl in my class, why?”

“Malia Tate?” Grant ask again. 

Isaac almost corrects him, “Why?”

“I use to be her mom’s protege in bartending. I’m really good friends with her mom, part of the reason why I came up here early was to talk to her about her mom and deliver the message,” Grants says, “should’ve figured you might have known her.”  
“What message?”

“That her mom would talk to as soon as she could,” Grant says like it is obvious.

“That’s it? That is the big message? Why couldn’t she just say that over the phone or something,” Isaac ask annoyed.

“There ain’t cell phones in prison dumbass,” Grant snaps back. 

Realization hits Isaac. He knew something was off and that there were too many blanks to Malia, but he didn’t think that. It was sort of like an obvious answer that was just too obvious so you skipped over it. It made sense now, well most of it. She guesses Peter Hale must be her dad, but he doesn’t seem like the type to skip town. Isaac figures that Peter must’ve not known or something because Malia seemed to have no idea in L.A.- not that they really and much of a conversation.

Grant doesn’t seem distraught or anything which means he probably doesn’t really care about who knows what about Malia’s personal life. Isaac kind of wants to pry, but at the same time he just apologized to her today about snapping at her about being secretive. He shouldn’t care about some girl’s story about how she just got everything handed to her. I don’t care, Isaac tells himself.

“You got a thing for her pretty-boy?” Grant smirks.

“No. The opposite really. She’s just some rich bitch that thinks I’m her charity case. Probably trying to feel good about herself or something,” Isaac snaps back in offense.

“She hot though? Grew up a lot since last year,” Grant smiles. Isaac doesn’t say that she still looks the same because that would sound like he cared or actually paid attention to her. Besides, Grant still doesn’t know that he stayed with her best friend in LA for three months and Isaac doesn’t care much for having conversations about past foster homes.

“She ain’t legal Grant. Don’t cause trouble,” Isaac scowls.

“Age of consent didn’t mean anything in L.A. She’s from there, she knows that,” Grant says

“We ain’t in L.A. no more Grant,” Isaac snaps.

“Right,” Grant sighs.

“I’m going to bed,” Isaac says before taking the ticket and walking back to his room.

 

Isaac wakes up Wednesday morning to his dad’s old alarm clock that was left over. He plans on giving Malia back her ticket. He tries to remind himself not to get angry. It isn’t the first time someone pitied him like this, he just hates that it is her.

Isaac leaves for school with the cheap clothing from walmart on and a off-brand poptart in his stomach. 

 

In second period, Malia walks in with the blonde girl and makes her way to the seat next to him. She opens up her notebook and Isaac places the ticket and sticky note on her lines paper.

“How’d you figure it out?” She ask without looking at him and slipping it back.

“Only a few people I know with hand writing that bad and I doubt seven years olds by tickets for raves,” Isaac replies as he slides it back, “Just because I apologized doesn’t mean I want to be friends.”

“Good,” Malia snaps, “Neither do I. If I wanted that then I would have signed my name off on it and offered it.”

“So I’m charity?” 

“No. Charity I feel sorry for, I just didn’t know anyone else who would want an extra ticket,” Malia says as she slides it back.

Isaac is caught off guard by her response. He knew there may be small banter, but she is replying so nonchalantly like it doesn’t matter that she just gave him a limited amount of tickets that cost a lot.

“I’m not going,” Isaac says.

“Then sell it,” She shrugs, “Or go. Or just throw it away. I don’t care. To me, it is just an extra ticket.”

The conversation ends there and Harris begins another lesson.

Isaac leaves his class and goes to French which is taught by ma’dam Morrell. He hates French, they just sort of threw him in here. He wishes that they put him in Spanish, at least that he knew enough of from living in L.A. 

He sits in the back as usual, but in French class it is because most of them are really short and he is really tall. He pulls out his French homework which he will probably get a C on. He is pretty average in this. Unlike Allison Argent who is probably the top of the class. 

“Class, pair up. We are going to work on adjective and physical traits. Every other row look behind you and that will be your partner,” Ma’dam Morrell orders.

He waits for his soon to be partner to turn around and it reveals the pretty face of Allison Argent.

“Hi, I’m Allison,” She smiles uneasily as she goes to shake his hand. She is friends with Malia and dates Scott, he knows that about her. He wonders if Malia told her, probably not though because she said she didn’t and she doesn’t have any reason to lie. But still, she has given him nervous looks before when she’s seen him talk to Malia.

“Isaac,” He answers. He had to stop himself from saying ‘I know’.

“I know,” she giggles, “Malia told me that she knew you from L.A.”

“Yeah,” Isaac shrugs.

 

For the first half of class they use simple descriptive words like tall, girl, boy, blonde, brunette, brown eyes, blue eyes, etc.

“So how do you know Malia again?” Allison ask as she slips it into the conversation.

“Her best friend was my foster sister,” Isaac answers.

“Her best friend is a foster kid?” Allison ask him with shock, before biting her lip in shame.

“No,” Isaac says as he shakes his head, “I guess I should’ve said it better, I was her best friend’s foster brother.”

“Oh,” Allison says in shame as the realization dawns on her face clearly, “I’m sorry.”

“For what?” Isaac ask, trying to bite back the snip in his tone.

“Nevermind,” she mutters. Isaac smirks a little to himself.

 

Isaac should sell the ticket or throw it away because there is no point of it, but he doesn’t get around to it and it finds itself staying in his pocket. No harm in keeping it, right?


	13. Scott

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott meets the whole Argent family

Scott doesn’t take Malia home today because he has to go meet all of Allison’s family. Scott has met them once or twice, waved when he saw them. He is pretty sure they either don’t like him or don’t remember him. He doesn’t know if Allison talks to them about him, he hopes that he at least is mentioned. He realizes that she probably doesn’t talk to her parents about him, and he shouldn’t feel upset because he knows that Allison and her parents aren’t close by a long shot. He just make sures to mask his hurt feeling in front of Allison because it isn’t her fault.

“Where is everyone?” Scott ask.

“Not here yet. I wanted to bring you here early and show you everything,” Allison says with a seductive grin, “It been almost a year since you’ve been here.”

“What do you want to show me?” Scott asks, cluelessly.

Allison giggles a little, “My bedroom.”

Scott’s eyes widen, “Your parents, your grandpa, your aunt-”

Allison cuts him off with a kiss and makes him run his hands over her body before backing up, “They aren’t home yet.”

 

They end up skipping up the stairs, Scott almost trips because he is so excited. He always feels like he is fourteen again when Allison is like this, all predatory. He has gotten alot better, but she still makes him fumble at times. 

She giggles as she swings him onto the bed and climbs on top of him, while his hands go underneath her top. They begin to make out rapidly.

“Well this wasn’t the way I was expecting to meet brown eyes,” Kate’s smug voice says from behind them.

Allison and Scott immediately part and sit up straight.

“Aunt Kate, When did you get home?” Allison ask.

“Well,” Kate smirks, “I’ve actually been here the whole time, thinking that you would come home alone and we could pick out an outfit that wasn’t something your mother forced you in, but I see that you decided to just bring Scott over instead of letting him come here for dinner.”

“Please don’t tell mom and dad!” Allison begs.

Kate actually rolls her eyes at that, “Sweetheart, does it look like I am lecturing you? I just figured I needed to stop you two before I saw parts of my niece that I shouldn’t see.”

“Thank you,” Allison whispers. Scott just sits as straight as possible and stares at the floor.

“Alright, now I have to play the boring responsible adult. Brown eyes follow me downstairs and Allison, you get ready. You know how your mother can be,” Kate grins before twirling around and walking out. Scott follows sheepishly behind her.

Kate takes Scott to the dining room and sits down at the top of the table, the seat where Chris sat before Gerard took it.

“Sit,” Kate orders as she point to the chair all the way at the end of the table, across from her.

Scott follows the order quickly.

“What’s your name brown-eyes?” Kate ask. Scott is sort of hurt. Allison said that Kate was happy to meet him. How does she not know his name?

“Scott,” He answers.

“Occupation?”

“Assistant vet.”

“Age?”

“Sixteen. I will be seventeen in november.”

“What are your intentions with my niece?” Kate ask.

“To date her,” Scott says unsure.

“Did you know that she is pregnant?” Kate ask.

Scott’s voice goes dry and his eyes widen. My mom is going to kill me, is his first thought followed by a million others.

Kate begins laughing which shocks and terrifies Scott all at once, “ Relax brown-eyes, I was just kidding.”

It takes Scott a minute to process what she said and then a minute to relax before giving her an uneasy smile. He guesses that is what he should do with her laughing. He didn’t find her joke funny at all, but this is Kate’s favorite aunt.

Kate is about to speak again when Allison shows up, “Do I have your approval?”

Kate and Scott both look at her outfit, she is wearing her floral patterned romper. He thinks that is what the girls called it, he can’t remember exactly, but he remembers that outfit. The group went to the beach and she wore that over her bathing suit. He remembers thinking how weird he thought it was that he got so turned on when she slid it off and revealed her bathing suit .

“It’s cute,” Kate smiles.

Allison glances between Scott and Kate, “Aunt Kate, What did you do?”

Kate rolls her eyes, “Me and Scott were just talking, don’t worry! Ain't that right brown-eyes?”

Scott knows that there is only one right answer to this question, “Of course.”

 

Scott would give anything to be back in that situation with Kate than where he is right now, because the whole Argent family at dinner is terrifying. Chris at one end, Gerard at the other, the two terrifying older Argent women staring at him and Allison from across the table.

“So Sam, what do your parents do?” Victoria ask. She asked him this before, the first time she met him, but she probably can’t remember. 

“Mom, It’s Scott,” Allison says.

“No, It’s Sam. Right?” Victoria ask as she looks at Scott.

“No. It’s Scott. And my mom is a nurse, but my dad is an FBI agent is San Francisco” Scott answers.

“I’m with you honey, I could have swore it was Sam,” Chris says to Victoria.

Scott is thankful for when Allison changes the conversation and ask her grandfather about his business meeting he had, something about getting a license to sell firearms in California.

“The sheriff is so nice as well,” Gerard smiles..

“The Sheriff’s son is Scott’s best friend actually. His name is Stiles,” Allison pipes up.

“Stiles? That’s an odd name,” Victoria says.

“It’s a nickname. His full name is even weirder,” Scott chuckles slightly. Allison smiles at him.

“One time on a double date with Cora and Stiles, Scott and Stiles took us to this fair and got in this competition for this game and they said it was to win us the big stuff animal, but we knew they were actually competing against one another,” Allison says as she laughs.

“Well, did you at least win?” Kate grins as she looks at Scott.

“I sort of ran out of money,” Scott grins back. Gerard smiles a little.

“So you wasted hard earned money on a fair game?” Chris asks with judgement.

Scott looks at him, “It wasn’t my wisest choice.”

“I’d say, you know what you should be spending money on? College!” Chris says with a pointed look.

“I couldn’t agree more sir,” Scott nods while trying to not look as afraid as he felt.

“Oh give the boy a break,” Kate laughs, “You’re like the co-captain of the lacrosse team, right brown-eyes. That has to gain some attention, explain that to me.”

“Oh, uh it’s like hockey on grass,” Scott answers.

“They call that field hockey,” Chris says.

Allison squeezes his hand under the table, “Well it is sort of like that but with badminton and football thrown in. Scott is incredible at it!”

“Sounds violent,” Kate smirks, “I like it.”

“And that is the big game there? Lacrosse?” Victoria ask. Scott nods.

“Sounds like a made-up game. You know what we use to play in my day, basketball! Now there is a real game!” Chris says.

“I don’t know Chris, I have a feeling this Lacrosse game may be the reals deal,” Gerard smirks.

“You guys should come to one of his games,” Allison says.

“What a great idea,” Kate smiles.

“I don’t know, weekends are pretty busy and that is when we all go shooting,” Chris says.

“It’s very important for you to keep up your practice Allison,” Her mother says.

“It’s okay,” Scott smiles at Allison.

“I say we come to a compromise,” Gerard says.

“And what would that be dad?” Chris asks with a slight edge to his voice.

“Well, I’m sort of interested in this Lacrosse thing, so what if we go to one game if he agrees to come shooting with us one of these days?”

Scott chokes on he drink right there. He’s trapped. He knows this is where it ends.

“I think that is a great idea. What about you brown-eyes?” Kate grins.

“Uh, I’ve never used a bow and arrow before,” Scott answers.

“Oh, we aren’t talking about bows and arrows. We are talking about guns. Chris is great at teaching, he can teach you,” Victoria says without much interest.

Chris glares at Scott, and Allison squeezes his hand under the table as if to reassure him.

“Scott isn’t much of a gun type of guy. He’s a vet,” Allison says.

“Well we aren’t shooting animals, Allison,” Chris says with a slightly evil grin, “What do you say, Scott? You try shooting and I’ll try lacrosse.”

“I think it sounds great, sir,” Scott lies, trying to keep his voice from shaking.

“Splendid!” Gerard claps.

“You know, It’s a good thing that we aren’t shooting animals because with those brown eyes of yours, I could almost confuse you for an animal of some sort,” Kate smiles.

“What like a coyote? Hah, nope,” Allison laughs, “Scott’s more like a puppy.”

“Dad, killed a dog of ours once,” Chris says while cutting his steak violently, silencing the table. Scott freezes in his seat.

“That was different. That dog had rabies,” Gerard said.

“Yeah, still killed it though,” Chris says, “A bullet right between the eyes. Tried to bite Kate when she was younger and was foaming at the mouth. When she was a teenager, you compared that foaming dog to a boy that liked her. The only difference was you said if he tried to bite then you do much worse. Always found that comparison funny. Don’t you, Scott?”

Scott watches him take a bite out of his steak and grip the too-sharp-for-a-steak-knife tighter than a normal person should.

“Well this is awfully dramatic,” He hear Kate mutter. Scott feel Victoria still looking at him with that cold killer glare and Gerard eying him thoughtfully.

Scott is squeezing Allison’s hand tightly and tries to make the words come out.

“Dad,” Allison says in a gentle tone.

“What, I was just asking Scott a question,” Chris says like he is innocent.

“Yes,” Scott is able to rasp out, shocking everyone at the table.

“Yes what?” Chris ask.

“Yes, I find the comparison funny,” Scott answers.

Chris looks shocked but impressed, Gerard sort of smile, Allison squeezes Scott’s hand with a tender touch, Victoria raises her eyebrow, and Kate sips her wine in amusement.

“You may survive yet,” Kate smirks.

 

Allison walks Scott out after he says goodbye to her family and thanks them for dinner. Chris promises him to set up a day where they can all go shooting.

“That was a disaster,” Allison groans.

“What? Nah,” Scott smiles, “I don’t mind that your mom confused my name with Sam.”

Just like Scott hoped, his lame joke makes Allison smile, “You don’t have to come shooting. If I don’t mention the game then they will probably all forget about the compromise.”

“Allison, I can deal with you dad teaching me to shoot, besides if I never come around then he will never warm up to me,” Scott says with false confidence. He actually wants to run as far as he can, but he is doing this for the girl he loves.

“Oh, I’m not worried about my dad,” Allison smirks, “I’m worried you might see a cute little chipmunk on the target and cry.”

“I would not cry!”

“You cried during Malrey and Me!” Allison laughs.

“Did not!” Scott says and Allison just stares at him with an unimpressed smirk, “Okay, maybe a little.”

Allison giggles, “I love you.”

Scott smiles, “I love you too.”

She put her arms around him in a tight embrace and he returns it. He like to hold her, sometimes it’s better than kissing because of how warm he is, he knows that he heats her up. He also is obsessed with the smell of her hair.

He sees someone from inside the house, It’s Chris. He is just staring at Scott with the creepiest and most terrifying face ever.

“Allison, You’re dad is watching us,” Scott says as he pulls away.

Allison, gets a mischievous grin, “Let him.”

She grabs his face and kisses him softly. Not a make-out, just a goodbye kiss.

When they pull back, he doesn’t see Chris anymore. Allison looks behind as well just to check.

“See, nothing to worry about,” She smiles.

 

The minute Scott got home, he called Stiles to tell him all about the most awkward meet-the-family-dinner in history.

“You can’t actually be serious about going shooting with them, right?” Stiles yells through the phone.

“I have to. Her family has to like me,” Scott groans.

“No. Allison has to like you or else I think you would die of a broken heart. But crazy aunt Kate with a K on both crazy and Kate doesn’t have too. Neither does creepy scarey papa argent who threatens to kill you. Neither does the man who raised them. I don’t know about Allison’s mom but Lydia told me that the women looks like a red-headed serial killer,” Stiles says.

“Why am I taking advice from you? Derek slams you into walls all the time,” Scott says.

“Because advice from me equals living. You know what doesn’t equal living, Chris Argent killing you with a silver bullet,” Stiles yells, “and Derek hasn’t hit me in a whole month. It is now just violent threats of ripping my throat out. I call that progress.”

Scott now remember why he actually called Stiles, because Stiles is his best friend and knows exactly how to loosen Scott up.

Scott chuckles, “Your girlfriend has more of a chance kicking your ass than Derek does.”

“Like you girlfriend can't kick your ass,” Stiles scoffs.

“I’ll see you tomorrow man,” Scott says.

“I’ll be sure to spend extra time with you before you're sentenced to death,” Stiles says.

“Whatever,” Scott laughs before hanging up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly loved writing this chapter because it was so freaking funny to me.
> 
> Stiles at the end. We all have a Derek in our lives.
> 
> Comment what you think and tell me what you want to happen


	14. Allison

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allison talks to Isaac some more and confronts Malia. Scott worries fpr her health.

“It was awful!” Allison groans to Lydia, Cora, and Erica as they wait for the guys and Malia.

“Sounds like it,” Erica giggles.

“Not helping Erica!” Cora snaps as Allison rest her head in her forearms.

“I’m sure it wasn’t as bad as you’re making it seem,” Lydia says in a comforting tone.

“My dad compared Scott to a dog with rabies that my grandfather killed,” Allison groans. The other three girls all share the same uncertain look.

“Aiden’s parents did a background check on Jackson and I,” Lydia attempts.

“My dad is going to teach him how to shoot guns,” Allison says in a pathetic tone.

“Yeah, she wins,” Cora says to the girls. They all nod.

“My dad is gonna kill Scott,” Allison whines in an exaggerated tone.

Lydia rolls her eyes, “If Danny, Jackson, and I survived Kali and Ennis, and Stiles survived Derek, and Erica survived all the millions of Boyd’s siblings, and you survived Melissa McCall, then Scott will survive the Argent family dinners of hell.”

“ I personally believe that he will be dead by next month,” Erica shrugs.

“Shut up,” Allison laughs.

“Hey! Look who is finally smiling!” Erica smirks.

“You’re an idiot,” Cora says to the blonde.

“You love me,” Erica says as she flips her hair.

“What are you trouble-makers talking about?” Boyd ask as he comes up and throws his arm around Erica. The other guys and Malia follow behind him.

“Just stuff,” Lydia answers.

“Yeah, stuff usually leads to you four planning something,” Stiles says suspiciously.

“Wait, Are you saying I’m the troublemaker in our relationship?” Cora ask Stiles.

“If you say yes, then that means pigs fly,” Allison smirks at the pair.

 

Allison supposes being partners with Isaac Lahey in french isn’t that bad. Allison learned a little french before taking this class, so she picked everything up fairly easy and Isaac seemed to be doing alright. It was just awkward, at least for her. She still wanted to talk to Malia about him, she sort of gets why Malia hasn’t told anyone and why she plays it off. Still though, Allison just feels as if she should talk to Malia about it.

“Hello, Earth to Allison,” Isaac says.

Allison jumps, she didn’t even realized that she zoned out, “Oh, I’m sorry. What did you say?”

“Allison est de sept adolescents,” He says awkwardly as he tries to pronounce each word correctly. Allison doesn’t correct him on the way he says ‘sept’.

“Isaac est âgé de seize ans,” Allison responds. She goes to write something down, but her pen seems to have run out of ink. She can’t find an extra in her bag.

“Crap,” she mutters to herself.

“Need a pen?” Isaac offers her. 

Allison is honestly surprised, not that it is that big of a deal because he still sounds bored and sort of annoyed.

“Um, yeah,” she mutters.

He takes out a pen from the side pocket of his backpack and with it falls out a ticket to the rave and messy post it note with his name on it. Allison is actually very surprised at that because he doesn’t seem like the type, she is pretty sure that the ticket price isn’t in his range, and Malia said he didn’t like parties.

“You bought a ticket to the rave?” Allison ask him as he hands her the pen.

“What?” He asks before realizing what she is talking about and looking down to the floor to see the fallen ticket and post it, “ Oh, no it was a gift.”

He bends down and puts it away, letting her see a glimpse of it. She swears she has seen that handwriting somewhere.

“From who?” Allison ask. It isn’t her business and really the topic isn’t all too interesting but she still wants to know.

Isaac gives her a weird look, “Someone.”

“Are you going?” Allison ask.

“I work late on Fridays,” He answers, but there was a hint of hesitation. She can see it. He wants to go because why else would he keep it and not sell it.

“But you’re considering it? Why else wouldn’t you sell it?” Allison blurts out.

Now he gives her a shocked and surprised look, not a rude one, just shocked.

“Parties aren’t really my thing,” Isaac says. It sounds like he is trying to convince himself more than her.

“It’s a rave. And burnett's aren’t really my thing. Blondes are, but I’m dating a guy with almost black hair,” Allison reasons before realizing that Isaac was blonde and her eyes may have darted to his hair a couple times.

Isaac scrunches his eyebrows together and tilts his head, giving her a confused look.

“I didn’t mean it like that,” Allison blurts out. Isaac gives off a hint of a smile and she hears him chuckle under his breath. One point for Allie A, she thinks to herself proudly.

“I’m thinking about it,” Isaac finally says.

“It’s fun,” Allison says nonchalantly.

 

Allison meets Scott first when lunch begins. They all decide to sit inside because it is a little windy out and Lydia just won't put on a jacket.

“It would totally ruin my outfit. That shade of brown does not go with dark blue and grey,” Lydia says with a ‘duh’ tone.

“It’s a good thing I love you,” Jackson sighs. Lydia smirks in return.

“I still don’t get this,” Malia groans over her homework.

“It is simple. Look all you have to do is bring in the pythagorean theorem the the triangle within the circle,” Lydia says.

“Why is there a triangle in a circle? It’s a circle!” Malia groans.  
“Here, let me see it. Unlike Lydia, I can actually explain stuff besides saying it’s simple,” Allison says as she takes the stuff from Malia. Allison notes that it would probably be easier if Malia had cleaner handwriting. 

As Allison makes out the handwriting, she recognizes it. Malia gave Isaac that ticket. The Isaac that she supposedly hates but has been covering up for.

“What?” Malia ask, cutting Allison out of her zone.

“Nothing,” Allison shrugs. She still wants to talk to Malia about but not in front of everyone, “Just this problem is actually really complicated.”

“Thank you!” Malia says in an exasperated tone.

Allison helps Malia with the ‘complicated’ problem while Lydia begins to talk, “Okay, so we all meet at my house before the lacrosse game to get ready. Girls only. Then we will meet you all at the game and drive together. Some of us must stay sober and be able to drive.”

“Oh, I have to stay sober anyways because family is coming over. My grandparents are flying in early Saturday,” Cora volunteers.

“So that is one. Malia?” Lydia asks, seeing as she already knows the girl doesn’t drink.

“I still don’t have my license, but I can watch,” Malia agrees.

“I can stay sober,” Allison shrugs.

“I’ll bring Aiden, Danny, Jackson, and Lydia’s drunk asses home,” Ethan says.

“How considerate of you,” Aiden rolls his eyes.

“If mom finds out, I am not going down with you,” Ethan says. Allison has met Kali and Ennis a few times. They adopted the twins when they were like eight, she thinks. God, they can be pretty scary though. Kali is a former dancer but is now a doctor and Ennis is a personal trainer.

“Whatever,” Aiden smirks.

“Is Theo meeting you there?” Erica asks Lydia. Allison almost forget about Malia’s date, Theo Raeken. She didn’t think Malia was interested in seeing anyone, but she has been wrong about Malia before. Allison is ashamed of herself at having ill will towards Malia and Theo. It isn’t any of her business and they haven’t done anything to her. Besides, Malia is still her friend. There is just some stuff that isn’t adding up.  
“Yeah. He is gonna meet me at the game, but I’m going to drive with him to the rave if that’s okay,” Malia answers, but she looks at Allison for confirmation.

“Fine with me,” Allison grins although she was excited about driving with Malia and Scott.

“He has lunch this period, right?” Lydia asks.

“Yeah, but I think he eats in the library,” Malia answers.

“Well, tomorrow you should invite him to sit with us,” Lydia says.

“We need to get a feel of this guy before we go partying with him,” Aiden smirks.

“Okay,” Malia nods.

 

They are all leaving lunch when Scott pulls Allison aside.

“Did something happen with you and Malia?” He asks.

“What? No. Why would you ask?” Allison asks.

“Well, I don’t think anyone besides me and maybe Lydia noticed, but you were doing that thing,” Scott says.

“What thing?” Allison asks.

“The thing that you did at dinner where you just sit quiet and don't make conversation. You smile tighter, it’s your tell,” Scott says.

Allison sighs as she realizes where this conversation is most likely going to head, “Everything is okay with Malia and me.”

She hears a voice in her head correcting here saying ‘ Everything is going well with Malia and I.’ It is either her mother, father, or grandfather.

“Is everything going okay at home? You didn’t get in trouble did you?” He asks with worry.

No, she didn’t. After Scott left it was rather tense. Her parents would never bring up something that made them uncomfortable or would wreck their put together image. It’s why when she once asked about depression, they answered with ‘don’t be dramatic, it’s just hormones’ and when she got her period her mother gave her a pamphlet. Then when she turned fifteen they gave her a book that talked about everything from teenage mood swings to teen pregnancy. They just said Scott was a nice boy, but a little dense and edgy. 

“No. They liked you,” Allison says. They might, she thinks. They didn’t say too much.

“Have you done it recently?” Scott ask.

Allison hates this question, but she understands why him and Lydia ask every now and then to check up on her. It can be annoying, but comforting as well in a odd way. It makes her feel like people care. And that makes her feel like she has purpose, that maybe she doesn’t always need her family’s approval.

“No, I have not,” She smiles.

“Okay,” Scott says. She knows that he believes her, “If you ever need me or Lydia or anything, just call me. I’m always here for you.”

“I know that,” Allison smiles. He doesn’t need to prove it because she knows that she found people that care about her weather they fight or not. Even though she still sometimes hits a rut or feels like she did when she was younger after a hurtful comment from her mother, she still knows.

“I love you,” He says. She loves that about Scott, he always says those three words like they are the last time he will ever say them.

“You too,” She laughs, “Now go, before you’re late.”

 

Cora, Malia, and Allison all meet in the locker rooms for gym. They are doing partner work today, and Allison is hoping to casually talk about everything with Malia. 

After they all change into their gym clothing, they walk into the basketball court and gather around with the class to where Finstock is wait patiently- well he isn’t screaming.

“Partners for strength training. Don’t do anything to heavy that could hurt yourselves with, because then I get sued. Except you Greenberg!” Coach yells.

“I’m skipping today,” Cora tells Allison and Malia.

“Why?” Malia ask.

“Well, Coach doesn’t really watch us and Stiles is in a class where he can go to the bathroom for the whole period and no one will notice,” Cora explains.

“Ew. We get it. No need to elaborate,” Allison cringes, although she sort of is thanking the horny hormones of Stiles. Wow, Allison thinks, never thought I would ever be thanking that.

Cora cleverly sneaks out, leaving Allison and Malia alone to follow the guys into the weights room. They start with the dumbbells and alternate hammer curls.

“Can I ask you a question?” Allison ask.

“About what?” Malia ask, nonchalantly.

“Why’d you lie about Isaac?” Allison ask nervously. She isn’t sure if she used ‘lie’ correctly.

“What?” Malia ask, finally looking at the bernette.

“I mean I get it. Sort of, I’m just confused about why you bought him the ticket,” Allison says.

“He told you this?” Malia ask.

“He told me how you really knew him. He has no issue with sharing it,” Allison shrugs.

“I just- I don’t know, it didn’t feel right for me to say. How did you two even start to talk?” Malia ask.

“We are partners in French. But why buy him the ticket?”

‘I didn’t buy it. Theo gave me an extra ticket and there was only one person I could think of,” Malia explains.

“I thought you hated him.”

“I do,” Malia says defensively, “I mean, I don’t hate him. We just don’t get along.”

“So you give him a ticket?”

“He wasn’t suppose to know who it was from, no one was. Why is it such a big deal?” Malia ask.

That was the question Allison has been trying to answer all day. There was no reason, it just was. Even if it doesn’t affect Allison in any way. Isaac isn’t even her friend or enemy. She hardly knows him. 

“It doesn’t,” Allison shrugs.

 

Allison walks Malia to Scott’s bike and kisses him goodbye. She watches them drive off before walking to her own car and meeting Lydia there. At least half the school is gone already.

“My place?” Lydia ask.

“Yeah,” Allison smiles.

She climbs into the driver seat and is about to start the car when she sees Isaac Lahey in the parking spot across from her, trying to start his car with no avail. It was clear that the crappy truck was not gonna start.

“Allison,” Lydia says.

“One sec,” Allison says with her eyes still on Isaac.

“What?” Lydia ask. Allison is already out of the car and walking towards Isaac.

She sees the annoyance on his face once he sees her.

“Need a jump?” She ask.

“Malia send you or your boyfriend?”Isaac ask.

“What does Scott have to do with anything?” Allison ask with confusion.

She is only granted with a confused look back from Isaac, “Nothing.”

“I just thought you could use a jump, but… if you don’t, then Lydia doesn’t like waiting,” Allison says before turning to head back.

“Wait,” Isaac calls out, quite solemnly.

Allison smirks to herself before turning back to the blonde, “That’s what I thought.”

“God this place is weird,” She hears Isaac mutter under his breath.


	15. Malia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Malia gets a call from her mom the night of the Rave and makes the decison to drink a little too much

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Attempted Non-Con
> 
> Long chapter!

Getting ready at Lydia’s seem to be a usual thinks Malia thinks. She wonders if Lydia likes it that way because she may be lonely, Malia still hasn’t met either of Lydia’s parents. It has to get lonely being in this house all alone.

“Just wear the skirt,” Erica pleads with Cora.

“Over my dead body,” Cora says with a deadly look.

“Diva,” Erica snaps.

“Brat,” Cora snaps back.

“You two are ridiculous,” Allison smirks, “Lyds, what are you wearing?”

“Don’t know yet. I need something casual enough for the game but sexy enough for the rave,” Lydia says.

“Go with the high-waisted skirt,” Malia says.

“It’s a possibility,” Lydia says as she remains in her large walk-in closet.

“What about you?” Allison turns to Malia.

“This is it,” Malia shrugs as she looks down at her outfit. Shorts and a cute tank with some tribal pattern. Seems good enough to her.

“Oh hell no,” Lydia says as she marches out of her closet.

“I think it’s fine,” Cora shugs.

“We will get to you later,” Lydia says viciously as she turns to the other Hale then back to Malia.

“I like my outfit,” Malia says.

“Oh sweetie, of course you do,” Lydia says with a tone one would use on a child. Malia doesn’t appreciate it and wants to roll her eyes. But she doesn’t. She has a sinking suspicion that Lydia doesn’t like her already and she really doesn’t want to get on the bad side of a girl like Lydia Martin.

“Just let her,” Allison says, “She lives for stuff like this.”

Malia shrugs, but lets Lydia drag her into the closet.

“I draw the line at heels,” Malia says. She hates heels, they make her feel like an amazon woman and not many people notice, but Theo is actually her height.

“But your legs!” She hears Erica yell, “Theo would love them!”

Malia smiles at the thought of Theo, she isn’t sure if it is a crush but she enjoys the attention that he is giving her. It makes her feel good, not that she needs a guy to feel good. It is just nice to be liked even if you don’t want to date. Besides, who knows, maybe once she is settled in then she can give it a shot. The gang seemed to like him well enough except Allison and Stiles. But from what Malia can gather, Stiles doesn’t trust most people. She only got in for free because she is Cora’s cousin.

At the end of Lydia using her as her personal doll, Malia is wearing short shorts patterned with a faded american flag pattern and a black v-neck t shirt. She guess she looks okay, She let Lydia do her make-up too.

“How do I look?” Malia ask Allison.

“Great,” Allison grins, “What about me?”

Allison is wearing tight black jeans and a maroon colored shirt that compliments her figure and brings out her little curves. Malia can’t stop staring at her hair and it’s long curls driving her crazy. 

“You look really good,” Malia says in awe.

Allison blushes a little as they stand awkwardly, “Theo might be the luckiest guy there.”

“I’m pretty sure that’s Scott,” Malia smiles.

Thank god for Malia’s phone ringing otherwise she is pretty sure she would stare at Allison all night. You just think that she is really pretty, Malia tells herself, and she is really nice. You just admire her, Malia thinks.

Malia goes for her phone and sees that it is an unknown number.

She swipes left and answers the call as she holds the phone up to her ear. She recognizes the familiar greeting of the Los Angeles County Prison.

“One sec,” She tells Allison as she puts herself in a separate room for privacy and clicks one to accept the call.

“Mom,” She says immediately.

“Hey ‘lia,” Her mom’s voice says through the speaker. All of those bad thoughts from the day in the library went away. Malia missed her mom calling her that. She stopped when Malia started 5th grade.

“Are you okay?” Malia ask.

“Yeah. Sorry about not calling in awhile, I wanted to save money for-”

“For stamps. Yeah, I know. Grant stopped by and I totally get it. How much do you have so far?”

“Fifteen, but I have to save some for other stuff. You know?” Her mom says.

Malia didn’t know, but it didn’t matter because she didn’t want to waste time, “Yeah. Sure, of course.”

“God, I miss you baby girl. How is Peter? He treating you okay?” Her mother says, sounding like a real mom for the first time in awhile. Even their other phone calls weren’t like this.

“Yeah. He is great and I miss you too mom. How is it there?” Malia ask with worry. Her mother is put in with the safer inmates, but she is still worried.

“Yeah. I mean it ain’t like Orange is the New Black, but it ain’t too bad. Made friends with my neighbors and I stay on the down low,” Her mom says.

“Any fights?” Malia ask.

“Nope. Haven’t given anyone a reason to fight with me. Stop worrying about me. I’m the mom here, though not a very good one. Won’t even be there for your prom or graduation,” Her mother’s voice comes out.

“I don’t care. This is enough, besides it is worth it. You got AA and so when you get out we can move in together again, and you can get a job while I’m at college an-”

“Sweetie, breathe. I’m very excited about all that.”

“How is AA anyways?”

“It was good. I quit a month in. Realized that I’m not like all those pathetic bastards. I’m not an alcoholic, just had a bad run and had a dumb accident,” her mother justifies.

“You what?” Malia ask with shock and sadness and disbelief.

“I quit. Ain’t nothing wrong with me. Sure I made a couple of mistakes, but I’m paying for it.”

“You’re not learning from it though! Are you an idiot? Mom, you’re an alcoholic,”

“Don’t use that tone with me!” She hears her mother snap.

“Why? You’re probably drunk right now, is that it? You using the money that you should be using to speak to your daughter to buy booze,” Malia snaps. She doesn’t scream like she wants to.

There is a silence and Malia realizes that her mother is actually drinking in prison, despite everything that could happen.

“You are pathetic,” Malia snaps with hot angry tears threatening to spill.

“Drinking isn’t a crime. Everyone has a drink now and then, it can help relieve stress.”

“For some people! But not you and not me either. In fact it added stress on me because of you. I am so sick of it, of hoping and waiting for you to get better and be better. I’m tired of trying to justify you to everyone and myself. They are all right, you aren’t a mother. You're an alcoholic and I was just unlucky enough to be the born babysitter and punching bag.”

“I didn’t know you ever felt that way,” Her mother says in a soft yet hurt voice.

“Yeah, well I didn’t expect you too,” Malia’s venomous tone comes out, “Most the time you couldn’t tell your right from your left.”

“Look sweetie, I know I have never been a perfect mom, but I also had alot to deal with and I think that Peter’s influence and the Hale’s that maybe you are over-reacting and forgetting how hard it was for us. Try to see me on a common ground here.”

“I could have died and I’m not even talking about the wreck that we are both lucky to have gotten out of alive. I’m talking about the angry rants and throwing that happened when I was little and I hid in the closet either at home or in the bar. Or maybe the other wrecks that could have happened. Or all the angry deadbeats you dated that tried to set your car on fire or came in angry. Or the doctor appointments we could never afford because of whiskey. You caused all of it, not me, and you never thought of me during any of it,” Malia is crying not, but trying her best to keep it together. Last thing she needs is to get questioned about why her make-up got ruined.

“Malia-”  
“Have fun in prison, don’t bother with the letters,” Malia says as she hangs up quickly.

She looks in the mirror and fixes her make-up a little, and smiles. Everything is okay, Malia thinks, tell them it is the difference in temperature or something.

She walks back into the room with the other girls who all seem to have been too distracted to think that anything may have been wrong.Except Allison who was watching her suspiciously.

“Who was that?” Allison ask.

“Just Theo. He was asking about where I should meet him at the game. Nothing big,” Malia plays it off.

Thankfully, Erica interrupts and comes out with a bottle of vodka. Malia almost cringes at the sight, but also wonders what it would feel like. She deserves to know.

“Who wants a shot of good luck before the game?” Erica yells.

“We aren’t even on the team,” Cora smirks.

“Shut-up,” Erica smirks back, “So, who wants the first shot?”

“Me,” Malia says confidently.

“You don't drink though,” Allison says.

“Correction, I havent drunk before. No harm in trying,” Malia says.

Cora seems to get that something is off, “You don't have to do it. No pressure or anything.”

“I want to,” Malia says a little more harshly.  
Erica smirks back.

“I’ll do it,” Malia says as she steps up to Erica, shocking them all.

“You don’t drink though,” Allison says.

“Correction. It isn’t that I don’t drink, I just have never drunk,” Malia says with a wild grin.

She notices Allison and Cora both share a concerned look. She can’t help but be annoyed, why are they judging her? They both have drunk before. Lydia and Erica don’t seem to care.

“There’s no pressure,” Cora says.

“I never said there was. I want to do this,” Malia says a little more harshly than she meant to.

“Okay then. Just checking,” Cora says.

“Well lets get this chick a drink!” Erica says excitedly as she gets the shot glass ready.

“Alright, so afterwards you need to lick the salt of your hand and bite into the lime,” Lydia explains to Malia. Malia doesn’t stop her and tell her that she knows. Molly, her mother, past schoolmates have all taught her how to mix and drink properly without actually having to do it.

“It won’t taste good, but it is worse if you choke it back up. Just dry to down it as quick as you can,” Cora says with worry.

“It won’t get you drunk, even as a newbie,” Erica smirks, “Only one shot for now and then we can drink at the Rave.”

“Only if you still want to!” Allison reminds her.

“OK, OK, I get it. Just give me the damn shot already,” Malia says with an impatient tone.

“Eager,” Erica smirks, but hands over the poured shot.

Malia downs it just like she was instructed and hates the taste and smell of it. It burns her throat and she can’t imagine why anyone would like this. She doesn’t choke it up, but cringes as she licks the salt of her hand and bites into the bitter lime.

“That’s disgusting,” Malia cringes.

“It’s an acquired taste,” Erica shrugs as she hands Malia some water.

 

They get to the game and stand in the crowd with Theo, Aiden, and Ethan. Ethan is cheering for Danny. Aiden helps Lydia hold up and ‘Go Jackson’ sign reluctantly. Erica roots for Boyd. Allison cheers Scott on with the help of Cora who blows kisses to Stiles. Theo and Malia root for the whole team and not that Malia would say this to anyone, but she mainly is rooting for Scott.

 

They win the game in a close game of thirteen to eleven. Malia found that the real game was actually much better to watch than the practices.

“Congratulations on the first victory!” Lydia squeals as Jackson comes out of the Locker Room and to the parking lot, followed by the rest.

“Did you see me on the field babe?” Stiles ask excitedly.

“I did,” Cora nods with a smile.

“It barely even hurt when the big guy tackled me,” Stiles smiles.

“Good game guys,” Theo tells them, and they all thank him.

“Alright, well we should all head to the rave before traffic starts,” Danny says.

They all part their separate ways, leaving Malia with Theo. He has a nice car, she thinks as they climb inside.

“What?” Theo ask.

“Nothing, your car is nice,” Malia smiles.

“Thanks,” Theo shrugs.

Malia notices the hair ties in the counsel of his car. She sort of frowns. She may be jumping to conclusions, but she thought theo wasn’t like that and those are a lot of hair ties for a guy just to have laying around (there is five).

“You can use one if you want to. Teagan won’t mind,” Theo says.

“Teagan?” Malia asks.

“My little sister. She is in the middle school,” Theo answers.

“Right,” Malia smiles as she takes one of the hair ties.

They make small talk until they get to the rave, it was nice and distracting, but still part of Malia was focusing on her mom and she knew of one way to get rid of bad thoughts. Get drunk. It’s stupid, Malia reminds herself, I mad at my mom for being an alcoholic and to get over it I am deciding to get shit faced. Malia also knows that she is different from her mother, she isn’t planning on getting pregnant or hooking up with a minor, and she is not driving. She just wants a small buzz, shit faced is an overstatement.

 

A few drinks later and the dancing getting to her, Malia feels better than ever. She is happy than ever. She still knows what she is doing, so she knows she isn’t drunk. She knows the others are still more sober than her, but she is new at this.

“I’m gonna get more to drink,” She whispers to Theo, “Want anything?”

“One of us has to watch out for you,” He laughs.

“Party pooper,” She teases childishly, but grabs her fake I.D and money anyways.

 

This line seems forever long and she recognizes half these people from school.

“Malia Tate?” She hears a voice behind her. 

“Grant?” She ask as she turns around.

“I don’t think you’re old enough to be in this line,” He smirks.

“And you weren’t old enough to be a bartender,” She smirks back.

“Too shay. What are you doing here?” He ask over the loud music.

“Same thing you are,” She replies, “What you still doing in town?”

“Told you before. I have business here and a place to stay,” He answers, “I’ll buy you a drink.”

“I will let you,” She smiles easily.

He orders a beer and her a Mike’s Hard Lemonade.

“It’s good seeing you Malia,” He says.

“You too,” She smiles.

“Be careful now, ya hear. I wouldn’t want your mom hauling my ass about her little girl getting in trouble,” He laughs.

For a second, Malia’s good mood disappears and is replaced with anger and pain before she pushes it back faraway.

“I wouldn’t worry about that too much,” She says before walking off.

On her way back, she runs into someone who seems to just be standing around.

“Oh shit, Sorry,” The guy says as he turns to her and she meets the eyes of Isaac Lahey. She completely forgot she invited him and to be fair, really wasn’t expecting him

“You came!” She yells.

“A friend dragged me along,” He says as he tries to play it off cool.

“No! You came because you wanted to have fun,” She sings, quite horribly.

“How much have you had to drink?” Isaac ask as he looks at her with judgment.  
She rolls her eyes, “I have had enough to drink to have some fun. Get that judgey look out of your eyes.”

He simply rolls them.

“That look! That one right there! That is judgey!” She says.

“Do what you want Malia,” He says without a care.

“I am and I am sick of everyone telling me that and then judging me for it!” She snaps.

“I don’t care what you do to have fun,” He shrugs, “I just don’t see how drinking a bunch of shit, acting like an idiot, and then forgetting it all and having a hangover is fun.”

“Maybe you just don’t know what fun is because you always have a stick up your ass!” She snaps as she pushes him aside and goes back to her friends where Jackson, Erica, Aiden, and Stiles are doing shots.

“Let me join!” She squeals.

“You have that though,” Jackson pouts.

“Do I?” She ask before smirking and taking some more shots. Screw Isaac, she thinks, I’m just having fun right now. I doesn’t mean anything. I’m not my mother.

A few more later and Theo handing her the lemonade, and she can tell she is drunk now. She knows her head feels fuzzy and she is probably dancing a little more flimsy.

“Lets dance,” She tells Allison as she sees other girls grinding on eachother for guys amusement.

“I don’t know if you should,” Allison giggles.

“You only live once,” Malia says as she pulls her onto the dance floor.

It’s a fast and sexy club song that Malia is sure she could name if her drunk mind wasn’t focused on the beautiful girl in front of her. She pulls Allison closer by her tiny hips and begins to move, letting her hair flip around. Allison grabs onto her upper arms and flips her head back, letting the music move them. There boobs touch a little and Allison moves her hands down to a little above Malia’s waist. 

Malia can see Scott and other people watching them with some sort of fascination.

Once the song ends and a new one comes on, the drunk and sober girl are still clinging onto one another and laughing hysterically. 

“You’re so drunk,” Allison laughs.

“I’m not drunk,” Malia slurs, “I’m like the soberest person in town. I’m like a freaking penguin.”

“A penguin?” Allison laughs.

“Yep, because they live in the cold places and cold places don’t have vodka.”

“Makes sense,” Allison laughs.

“Damn straight,” Malia slurs.

“How about we go get some air?” Theo ask as he comes around and shocks Malia by putting his hands on her waist.

“Oh! Allison! Look, it is my date! Theo-o-o-o!” Malia sings his name at the end.

“Yeah, I think she could use some!” Allison laughs as she sits up and steadies herself, instead Malia hangs onto Theo now.

“Air is everywhere unlike vodka. Air is in the arctic and air is here. Both penguins and I need air!” Malia yells.

“Yes Malia, you are just like a penguin,” Allison laughs.

“Yep,” Malia nods.

“Come on penguin girl,” Theo laughs as he helps her stand up to walk.

 

They get out through the back, where it is completely still and quiet. There is only a few cars, and they most likely belong to the people running and working the rave.

“I’m having fun,” Malia says as she hangs onto Theo. He is the same height as both her and Allison, but it is different, Malia notices. Allison is softer and tinier. She also notices that hanging onto Theo is different than Scott. Scott doesn’t even wrap his arms around her yet it feels like he is holding onto her right back.

“I’m glad,” Theo smirks as he places her against the wall.

Malia sobers up the tiniest bit at the pheromones they are both giving off and her sex drive sky rockets. She leans in to kiss him. It’s soft at first because she is controlling it and she forgot how it felt to kiss someone. He then puts his hand up against the wall that she is laying against and kisses her a little rougher, more eager and dominant. She isn’t sure if she likes it, but she might so she keeps doing it. Her head is getting dizzy and she is starting to feel tired, the only thing keeping her awake is the kiss. 

His hand falls to her hip and starts to play with the waistband and wriggle his hand in. Malia may feel fuzzy, but she knows she doesn’t want this. It doesn’t seem like a good idea. Her hand pulls his out and he parts from her with confusion.

“Can- could we just kiss?” She slurs.

“Yeah,” He mutters.

And they kiss again, and continue to kiss, but then his hand falls back to her hip and plays with her waistband. 

“No-” She is about to say, until he pushes back on her and is kissing her again. Harder, too hard. His body is too heavy against hers, and is plastering her to the wall. The hand is still trying to go down her pants even with her wiggling.

She can’t move, but she is wiggling. Her body want to stiffen and fight back, but everything is in slow motion. She tries to beat against him, but it is either him holding her still or she is falling. His other hand grabs her breast over her shirt. No one can hear her muffled protest over the loud music.

“Stop,” She drunkenly begs as her body begins to tire itself out and slide without his support or him pushing against her. She is pretty sure that her pants may be off halfway. It’s cold and tingly there, and not like she wants. But she is so confused. She doesn't feel like a penguin anymore, she feels like a mouse and he is a predator.  
“It’s okay,” he says, “I got you.”

“I don’t want-” She is cut off by a kiss and her body almost drops until he grabs her and squeezes her in places she doesn’t like. She misses her mom. Her mom would protect her, right?

He parts from her and positions her back up. Her eyes remain looking up and want to roll back, but know they can’t. They have to be alert, but there is nothing they can do.

“It’s gonna be great,” She hears him. She can hear his pants buckle start clinging. It’s like a panic mode thing, but because she is drunk, everything is too slow. She goes to run, but it is a stumbling mess and he wraps an arm around her waist.

“Stop,” She says, although it isn’t audible. His pants are unbuckled but not off and hers aren’t there quite yet. He is pressing against her too tight and everything is too small. She can’t breathe.

She is crying, she thinks. He isn’t even covering her mouth, but she can’t scream even though she wants to. He is kissing her neck. He is squeezing her boob again before his hand travels that whole side of her body too freely and comes down to her underwear. She begins mumbling and pleading incoherently. Her wiggling doesn’t matter because she can’t think fast enough.

Theo almost had her pants and underwear all the way off, and then he isn’t there. Not even to support her weight. She slides down to the concrete floor to see Theo glaring up with blood dripping down his nose.

“She said, No!” A voice yells.


	16. Isaac

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isaac finds himself in a situation

Isaac didn’t go looking to find some guy forcing himself on Malia Tate, Isaac was actually just ready to leave. The rave was boring, and all people tried to do was grind. Isaac is glad he came though because if he didn’t then Malia would’ve been raped.

“She said, No!” Isaac yells at the guy he just punched.

“Get the fuck out of here. We were busy,” The guy snaps. Isaac maybe didn’t think this through. This guy seems pretty buff, and Isaac may be lean, but he still couldn’t fight. Not that he really knows how, no one would ever teach him except Cam. Still Isaac had alot of height on the guy.

“Fuck off pervert. She said, no. Go find a willing girl and maybe we can talk things out you shitbag, or we can fight, I win, and then your white ass be sent to juvie and believe me, that place is much worse than any group home,” Isaac threatens. At the mention of the cops, the guy seemed much more willing to do what Isaac was saying.

The guy got up, “Wasn’t that hot anyways.”

The guy- Isaac thinks it begins with a ‘T’- stomps back into the party.

Isaac goes to help Malia stand up as she gets her pants fully back on, and with her being as out of it as she is, it took a while and Isaac just stood there awkwardly.

“Why’d you help me out?” Malia ask. She seems more sober now, Isaac thinks. Being almost raped can do that to a girl.

“Contrary to popular belief, I’m not that much of a dick,” Isaac says, “Wanna find your friends and head home?”

“Can I just sit here for awhile, I don’t think I could go back in yet,” Malia ask as she sits down against the wall. Isaac nods and sighs as he sits down.

“My head hurts,” She pouts.

“You’re lucky that’s it,” Isaac sighs.

“I hate drinking,” She slurs/groans.

“I would suggest not getting drunk,” Isaac says.

“He seemed sweet,” Malia slurs, “But he is a dick.”

“Yep.”  
“And I can’t feel my face,” She groans.

“I don’t know why it’s like that,” Isaac says.

They sit in quiet for a few moments.

“Who was your bad parent?” He hears her ask bluntly.

Isaac hesitates, “My dad. My mom died when I was seven.”

“Do you look like him?”

“No. I’m assuming you have a bad parent though. You can tell me, I won’t say anything.”

It’s Malia’s turn to hesitate, “My mom. Peter, my dad, is great. At least I think.”

“I’m guessing your whole drunken escapade thing is like a rebellion against her or something.”

“Maybe. She sucks. She almost killed us both, and then she is in prison and still is drinking. Spending valuable money on booze made from prison toilet water.”

“Sounds like a bitch,” Isaac says bluntly.

“I look like her,” Malia says, “I hate it. My whole life I thought that I was glad to look like the good parent. The one that didn’t leave. Turns out, the good parent is here and didn’t know about me.”

“Looks don’t mean shit. Cam looked like my dad, and he was one of the best people I ever knew.”

“You’re life is really shitty,” Malia says.

“As of now, You are winning the shitty life contest,” Isaac snorts.

“Yay!” Malia says sarcastically, “I finally achieved something.”

Isaac chuckles a little at that. Malia starts to laugh, startling Isaac, until he realizes those laughs are cries.

“I hate this feeling! This defenseless feeling!” She sobs.

He awkwardly pats her on the back lightly as she cries.

She stops crying and looks at him, “ Did you just pat me on the back during my emotional breakdown?”

“Yes?” Isaac says, unsure of his answer, “I’m not good at this whole comforting thing.”

“Clearly,” Malia smirks.

“You want me just to take you home?” Isaac ask.

“Yeah, I’ll text Cora and everyone when I get home,” Malia answers, “But you’re gonna need to help me walk.”

“Got it,” Isaac nods as he gets up and helps the drunken girl stand. He guides her to the car carefully.

They get to the passenger side and Malia stops, “Wait.”

Isaac looks at her confused as he lets go and she leans against the truck.

She looks at him, “You should move over a little.”

He does so, and then she leans down and pukes what seems to be just liquid and no solids. It doesn’t smell quite like alcohol but still carries a scent just as potent if not worse. She finishes quickly without any of it getting on her or him, thankfully just the asphalt.

“Better?” He ask.

She nods.

“Done?” He ask, and she nods again.

He helps her get in the car and buckle her up. And then starts up and pulls out

“What’s your address?” He asks her.

“120 Boulevard Lane,” Malia answers.

“Malia, That’s Molly’s house in LA. We live in Beacon Hills. What is your address?” Isaac ask.

“120 Boulevard Lane,” Malia says.

“What’s Peter’s address?” Isaac ask.

“Let me think about it,” Malia says.

Isaac lets her concentrate for awhile before getting on the main road.

“Alright Malia, Where does Peter live?” Isaac ask. Only there is no response, “Malia…”

Isaac looks over to see the girl past out, head hanging and her mouth open. Isaac sighs as he pulls over to the side of the road and attempts to wake her up by saying her name and shaking her. 

“Damnit,” Isaac mutters as he knows there is no way to get her friends considering he can’t get back in without his ticket, which he gave to Grant. He tries to call Grant, but his cell keeps going to voicemail. Isaac then sees her white IPhone and goes to see if maybe he can use that, and of course it is dead. 

“Well fuck,” Isaac says as he looks at Malia, “You owe me.”

She snores a little and shifts. 

“Too my place then,” Isaac sighs as he starts up his car and heads to his own house. He hopes that this won’t end as bad as he knows it will.He drives home, and still tries to wake her up but has no luck. 

 

Once he pulls up to his house, he puts her phone in his pocket and glares at the past out girl. He gets out of his truck and goes to her side and slowly opens the door to keep her from falling all at once. He throws one of her arms around his neck and tries to support her upper neck while her head hangs back. Yeah, she is definitely out. 

It’s difficult, but Isaac eventually gets her out and carries her bridal style. Thankfully, he has gained some muscle from digging graves or else he isn’t sure that he could carry her as far as he has to. It isn’t that Malia is heavy or that Isaac is weak, but she is completely limp and not helping to hold up any of her own body weight.

Isaac manages to unlock his door and open, which he is proud of, before entering the living room. Isaac definitely isn’t putting her in his bed because he can’t imagine her waking up on a stranger’s bed ending well. He carefully lays her on the old and scratchy couch. He remembers someone that was drunk puking on there own vomit while passed out and laying down, so he flips her on her side. He is positive that he would lose any emancipation rights if a girl died in his house. He doesn’t have a bucket, that is in the basement, so he goes into his kitchen and finds one of the bigger pots to put next to her.

Isaac doesn’t really know where to go. He is pretty sure Malia will freak out once she wakes and he would like to be there to explain everything. He also doesn’t want Grant to do anything stupid like try to check her pockets for money or something. He goes into his bedroom and grabs his blanket off his bed and a pillow. He comes back to the living room to see Malia still in the same place he left her.He lays on the uncomfortable floor, a few feet away. He hates it, but he is sure that this is the he can do in this situation. 

 

Two hours past, and Isaac still can’t sleep. This floor is really uncomfortable, but at least everything is peaceful. That is until, he hears Grant loud knocks and obnoxious laugh. Malia still doesn’t wake up. Isaac gets up and lets Grant in, shushing him.

“How’d you get him? We took my car,” Isaac says.

“Yeah, thanks for leaving me asshole, but it’s cool. I got a ride home in a car from a girl. The same girl I had sex with in that car that she drove me home in,” Grant smirks. He isn’t drunk, Isaac notes. Thank god, Isaac couldn’t deal with him if he was drunk. He gets obnoxious.

“I had a situation,” Isaac sighs.

“What kind?” Grant smirks with mischievous eyes.

“Is that all you think about?” Isaac cringes, “No. I helped out someone and she is sleeping on our couch.”

“What?” Grant ask with interest.

“Long story, I tried to bring her home but she is completely out and I don’t know where she lives,” Isaac explains.

“Oh and waking up on a someone’s couch isn’t gonna freak her out,” Grant rolls his eyes.

“It was the best I could do. Look, I’m sleeping on the floor so I can explain everything when she wakes up,” Isaac defen

“Okay, whatever,” Grant says as he tries to walk past Isaac.

Isaac stops him, “Another thing, Um, she can’t see you like at all.”

“Dude,” Grant groans, “I get you want no one to know I’m sleeping here or who I am, but can’t I just say I work for some company that is fixing up your house.”

“It’s not that!” Isaac snaps, “It’s- ugh- the girl is Malia Tate or Hale, I don’t really know.”

Grant just sort of stares at Isaac like an idiot and looks around the blonde to see a girl, that is indeed Malia, sleeping on the couch.

“You’re a dumbass,” Grant sighs as Isaac finally lets him walk into the house, “I’m going to bed.”

“Night,” Isaac says.

“Night pretty boy.”


	17. Malia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Malia wakes up with a hangover at Isaac's house. Her and Peter have a much needed talk.

Malia wakes up with a pounding headaches and a sick feeling. She is uncomfortable and cold, but what she really notices is that she isn’t at Peter’s or Lydia’s or Allison’s. She is laying on an uncomfortable couch with no softness to it. 

She shoot up and looks around in panic. She doesn’t know if she should be even more panic or less when she sees Isaac Lahey sleeping on the floor a few feet away. She recalls the events of last night. She remembers seeing Grant, fighting with Isaac, and dancing with Allison. Theo and Isaac, something bad happened. Theo did something bad. Isaac did something, how did she end up here.

“Isaac,” She snaps. He muffles something into the pillow. She slowly gets up and tiptoes over to him. His face is turned into the pillow as she shakes him. He mutters something before shifting over so he can face her and opening his eyes.

“Oh. You’re awake,” He mutters before yawning.

“Yeah, I am. What the hell am I doing here?” She ask as she stands up. Her head is pounding and it’s like she wants to get sick but her stomach is empty.

Isaac begins to move up and sit on his elbows, “How much do you remember?”

“Everything is sort of foggy. I can’t think straight with my head pounding and stomach growling,” Malia complains.

“I’ll get you something and then explain everything,” Isaac says. He put s out a hand for some help up and she just stares at it in confusion.

“What?” She ask.

Isaac rolls his eyes, “I liked it better when you were asleep.”

She scoffs but does end up helping him up. He guides her to the kitchen, and it isn’t what she expected. She expected a smaller kitchen with junk food everywhere. Instead, it was actually a nice size compared to the living room and very homey with a wooden dining table and everything. It still looked run-down and used like no one uses it.

“I have off-brand captin crunch, frozen meals, and leftover chinese,” He says as he looks at the pantry and fridge.

“You have bread or anything for toast?” Malia ask.

“I have peanut butter, by the way, your phone is on the table. It’s dead. Sorry, I don’t have an IPhone charger,” Isaac says. Malia glances at the table again and sees the phone. She reaches for it and curses herself. People probably don’t know where she went, she doesn’t even remember anything clearly. One thing at a time, find out what happened and then figure everything out.

“Ceral is good,” She says.

“I’m out of milk,” He replies, “I need to go grocery shopping.”

“That’s fine, just hand it over. I’m starving,” She says.

He pours the cereal into a bowl and gets water from the tap for her to swallow some aspirin.

“This should help,” Isaac says as he places it on the table.

“Thanks,” Malia says as she eats and takes the medicine. She planned on talking while eating, but she didn’t realize how hungry she was. So it waited, and Isaac sat across from her watching awkwardly.

“Alright. I’m done. Tell me how I got here now,” Malia says.

“Um, okay. So, what do you remember about Theo? His name is Theo, right.” Isaac ask

Malia frowns as she feels a memory wanting to surface, but then it is like something cuts it off, “We were kissing, I know that, but something happened. We got in a fight or something then I was talking to you, but I can’t remember what about.”

“Kind of,” Isaac answers, “I went out back to leave and I found him and you, and he was trying to force himself on you. Then I punched him.”

Malia wants to throw up. She can’t tell if it is the hangover or what Isaac just told her, “Theo was forcing himself on me. We can’t be talking about the same guy here.”

“Your height, brown hair, playboy asshole look. I didn’t get a good look at him on the ground after I punched him.”

“How could you tell that it was, you know- he was trying to um,” Malia is struggling with her words as a lump grows in her throat. She wants to scream and cry even though she can’t remember it. Even though nothing happened.

“You were crying and squirming and you were muttering stuff that I couldn’t make out. I don’t know alot about what it a girl does when she does want sex, but I know that you aren’t suppose to be crying,” Isaac says.

“And how did I end up here?” Malia ask.

“Well, he left. We stayed outside and talked a little. You wanted to head straight home and I was gonna be your ride until you passed out in my car,” Isaac explains, “I tried to wake you up, but you were out cold. So, I took you here and I put you on the couch. I didn’t want you to think you were kidnapped or something.”

“I didn’t,” Malia says.

Isaac looks at her with surprise, “Really?”

“Well, I didn’t when I saw you. I don’t know, I thought it was weird and stuff, but I didn’t think anything bad.”

Isaac nods, “Your friends are probably worried. You didn’t tell them you were leaving, I wasn’t gonna make you go back in.”

“Shit,” Malia groans, “What time is it?”

“Almost 11.”

“Don’t you have work?”

“I’m off on Saturdays,” Isaac shrugs, “I can take you home though.”

“No, that’s okay. I can just use your phone to call Peter,” Malia ask.

Isaac bites his lip, “Yeah, I don’t have that many minutes and I feel like your dad may want to yell. So…”

Malia thinks about that. Peter yelling? What? Peter never yells. He is strangely calm and collected. He must be worried, but yelling. She wouldn’t be in trouble this early into their relationship, would she? Still, Isaac seems unsure and It seems like he has already done enough for her.

“If you could take me home soon that would be great,” She nods.

“Just give me a second to get ready. I gotta go shopping and stuff,” He says to her. Malia nods as she realizes what she must look like. Hungover isn’t cute. She has seen it on her mom plenty of times. That and her clothes are super uncomfortable and she can taste her own breath. She can’t help but feel self conscious. It’s not because of the way she looks or that Isaac sees her looking half dead . It is because of why she looks the way she does. Never again, she tells herself.

She waits awkwardly in the other room for Isaac to come out about fifteen minutes later with a woman’s jean jacket.

“Uh, here, it was my mom's. You can use it, your top is sort of revealing and it’s a little cold out,” He says awkwardly. Malia knows Isaac doesn't have parents or present parents. She feel like he has told her something about his mom, but she can’t remember.

“I can’t do that,” Malia says.

“I’m not gonna use it,” He shrugs and tosses it to her. She puts it on, It’s a little tight though. She must have been tiny, Malia thinks. She is thankful though. She already is gonna have to face Peter while looking like a train wreck, might as well at least look like a decent trainwreck.

She hates the way the afternoon sun feels when she walks out, she practically runs to Isaac’s truck. Isaac follows behind her and locks his house door. 

 

She gives him the actual address for Peter’s and holds her phone tightly in one hand. He tells her it will be about a fifteen minute drive.

“You said we talked,” Malia says, “What about?”

“Uh, parents and stuff,” Isaac answers. 

Malia chokes a little because, god that must have been awkward. She also worries about how much she may have told him, which is probably too much and she wants to hit herself for bringing up his family- which obviously must have sucked.

“I’m sorry,” She mutters.

“It’s fine. Not really about me. Mostly you and your mom,” Isaac shrugs.

“How much about me and my mom?”

“Prison, booze, that kind of stuff,” He answers. Malia looks at him with a worried look, “Relax, I’m not gonna tell anyone. Who would I tell anyways?”

“Thanks,” Malia mutters, “I’m not usually like that. You were right before, last night. Being drunk isn’t fun.”

“You don’t have to explain yourself to me,” He shrugs.

“I know. I just wanted to try it, I was always surrounded by it and ignored it. I thought that maybe without my mom around then I wouldn’t be like her,” Malia says because why hide anything now.

“I get it. I did it too,” Isaac says.

“What?” She asks.

“I was younger than you. But I’ve drank before, I was like twelve. I mean my experience was way less dramatic because all I did was get caught by my foster mom and grounded for two weeks with a hangover, but I did it too. It can be fun though, if you’re doing it for the right reason and you aren’t stupid about it.”

“I guess,” Malia mutters.

“Here,” Isaac says as he pulls up in front of Peter’s nice house.

“Thanks for doing everything that you did,” Malia says as she begins to get out.

“Take care of yourself, okay?” Isaac says with genuine concern. I always have, Malia thinks to herself.

She makes a tight lipped smile and nods before shutting the door and turning around. She walks up the stairs and to the door. She turns a waves goodbye to Isaac before he speeds off. She takes one deep breathe and opens the door and walks in.

“Malia!” She hear Peter’s voice yell in urgency.

“Yeah,” She squeaks. She walks up to where he is at and is shocked at what she sees. Peter Hale looks like a mess with red eyes and dark circle underneath, not gelled hair, Jeans, and s shirt on inside out.

“Where the hell were you? Cora called me saying that you ran off from your date and she couldn’t find you! You weren’t answering your calls. She said that you were drinking!” Peter yells angrily.

“I was, I was actually coming here because a friend was driving me home, but I passed out,” She says.

“What friend? How much have you had to drink?” He yells at her, “Some of your friends left the party looking for you, I had the sheriff looking, I had Talia and her family looking. Where the hell were you? Is this the kind of stuff your mom allowed because I’m not having it!” Peter screams.  
Malia’s feels like her head is about to burst, “Can you please not scream?”

“No! I’m screaming because this is unacceptable! Who the hell was your friend?”

“He just let me sleep on his couch. I was too drunk and out of it,” Malia answers.

“He? You stayed the night at a guy’s house.”

“It wasn’t like that. He tried to take me home, look it was a really rough night.”

“Getting shitfaced wasn’t fun?” Peter mocks in anger.

“No! It wasn’t!” Malia screams back. Her head is pounding even harder and her emotions are running high, but she won’t cry.

“I really didn’t expect this from you,” Peter says in complete disappointment.

“Want to know what I didn’t expect?” Malia screams, “I didn’t expect for my mother to almost kill us, I didn’t expect for you to be my father, I didn’t expect my mother to be a liar, I didn’t expect to have my whole world flipped upside down, I didn’t expect to find out my mother was ignorant enough to still be drinking, or for my date to try and rape me when I was drunk, or any fucking thing that has happened since the fucking day I woke up from the accident and found out Peter Hale was my father!”

She hates that she has cried so much in front of everyone. Malia doesn’t care if it is child like, she runs to her room and locks the door to throw herself on her bed. Peter is knocking on the door for fifteen minutes straight going from angry to calm before finally giving up.

After Malia’s phone gets a little charge she sees all her missed calls and txts. Mostly Peter, Cora, Scott, and Allison. Malia overheard Peter call the sheriff and talia, meaning that Cora and Stiles must now know that she is back which probably mean so do the rest.

Malia still calls Cora though, she answers on the third ring.

“Where the hell did you go?” Cora ask.

“I spent the night at someone’s house it’s a really long story,” Malia says, “I was gonna call you, but my phone died and I passed out. I’m really sorry that I ruined your night.”

“Allison, Scott, and I all left the rave early. The others were too drunk or had to babysit the drunk. Theo said you just ran off,” Cora says.

“Theo is a liar,” Malia sighs.  
“What happened?” Cora ask with concern.

“I’ll tell you later,” Malia responds.

“Peter was terrified, you know? Never seen him that afraid,” Cora says, “How much trouble are you in?”

“I don’t know. We had a fight and I locked myself in my room,” Malia says.

“Well you should talk to him,” Cora says, “after you talk to Allison. I already told everyone, but I think you should talk to her.”

“Noted,” Malia sighs.

“I gotta go. I’ll see you tomorrow,” Cora says.

“Bye.”

 

Malia calls Allison and has a similar conversation. Only this time, Allison told her that no one got in trouble because of her and that the sheriff only thinks that she was drinking. Malia has a feeling that she probably hasn’t made the best impression on the Hales. Surprisingly though, Scott and Allison weren’t mad just worried and make her promise to tell them everything.

“Malia,” Peter’s voice comes through again, “We need to talk. Can I come in?”

Malia stays silent. She isn’t angry at Peter anymore because she knows it isn’t his fault she feels this way. She is just so worried that Peter will want her less than he already does if they do talk.

“I brought a hangover smoothie and medicine,” He pleads through the door. 

Reluctantly, she gets up and opens the door to see him with just what he said and saltines.

“Can we talk?” He asks. She nods and he comes inside and sits on her desk, handing her the crackers and smoothie.

“Before we talk, I want to ask about something you said. Something about your date,” Peter says cautiously.

Malia’s eyes dart to the floor, “I’m fine. Can we just forget about it. My friend stopped it before anything happened.”

“I still think we should file a report,” Peter says.

“I couldn’t even remember exactly what happened until Isa- my friend told me. I was way too drunk and it would just be my friend’s word against Theo’s.”

“Theo was your date’s name? And we can get a good lawyer,” Peter says.

“I know how things like this go. We don’t have enough and chance are all Theo will get is a restraining order.”

“What if he tries something like this again?”

“He won’t. I’m never drinking again.”

“I meant was, what if he tries this on another girl and they aren’t lucky enough to have a friend save them.”

Malia goes quiet because she knows Peter is right, but chances are that nothing will happen.

“Can we talk about this later?” She pleads.

“Fine. But I want this kid’s address because I’m sending Derek in to kick this kid’s ass,” Peter says.

Malia can’t help but let her lips twitch, “I’d actually love that.”

“Okay then, next issue. What happened last night?” He asks.

“My mom called,” Malia sighs, “Instead of getting better, she thinks nothing is wrong with her. She is still drinking instead of using her money to talk to her only family, her daughter. I was angry and I just wanted to have fun. Stupid, right? Really hypocritical of me. Anyways, you were right. She doesn't care about me, just the fucking drinks.”

“I never meant it like that. I just think that she didn’t know how to care for you. She loves you, I’m sure of it.”

“Doesn't matter anymore,” Malia lies.

“Look, your mom screwed up alot. She shouldn't have took off and lied. She probably shouldn't have had sex with a minor. But every thing she did made you who you are and I can't say that I would have been that good of a dad. My family probably would have pressed charges and she would go to jail and I’d be a teen drop out with a kid and no college. We’d have none of this, I’d probably suck.”

“Not more than her,” Malia says.

“You know where I was when I got the call saying I had a kid?” Peter ask.

“Where?”

“I threw a party and was with this hot twenty-six year old model when I got a call at 2 a.m from California social services telling me I had a kid who just got in a wreck with their alcoholic mother. The next day I went to Talia’s and I cried. It wasn't that I didn't have money, it was that I had no freaking clue of how to do this. Still don’t. Darren took me out and talked to me about how to be a dad, so I did some googling and I looked you up and then I looked up ‘how to raise a teenage girl’. I cried even more because it began to talk about tampons and the sex talk and birth control. What the hell am I doing, I thought. I know you can take care of yourself, but you still need someone to count on. I don’t know how to be a dad, kid. I’ve always been the fun uncle, but I’m willing to try this whole parent and kid thing if you are.”

Malia looks at him and she sees where she got her nose from now and her jaw-line, “If it makes a difference, I don’t really know how to be a daughter.”

“Then we can do this together,” Peter smiles.

“Yeah,” Malia smiles a little back.

“But you’re still grounded,” He says.

“What? You can’t be serious,” Malia says. She has never been grounded. She isn’t saying she doesn’t deserve it; she is just genuinely shocked.

“You drank way too much and you’re underage and you made me worry. There are rules and one of them is no drinking. I’ll give you a minute to tell your friends that you're grounded for the week and weekend included, then I am taking your phone away.”

“But then how will I talk to people if they need me?” Malia ask bluntly.

Peter turns and finds some post-its and a pen, he scribble something down before handing it to her, “House phone.”

“This sucks,” Malia frowns.

“And I’d like to meet your friend, have him over for dinner sometime,” Peter says, “What was his name again?”

“Nice try,” Malia smirks, “He won’t come anyways. He is always working.”

“Invite him. I mean it,” Peter says.

“Fine,” Malia groans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I liled writing Peter as a normal person. I think he would be a good guy had his family not die.


	18. Allison

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allison receives a nice suprise from Kate and Gerard, her parents worry that Gerard has ulterior motives.

Allison opens her phone with a text from Malia.

From: Malia (2:37 pm)  
Grounded for the week. Won’t have cell. Call my home phone at 925-460-6034 if you want to talk.

Allison sighs as she puts her phone away. Malia didn’t tell her much, but she said a friend helped her out and something happened with Theo that she would share later. It still bugged Allison to no extent though. She likes to know stuff, she is like Stiles in that way.

“The boyfriend cancel plans?” Kate ask across the table. Kate wanted some one on one time with Allison and took her out for a late lunch after target practice.

“No. Just my friend. She got grounded,” Allison frowns.

“What for?” Kate ask.

“Stupid stuff,” Allison lies easily. 

“Like leaving a party drunk and scaring everyone?” Her aunt ask nonchalantly.

“How’d you-”

“Thin walls Allison,” Her aunt smirks, “So, is your friend okay?”

“Malia is fine. I think she had a minor break down is all. She is grounded for a week and her phone is taken away,” Allison answers.

“Still can’t believe Peter has a daughter,” Kate snorts.

“I don’t know. He seems to be doing an okay job according to Malia. He really seems to care for from what I’ve seen,” Allison shrugs.

“Maybe he changed. What you are describing does not sound like the Peter Hale I knew,” Kate smirks, “Although his daughter sounds a lot like him. Causing trouble and all.”

“She doesn’t cause trouble,” Allison defends. Her harsh voice both surprises her and Kate.

“Alrighty then,” Kate says, “So I assume she is invited to your eighteenth birthday party.”

Allison looks at Kate with confusion. She hasn’t had a birthday party in forever because she moved too much, eventually she just figured she was too old and too much effort, “My birthday is in like two and a half weeks besides aren’t I a little too old for a birthday party?”

“Your friend, Lydia, has them. I’ve seen the post,” Kate shrugs.

“Yeah, but that is Lydia. Lydia can throw a party for just about anything and everyone will show.”

“Well then, she will just have to help us,” Kate smirks. 

As if on cue, Lydia came walking through the door with a smirk on her face.

“What are you doing?” Allison asks the redhead when she approaches the table.

“Your aunt sent me a message on facebook. Wanted me to help you two plan your eighteenth birthday party, since you never threw a sweet sixteen,” Lydia smirks as she sits down.

“I figured if I couldn’t convince you then your best friend could,” Kate smirks.

“I spent this past week pulling together ideas for the perfect party,” Lydia smiles as she takes out a purple folder titles ‘Allison’s Eighteenth’ in a Lydia fashion.

“You are ridiculous,” Allison laughs as she takes the folder and opens it. It’s like Lydia is planning a banquet with how organized it is.

“Let me see!” Kate smiles as she scoots her chair over. There are pictures of party and cocktail dresses, invitation samples, pictures form the internet of party ideas, and an invite list.

“Feel free to add and remove people,” Lydia says, “I’m thinking a black and white theme. Not suits or anything, but you would be the only one in color.”

“Love it!” Kate says as Lydia smiles proudly.

“Mom and Dad would never allow this or pay for it,” Allison says.

“Grandpa is paying and we already talked them into it. I’m chaperoning, so no drinking. At least not that I can see,” Kate smirks.

“This just seems like alot,” Allison says.

“Look, if it is too overwhelming then plan how you like, those are just some ideas. But you are having this party!” Lydia says.

“The cake does look really good,” Allison says as her mouth begins to water.

“And it taste even better,” Lydia says.

“Alright,” Allison agrees, “Black and White- casual.”

“Yay!” Lydia squeals excitedly, “So you want a band or a DJ?”

“Can’t we just play the radio?” Allison ask, she really doesn’t want to spend too much of her grandfather’s money. After all, they haven’t even really gotten the chance to talk one on one.

“Dj or band?” Lydia says again with a serious expression.

“DJ,” Allison sighs.

“Awesome, I know a guy who will give us a deal,” Lydia smiles.

 

They all three eat lunch together deciding on who will come. Allison puts a question mark by Theo until she finds out what happened. Lydia insist on Matt coming, because as creepy as he is, he takes really good pictures. The only thing Allison draws the line on is handing out invitations, she’d rather just have Danny design a really neat e-vite and do a mass email.

“So, Allison said you travel alot! What’s that like?” Lydia ask.

Kate smirks, “Well, I’ll tell you one thing and that is that the boys are cuter in Spain.”

“You’ve been to spain?” Lydia says with fascination although Allison has showed Lydia the pictures Kate has sent her all over before.

“Spain, Mexico, Paris, Rome, Italy, Tokyo. Kid, I’ve been all over,” Kate grins.

“Why come back to Beacon Hills then? Allison said that you’re staying for awhile,” Lydia says.

“It’s home,” Kate shrugs, “Traveling is fun, but I’ve only got one niece.”

Allison blushes a little at that. She loves when Aunt Kate visits. Sure she can be abrasive and a little wild, but it’s a nice change then what she is use to. Her parents could use a little wild in their house, Allison is too scared to be the one to do it, so why not Kate?

“God, your life sounds so adventurous,” Lydia says with a longing look.

“Travel while you’re young and beautiful,” Kate says.

 

Allison goes home and sees her father and Gerard talking in the living room.

“I’m gonna go say thank you,” Allison says to Kate. Kate smiles and pats her on the shoulder as Allison scurries off to the two men.

“Excuse me,” She says quietly. She didn’t want to interrupt anything important. By the stressed look on her father’s face she felt as if she shouldn’t be here.

“One second Allis-” Her father starts before her grandfather cuts in.

“What is it, dear?” Gerard smiles.

“It can wait. I don’t want to interrupt,” Allison says as her mother voice is in her head scolding her for even coming in while adults are speaking.

“I will be right there. Your Grandfather and I were just finishing up-” 

“It can wait Christopher. I think Allison wants to talk now and frankly your scowling is giving me a headache,” Gerard says, “Now what is it?”

“I just wanted to thank you for paying to throw me a birthday party. That is really generous and-” Allison is cut off by Gerard soft chuckling.

“Sweetheart, It is no problem. In fact, it makes me feel good. Business has kept me away from far too many of my only grandchild’s birthday.”

“Well, it’s still really great,” Allison blushes.

“You and your girlfriends, I know a gal at macy’s. I want you all to go there and get an outfit. Don’t even look at the price tag. Just ask for Amber Pennington and say you are Gerard’s granddaughter.”

“Dad, you can’t do that,” Chris says with shock.

“Grandpa, that really isn’t nessa-” Allison is cut off again.

“You're turning into a young adult Allison. Let me spoil you while your still young. Chris, I don’t want to hear anything from you. Besides, Amber owes me,” Gerard smiles.

“I don’t know what to say,” Allison smiles, “Thank you grandpa!”

She throws her arms around him and hugs him tight, ignoring her father’s glares. She can’t tell if they are directed at her or Gerard.

“Allison!” She hears her mother screech from the kitchen.

“No problem sweetie,” Gerard says, “Now go join your mother.”

 

After a very joyful dinner (at least for Gerard, Kate, and Allison). Allison heads upstairs to take a shower. She is about to turn on the shower when she hears her parents hushed whispering. Her parents must not know she is in here, Allison realizes and stays quiet.

“Something isn’t right,” Chris whispers.

“Chris you are overreacting,” Victoria responds.

“He is still doing dirty business. He is still upset with me for not taking over and opening my own business.”

“Chris, we checked the records. He stopped that three years ago. Maybe he is actually trying to make amends and be a fair salesmen.”

“Or he wants Allison to take over.”

“Allison? Why, he knows she has interest involving weaponry sales. She hates it.”

“I don't know. But the spoiling, the sweet talk. I don’t trust it.”

“Let's just agree to keep an eye on him,” Victoria says.

They eventually walk away leaving Allison confused, worried, and upset. She still doesn’t understand why her father freaks out over her grandfather, what is so bad that he could be doing. She’s also upset because why wouldn’t her grandfather spoil her. Does there have to be an ulterior motive for someone to be nice to her, for her grandfather to spoil her. 

Who would want to do something for you, the voices whisper, even your parents don’t want to know you. Soon everyone will figure out just how pathetic you are.

“Shut up,” Allison whispers to them. She hates how weak she lets herself get over stupid things that might not have any meaning.

They don’t shut up. They just quiet down, but they’re still laughing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was hard to write because it is pretty much a filler chapter, but it serves its purpose.


	19. Malia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I forgot about this one but I'm back. Malia meets the fam

Malia absolutely hates being grounded. Thankfully, Peter let her take a run and watch netflix or else she doesn’t think she would survive Saturday. Well, she really doesn’t think she will survive today either. She is meeting her family. Her grandparents, all six of Peter’s older siblings and their children. It’s Talia and Darren’s twenty-fifth anniversary party which a reason for the whole Hale family to come to visit. 

Malia is currently freaking out with Cora over the phone on what to wear. God, she feels like such a girl. But after what happened Friday, she wants to still try and make the best impression she can on her family.

“Just wear jeans and shirt. It isn’t formal,” Cora groans over the phone. Malia is gripping the home phone so tight her knuckles are turning white.

“Easy for you to say. You're not just meeting your family all at once and only has everyone basing her off Friday night,” Malia groans.

“Only my family and Braeden know. Relax. Stiles and I will be there the whole time. Once family shit starts to get boring then you can leave with us,” Cora says.

“I can’t. I’m grounded, remember,” Malia sighs. She grabs some knock-off vans from her closet and her new pair of jeans that she got the first day she met everyone.

“Suck for you,” Cora snorts.

“I can’t find a shirt. Great, guess I’m just gonna go shirtless then everyone can really get to know me,” Malia groans.

“You’ll be fine, now if you will excuse me I have to go help my grandma cook before she burns down the house because of ‘the smart stove’ which is actually just electric and not gas,” Cora says.

“You’re no help,” Malia pouts, but Cora has already hung up. 

Malia stares at he closet in annoyance before reaching for the strapless white top Molly gave her. Said that it would look great with Malia’s skin tone.

After Malia finishes getting ready, she hears a knock on the door. It can only be Peter.

“Come in,” She calls out. He opens the door looking his usual casual yet carries effortless and superior persona.

“You look nice,” Peter says.

“Thanks,” Malia grins, “You too.”

“Nervous?” Peter ask.

“A little,” Malia lies, “You?”

“Hell yeah,” Peter laughs, “First time I’ll be seeing my other siblings and my parents since January.”

“Have you talked to them at all since then?” she asks.

“Of course. It’s just seeing them is different,” Peter answers, “You know?”

Malia thinks back to all the phone conversations she had with Peter before they actually met face to face, “Yeah, I know.”

 

Malia and Peter arrive at the Hale house (more like a mansion or manner) later on. They were the last ones to arrive. They knock on the door which is opened by a woman Malia had never seen before, but she seemed a little older than Peter.

“Petie!” She shrieks as she throws her arms around him.

“De, I need you to let go,” He chuckles as Malia stands there awkwardly with the gift for Talia and Darren.

“You need to come up to Chicago more,” She says as she parts and looks at Malia excitedly, “You must be Malia. I’m Diana, Peter’s oldest sister. All the kids call me Dede though.”

“Hi,” Malia smiles as she puts her hand out to shake but is devoured in a hug much like Peter was.

“God, she looks like you Peter,” Diana says once she separates from the girl.

Malia hold back that she only has Peter’s skin tone, face shape, and nose. Malia looks like her mother, not a doubt.

“De, give her five seconds to breathe,” He says.

“Sorry, It’s just so crazy. Come on, let show you off to the family,” Diana says as she drags the teenager inside.

Malia never realized how big this family had to be until now that she is looking at them all.

“Malia.This is my husband, Henry and my middle son, Kevin. Guys, this is Malia, Peter’s daughter.”

“Well I’ll be damned,” Henry smirks.

“Nice to meet you,” Kevin smiles.

“You too,” Malia forces outs.

“Oh. I can’t wait for you to meet Raina, she’s your Aunt by the way and-” Diana is cut off by Cora’s presence.

“Dede, I see you met Malia,” Cora smiles.

“I was just about to introduce her to everyone,” Diana grins.

“Oh, actually I was gonna do that and introduce to the cousins before the aunts and uncles,” Cora says, “I think Jamie wants you by the way.

“Oh alright,” Diana says.

 

Cora and Malia are able to get away from Dede.

“She is sort of overwhelming, but she bring the best christmas gifts,” Cora grins.

Cora introduces Malia to all the cousins, just like she said. She introduced her to Brodie (29), the oldest and only child of Aunt Raina and Uncle Greg. Then to the rest of Diana and Henry’s kids; Adelaide (29), Brandon (23), and James (21). She introduced Malia to Aunt Jean and Uncle Kyle’s three preteens; Madison and Addison, twin boy and girl at thirteen, and Junior at Eleven.

“So, your Uncle Peter’s daughter?” James asks.

“Yeah,” She mutters.

“And he found out about you this past April?” He asks.

Malia nods.

“Nana is gonna be so happy to have another girl,” Adelaide says.

“Not that any of the granddaughters can hold a torch to her first grandchild,” Brodie smirks.

“You’re older than me by a month and three days asshole,” Adelaide rolls her eyes.

“Still the first, still the favorite,” He smirks.

“Let's play football to decide then. My team vs yours,” Adelaide smirks back.

“We haven’t played this since before the twins were born,” Brodie says.

“Fine. We don’t have to then, whimp,” She smirks. 

That’s how Malia ended up outside wearing Cora’s Jacket over her nice shirt while Brodie and Adelaide picked team. Brodie went first and didn’t pick his wife much to her upset.

The teams go like this:

Brodie chose; Derek, Shawn (Brandon’s boyfriend), Michelle (his wife), Maddison, Jamie, Junior , and Stiles

Adelaide chose; Kevin, Braeden, Cora, Brandon, Kristen (Kevin’s girlfriend), Malia, Addison, and Laura.

And Uncle Braxton was keeping score.

“You good at running?” Adelaide ask Malia.

“I’m on track,” Malia shrugs.

“You’re out runner then,” Adelaide smirks.

Then the games began. Adelaide’s team was pretty good with the exception of Brandon. But so was Brodie’s with the exception of Maddison and Stiles.

The score is down eighteen to seventeen. Derek starts running to make it, and he is almost there until Stiles tackles him to the ground and Derek drops the balls. Uncle Braxton blows the whistle, Adelaide won.

“I did it,” Stiles cheers ecstatically.

“Stiles, He was on your team,” Cora yells.

“What?” Stiles ask with confusion as he looks down at Derek who was still on the ground but he actually seems in pain.

“I think I broke my ankle,” Derek yells. Uncle Braxton and the whole family go running to his side.

“Jamie, Brodie!” Braxton yells, “Lift him up and get him inside.”

The two cousins help get Derek up and get him inside to the aunts and uncles. Malia sees Peter arguing with an elderly couple before their attention diverted to Derek and the cousins.

“Aunt Raina, he thinks he broke his ankle,” Laura yells. Aunt Raina is a doctor. She comes running over as they set him down on the couch and elevate his foot on the admin under a pillow. He screeches in pain a the light touches.

“Hush, you big baby,” Talia scowls.

“Junior, run to my car and get my med kit,” Raina instructs, “Derek, this will hurt. But move it if you can.”

He does and with it comes a half muffled scream.

“Alright it’s not broken. I think it may be fracture, but I need to touch it and try to feel around it,” She says.

He nods and we all stand around while she does her work.

“So, I’m going to take you to a doctor I know so it can be properly treated,” She says, “Come on.”

“Wait-” Stiles yells, “Can we just take a moment to realize that I, Stiles Stilinski, tackled Derek with enough force to fracture his foot.”

“I’m going to kill you,” Derek threatens.

Stiles smirks as he bends down to Derek’s level, “Good luck with that while you’re on-”

Derek grabs stiles by his neck and makes him fall to his knees while holding him in a headlock. Stiles tries to pull on Derek’s tight grip with no avail. 

“Not again,” Cora groans as her and Laura go to Derek.

“Derek, STOP!” Cora yells.  
“Derek!” Laura says.

“Come on, Derek he is going blue,” Cora groans, “Come on.”

Laura and Cora work together to pull Stiles out of the death grip.

“Anything else you would like to add?” Derek grunts.

“I get it, I get it,” Stiles says as he dramatically gasp for air.

Peter then pulls aside Malia during all the commotion. He seems tense.

“What’s wrong?” She ask.

“Nothing. I’m going to head to the doctor’s office with Derek and Raina. I’ll be back. I just wanted you to know where I was going,” He says.

“What? No,” Malia whispers. The thought of Peter leaving her alone with stranger who are apparently her family terrifies her.

“Talia and Laura and Cora are all here, you will be fine. I’m just doing this so Tal will stay and enjoy the event of her anniversary.”

“Can’t I come with you then?” Malia ask. She sounds like a needy child, but she could honestly care less. This was an emergency!

“The family wants to meet you still,” He sighs, “You’ll be fine.”

She nods. He share brief eye contact with someone behind her. She almost turns around until she is pulled into a hug. It shocks her. Her and Peter have grown closer, but this was still foreign territory to her. Her mom and her hardly hugged, and Peter wasn’t the type to just give them out as she has learned for the past few weeks. Maybe I’m overreacting, she thinks. AS best as she can, she returns the hug.

“I’ll be back soon,” He says.

 

They begin dinner after an hour. Derek is getting a cast put on according to Raina and was right about the fracture. She told everyone just to start eating ahead of time.

She stands in line when an elderly woman comes up to her. Malia knows who this is, it’s the person she been terrified the most to meet.

“We seem to keep missing eachother,” The woman says, “I’m Shannon.”

“You’re Peter’s mom,” Malia smiles. She hates herself for that being the first thing she ever says to her grandmother.

“And your grandma as it turns out. You can just call me Nana. Everyone does, even Cora’s funny friend.”

“Stiles, yeah. He is something,” Malia nods. It’s quiet.

“Daniel and I were hoping that you would sit next to us during dinner. He’s your grandad.”

“Um..” Malia says awkwardly, “Yeah, that would be great.”

 

Thankfully, Cora and Stiles join Malia and the grandparents. She makes small shy inputs. Nothing like her usual blunt self, but she find herself not being that loud girl lately. Cora and Stiles mainly keep the conversation going.

“You need to come to one of my matches before you go grandad,” Cora says as they talk about boxing.

“She kicks some serious as- butt. She kicks butt,” Stiles corrects himself.

“The Hales always do,” Grandad grins.

“What about you dear?” Nana ask as she looks at Malia, “You involved in any activities or sports?”

“Track, I like to run,” Malia smiles. Grandad’s grin smiles a mile wide. He gets up hastily and moves to the bookcase before bringing back and ancient BHHS yearbook.

“That was me before I got drafted. Three year all-state track champion. This was before girls were able to so this type of stuff,” He says as he points to a picture. He looks like a young Braxton and Peter combined.

“Oh. Wow. That’s really neat,” She says.

“Peter use to run in highschool, you know,” Nana smiles.

“Then he quit. Could have gotten a scholarship to somewhere great. Instead he stayed back and-” Grandad almost seems to be getting worked up.

“Lets not talk about that now dear. Malia, tell me about LA. I lived there for awhile. Had a friend in Beverly Hills that let me stayed,” Nana ask.

“Um, I was actually no where near Beverly Hill. My mom and I lived on Presley street,” Malia answer, “Near the produce center where all the farmers come to sell their crops.”

It was a shitty street, but Malia loved that super-market. All the sample and mexican music.

Nana seems less impressed though, “Oh, how nice.”

“Your mother grew up here, right? Maxine Tate?”

“She likes to go by Maxy or Max, actually,” Malia says. She really wants to drop the subject of her mother now.

“Why can’t I remember her. This town is so small,” Nana sighs.

“Well probably because we don’t have the face to match it dear. And she probably wouldn’t even know what we look like, ran away as soon as she slept with our seventeen year old,” Grandad says with an angry edge that makes Malia’s skin crawl.

“I’m so sorry you went through all that. A woman that irresponsible and selfish should never be in charge of a child,” She says with pity.

“Mother,” Talia voice snaps out of nowhere.

“What?” Nana ask without even realizing how rude she was. Cora and Stiles both keep their eyes on their plate.

“I need to go to the bathroom,” Malia says as she darts up to the bathroom. She gets to one of them and locks the door.

She wants to scream, she doesn’t know why either. She’s heard all of this before, it’s nothing new. Her breathing starts to pace fastly.

“Malia?” Cora says as she knocks, “Nana said she was sorry, that it was insensitive.”

Malia doesn’t respond as the panic tries to settle.

“Malia?” Cora ask, with more worry in her tone.

Malia opens the door with a fake smile.

“It’s fine. I’m fine.”

“You sure?” 

“Yeah, lets get back to dinner.”

 

Peter, Raina,and Derek come home in time for cake and presents. He glares silently at his unnoticing parents the whole time. Malia wonders if Talia told him anything. 

They are about to leave, and Malia goes around saying goodbye and it was nice to meet you.

“Wait Peter. Your dad and I want to talk to Malia and you,” Nana says.

“Now?” Peter ask as Malia looks at them confused.

“Yes and privately.”

Peter sighs, but him and Malia follow the old woman into a private study with a desk. She thinks this is Talia’s office. Grandad follows behind.

“Your mother and I have thought and decided it best if maybe we raised Malia in Florida, far away from L.A.”

Malia’s jaw drops as Peter tenses.

“What the hell is this?” Peter snaps.

“Peter… we have an extra room, plenty of money, you can visit anyt-”

“No. This is crazy. Malia, we’re leaving,” Peter says as he gets up.

“Peter, we are trying to do what’s best for both of you. Don’t do this again,” Nana urges.

“Again? You mean not let you try to dictate my life. I’m a grown man,” Peter says.

“We can get her into a great college and-”

“I can help her with that if she even wants to go,” Peter shouts.

“Of course she’s going,” Nana yells, “You don’t want her to end up like her mother, do you?”

Ouch, Malia thinks. As she looks away from the commotion.

“We’re leaving,” Peter snaps as he grabs Malia.

“You weren’t meant to be a father,” Malia hears grandad yell, but they don’t stop.


	20. Scott

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott notices some odd things

Scott slips twenty dollars into his mom’s purse Monday morning, before leaving to pick up Malia. He drives to her little townhouse complex and she is sitting out on the front porch. She seems tired and upset. He wonders if it has anything to do with what happened Friday night with her and Theo or maybe something happened when she met her family. She reluctantly walks over to Scott’s bike.

“Something wrong?” Scott asks.

“Just been a rough week,” She frowns.

“This have to do with Friday?”

“Part of it,” She shrugs.

They drive to the school and meet Allison and Lydia there.

“Hey,” Allison smiles at them when they walk towards her and Lydia.

“Hey you,” He grins at her.

Theo walks by and pushes past Malia. She gives a cold glare, but he just keeps walking. Allison and Scott both give a worried look, they still don’t know what happened or why Theo lied and brushed them off so quick at the rave. Just that her and Theo must have fought or something.

“Hey,” Lydia yells, which is surprising because they have came across the idea that she doesn’t really like Malia. Allison won’t say it, but Scott knows that it is most likely because Lydia feels threatened by her and Allison’s friendship.

Theo stops and turns on his heel to look at them with annoyance, but he doesn’t look at Malia. She just stares at him with a cold and unreadable look.

“What?” He snaps, he has a bruise on his cheek. It seems only a few days old

“I think you owe my friend an apology. You did, after all, run into her and not even have the decency to look her way. I think it’s best if you apologize, wouldn’t want to get off on the wrong foot with anyone, now would you?” She ask with a threat lying underneath her words, her tone was calm and vicious yet strangely polite and delicate. Something only Lydia Martin could do.

Theo stares at her before meeting Malia’s eyes for a brief second, “Sorry.”

It’s not sincere or apologetic, if anything it is angry and threatening a little. Malia doesn’t seem scared or worried though. Scott wonders if Malia hit him. Theo turns and walks away.

“Hey Theo,” Malia calls. He stops and looks around with an annoyed look, “Make sure you ice your bruise often.”

“Thanks for the advice,” He snaps before marching off.

“And, what the hell was that?” Lydia ask with an excited grin. As much as Lydia has changed from Allison coming to school, she still loves to hear about all the drama.

“Did you hit him?” Scott ask with concern.

“What did he do?” Allison ask with worry.

“I’ll tell you guys everything at lunch,” Malia says as her eyes linger elsewhere.

“Can’t wait,” Lydia smirks.

“Can’t wait for what?” Aiden ask as he comes up and puts an arm around Lydia with Ethan and Aiden following.

“Malia is gonna tell us all about what happened Friday,” Lydia answers.

“Oh yeah, I can barely remember Friday, but I woke up with all these texts. You okay?” Danny ask.

“You can’t remember because you’re a horny drunk that can only focus on one thing while Boyd and I had to babysit all you drunks,” Ethan sasses.

“Shut up, you love me,” Danny smirks.

 

Scott makes his way to first period with Allison and meets Cora dragging Stiles behind her. Scott smirks as he remembers Stiles' call from yesterday all about how great he is at football apparently. Even though he tackled his own team-mate.

“Hey man,” Scott grins to his best friend.

“I hate Mondays,” Stiles whines.

“Shut up you baby,” Cora smiles.

They make it in and Scott accidently runs into Isaac.

“Shit, my bad,” Isaac mumbles.

“Oh hey, Isaac,” Allison smiles, “Where you going?”

What, Scott thinks as he watches them converse. Allison seems to know him and Scott has no clue how.

“Uh,” Isaac starts as he looks at Scott, “I was going to go get my pencil case. I left it in my locker.”

“You can just borrow my stuff,” She says.

“I can just get-” 

“No! You will be late, just come on. Move up with us,” She says as she walks past him to get to her seat.

“Okay?” Isaac says as he looks at Scott, like Scott is suppose to approve or something.

“Okay,” He shrugs as he goes to sit with his friends, and Isaac following behind to sit next to Allison who is saving the seat to her left for Isaac because the seat to her right is always reserved for Scott.

Stiles gives Isaac a suspicious look before staring at Scott with confusion, Scott just shrugs as he sits down. Scott hasn’t had a conversation with Isaac since the night he hit the dog, even when Isaac gave him the rest of the money he didn’t say a word. Scott hasn’t gone out of his way to talk to Isaac, because he figured Isaac would talk to him if he wanted to.

“I didn’t know that you knew Isaac,” Scott whispers to Allison while he is distracted by something in the textbook.

“I didn’t think you did either,” She shrugs. Her voice wasn’t calculated or anything. It was normal, but a little hurt. Scott doesn’t know what to think of it. He wonders if Isaac said anything to Allison about that night. Scott wasn’t meaning to hide it, he just didn’t want to embarrass the guy.

She returns to helping Isaac who accepts it quite reluctantly. Stiles keeps eying Isaac with suspicion and tossing weird glances at Scott. Scott knows what Stiles is saying, he doesn’t trust Isaac, but Stiles doesn’t trust many people. Not even Malia, he just puts on the show for Cora. Scott ignores Stiles and acts like he isn’t confused or bothered.

“If you want to, you can sit up here with us from now on,” Allison offers Isaac. 

Isaac meets Scott’s eyes again, like he is asking permission or something. Scott nods awkwardly.

“Yeah,” He says because he doesn’t really know what else to say.

“If I get here on time,” Isaac mumbles.

Allison seems disappointed with his answer, but Scott see her quickly brighten up again, “You’re always here before us anyways. Just sit there for about a week and it sort of just becomes your spot.”

Isaac makes a tight-lipped smile and nods.

 

Harris isn’t here today and the sub lets the class do there packet wherever they want. Stiles immediately goes to Scott before Allison even gets up.

“I don’t like him,” Stiles says as he glares at the back of Isaac’s head, who sits a few rows up.

“You dislike everyone,” Scott says as he rolls his eyes.

“Still,” Stiles says, “Something isn’t right and I’m usually right about these feelings. Remember when I said that I had a feeling Matt would go for Allison and then he did. Asked her to dance at homecoming right in front of you.”

“You don’t even trust Malia. Hell, you didn’t trust Cora until after two months.”

“You cannot blame me for that. I mean Cora Hale said yes to dating me, Cora freaking Hale. I thought that it was pity or a plot that Derek involved her in so he could kill me.”

“What about Malia?” Scott ask.

“What about her?” Stiles ask.

“You don’t trust her either,” Scott points out.

“Not anymore,” Stiles says.

“What do you mean?” Scott ask.

“I mean that I still think she is hiding something, but I don't think she means harm. Some weird stuff happened at the Hale family reunion and I got the idea that maybe she is just hiding stuff because she is still figuring it out herself,” Stiles answers.


	21. Isaac

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Malia forces Isaac to join the group at lunch where he meets Stiles officially as they talk about the best way to deal with Theo

Isaac went to his usual table for lunch. Allison, he is pretty sure that's her name, has been smiling at him and making an effort to welcome him. But why? He knows she is friends with Malia. Maybe she heard or she is trying to make her boyfriend jealous. Which is not what Isaac is interested in.

Malia sits down in front of him, unexpectedly. She slides him a brown paper bag. He sighs before opening it and seeing the standard packed lunch. But there is a 6 pk of oreos and a can of coke.

“Don't need your pity,” He sighs before pushing it back to her.

“Not pity. Payment. It's for saving me and taking care of me and talking to me. Figured you would rather have this than a heartfelt speech,” She says before pushing it back to Isaac.

“Payment? That's it. And you'll leave this table,” He says.

“I’ll leave this table and you're coming with me to sit with me and my friends,” She says.

“Who says that I will do that?” He ask.

“Me,” she answers before taking the packed lunch away, “because I know you really want this packed lunch.”

She walks away and for five seconds, Isaac debates what to do before getting up and following her.He finally matches her pace, and with a smug grin, she hands him the lunch before they get to the already crowded table.

“I invited over my friend, Isaac,” She says.

“Did you now?” Erica smirks before standing up to expose her body, “Erica Reyes.”

Isaac nods as he avoids the suspicious glare of Stiles and the other curious looks.

“You live across the street from Jackson, don't you?” Lydia ask him.

“Yeah,” He answers.

He sits down awkwardly next Malia and Stiles.

“So, Isaac,” Stiles says, “Some of our friends seems to have met you before.”

“Stiles,” Allison snaps in a warning tone. Isaac’s cheeks start to burn, he hopes it doesn’t show. He doesn’t like Stiles pushy tone or Scott’s curious gaze. Oh god, Isaac really hopes he doesn’t think that Isaac is after his girlfriend. Allison is the pushy one. Or worse, Malia knows something and told them.

“Isaac actually was the one that helped me out the other night with Theo. He’s the reason Theo is walking around with a busted up face,” Malia explains. Isaac looks at her in confusion, he didn’t really feel like getting involved in her drama. It wasn’t anything special for her. Isaac just hates guys like that.

“What happened?” Allison asks with a flash of concern and anger running through her eyes.

“He tried to, ya know, have sex with me when I was drunk,” Malia says. She’s not ashamed, it’s just awkward. She knows it wasn’t her fault.

“Did you tell the police?” Stiles almost yells. Scott and Allison both seem the most pissed to Isaac, he assumes that is because they know Malia best or something.

“Does Peter know?” Cora snaps.

“Yeah. We had a really big fight because I didn’t come home. Isaac took me to his place because I fell asleep in his car and was totally out of it, and-” Malia notices her friends looks of concern and can practically see the assumptions, “and I didn’t know the address so he let me sleep on the couch and took me home the next morning.”

“Well, you should tell my dad. Both of you,” Stiles orders.

“What? No!” Isaac almost snaps. He really doesn’t feel like going to court and having his social work crawl around and meeting his annoying roomate. Plus being at a Rave is so something that could throw him back into the system. He has a year and half left before he is eighteen. He does not need that.

“Why not?” Stiles snaps. Most the table is looking at Isaac like he is a jerk.

“Look, I just can’t be doing the whole court thing. I’m emancipated and I’d like to keep it that way,” Isaac says.

“Emancipated? But you’re dad- Oh shit,” Jackson says, “You guys were the neighbors that Maria talked about all the time.”

“Probably,” Isaac shrugs not really feeling like going into his sob story with a bunch of rich kids. He knows that Maria, Jackson’s maid/nanny, had to have been the one to call CPS after Camden died and his dad got real rough.

“What neighbor that- Ow! No need to kick!” Stiles yells at his girlfriend who gives him a warning look.

“Can’t you give an anonymous tip. No name just a person who said they saw it?” Allison ask.

“Or we could just terrify him into admitting it?” Aiden says, “Not Isaac. I mean Theo.”

“Problem. Theo’s dad is a judge. A big time judge,” Jackson tells the group.

“Well great,” Cora groans.

“What about if he did it again but this time he got caught?” Erica wonders.

“What do you mean?” Lydia asks with intrigue.

“I mean what if there was a party and he got a date. This date is a wonderful actress. This date would not be harmed but we have the whole thing on video of Theo attempting to assault her. Of course we step in before anything happens and she's safe then Stiles can give the video to his dad,” Erica says.

“That is actually an awful idea,” Ethan shakes his head at the same time Lydia agrees.

“Wait… Guys, we can't do that. We're putting that girl in a really bad position,” Scott cut in, “Besides is videotaping it will just seem so fake.”

Isaac couldn't help but agree. This isn't some shitty movie or anything like that. It doesn't matter anyways.

“Guys like Theo don't stop anyways,” Isaac mutters.

“Excuse me?” Stiles sneers as if Isaac just insulted them.

“Not to rain on your parade but Theo won't stop. Ecspecially if he's rich. He's not gonna learn because why would he? He thinks that it's perfectly okay to do this and a little bit of time and juvie won't do much,” Isaac tell them.

“You would know a lot of juvie, wouldn't you?” Stiles sneers.

“If you have a question go on and ask spazz,” Isaac dares already annoyed with this guy.

“Hey,” Cora growls and most of the other group ready to jump in.

“Look, why don't we just focus on this… I really just want nothing more than to see this creep behind bars. Fucking sick psycho,” Allison snaps which shocks everyone. The perfect timid girl losing her kind cool.

“Down cujo,” Lydia teases and Allison blushes a deep red before looking at Malia.

Isaac knows the look of a pining girl. It's plain obvious, it also makes him sick. He can already see this drama playing out in his head. Fucking rich kids have nothing better to do than fall in love.

Malia sighs before looking at Isaac like he has any clue, “What should I do?”

He shrugs, “Punch him.”

“I volunteer,” shockingly both Allison and Scott say.

“I think you should tell the cops. Stiles dad can surely pull some strings. Atleast he has it in his records,” Cora offers and it seems like the only reasonable option. 

Malia bites her lip and looks at the blue eyed boy, “I'll do my best to not involve you.”

He rolls his eyes but then gives her a little nod like he gets it.

 

Isaac heads out when Scott came running after him.

“Hey Isaac,” Scott yells out to him. Isaac looks at the tan boy in bewilderment.

“What?” He ask.

“Uh… just thanks for helping out and that. I just wanted to talk to you about Malia. That was a cool thing you did for her,” Scott says and Isaac can see the obnoxious pity forming in the puppy dog eyes.

“Whatever,” Isaac shrugs.

“Wait, uh how do you and Allison know eachother?” Scott ask sheepishly. This is what Isaac has been waiting for the jealous boyfriend confrontation.

But Scott isn't acting jealous. He's nervous. Isaac is making him nervous. The blonde does his best not to laugh considering everything he has done to make it seem as if he is not in the picture at all yet Scott is the nervous one.

“We have French class together,” Isaac says.

“Oh right,” Scott almost seems disappointed with that answer.

Isaac makes a movement to head back into his car when Scott begins again, “Im sorry about Stiles. But he is actually a really good guy. Just protective.”

Isaac shrugs because he doesn't really care about a know-it-all’s opinion of him.

“Um, I was wondering if you wanted to come over and play video games with us sometime,” 

“What?” Isaac has to hold back a laugh.

Scott shrugs, Isaac wonders if his girlfriend made him do it, “Tell your girlfriend I don't need her telling her boyfriend to go make nice with the weird new kid.”

“Allison didn't tell me to do this,” Scott says defensively, “I just thought it would be nice to have some friends. You know, if Theo says anything.”

“I don't have time for friends,” Isaac says as he gets in the car, “Thanks though.” That last part was pure sarcasm.

He drove off leaving Scott dumbfounded and head home to change into his clothes before work. When he got there, he noticed no car in the driveway which meant Grant wasn't there but the door was open. Forced open by the looks of it. Isaac got chills worrying it was one of Grant’s ‘business associates’.

He had his flip phone ready to call 911 as he walked into the house when laying on the raggedy couch wearing a tacky skin tight dress and too much make up on her young fourteen year old face was Hayden Romero.

“Surprise,” She smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keep commenting because I'm an attention whore that loves praise. So support my fanfic


	22. Allison

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allison and Lydia plan party details. Meanwhile Lydia gets partially jealous

Allison couldn't get the thought of Theo and Malia out of her head even while her and Lydia were looking at party decoration possibilities. 

“I sorta like the silver balloons,” Lydia says, “What do you think?”

“What?” Allison ask as Lydia snaps her out of her zone.

“What balloons do you like black and white or silver?” Lydia ask her.

“Uh, whichever you like,” Allison shrugs, “Wait, why are we talking about balloons?”

Lydia sighs in annoyance, “Because we are supposed to be planning your party, but clearly your mind is in other places.”

Allison actually feels bad knowing that this is the kinda of stuff that Lydia lives for - besides rocket science and learning ancient dead languages. Allison should be helping more and being grateful. You don't deserve her, the voices say. 

“I'm just thinking about Malia. I mean, why happened to Malia,” Allison corrects herself even though she tends to be thinking about just Malia more often these days.

“Maybe we should do this another day,” Lydia snaps a tiny bit.

“Lydia, wait!” Allison pleads, “No more thing about it. I promise.”

“It's fine. I'll just wait till you have time,” Lydia spits out with a little bit of venom which ouch. Lydia hardly ever uses that tone with Allison.

“Hey. What's going on?” Allison ask. 

“You tell me,” Lydia snarls, ready to start a fight. It's her own form self defense, Allison reminds herself. Only two other people and her mother know Lydia aswell as Allison does.

Allison quirks an eyebrow and hides the hurt she feels at Lydia's sharp tone. The redhead easily falters which Allison is proud of. Hardly anyone can breakthrough Lydia's genius and beautiful exterior.

“Do you like Malia better than me?” Lydia ask.

“What? Lyds, that's crazy,” Allison immediately says. 

“Is it?” Lydia ask, “We hardly hang out one on one anymore and when we do, you only ever talk about her. I know she went through a lot but- I just miss you.”

“I promise you, she will never replace you,” Allison assures the usually confident girl, “You're my best friend.”

Lydia smiled a bit and wipes away the one little tear. Allison hates herself for not thinking about Lydia. The voices begin to yell at her. Pathetic. Ungrateful. Idiotic. 

Allison does her best to ignore them because she can't be selfish. Clearly Lydia needs her love right now not the other way around.

“I just- It feels like Malia is trying to replace me,” Lydia says, “God, I sound so pathetic.”

“Hey, don't talk about yourself like that! You're Lydia Martin for Christ sakes!” Allison says, “You have two boyfriends wrapped around your finger, an incredible mind, the coolest friends, and a pretty awesome best friend if I do say so myself.”

“You're a dork,” Lydia laughs.

“You chose me,” Allison points out.

“I probably should lay my bitchiness of Malia a bit, shouldn't I?” Lydia ask.

Allison shrugs, “I don't think she's noticed. But I promise to be a better friend and spend more time with you. It's just been weird with my family in town. I think something's up with my grandfather.”

“Like what?”

“Okay. So don't go too much into this but I overheard my parents talking and my dad thinks he's still doing dirty business and wants me to take over and that's why he is doing all this stuff,” 

“Dirty how?” Lydia ask knowing all about the wired firearm business.

“I don't know,” Allison shrugs, “It's not like I can ask and get a straight answer.”

“I'm sure it's nothing. Look he wants to spoil you. Let him. And if you get an offer. Deny it, okay? No one will be angry and if he is. I'll take care of it,” Lydia smirks.

“Oh yeah? How? Gonna sick Prada on him?” Allison ask with a smile.

Lydia makes her own mischievous grin, “I'm a gorgeous genius with a lot of money. I'm sure I can think of something.”

They went back to fully focusing on party details and even looking at some outfits for the girls to wear since Lydia thinks that her posse should have somewhat matching dresses or dress colors. Allison looks at the white babydoll dress with a plunging neckline. She knows it would look perfect on Malia. In fact, she can't stop think about it.

“What's a threesome like?” Allison ask out of nowhere.

“What?” Lydia shrieks.

Allison processes what she just asked and quickly tries to change the topic, “Uh nothing.”

“No. Back track. Why are you asking me about my sex life?” Lydia demands.

“Not yours particularly,” Allison says, “Just in general. It was dumb and random. Moving on.”

Lydia looks at her friend suspiciously before looking at the dress she was looking at. The genius automatically putting her own puzzle together.

“That dress would look great on Erica, ain't you think?” Lydia says.

“Uh… I thought we agreed on the strapless one for Erica,” Allison says, “I don't know. I just like it.”

“It's gorgeous. Would be a shame not to put it on someone. But who?” Lydia wonders, “Maybe Malia.”

“Maybe,” Allison blushes, “She'd look pretty. And it would compliment her perfectly and-”

“Gotcha! Oh my god! I can't beileve I didn't see it sooner!” Lydia yells, “You're into her. I didnt think you ever were Bi. I mean you never looked at me.”

“Lydia, you got it wrong,” Allison Denys.

“I'm never wrong sweets,” Lydia smirks.

Allison sighs, “It's just this small crush. I don't plan to do anything and that threesome question was so random. We'd never- Scott wouldn't-”

“Babes, calm down,” Lydia smiled, “I get it. There's nothing wrong with finding someone attractive and even crushing a little.”

“Don't tell anyone. Malia needs a friend. And Scott just isn't the type to spread out like that and neither am I.”

“Relax,” Lydia insists, “I get it. Secrets safe as always.”

“Thank you,” Allison smiles.

Lydia puts her arm around the girl as Allison lays her head in the red heads neck.

“And threesomes are way more fun,” Lydia whispers to tease her friend. Allisons loud laugh break out as she throws a small pillow in her face.

“You're so dirty,” She giggles.

“The best part is when I close my eyes and I can perfectly see what Jackson and Ai-” 

“Ew. Stop!” Allison yells but Lydia keeps going. Glad to make this serious conversation turn.

Allison really loves her best friend. No matter how gross and descriptive she can get.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So. I really wanted that. I love best friends and I thought I'd dive more into that friendship. What do you think of Lydia's encouragment?


	23. Isaac

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hayden explains herself.

Hayden Romero was thirteen last time he saw her a year and half ago. She was his foster sister for a about a month. She was a lot younger then but still a hell of a lot smarter than most. That got her noticed by Donovan. That's all Isaac knew the guy by because last names are overrated. The guy was a low time drug dealer trying to climb his way up. Hayden and kids like her were the perfect pawns.

Hayden ran away a week after she was transferred. Isaac remembers being questioned and figured she got an out with Donovan and was looking for her sister.

“Kid, what the hell are you doing here?”

“I found you in Facebook. Seriously, who the hell uses Facebook still?” She said as she rolled her eyes, “Like all you have is a picture of LA and ‘Goes to Beacon Hills’ I was really hoping I had the right 16 year old Isaac Lahey. Wouldn't that be awkward?” She smiles .

“The fuck are you here for?” Isaac ask. She looks like bad. Makeup all over. A small backpack and her hair barely tamed.

“I need a place,” she says, finally going serious, “I got involved with Donovan. Small time dealing because I was sick of the system.”

“What happened? Thought Donovan took care of his people?” Isaac ask.

“I was never one of them. I wasn't supposed to be,” Hayden says.

“Why are you here, Hayden? You have five seconds before I call the police,” Isaac bluffs. Hayden smirks at that.

“You wouldn't rat me out. I was the one that got under your skin. And I saved your ass,” she points out.

“I didn't ask you to do a thing besides you wanted to be transferred so it would be easier to run away,” Isaac says, but he knows its pointless because he'd never call the police on her. When it came time to kids vs adults. Kids always stuck together.

“Still saved your ass. If I didn't, you'd be stuck in Drew Street. And you weren't gonna run away with all your talk of getting emancipated,” She says the word emancipated in her own mocking town, “Nice job by the way. Never thought you'd actually be able to do it and you're in a white town.”

“Hayden,” he stops her, “Just tell me why you're here? What do you want?”

She bites her lip, “I need you to let me stay here and not tell the system.”

“Hayden!” He yells, “You know how fucked I'll be if they find out I'm hiding a runaway!”

“I can't go back. If I do, Donovan will kill me! I ran out! They'll think I snitched! I fucking stole money just so I could eat!” She yells back, “Isaac, Tracey is dead now.”

He remembered her. She was older, she must be eighteen now. Was eighteen.

“What?” Isaac ask. A dead kid in the ghetto shouldn't mean much. But he knew her. 

“Donovan is getting more hardcore. I'm lucky all I did was sell in the club. Some girls also started turning tricks. Tracey was using a lot so she had more money to pay off,” Hayden rambles, “Donovan set her up with this kinky shit guy. He accidentally- probably on purpose- choked her to death. All Donovan made him do was pay extra and then he took care of the body. All they did was throw her in the garbage and set her on fire.”

Isaac runs his hand through his hair. Hayden was a dead girl walking if she set even a toe in LA. She'd end up dead in the system or juvie. Donovan would assume she'd snitch.

“He know you might come here?” Isaac ask.

“No. He doesn't even know you exist. I haven't talked to you or mention you in so long. I was smart enough to tell Donovan nothing,” she explains.

“What about that sister?” He ask. All Hayden talked about was her half sister and how amazing she was. Isaac liked her because that reminded him of himself and Cam.

Hayden scoffs, “Found her too. My first stop in San Francisco. She's twenty four now. Engaged too, living in this little two bedroom apartment. Her fiancé doesn't even know about our shit father or me. Get this, she's a cop. Really low ranking but climbing her way up there. She let me use her laptop to find a place then paid for my ticket here. Even gave me a lousy hundred for food. I have eight five on me. I had to use a taxi to get here.”

He looks down at his feet. First Grant and Now Hayden. He was deleting Facebook. He didn't use it to begin with.

“I have a roommate. Another former foster kid. He's a piece of shit but he's paying,” Isaac says, “You'll eventually need a job. One that doesn't give you away. You'll have to be on the DL and be so careful because I can't end up back there either,” Isaac tells her before taking her in. 

“You're not using, right?” He ask. He'd have to kick her out if she was.

“Isaac. I'm not that much of a fuck up,” she scoffs.

“You're a drug dealer on the run,” he reminds her.

She rolls her eyes. He takes in her appearance again and checks his watch. He's gonna be late, but he can't leave her here like that. 

“Okay,” he sighs, “I'm calling in and telling them I need two hours and then I'm pulling a really late nighter. Get a shower and then we can use your 85 for clothes seeing as you didn't pack much.”

“What? Street Urchin isn't the style in small town Beacon Hills?” She smiles to him.

“You smell,” he says.

 

She comes out and put on her dress again. All she had in her bag was small toiletries, a cheap paperback, a pack of cigarettes, and a few pairs of underwear, there was also the picture of her sister. Two actually. One of them as kids and one from recently.

“She doesn't know I took it,” Hayden says.

“Why'd you take it?” Isaac scoffs, “She abandoned you.”

Hayden looks down, “She also rebuilt herself.”

Isaac can almost get it. It's almost like when Camden left for war. 

“She's still a bitch,” Isaac says, wanting to get out of the weird mushy moment. Hayden looks a lot younger now without all the black stuff on her face.   
She's still wearing the tacky dress but Isaac put her in one of his hoodies hoping it make her look somewhat less like street trash. Nope. He ushered her quickly into the vehicle so Jackson and anyone else wouldn't see her.

“Yeah,” she smiles.

 

They went to Salvation Army and used some of her money for clothes and a burner phone. He was not expecting to run into Cora fucking Hale. Otherwise known as Spazz girlfriend and her whole family. Oh, they're volunteering at Salvation Army.

Given that Isaac insulted half that table, Cora doesn't seem pleased with him.

“She's a little young for you?” Cora ask with major judgment.

“Ew. She's a friend. Sorta,” Isaac says. 

“Friends always wear your hoodies over their club dresses,” Cora sasses.

“What your deal? I saved your cousin,” he spits out.

“Wow,” Cora says, “You did a human thing. So admirable but you won't help her tell the police.”

“I have my reasons,” Isaac hisses at her.

Hayden come up with a few tops and some jeans because Isaac told her that upnorth it get way more chilly than LA. She grabs a pack of underwear and socks from the piles of new stuff the Hales brought. They were unused and still in the package. Cora looks at the pile of clothes clearly seeing that something was going on.

“$20,” Cora says.

“It should be fifty,” Hayden corrects her.

“Call it me returning a favor,” Cora says coldly as she glares at Isaac. Hayden notices this and bites her lip to keep from laughing.

“Please tell me you didn't sleep with her,” Hayden laughs as they walk out.

“No. But you'd laugh even more when you'd see who she is sleeping with,” Isaac snorts, “Come on, I’m gonna be late for work.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think of Hayden?
> 
> What do you think of Cora and her thoughts? Should Isaac go to the police?
> 
> Genuinely excited for the Grant/Hayden/Isaac dynamic. It's like a really fucked up family dinner awaiting


	24. Malia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Molly Diamond is calling Malia out

Malia made a list of answers she needed. Where else would she go other than the internet. She had her search list. Starting with sexual harassment charges. Then going onto Peter Hale Beacon Hills. Following The Hale Family and Argent Family Beacon Hills. Then her last mystery search would be Lahey Beacon Hills.

Peter knocked on the door and was holding her phone. Malia smashed her laptop closed worried about Peter’s reaction to any of those searches.

“Whatchu doing?” He ask.

“Homework,” she answers as quickly as she can, “What's with that?”

“Well I guess you forgot to send your ‘I'm grounded here's the home phone’ to Ms.Molly Diamond.

Malia almost falls as she jumps up to get to the phone.

“Just this once,” Peter tells her. She gives him the biggest smile she can muster despite all the bad stuff from the weekend prior.

“Thank you,” she squeals. He leaves to give her space.

“That sounded like a dilf voice. He's a dilf, isn't he?” Molly ask.

“I miss you so much that I am going to ignore your disgusting questions,” Malia laughs. She immediately launches in and explains everything from Isaac’s weirdness to the question in her mind of what to do about the charges.

“Oh my. I don't know where to start,” Molly says, “I can't beileve that guy or your mom or Isaac. No offense, your grandparents sound like jerks.”

“They probably are,” Malia sighs, “What do you think I should do about Theo?”

Molly sighs, “I understand you worried about other girls. But it's gonna make things a lot harder for you. I think you should do what makes you most comfortable.”

“I was worried you'd say something like that. I can't believe Isaac won't help you out,” she angrily snaps.

“He sorta already did. Considering,” Malia defends him.

“You know what I mean,” Molly sighs.

“Yeah. I'm just still trying to figure it out,” Malia says.

“You'll do fine. Fine like those guys that you're friend tagged you with,” Mollys says. Her tone a ton lighter.

“I was tagged in a picture?” Malia ask.

“Yeah. A girl called @archer.argent tagged you with some hot Mexican, this hot triad, and then your cousin and her boyfriend ,” She's practically drooling over the phone.

“The Mexican is Scott. And I don't know if he's mexican actually. His last name is McCall and he's Allison’s boyfriend. She's the girl that must've posted it,” Malia explains.

“Ugh is every hot guy in Beacon Hills taken?” She sighs, “Who will be my boy toy for my visits.”

“Molly you're a beautiful, blonde rich girl with a corvette convertible,” Malia draws, “You'll be fine.”

“As long as Allison and Scott don't replace me,” Malia can tell the girl is teasing her.

“What do you mean?” Malia ask.

“They're sorta all you been talking about. Besides the other stuff. Thank god for social media because now I have a face to match the name,” she tells Malia.

“There just really nice,” Malia wants to fold into herself.

“So which one are you crushing on?” Molly ask without missing a beat. Truth is, Malia didn't really think she was crushing on anyone. She felt like she didn't have time to crush. Besides, they're dating each other!

“Neither. God,” Malia groans.

“Uh huh,” Molly smirks- Malia already knows the rich girl is smirking.

They say goodbye and before Peter can take the phone back Malia visits Allison’s Instagram. She quickly screenshots the picture. This was at the very beginning of the night. Scott was on a high from winning and Malia hadn't had many shot yet.  
Squished between Scott and Malia was Allison. Malia didn't really focus on the rest as she screenshots the image, the main focus being them three.

They're just really nice, Malia reminds herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment!


	25. Scott

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott makes Lunch Plans

Scott makes his way to the store to buy groceries now that the child support check finally came in the mail. Scott didn't voice his opinions or ask his mother how many ignored calls happened before she got through. He really wanted to hang out with Stiles earlier but the guy is now dealing with impressing the whole Hale family. Still, Stiles promised to come later which meant that Scott would wake up to a banging on the window considering Melissa took away Stiles’ key and… in Stiles mind, Scott's window is totally the option that makes more sense than a phone call and Scott letting him in.

Just for that occasion, Scott buys the cheaper cereal for Reeses and curly fries. What Scott isn't expecting to see in the frozen food aisle Isaac with a girl. A pretty girl, a little young, but still...and Isaac was actually smiling. Not in a cruel vindictive way that Stiles described the blonde would had the occasion happened. It's sorta nice, Scott can't help but think.

“Hey Isaac,” Scott smiles as the other teen unknowingly approaches. Since the confrontation happened, Isaac avoided all of Scott's friends like the plague. Could this girl be why?

“Scott…” Isaac says slowly as his smile drops. 

“Hey. Where've you been? I thought you were gonna start sitting with us,” Scott frowns. Yes, the other boy made him uncomfortable, per say, but Scott still felt bad for him. He had made it his personal responsibility to try and be welcoming, after all he did save Malia.

“I just… haven't ...studying,” Isaac rambles. Scott doesn't believe the lame excuse but chooses to act like he does.

“Yeah. I get it,” Scott nods, “But Lydia can totally help if you need it. So you should start.”

That was the most forced thing Scott has ever done. Scott finally examines the younger girl as she rolls her eyes at Isaac’s lying.

“Excuse him. He's just in shock of people attempting conversation, something he clearly isn't skilled at,” The girl teases.

“Oh suck a dick,” Isaac scoffs.

“Are you offering?” She smirks. Scott's eyes widen at the blatant almost foreplay occurring. He really shouldn't though. Erica Reyes is his friend after all. Still, Isaac’s girlfriend just seems so...young.

“Hayden,” Isaac snaps, his disgust clear as day.

“Oh sorry. I didn't realize this cupcake town turned you into a prude,” she retorts before taking a look at Scott and begin to mock the so called ‘cupcake town’, “Pardon me and my crudeness. I didn't even introduce myself. How unladylike of me. I'm Hayden Rom-”

Isaac cuts in immediately, “Romaine.”

Scott looks down at his cart where lettuce is placed, “Like the lettuce.”

Isaac’s eyes widen slightly as Hayden quirks her brow, “He's kidding. It's actually-”

“Romance,” Isaac says. Scott looks at the girl questionly and she just smiles.

“Can you believe I'm a child of divorce?” She deadpans.

Scott laughs slightly as he realizes this girl is more likes Stiles than Erica, “So what are you doing?”

“She's just helping me pick up some stuff,” Isaac answers as Scott cast a look into the cart all of which is filled with off brands and food packed in bulk. And surprisingly a big thing of ladies pads that he recognizes from his own bathroom closest meant for his mother.

Clearly Isaac is panicked by this and throws them back, “She's always trying to make me pay for shit.”

Hayden rolls her eyes at him, “Yeah. No worries. I'll just make my mom by me them.”

“You live around here?” Scott ask.

“No,” She says, “Just considering.”

Scott nods when looking at Isaac. The impression he got was that Isaac couldn't have friends. Let alone a ballsy girlfriend like this.

“What about you cutie?” She smiles.

“Hayden, we should go. Scott probably has to get back to his girlfriend,” Isaac adds extra emphasis onto the last word. That could mean a number of things with this guy.

“Actually Allison is doing archery all day with her aunt. So I have no obligations other than buy food because mom said so and beileve me you don't want to go against mom,” Scott smiles. Isaac gives him a clearly unimpressed look but Hayden gleams.

“Then you should join us for lunch!” She invites him. Both Scott and Isaac are taken aback by this sudden invitation.

“I didn't know we were going to lunch,” Isaac says with a strained tone.

“Yeah. Well, mom said I could,” she sneers.

“No. It's fine. I have to go home and-”

“Then we eat at your place,” Hayden says ever so charmingly- alright, she's like Stiles little sister, “Isaac has been really boring me lately.”

“Yeah. Well I didn't think your mom would be okay with that,” He says with a pointed look.

“Mom can deal,” she snaps.

“I mean, yeah. I guess,” Scott shrugs, “I can give you the address and you come over after you drop off the groceries.”

“Awesome. We can't wait,” she says as she jots down the address in her arm with a pen she had in her backpack.

“Wouldn't you guys spend a Saturday doing something else?” Scott ask.

“Yes,” Isaac says under his breath at the same time Hayden says, “Like what? Isaac basically lives in a bubble.”

“I don't know. A date?” Scott ponders which now has him wondering about Allison and his next date.

“Oh. You think-” Hayden laughs as Isaac looks digested, “We’re just friends. Please, Isaac is way too boring and brooding for kindred and spirited me. I'm pretty sure I'm his only friend which is tiresome so you are helping me out.”

“Will he let me?” Scott smiles. 

“He is right here,” Isaac says, “and we'll have some damn lunch.”

He says that almost like he is bergundingly accepting a deal. Scott wonders what he did to make that guy hate him so much. Maybe he thinks Scott is trying to move in on Malia because he actually likes her. Or maybe he likes Allison and wants Scott out of the way. Or maybe- okay, Scott stops all the ‘or maybe’ possibilities because he is beginning to sound like Stiles after five cups of coffee and conspiracy theories on tumblr.

“Alright. An hour I guess?” Scott ask uneasily.

They nod.

 

Scott makes it home and tries to call Allison to inform her of his weird encounter, but isn't shocked when it goes straight to voicemail. She likes to turn it off when practicing. Sharp weapons and distractions aren't ideal. Scott tries Stiles nothing but is sent to voicemail with following txt

From Stiles @ 12:36  
Can't tlk rn. Can't b distracted near derek. He may kill me

Scott laughs slightly but throws his phone back knowing they'll talk later. All at once his phone rings and looks down to see the called ID ‘Father from Hell’ which is what Stiles changed it too.

Scott sighs and hits decline, he'd rather have a forced lunch with Isaac or an Argent family dinner than that awful conversation any day.

Right as that happened, a doorbell rang and Scott opens the door to Hayden and an upset Isaac.

“We brought chips,” the girl grins.

Yes, this will be much more interesting than his dick head father.


	26. Isaac

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a big step towards Scisaac!

“The fuck was that for?” Isaac almost shouts at her.

“Isaac… I understand that you're a hermit and being forced to go out and participate in things is you're worse nightmare but if I spend another moment in this house, I'll kill us all,” Hayden says in all seriousness 

“I think we can handle you, kiddo,” Grant smirks. Unlike Grant and Isaac, Hayden and Grant have an odd love hate relationship. Grant wouldn't dare try anything with the young girl especially after Isaac’s threats. But still Hayden's sarcastic and crude yet lively personality is a nice change from brooding Isaac. They shared a common goal of teaming up on him as often as they could.

“You'll be first,” She promises the oldest of the three.

“That's one of those people I avoid,” Isaac says, “Him and his friends keep trying to get into my business and involve me in theirs.”

He honestly didn't mind a few of them. Danny and Ethan never did a thing to him and Boyd had not said a word. But the others all had made them self known. Stiles and Cora were by far the worst with their accusing words and suspicious eyes like as if Isaac was trying to do something when Malia or Allison were dragging him into it. Then Erica, Isaac really thought she was hot, but her predatory gaze made him uncomfortable. Isaac remembers Jackson Whittemore whose nanny played a big part in Isaac’s fathers incarceration- that and little Jackson was a total bully so his boyfriend and girlfriend must be just as awful. Then Allison and Scott hadn't done anything remotely wrong besides being overly welcoming and there weird friendship with Malia. Malia, she was still a pain in his ass even when he saved hers.

Isaac wonders what Scott and Cora had told the others. It was a legitimate thing to worry about considering Stiles was the sheriff’s son. What? Isaac knows this. It's not like he's a complete hermit.

“You still bitching about Malia and her friends. Dide, chill. She's hot and I'm sure they'd stop prying if you were- I don't know- not acting like a total weirdo!” Grant points out.

“Well this total weirdo is harboring a drug dealing runaway and some not so legal buisness man. So if we get caught. I'm back in the system, Hayden is in juvie, and you'll be in jail,” Isaac says with a pointed look.

“Wow,” Hayden sighs, “We really need to get you some friends. Relax. I got my cover story under control. I'm a fantastic liar.”

 

They arrive at Scotts, with the address he gave them. Isaac’s shocked by the looks of it. It's a lot more comfy then Malia’s abstract and modern loft that he drop her off at. It's not nearly as big as Jackson’s place either. In fact, the house’s size is relatively similar to his own home.

Scott opens the door with a smile as Hayden shows the tanned boy the ultra large bag of chips they got for a dollar.

“Uh, I didn't really make anything,” Scott says shyly as he scratches the back of his head, “I was thinking pizza.”

“Sounds great,” Hayden agrees automatically while Isaac just nods feeling as uncomfortable as he can get. 

There are pictures on the wall. Mainly of Scott and who Isaac assumes is his mother but no father , and even some of Stiles. Now that Isaac thinks back to it, those two had always been attached to one another.

“I like your house,” Isaac finally says.

“Oh thanks. Place is sort of a mess,” Scott shrugs. It is, but atleast it looks lived in. 

Once Pizza gets there, they all dive in as Hayden and Scott talk.

“So where are you from?” Scott ask. Isaac watches Hayden’s fantastic performance.

“Oh. My mother and I travel a lot. But I'm originally from Wyoming,” Hayden lies. Wyoming is such a random place that no one ever goes that it's believable, “My mother and I were visiting my sister in the are. Near San Francisco. Our hotel is a town over from here.”

The best lies come with a bit of truth, Isaac thinks.

“How do you two know eachother?”

“Our brother and sister were in the same unit together,” Hayden says.

“You have a brother?” Scott ask, trying to search his memory but the Lahey boy had always kept to himself.

“Had,” Isaac says, “He died. Overseas.”

“We went to the funeral,” Hayden says, “Its how we met. Thankfully I remembered him or else I'd be bored out of my mind while mom and sis discuss wedding plans and such. Plus my mom works.”

“I'm so sorry. I had no idea,” Scott says to Isaac who just shoves his face with more pizza.

“How do you do school?” Scott ask the girl, “How long are you staying.”

“Online,” Hayden says. When Isaac and Hayden shared a home, it was the type that did online school. Isaac actually preferred it over public school, “and I don't know. Eventually. I'm actually looking for a small job to keep me busy. But no one wants to hire a girl with no roots.”

“I may be able to help,” Scott says. No! Isaac thinks automatically but Hayden jumps in.

“That'd be great!” Yeah, Isaac thinks, until he finds out we are all lying. 

“Deaton needs someone to walk the dogs and feed the animals, clean cages,” he says the last part with a small squeak.

“I'm not afraid of that,” she smiles.

“But your mom is allergic to dogs,” He gives her a knowing look.

“I think you may be mistaken,” she snaps back, “besides I'm sure mom would appreciate me doing my keep.”

Once they finish, they decide to play video games considering Stiles left his Xbox controller there, so Scott had three. It had been so long since Isaac played a video game that he finds himself getting into it. He and Scott casually making conversation almost like friends.

“It's getting late,” Scott comments. They had been over for five hours and Isaac didn't even notice.

“Oh yeah,” Isaac frowns, his disappointment clear, “we should head out.”

“What? No. I was just saying that like maybe we should do something else. Like a movie or something,” Scott says.

It had been so long since Isaac had actually been able to sit down and watch a movie with company. He hates himself for wanting too because this day has been so reckless on his part. He reminds himself to smack Hayden later for putting him in this position. Scott's going to tell his friends which will start and conversation and poof, they're going to find out everything.

“I'm in. No chick flicks though,” Hayden says. Isaac hates himself for not stopping this but glares at Hayden instead.

They settle in to watch some marvel movie. Hayden to his right and Scott with a popcorn bowl between them to his left. Halfway through, he goes to eat some popcorn and touches Scott’s hand drawing himself back to his company.

“Sorry,” Isaac mutters feeling weird.

“It's cool,” Scott shrugs before looking over, “She's asleep.”

It’s true. Hayden had crashed and by the looks of it was in a deep slumber.

“How long left?” Isaac ask as he nodded towards the movie.

“I don't know. Half an hour,” Scott shrugs, “Sorry if it was weird. Today.”

Isaac scratches the back of his head, “She's the one who forced me to to do dumb shit. She thinks I'm antisocial.”

“Stiles does that too. Oh and sorry about him. He likes to act like everything is a mystery and we should be suspicious,” Scott smirks, “so over dramatic.”

“Heh. Yeah,” Isaac nods. He hates that. Scott going to tell Stiles and Stiles will dig and dig until everything is revealed, “I'm not worried about him.”

“He's harmless,” Scott shrugs, “I meant it earlier by the way.”

“What?”

“That you should sit with us. Stiles will eventually stop once he understands there is nothing. I mean Allison seems to like you. Malia too even if you guys pretend you hate eachother,” Scott says. Isaac notes the jealousy surrounding Allison.

“I don't really know Allison. And I don't hate Malia, just not a fan,” Isaac states.

“Okay,” Scott rolls his eyes.

“I have work tomorrow,” Isaac says- immediately uncomfortable, “I should take her back to her hotel.”

“Sure,” Scotts nods. He almost has an ashamed look in his face like he thinks he did something wrong. I'm the standoffish asshole and he's the one who feels bad.

Isaac tries to wake her up, but she slaps him away and sleepily but clearly mumbles, “Fuck off.”

“Bitch,” Isaac grumbles. Though he gets why, she always on edge despite it all. She's wary of Grant and still worried about Donovan. Plus Isaac hears her whimpers at night considering she sleeps in his old bedroom while he takes Camdens. He let Grant have the master bedroom where his father use to lay. Any other room besides Camdens makes him feel sick and uneasy. She's been cleaning relentlessly. Including the old pool in back. Isaac is pretty sure it's her way of earning her keep since she didn't have a way to pay until Scott offered earlier today.

Isaac almost admires Scott’s naive good nature. Almost admires it more than he pities him for it. One day, it'll hurt him. Hayden responds to his snipe by releasing a soft snore and snuggling back into the McCall couch. 

“Wow. She's exhausted,” Scott laughs, “Wouldn't know from the way she acted earlier.”

“She's been through hell,” Isaac mutters and Scott looks at him questioningly.

“The jet leg and the wedding. I mean weddings must be hell, right?” Isaac quickly saves. He’s not good at lying despite his years of practice. He's use to just being a blatant jerk and not talking.

“I guess,” Scott shrugs. The movie ends.

“Awe, damn. We missed the ending,” Isaac sighs.

“We can finish it next time,” Scott says with ease before they both realize what was said. Would there be a next time.

“Imma carry sleeping beauty’s ass to the car,” Isaac says as he stands up and stretches. He picked up Hayden without any ease because he knew she was a heavy sleeper anyways.

She was lighter than Malia and quite easy for Isaac to carry. She didn't eat very much recently all things considered and Isaac was sure she was just as tiny before because he can't imagine life with Donovan being very fulfilling or nutritional. This plus her short height made it easy. Isaac wondered if he could fix that at all because if she lost anymore weight then it would be unhealthy looking. Her used pants from Salvation Army were already loose with the belt.

Scott immediately jumps up and grabs Isaac’s keys, “I'll help. With the doors, I mean.”

Isaac doesn't answer as Scott helps him with opening. Isaac almost drops her in the steps when trips but Scott’s quick to the rescue.

“Stop- I'm sleeping,” She mumble with a snore following.

“Clearly,” Isaac groans as Isaac sets her in the car. Not caring much for the seatbelt until Scott does it. Isaac gives him a strange look and the boy’s eyes widen.

“Oh. That was just- uh- Allison falls asleep a lot. I'm use to it. My mom’s a nurse. It's just- uh instinct,” Scott explains. 

Isaac nods as if him buckling a seatbelt for a sleeping girl he barely knows isn't weird. It's just perfect Scott McCall being perfectly nice.

“Right. Uh so the pizza. Do you need-”

“It's fine,” Scott says, “I hardly paid fifteen because I had a coupon.”

“Okay,” Isaac says. He doesn't mind someone wasting fifteen. It doesn't fee like Scott’s treating him like an extreme charity case like the whole dog thing did.

“Hey Isaac,” Scotts says, “It was fun. Hanging out with you.”

Isaac pauses as he shuts Hayden’s door, “Uh, you too.”

“We should do it again. Maybe you can hang out with us all or something. Or not. I mean it doesn't matter. It can be something like this or a group thing or just a thing like you me and Stiles. Or not Stiles. Maybe Boyd and-”

“I get it,” Isaac cuts him off, “and maybe. Depending on work and uh school.”

“Yeah. Of course,” Scott says. And he's nervous. Isaac can't help but think of how weird it is that he, the loner, is making the co captain of the lacrosse team nervous.

“Okay. So see you at school,” Isaac nods as he climbs into his car, but before he shuts the door.

“So… uh even if you can't sit with us at lunch. Just sit with us in first,” Scott says.

“Stiles-”

“Stiles will learn to control himself. Besides the more you hide the more annoyingly persistent he gets. One time Cora was upset and he called her twelve times in an hour before he called her boxing instructor. I don't know how he pulled that one off,” Scott laughs, “So just, sit with us.”

“Uh...okay. I guess,” Isaac shrugs. He realized he really couldn't get out of it. Maybe humor them until they get bored.

But what if he likes having friends? A bigger part of him thought. He will forever deny Hayden when she accuses him of enjoying himself.

“Alright.See you then,” Scott smiles brightly before heading off. Isaac waves goodbye in confusion.

Did he just befriend Scott McCall by accident?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think? I know this is an incrediblely slow burn and involved a lot of Hayden. But I want to establish and outside relationship and get Isaac's thoughts on the other things he was brought up around.
> 
> I just think him and Scott views of one another are both incredibly different as Isaac only helps out those close or things that affect him (like Malia's almost rape or Hayden as they share a similar past and how easyily it could've been him in her place).
> 
> I have an amazing idea for Allisaac interaction and some humor. Tell me you thoughts on what to do with Theo too as I want to be realistic as there are so many obstacles for that (it didn't actually occur, she was intoxicated, she was on a date and it may have been 'mixed signals', she's new and scared of how this may turn out, he's a privelaged white boy with good grade and a good family)


	27. Malia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something happens in the kitchen. And Malia sits with her grandparents for a family chat.

She had begun to keep a notebook and in that were notes on everything from her personal thoughts to her mysteries to notes on her friends. In green was things she knew for sure. Stuff that made sense. In yellow was stuff she was confused about. Things that were half truths or had more to the story. Then red was stuff that didn't make any sense to her at all.

She feels like Stiles with all these printed articles and notes. She wished she could focus this much energy on her studies. Of course, no one knew about this. Stiles would have a field day.

In yellow was namely about Peter and her grandparents. Some was in green like all the details Peter told her about her mother. She managed to find out that the Hales are big time politicians for Beacon Hills and Peter talked about being like his father once in high school, but ended up being a bachelor instead focusing on architecture. In fact, he ran for city council before he gave his position to Talia. Malia had no idea about that. She had a feeling that Peter was supposed to follow in his father's foot step. 

As for the Argents vs the Hales. There was literally no rivalry. Hardly anything. She noted that there were two different firearm agencies. One ran by Chris and Victoria and the other ran by a man named Gerard and Kate Argent was apart of this. She printed out a picture of Gerard back in the 1970’s shaking hands with her grandfather as he use to be apart of the council. But nothing else. It looked normal. Gerard Argent left to participate in his father’s legacy and be apart of his family. In yellow she wrote: Gerard Argent and Grandpa Hale were friends. 

There was some stuff about Derek Hale’s girlfriend dying after a fire that some of the older Hale siblings threw. Kate Argent was a witness, then she began dating Derek for years later. But nothing much on it. Other than Talia Hale realized in time and only one fatality occurred. The fire was started by a ‘unknown electrical problems’.

In Green she wrote about Isaac Lahey. She found a small article about Sampson Lahey, school teacher and twelve year champion coach of Beacon Hills swim team. Deputy Stilinski rescued the minor from unusual and extreme method of child abuse. She circled that Stilinski was Stiles’ father. They don't list Isaac’s name because at the time he was about nine. Still in a small town, you could figure this out. She wrote in yellow: what did he do. She also noticed a neighbor called in...Jackson is a neighbor that seems to know something.

A few years earlier she found a picture of a young Isaac Lahey and who must be Sampson Lahey mourning over a casket with a flag on it. It read Father and Brother Mourn Lost Soldier, Camden Lahey. Isaac had a brother?

She plans to find out this stuff, doing her absolute best to figure out every crazy thing she doesn't know. 

She throws the notebook in her bag when she hears Scott pull up front of her house. He’s way early.

“What you doing?” She ask.

“I had a lot of energy,” Scott shrugs, “figured you'd be awake.”

“I was about to eat breakfast,” she shrugs, “I'm not ready.”

“You look fine,” Scott shrugs. Malia knows she doesn't. She still hasn't brushed her teeth or put in clothes… or a bra. Scott doesn't seem to notice though.

“Got enough for me?” He ask. She lets him in, figuring it'd be pointless to tell him to leave.

“So guess what I did Saturday,” Scott says, “While you were grounded.”

“I'm assuming you are going to tell me,” She says with a sarcastic tone.

“I hung out with your not so friend,” Scott says, “and his friend.”

“Isaac has friends?” She sneers, “Wait, you guys hung out?”

“Yeah. I mean his friend forced him. Hayden Romance?”

“Romance?” She scoffs.

He shrugs, “I have a friend named Stiles Stilinski.”

She shrugs but let's it go, “So wait, who is she?”

“She's younger. She travels with her mom. I guess they're here for her sister's wedding or something. She may stay here but she doesn't know. She's from Wyoming. I helped get her a job at Deatons until she leaves.”

“Wyoming? How the hell does Isaac know someone from Wyoming?” 

Can foster car reach no limits?

“Her sister was friends with Isaac's brother. I didn't know he even had a brother. Well he’s not around anymore if you know what I mean. I guess he passed away when Isaac was younger. Anyways the family was at the funeral for support I guess,” Scott explains.

That's funny Malia didn't see one little girl in the photo of the funeral party. She had to add that to her notes.

“How did Stiles feel? He worried about being replaced,” Malia giggles as she stuff a piece of toast in her mouth.

“Actually I didn't tell him,” Scott says sheepishly, “I don't feel like adding fuel to that fire.”

“Reasonable,” Malia shrugs.

“It actually wasn't bad. He's an okay guy,” Scott tells her, “I'm trying to convince him to sit with us and hang out more.”

“Allison encourage this?” Malia ask, knowing that said girl is for some reason trying to make him feel welcome and be friends. Clearly he is a lost case, Malia thinks.

But you're the one investigating him like he's something special, She is reminded.

“I haven't told her either. You're the first. I just wanted you to know,” he says.

“Why?”

“I don't know,” Scott blushes, “I just thought of you… I guess. Stupid, right?”

Her words are stuck in her throat. He told her something and not Allison or Stiles. The two most important people in his life and he thought of her. She feels like she is somehow betraying Allison. But sometimes she feels like she is betraying Scott with Allison. 

“I should get ready,” she tells him as she realizes they both finished their plates.

She gets up to go to the bathroom at the same time Scott does, but not before tripping like the flits he is. She goes to catch him but falls with him, being trapped underneath.

They both begin to laugh endlessly. And she realizes how close their mouths are. She should be thinking about her morning breath but al she can think about is her exposed chest priest against his solid form. He can feel that too without a doubt

“Uh…” he says as the moment is ruined. She fells something hard prod against her leg and they both scramble to compose themselves. Allison's beautiful face appearing in her mind, but her expression is so hurt.

Malia scampers off to her bedroom and put on a bra and hoodie immediately. She wants to cover every inch of her exposed body. But the heat stops her from putting on a pair of sweats. Instead she settles for for ripped jeans, she knows she'll regret this hot outfit.

She brushes her teeth and hair before coming out to see Scott awkwardly standing there. Both of them choose to ignore what happened.

“It's like eighth degrees,” he says.

“Cool enough,” she shrugs, “lets go.”

Her body being pressed against his does nothing to help her as they roll into school spotting Allison talking to Ethan and Danny.

“Hey babe,” she smiles at Scott who smiles back.

Nothing happened, Malia remembers, it was an accident with a natural reaction that led nowhere. Allison would understand if Scott told her. But she really hopes Scott doesn't.

 

Cora approaches her after school in the locker room, “Hey. Nana and Grandpa want to take us to dinner.”

“Now?” Malia ask. She hadn't spoken to her grandparents since they ridiculed Peter in front of her and declared she'd be better off with them.

“They're old. They eat dinner early,” Cora shrugs, “They want to apologize before they leave.”

“It isn't me they should be apologizing to,” Malia sighs.

“Yeah. But that's as close as they'll get to ever saying sorry,” Cora states.

“I don't know if Peter would like it,” Malia sighs though her urge to fill out that notebook fuels her.

“He won't be angry,” Cora says, “Please don't make me do this alone.”

Malia reluctantly agrees. Atleast she isn't thinking about her guilt from this morning or her desire to do it again and see where it leads. Fuck Molly. She blames her for this.

 

Cora and Malia awkwardly sit across from their grandparents at their hotel’s restaurant. There is mostly small talk of school and sports before Nana gets down to business.

“Malia,” she starts, “I’d like to apologize for our behavior.”

“I'm not really the one you should say sorry too,” she says awkwardly.

“True. Peter deserves one too,” She says though her husband grumbles like he disagrees. 

“But unfortunately I don't think he'll listen,” Nana tells her, “Peter was a very difficult and reckless child.”

“That's an understatement,” he groans, but his wife's glare shuts him up.

“Had we known about what happened, we would've made sure this mess didn't happen,” He says before pausing and looking at Cora, “Sweetheart, would you mind giving us some space. You can do homework up in the room.”

Cora’s eyes dart between Malia’s pleading look and the commanding eyes of their grandparents.

“Good luck,” she whispers.

“What do you mean by stopping and mess?” Malia ask, “My mom didn't know what else to do.”

“Malia, sweetie, she was a drunk,” her grandfather says.

“Not then,” Malia defends her mother although she feels as if she should hate her. Only she can say bad things, “You don't know anything about her.”

Her grandparents seem taken aback, “You're right. We only know what we think. What we would've done had we known. Peter wasn't ready to be a father at that time. And you're mother doesn't sound like she was quite ready either.”

Malia can't argue with that. Peter, himself told her that we was quite the wild child.

“Then what is he now?” She ask.

“He's made the impression on his siblings that he is quite capable of being a father to you right now,” Grandpa says. Though he seems judgmental.

“And you?”

“We are trying to put the past behind us. We are hoping for the best,” Nana smiles.

“But you think the best is some staying with you, don't you?” She ask.

“We worry is all,” Nana says.

“You've clearly seen a lot and we worry Peter isn't equipped for this. He has a knack for getting himself involved into thing until they become difficult then expects us to clean it up and move on. I'm surprised he has kept at architect so long after all his other failed projects,” Grandpa says.

“I'm not a project. And you have no idea what I've seen or how I handle it. I'm not some fragile doll,” She snaps.

“Of course,” Nana falters.

“Now listen, young lady,” Grandpa says, “I understand this is hard but there is no need for-”

“You know what's amazing about Peter?” Malia says, “He thinks I can do it. He never pities me rather than worrys about me, encourages me, respects me. I'm surprised considering how you describe your ‘difficult relationship’.”

Nana almost looks like she is going to cry. Malia almost feels bad, “What would you have done had my mother came to you?”

“We would have done what's best for our son,” He answers gruffly.

“What would that be? Paying her off, charging her with rape when it's clear she was still young and sounds like Peter would've found his way into trouble anyways, would you have kept it hush hush and made her get an abortion?”

He stands up immediately, drawing attention to them, “I don't appreciate those accusations young lady.”

“You're not denying them either,” she points out.

At this point, her grandmother burst into tears causing the whole restaurant to look at them. Her husband immediately comforts her.

Malia can't help but roll her eyes. She walks out ignoring her Grandfathers shouting. She hopes Cora understands. Malia runs with her backpack on as soon as she is out the door. 

She makes a fair amount of distance away from the hotel fifteen or twenty minutes later and pulls out her phone wondering who to call.

Only one name comes to mind at the moment.

“I'll be right there. Sit tight, kiddo,” Peter answers.

“Thanks. For everything.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me your opinion on this


	28. Allison

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles gets them thrown into detention. Allison and Isaac serve their punishment together.

Allison would like to make it very clear. This is not her fault. Half of them being stuck in Detention was totally Stiles fault. She was perfectly fine ignoring Matt’s obvious attempts at flirting. There was nothing only ten to five minutes left of class when Harris left for a teacher talk.

Stiles was the one that spitball flew at Matt that caused Matt to harass Scott that caused a separate fight to occur which encouraged Theo to punch Isaac which made Malia jump on Theo’s back while Stiles attempted to intervene with Scott and Matt while Lydia tried to make Isaac’s nose stop bleeding while Allison tried to get over to Malia who was clearly clinging onto Theo for dear life while Erica decided to throw a haymaker Theo’s way causing someone to jump in and accidentally knock into Lydia who fell and began to scream as her ankle was twisted and her Gucci heel broke which made Jackson get involved.

“Animals,” Harris says with a large amount of disgust as Allison, Stiles, Scott, Jackson, Lydia, Malia, and Erica plus Matt and Theo and a few others sat in the classroom.

“McCall started it!” Matt snaps.

“Oh please Dahler. If you could just get over your dumb crush on Allison and-”

“Me get over a crush? How funny coming from you,” Matt sneers, “Oh Lydia. Please Lydia. Why won't Lydia talk to me?”

“And guess who has a girlfriend right now,” Stiles yells, “and if you even had half a brain cell then you'd realize I threw the spitball.”

Fighting breaks out amongst the teens. Allison swears Harris is about to kill someone, namely Stiles.

“Enough!” He yells at them, “Looks like you're all going to be cleaning.”

“Wow. Whatever will I do now that Harris is making me scrape gum from under desk?” Stiles retorts sarcastically.

“Dahler, Stilinski, Reyes… Go to the library. You're Scraping gum,” He orders.

“The lights hurt my eyes,” Erica sasses.

“What?” Harris ask.

“The light.. my eyes… seizures,” Erica deadpans.

“You haven't had a seizure in a year,” Harris says as if it is that simple.

“Um, excuse me. Mr. Harris, a seizure can occur any moment. Maybe the reason she has done so well is that she avoids things such as lights. I suggest you listen to her if you'd like to avoid a possible lawsuit,” Lydia says, all while looking at her perfectly manicured nails.

“Fine. Ms. Martin. You and Ms. Reyes can stay here and organize the classroom.”

He demanded everyone to go somewhere. Scott, Jackson, and Theo having to clean and scrub down the boys lockeroom.

“Hale and Argent can stock the supply closet and organize it,” He orders. Malia sends a big smile her way, something that Harris took notice of immediately.

“Awe, are you excited to be with your friend? Well knock it off. Ms. Hale, you can clean graffiti off the lockers in the freshman hall. Mr. Lahey, you can accompany Ms. Argent.”

She tries to give Isaac a small smile as he glances over at her. She's shocked to see him so upset. These past few days, he for some reason has been somewhat more approachable. He sits near them in first but a good seat or two away and manages to hold a small conversation in French without sneering. He's even nicer in Chem to Malia. Stiles is jumping to wild conclusions, but Scott shrugs them off as if he knows something which has Allison itching for an explanation.

“Do I have too?” Isaac ask.

“Does it sound unenjoyable?” Harris ask. Isaac nods.

“Good!”

“But-”

“I don't care, Lahey!” Harris yells, she can see Isaac flinch just slightly.

She walks with him toward the janitors large supply closet.

“Are you okay?” She ask him awkwardly.

“Yeah,” He says though his voice his shakey.

“You don't sound okay,” She implies.

“I don't like small spaces,” He says. Or maybe he just doesn't like them with her. Allison cant help but feel self conscious. Her mother has been on a mean streak with her Grandfather around like Allison may screw up and embarrass them.

“Are you claustrophobic or something?” She ask as she starts on Lysol organization. He doesn't answer her.

Allison tries to encourage some conversation, “So how've you been?”

“Okay, I guess,” Isaac answers.

“Well that's not very exciting,” she laughs.

“Well what's exciting to you?” Isaac ask.

“Cocaine,” she says in monotone. He takes a long serious look at her, “Gotchu.”

“Wow. Drugs are hilarious,” he sounds annoyed but she can see an etch of a smile across his face.

“What are you doing once you get outta here? I plan on taking a gigantic nap,” she says.

He gives her a funny look, “What are you doing?”

“Making conversation,” she shrugs, “clearly you're tense.”

“I'm not tense,”Isaac says.

“Okay,” Allison laughs as she rolls her eyes, “You didn't answer my question by the way.”

Isaac sighs, “I'm going home and making dinner before work.”

“What are you going to make?” Allison ask.

“Something. Maybe I'll grab a frozen burrito,” Isaac opens up. She can tell the conversation is making things easier for him. She doesn't know why this closed space makes him panic, but the least she can do is try and help him not find focus on it.

“A gourmet frozen burrito?” She teases.

He smirks slightly, “Have you ever had a frozen burrito, rich girl? Or do you and your family sit around a mahogany table eating smoked salmon.”

She snorts, “We don't eat smoked Salmon…. It's lamb season.”

He actually laughs and Allison's never heard a sound nicer. It rewarding almost. Making someone who never laughs finally let out the sound of joy.

“How mistaken I am. Bring me leftovers,” He smiles. Allison knows the real reason he's engaging in this conversation is because his discomfort of the area, but she tells herself it's because of her despite the awful voices in her head telling her the bad stuff.

All of the sudden the door slams shut and they hear almost giddy laughter as they got to push it open, a larger force is shoved in front of it.

“It's probably nothing,” She says. But Isaac is already freaking out pacing in the very dim lighted closet.

“We gotta get out,” he says. Allison really wishes Harris didn't take their phones.

“I'm sure someone will-” She says, but he bangs his fist on the wall.

“We have to get out now!” He screams. She nods slowly, “okay.”

She backs up trying not to show any fear, she knows she could definitely beat Isaac to a pulp if she needed but his panic is still frightening.

“Isaac, I need you to calm down,” She pleads before screaming, “Someone please help.”

“I can't breathe,” He began to panic as he slid down the walls. She recognized this immediately. It was like when Stiles would get a panic attack or when she would have a break down.

“Isaac, you're having a panic attack. I need you to breathe,” she pleads as she looks down and sees blood from his hands. It must be from digging his nails into his skin, “You're hurting yourself.”

He's not listening to her instead his loud sobs come out, his breathing rushed, “Dad...please...I'll be...sorry.”

“Isaac. You're not with your dad. It's Allison,” she states.

It does no good as his breathing rushes. She remembers something about Lydia saying they need to hold their breath. Allison goes to cover his mouth but that sends him into a frenzy , making him thrash and scream. He pushes her hard into the shelves. In hindsight, she realizes why that freaked him out. Her inner demons telling her how awful she is that she can't even comfort someone. Scott could do it...Stiles could do it… Lydia could do it. Wait! Lydia has done it. 

Allison remembers Lydia saying that the natraul reaction to kiss someone is to kiss back making them hold their breath. Lydia was with Aiden and Jackson at the time and they understood that Lydia only did it because Stiles health depended on it.Allison really hopes Scott will understand as she kisses the blonde haired boy. His tense body relaxes as she positions her body so she can slip her hands into his. Hoping that he won't hurt himself anymore.She feels his warm blood on her palm and tries to not think about how gross or kinky that sounds.

When she moves back, he opens his eyes and stares into her own. She never realized how few people with blue eyes she associates with. She doesn't let go of his hands as he holds onto hers for dear life.

“Why’d you-”

“You were having a panic attack,” Allison explains, “I was worried… you weren't breathing right… when I y’know… it was instinct to hold your breath.”

She could've done a better job of explaining that, but it worked well enough. He nods as he looks around. He's still scared and holding her hands desperately (Allison doesn't think he even realizes it) but his breathing is normal now as he takes deep breaths.

“It's okay. I'm here,” she says calmly, “some someone else will be too.”

In that moment, there were no voices.

 

Ten minutes past before they hear grunts and loud sounds of the vending machine being moved. Allison smiles ecstatically at Isaac who atleast look relieved.

The door unlocks and opens to reveal Mr. Harris, Scott, Jackson, and Theo. Never has she been so happy to see a face she hates so much. She'd love to punch him right now.

“What happened?” Mr.Harris ask as he sees the blood on both their hands. She jumps up to hug Scott. Her guilt of the kiss is overpowered by her relief to see him.

“Someone shut us in,” Allison says, not knowing much else of what to say, “I think it was freshman or something.”

Isaac is still on the floor, holding his head in his hands.

“Mr. Lahey,” Harris says, sounding apologetic and sincere for once, “Are you okay?”

Isaac looks at him like a deer stuck in the headlights, “Can I go to the nurse?”

Harris nods and Scott jumps in helpfully, ready to help steer the boy there in case he falls. Isaac assures them that he is fine and walks off alone.

“What happened in there?” Scott ask, “We heard screaming.”

She can't answer that but instead throws her arms around him. She knows she will have to tell him, but for now she is happy that Scott never had to go through whatever Isaac did.

“I love you so much.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So who would have thought that out of this foursome it was Allison and Osaac to kiss first (besides Allison and Scott).


	29. Scott

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allison and Scott talk about what happened in the closest.

Scott took Allison by the hand and walk with her to her silver car. She had seen pretty shaken up and went to check on Isaac at the nurse’s station but found out he never actually stopped by and his crappy truck was gone.

“I wish he had gone to the nurses office,” she says, “I don't think he should have driven home.”

“I'm sure he'll be fine,” Scott tells her sincerely. He had pushed back all worries for his semi-friend to comfort his very definite girl friend, “You're bleeding.”

She looks at her hands and frowns, “Not mine. His. He was piercing his own hands with his nails during his panic attack.”

“Panic attack?” Scott questions. She looks down with some guilt.

“I think he was claustrophobic… it may have had something to do with his dad. I don't know. I have a whole new respect for Stiles if the experience is anything like what I just witnessed,” she says before holding his hand despite Isaac’s blood, “You too for being there and helping him. It was so intense.”

“Hey. You seemed to do pretty good,” Scott smiles at her, “You did what you could. The screaming stopped.”

Her face is red and a guilty look surfaces, “Scott, I kissed Isaac.”

He takes a double take at her ashamed face, “What? Why?”

“Not like that. He was hurting himself and scaring me. It was like I wasn't there. You remember what Lydia did with Stiles? It was like that. I didn't know what else to do or how long we'd be stuck.”

Scott doesn't reply at first because he doesn't know what to feel. It's his girlfriend. But Jackson and Aiden understood, he'd be a real dick if he was angry at her or Isaac. Especially after what happened in Malia’s kitchen which was a totally uncontrollable accident. 

“Scott. Please don't be mad,” She pleas, bringing him back to reality.

He gives her a long kiss in response. Not caring about the hoots and hollers from any other student still at school. Surely their passionate kiss was way better than Allison's forced kiss that was used like one would use medicine.

Scott knew he had to be honest now, “Malia gave me a boner.”

Her blissful expression quickly changes, “What?”

“It was an accident. I was there way early because I don't know. And I ate and she was still in PJs and this really loose shirt. I couldn't tell- I mean even if she did have one on, I wouldn't know because I never look-”

“The thought of her breast gave you a boner?” Allison ask with shock.

“No. It was her breast against me when I was on top of her-”

“You were on top of her?” Allison fumes.

“No! I fell and she tried to catch me and then I was on top of her and we laughed and then we realized it was weird and then mini scott realized… uh boobs. But I swear nothing happened. I think he scared her. Don't be mad. You know I'm a clutch and mini Scott has a mind of its own. Then Malia wasn't ready like at all. I don't even think she had her hair brushed. I mean you sleep without a bra,” he rambles.

He watches Allison's face process everything until she laughs uncontrollably.

“You're not mad?” He squeaks- yes, he- a male- squeaked.

“Oh baby, no,” She laughs before kissing him, “Little Scott has a mind of his own as long as my Scott stay very loyal to my breast.”

“I only think about your boob,” he says.

“Good. Now go drive Malia home,” she orders.

He smiles at her before they share their third kiss in the car and walks off to where Malia is standing.

“Thank god Harris let us off early. I think scrubbing lockers clean is more of a work out than weights,” She says. 

Scott takes a long look at her, happy that things had mostly gone back to normal. But every time he looked at her, he knew they both thought of it. Not little Scott but before when it was quiet and relaxed and comfortable. So comfortable that it felt right when it was very wrong.

Scott felt sick and downright awful. He shouldn't be putting Malia who had gone through so much in this position, even if she didn't know it. He felt so dirty. He felt like his father.

But on the bike in those early morning and after school… he liked it a lot. He hates the thought of Theo touching her. But when Scott was thinking the thoughts without her knowledge or her okay, then what made him different?

“Everything okay?” She ask, “With Allison?”

And there was Allison, his wonderful GIRLFRIEND. The girlfriend who would be crushed if she ever knew… if it ever happened. The girlfriend who never felt like she was enough. Something like this would only encourage those thought especially since she seems to care about Malia.

“Yeah. Just tired,” he smiles.

 

He comes home to see his mother wearing a nice dress with a sad expression.

“Where are you going?” He ask her.

“Well I was going out, but I decided to take up another shift,” She says like nothing's wrong but he sees the hidden bills.

“Why?”

“Because I should. I can go out any other day,” she assures him, but she's wrong. She'll always take another shift, “Speaking of which, hunny, I can't make it to your game.”

She never can but he's always hopeful and always disappointed.

“Mom, I really want you there,” he tells her. 

“I know, I'm sorry,” She says before heading upstairs.

Scott sighs as he stares hard at his phone. The thought makes him angry and already regretting it, but he need this. His mother deserves good things. He should be a good son.

Scott dials the number that he knows by heart, “Hey dad. It's me, Scott.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Scott's dad will make an appearance very soon as will Allison's party in which another kiss will occur atleast within the next three or four updates. Enjoy!
> 
> Yes Scott and Allison tell eachother things because that's what good couples do! Never settle for less!


	30. Isaac

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hayden gets an invite to the birthday party.

He stays home the next day. He doesn't move from the bed since he got home from work and showered. School seemed happy to have him stay home for the day, no doubt someone told them about the incident and fit two and two together. Even his social worker seemed okay as Isaac was never one to step out of line and he’s kept good on his side of the arrangement.

He even had Grant drop off Hayden at Scott’s work. He's thankful that the vet has her working during a school hours so there is no interaction.

He had quickly explained off his situation to Hayden with the bare minimum, “Had panic attack at school because of my dad. People saw.”

She didn't push very hard, but she didn't comfort him either. She just paused before going back to being her snarky self and acting like Isaac wasn't in a rut. Grant was much harsher, but still didn't really put much care into it as if they had seen this all before. They had. Not this exactly, but life in the system wasn't a picnic especially for the ones like them that didn't know anything else.

Isaac knows in a day that he will have to get up soon and pretend it didn't happen. He can't fall through the cracks because something reminded him of his daddy.

“Hey there, pretty,” Hayden smiles as she jumps onto bed, “Scott asked how you were.”

“And you said?” He ask.

“That Mom and I had a busy schedule with the wedding. I haven't had time to see him,” she answers.

Grant follows her suit of jumping onto the bed next despite Isaac’s glare and Hayden's annoyance, “Atleast bring food if you're going to be here.”

“Jeez, atleast you're allowed out,” he snaps at her but reluctantly goes to get more food as Isaac straightens himself up.

“Does this look like it's big enough?” He snaps.

“Not really. We had nicer beds at Donovan’s place and this thing called a TV and internet,” She list off.

“Oh. Great. Sounds like the best bed and breakfast for hookers and drug dealers,” He retorts.

“Look whose back to his normal asshole self,” She says with mock happiness, “I think I liked it better when you were mute.”

“He was an asshole when he was mute too,” Grant points out.

“Hate to agree with the old guy,” Hayden shrugs as she takes the plate of Pizza Rolls from him.

“Yeah. And I agree with the kid. We definitely need a TV. Or internet. God I miss the internet. Atleast I have data but you're running my bill up.”

“You guys know where the library is,” Isaac groans.

Hayden rolls her eyes, “Those computers are older than him.”

“I'm twenty,” Grant deadpans, running a hand through his red hair.

“And you won't make it to twenty one if you keep trying to hit on a sixteen year old,” She sasses, “Move that hand any closer to his thigh.”

Isaac looks down and sees Hayden is right.

“Fuck off,” he groans before pushing him off the bed.

“You know for kids from the wrong side of the tracks, you're both fuckin’ prudes,” Grant snaps as he sits at the end, earning a kick from Hayden.

“When will business be over?” Isaac ask, Grant has kept loyal to the rules which now include the Hayden rule (touch her or hurt her or screw her in anyway and you won't be kicked out because I'll kill you.) in fact Isaac still doesn't know what it is, but he doesn't think it's drugs. There hasn't been any evidence of that.

“I don't know. I hope soon. There fucking crazy, let me tell you,” Grant sighs.Isaac doesn't really want to know much more.

“You're more shady than Donovan,” Hayden scrunches up her nose.

“Says the hooker,” Grant scoffs.

“I dealed in a club,” she snaps.

“Right. Says the coworker of a dead hooker,” Grant taunts. Hayden looks down and doesn't have time to think of a response between her initial hurt and Isaac really kicking him off the bed.

“The fuck was that for?” Grant snaps as he runs his bruised side.

“You're an asshole,” Isaac tells him in all seriousness, “Go away.”

Grant reluctantly leaves while rolling his eyes and muttering thing like ‘tease’ , ‘Cockblock’, and such. 

Hayden looks at Isaac with an unimpressed look, “You don't have to save every damsel is distress, Isaac.”

He knows she means girls like herself and Malia Tate. Still Isaac can't get that image of Malia in Theo’s back as she held tightly around his throat, even when he began backing her into things. Then the embarrassing moment of Allison Argent having to save him by kissing him like he's some Disney princess. Fuck, he's pathetic.

“Believe me, girls like you and Malia Tate are not damsels in distress,” he scoffs.

“Good. Fuck Cinderella,” She smiles, “although-”

“What?” He ask irritably as he knows that tone all too well.

“Even she was allowed out until the clock struck midnight,” Hayden says before showing him a followed piece of paper. It was Allison Argents 17th Birthday party evite, “Scott gave me this. It will be for his girlfriend, said a ton of people would be there and that we should go.”

“No,” Isaac decides.

“Please. I'll be good, I swear,” she promises.

“It not that,” Isaac says before explaining more in depth what happened in the closest, “I think that he thinks that I have a thing for her.”

“Do you?” She ask. Isaac shakes his head. He can't even remember the kiss much.

“Then this is the perfect time to show it.”

“But what about her? What if she freaks out and tells people about-”

“She doesn't know enough to tell. I don't even know enough to tell, you paranoid freak ,” She points out.

“Malia will be there,” he says as she knows their past.

“Stop being such a pussy,” she snaps.

“I am not,” he says. 

“Yes you are. You're literally scared of everything. Live for once in your fucking life,” she groans.

Isaac scowls, but under Hayden’s persistent gaze, he gives in, “Just this fucking once.”

She squeals but hugs him, “don't worry. I'm a great date.”

“Yeah, yeah… but fucking buy something to wear. That one dress will give you away in a heartbeat. Something about it screams ‘I'm a runaway and drug dealer’.”

“Fine as long as you don't go jumping out of cakes,” she promises.

“What?”

“You know like nude. Because of the birthday girl that you kissed which is something we should be talking about. Was it good?”

All of the sudden Isaac is in the bed alone while Hayden is on the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment.
> 
> So I have too much fun with those three. 
> 
> Who here likes Hayden in the show? (I do) and if you don't then I hope you like her in the fic!


	31. Allison

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls go shopping for dresses the day before the party.

It's the day before the final party and her Aunt Kate and the girls are about to leave to buy dresses that fit the black and white dress code courtesy of Gerard Argent. Even Cora was able to go, shockingly.

Before her, Lydia, and Kate set off to meet the others at Maceys. Lydia has something to show her.

“It's paper,” Allison says as they stand in her room.

“Look at it,” Lydia demands. On it read ‘10 Things Allison Argent must Do Before She Turns Eighteen’

“A list?” She ask.

“I figured it would be fun,” Lydia tells her.

Allison read the list:  
Do something with your hair  
Kiss a stranger  
Have sex in a public place  
Let Lydia Martin dress you   
Shoot your arrow into an apple off someone's head  
Speak up to your parents  
Speak French in a sexy way  
Take a birthday shot   
Get a pet so Prada can have a friend  
Kiss the girl

“Number ten seems a little intimate, don't you think?” Allison scowls.

“I don't know what you're talking about,” Lydia shrugs.

“Uh huh. Some of these seem a little juvenile and random,” Allison points out as this doesn't seem like normal Lydia Martin.

“The boys helped me out some,” Lydia says not looking at Allison as she checks her phone, “Speaking of which, they haven't called in lately.”

“Are they together?” Allison ask.

“They're on a date,” Lydia sighs, “Oh well, I'll just make sure that they remember me tonight.”

“Ew,” Allison says.

“You know usually Aiden lets Jackson take over but recently-”

“Fine. I'll do something on the list,” Allison shouts to shut her up, “I've done a lot of this.”

“Like what?”

“The hair-”

“Oh no. We are fixing that. The long dark beach waves are starting to bore me and my best friend isn't boring.”

“Well Scott and I have had sex in coach’s office,” Allison smirks.

“Please. So has everyone. Too vanilla,” Lydia flips her hair causing Allison to roll her eyes.

“You've picked my clothes before,” Allison points out.

“Clearly I still need too,” Lydia say as she looks at Allison's outfit with disdain.

“Geez. Thanks and I've kissed a stranger,” Allison shrugs. She still hasn't informed anyone about Isaac though she is sure Stiles’ knows considering his looks he's thrown her recently.

“And you didn't tell me. Should I be in the market for a new best friend?”

“He's sorta a stranger. It was Isaac. In the closest during detention. I had too. He was having a panic attack,” Allison explains, “Scott knows.”

“Sounds familiar,” Lydia says as she remembers the incident with Stiles.

“Helps when you're best friend is a genius,” Allison shrugs.

“Was it good? Do you think he'll become weird like Matt? Though those chances are very unlikely,” Lydia concludes.

“I'm sure he hardly remembers it. I mean he clearly has much bigger things to deal with than a crush,” Allison explains.

Lydia purses her lips, “Speaking of crushes.”

“Lydia, another word and that arrow will miss the apple,” Allison warns.

 

They meet at the mall and it's clear as day that Cora and Kate have tension with one another though neither says a thing. It makes Allison nauseous.

“I like this one,” Lydia says as she holds up a black and purple dress. It's strapless with a purple patterned skirt that would go to her a little above Allison’s knee. Allison attempts to stop touching her new mid length due that feels less curly with her side bangs. Lydia called it ‘chic’.

“I still can't beileve you cut off all that hair,” Erica says as she plays with it some, “It's hot.”

“Erica, your horny is showing again,” Cora snarks at the blonde who rolls her eyes.

“Oh Malia,” Lydia says as she holds up the white babydoll dress from the website. The one that Allison practically had a wet dream over, “This one would look amazing in her, don't you think?”

“I don't know. How much is-”

“Girls, Allison's grandfather had. Wet specific orders,” Kate says, “try it on if you like it, gorgeous.”

From this angle, Allison can see Erica drooling over her aunt. That girl could be a sex addict, she thinks.

“What do you think?” Malia ask Allison.

“What do you think?” Lydia teases.

“You'd look amazing,” Allison says, “try it on. And I'll try on this one.”

“Okay,” Malia nods before following her to the fitting rooms, “Wanna share?”

Allison blushed but follows behind the girl. They both begin to change, “Shit. I can't wear bra with this.”

“Can you tell?” Allison ask as she takes off her own due to the dress being strapless. She's always been sorta self conscious about her lack of a figure.

“Nah. It's fine,” Malia says.

It quiet for a few as both girls settle into their outfits and Allison breaks the silence, “Lydia made this dumb list of stuff I need to do before the end of tomorrow.”

“What kind of stuff?” Malia ask.

“Just things like speaking French and shooting an apple off someone's head. Things like that,” Allison shrugs.

“You speak French?”

“My family is French. Argent means Silver. I picked it up pretty easy. Lydia is impressed with how natural I sound. She thinks it sounds sexy,” Allison says as she turns around to see Malia full in the dress. They both stare for awhile. Allison can see why little Scott reacted so warmly to the Tate girl.

“Can you say something in French?” Malia gulps.

“Tu as l’air superbe,” Allison says before translating, “I said that you look stunning. I can see why Scott got all hot over you now.”

“He told you,” Malia says as her eyes widen, “Allison, it was an-”

“Accident. I know. It was natural. I don't blame either of you for anything. It's awkward, I get it,” Allison nods, “I still can definitely see why.”

“Well… it was natural. I can see why he's in love with you. You're gorgeous. Lydia was right about that dress,” Malia assured her.

“You mean it? I don't know. I feel like I have nothing. It's-”

“You don't need a curvy figure to be beautiful, Allison,” Malia says. Allison can't help but blush, “Scott would really be missing out if he didn't get to see you in that.”

Allison feels like she is betraying Scott by this conversation more than she ever did with the kiss. Scott was so torn up over something he had no control over and stayed loyal. Allison wants to do anything but as she stares at Malia in this small space. She hasn't told Malia about Isaac or inventing him and whoever his mystery girl because she's worried about the reaction. What if she doesn't like her? What if in a hypothetical universe Allison ruins and already nonexistent possibility that she shouldn't even think of because she loves Scott.

“I really like you,” Malia mutters, “You're sorta my best friend.”

Allison blushes and almost responds before a pounding on the door occurs, “Get your asses out here.”

“Erica,” the both groan, but Allison is thankful or else three of those things on that dumb list may have been completed had she stayed there with her any longer.

She comes out to see all of her friends dressed in black and white dresses. Lydia wearing a cocktail dress with black up top and white poofs around her meanwhile Erica wears a tight black club dress exposing her front with lace sleeves. Cora is in something far less dramatic but daily comfortable like Malias dress as she sports a black skater girl dress.

“Oh don't you all look amazing,” Kate smiles warmly, “You're gonna have to beat those boys away with a bat.”

“It's a good thing Stiles carries one around him for protection,” Allison snickers.

“It's a good thing that he has Cora for protection,” Erica rolls her eyes.

They all have heard the story as Jackson loves to tell it about the time some guy tried to mug the couple and Stiles was barely able to scare him away with the bat when Cora came out of nowhere and beat the guy down to a pulp.

Kate looks at the said girl questioningly before Cora explains, “My boyfriend has a lot of heart. I'm more of the bronze.”

“Derek never worried about you very much,” Kate tries to smile. Cora freezes and Allison worries about her response. She never knew much about what went on and Cora knew the bare minimum but she hoped they could not be affected by it. Cora’s a good friend- and now with Malia, she really doesn't want some petty secretive family rivalry in the way.

“So… Kate,” Erica grins, “You gonna try on anything. I'm sure there is something around here you'd like to sport.”

Allison almost wants to yell ‘down girl’ at her, but Kate doesn't seem to mind and does a fairly good job at ignoring Ericas heavy attempts at flirting.

“Oh no, no. I don't plan on giving any high schoolers ideas. I have to play the boring adult and chaperone which reminds me don't do anything I would do. And I you do, make sure I'm far, far away so I can pretend I don't know what's happening,” she smiles and tosses a wink to all the girls.

“I think I'm falling in love again,” Erica whispers to the girls as Kate goes to answer a phone call, “How'd your brother ever let that one go.”

Cora gives Erica an annoyed look before smacking her up side the head which makes all the girls giggle. 

Allison looks at Malia distantly and thinks; yeah, me too, Erica.

 

Allison decides it's best if she goes home tonight alone because she is sure sleeping won't be an option tomorrow. Although she begins to wish Scott or someone was here to distract her from her parents arguing. No doubt Gerard and Kate can hear it aswell. But it's too muffled to gather any information.

Her parents were never ones to be warm and cuddly, but they never fought much- atleast not like this. She is sure that all of this has to do with her grandfather coming around.

“Hey babe,” Kate says as she sneaks into Allison's room, “I got something to show you.”She has her laptop on her hip, “I’d figure it would distract us from your parents fighting.”

“What do you think it's about?” Allison ask her.

“What would I know? I'm not the type to fight with a spouse. Pretty sure I'd just get angry and move out, taking the car, of course,” Kate jokes. Or not. Allison can see that happening.

Allison sighs, “Show me.”

Kate crawls into the bed next to her, “Alright, here we go.”

They’re just pictures, but Allison has never seen them before. It's her. As a child. As a baby. There's even one of her mother pregnant and much younger and happier. Still cold, but lesser so. Allison never really got to see too many photos of herself as a younger child with her family. In fact, they're aren't much pictures around the house either. Their smiles are never real in family photos or award photos. They must always stay recent too. Her mother says she doesn't want to give off the wrong idea. They should always be prideful. Allison always found it intimidating.

“How old am I?” Allison ask.

“That's right after you were born,” Kate says, “I was the one that took most of them.”

“That's mom? She was huge!” Allison whispers.

“Only one I have of her with you when she started getting big,” Kate smirks, “She hated it.”

Allison frowns a little at that. Melissa has pictures of Scott's childhood strung up everywhere and they always look happy. Melissa was glowing in her pregnancy pictures. Allison’s mother looked so...indifferent. There weren't even pictures from the hospital as they were to vain to be photographed when their daughter was covered in disgusting fluids and Victoria looked so worn and distraught.

“Were they happy when they found out they were having me?” Allison ask. They're are much more images of Allison as toddler and up than her as a baby. She can't help but think her parents most likely were more annoyed with an infant that poops and requires to be fed and dressed in frilly outfits. She's sure her mother had probably said ‘so unprofessional’ when the infant woke her.

“It was never in the plan. But once they had you, you could tell they loved you more than anything in their own way,” Kate explains.

“I can't tell anything. This is the most emotion they've shown since...since I can remember,” Allison says as she references her parents screams getting louder, “I don't even have a baby book because they found it pointless to pay attention to me when I ‘really wasn't a person yet’.”

“Allison,” Kate says as she holds the girls hand, “I promise you they have the best intentions behind it all.”

Kate eventually leaves and Allison immediately wonders what other kids childhoods were like. Surely better than hers, but also so much worse. Allison studies the list Lydia gave her. She could never stand up to her parents.

“Coward,” she says to herself.

From: Scott 11:20 pm  
I miss you

To: Scott 11:20 pm  
Wanna make me feel like a person?

Scott had never been ashamed of her. He loved her so much and Allison knew she didn't deserve it. Not when her thoughts sometimes drifted to a different person.

From: Scott 11:21  
Come over

Allison knows that it doesn't quite the thought completely but if she can't love herself then Scott can love her for her.

She grabs her keys and goes to her window. Her parents would hate her for this. Allison looks down at the height, she believes that her years of gymnastics and training can help her land the flip flawlessly.

And just like that, she lands it.


	32. Isaac

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isaac makes a friend at the party.

Isaac wants nothing more than to get out of this thing. But of course, Grant goes out and buys Hayden a fucking outfit that isn't secondhand as an apology and of course Hayden braids her hair so the curls will look nice. And of course Hayden saves her make up for special occasions and has been cheerfully energetic all day.

So if Isaac tries to get out of Allison Argent’s fucking birthday bash, he will look like an asshole.

“I fucking hate you,” Isaac growls at Grant who is wearing a suit and has a clean shave because he’s about to go out on ‘buisness’. 

“You're the one who told me to not be an ass,” Grant retorts.

“I told you not to be an asshole. I didn't say to be her fairy fucking God mother,” Isaac replays coldly.

“Whatever. You'll be fine. Try to not be a buzzkill. Maybe you'll enjoy yourself,” Grant mocks.

Hayden comes into the living room sporting a form fitting black skirt and a matching top that shows a section of her thin abdomen, yet gives the appearance that she isn't walking the line of overly thin and unhealthy. Her make up, what little she has on due to the fact she doesn't have much, compliments her. She manages to look older than she actually is. Of course, she still is wearing a pair of black converse they picked up at the Salvation Army.

“How do I look?” She ask cooly, but she's clearly excited. Has she ever actually been to a party where she wasn't supposed to be working, Isaac wonders. 

“You're definitely going to draw attention,”Isaac tells her.

“Decent. When it's dark out you may even pass for pretty,” Grant teases her.

“Punto,” She calls him.

“Yadda, yadda. We get it, you're fucking Hispanic,” Grant groans, “I'm out. Have fun kiddies.”

“You ready?” she ask Isaac.

“Do I have a choice,” he retorts.

“Nope,” she says while popping the P.

 

They pull up to the large Argent household. Isaac is taken aback by the loud music and clearly over the top decor of silver balloons. Even when he stayed with the Diamonds and Molly threw her parties, they weren't this crowded.

“Holy shit,” she smiles, “Is that soccer they're playing?”

She's obsessed with soccer, Isaac notes as she found a ball in the garage and uses his trash cans as a goal. But there are actually a few people out front talking and kicking around a ball.

“Oh god. What else do you think they'll have,” He moans.

“Maybe they'll give out goodie bags,” Hayden says sarcastically, “I hope yours comes with social skills and a sense of adventure.”

“And I hope yours comes with that thing that's supposed to be in your head between your ears,” He sasses right back. She flips him off.

Inside they go and see the Martin house decorated extravagantly and a huge sign that reads ‘Happy Birthday Allison’. There's ‘18’ decorating the whole place

“So this is how the other side lives,” Hayden observes.

“Hey, you made it!” Scott says as he comes up to them. Isaac instantly wants to take a step back, he really doesn't know if Scott knows what Allison did in the closet. He assumes not because if he were Scott, he would most definitely not invite Isaac. 

Hayden smiles brightly. It's clearly obvious that the girl has a crush on Scott. It's not uncommon either, he can tell why Scott is attracting so many girls. He's annoyingly nice and friendly not to mention admittedly attractive in a goofy way. 

“Had to drag this one out,” she smiles, “Its a good thing all he wears are white tee shirts.”

“Scott. Allison just shot an apple off Lydia’s head. How fucking cool is that? Hey, Scott! Can you tell I've been drinking? What does my breath smell like?” Stiles ask as he comes out of nowhere, Cora following behind him. She's actually laughing.

“Sorry,” she apologizes to Scott, “I took my eye off him for one second.”

She registers Hayden and Isaac and her smile morphs away. Stiles also begins to notice them, “Hey. It's Isaac. Why’s Isaac here? Wait, is that a date?”

Hayden seems to realize that this was who Cora was sleeping with, “You were right about me finding this funny.”

“Hey. I'm gonna go get him some water. You wanna get something to drink?” Scott ask them. Isaac declines while Hayden all too willingly follows but Cora doesn't.

“Sure that isn't your girlfriend?” She says as she purses her lips.

“Positive. She's a friend. She wanted to come and Scott invited us,” Isaac says.

“Just because you're invited doesn't mean you should come,” she points out. 

“Yeah. Well we did. So get over it,” he snaps back, “What I ever do to you anyways?”

“Stiles doesn't trust you. He usually has a pretty good eye for those type of things,” She explains, “and Malia's my cousin.”

“Right. Last time I checked, I helped Malia out,” he snaps.

She doesn't reply but instead walks away, leaving Isaac to his own devices. Hayden had went missing, probably to go socialize. Isaac tries to keep his paranoia down which is easy considering the out of place feeling taking over instead. He goes to try and find something to do instead of standing like an idiot. People in back are dancing and swimming which is something he’d like to avoid. He manages to find the kitchen relatively less packed and goes to eat some pizza.

“Well this is the most surprising thing that's happened to me all day,” Allison's voice comes from behind him.

He turns and sees her holding a puppy. He's pretty sure it's a German Shepard.

“Oh yeah. Uh, Happy Birthday,” he tells her. 

She smiles a perfect Disney smile, “Thanks. Where's your friend?”

“She's uh around,” Isaac answers, “Just look for someone you don't know.”

She laughs, “I don't know over half of the people here. Lydia may have went a little overboard.”

“Yeah. Just a bit,” Isaac quirks, “Cute dog.”

“Also Lydia,” Allison quips, “A present. Seeing as how she wants me to have a friend for Prada. Prada is her dog, not the shoe.”

“I gathered,” Isaac nods before rolling his eyes. What a dumb name for a dog.

“Yeah. Well atleast she didn't get me a teacup dog. Although he will end up being huge,” Allison tells him.

Isaac thinks back to when him and Cam were little, just after mom was gone. They had a little beagle named ‘Penny’ and even Penny didn't escape their father's abuse. Isaac remembers crying at the dog park when Camden let Penny of her leash, taking her contact tag off her and sticking it with a note that said ‘I don't want her to be hurt. Please love her a lot. Her name is Penny’.

“Don't tell me you're going to name him Gucci,” Isaac says.

She actually smiles a little, “I'm sure I'll think of something.”

Somewhere there is a girl calling Allison over to her. Allison frowns a bit, “I guess that's my que.”

“I guess,” Isaac smirks.

He wanders around the place, finding Hayden playing soccer and talking to some kids that look like freshmen, he manages to dodge Erica, and sees what Stiles meant as now there are rows of people asking Allison to shoot various items off their head. In the end, he finds a secluded part of the house and goes in the with the idea to call Hayden.

“Hey. This is my secret hiding spot,” A deep voice says. He looks over and sees Vernon Boyd with a stack of comic books, a 12 pack of Pepsi, and a family size bag of Doritos.

“Dude, DC or Marvel?” Isaac ask.

“Got both, mostly D.C.” He says, “I took them from girl friend’s room.”

“That's fucking awesome,” Isaac says, actually getting giddy. He'd been meaning to stock up at the library but never had time.

“You like comics?” He ask.

“Fucking love them. Any Spider-Man?”

“A few,” Boyd says, “Didn't figure you for the type.”

“Seriously,” Isaac says with raised brows, “between the two of us- I'm the one that's surprising?”

Boyd smirks, “Someone drag you here?”

Isaac sighs, “That easy to tell? Yeah, my friend. She likes this kinda stuff.”

“So does Erica. I humor her for a few hours before sneaking off then coming back for the important shit,” Boyd explains.

“But aren't you apart of that little posse?” Isaac ask.

“Yeah, but I'm not apart of all the hundred something kids Lydia invited,” Boyd sighs. He looks oddly muscular in that black tee shirt. Isaac admits it, Boyd is the first guy here that he's given a second look at, “It's Isaac, right?”

Isaac nods and Boyd holds out a can of Pepsi like a peace offering.

“You can chill here for a bit. If you want. But don't touch the aquaman comic,” Boyd warns.

Isaac smiles a bit, “No problem.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just really wanted this friendship to blossom.


	33. Malia

Malia trudges through the crowd of people, searching for atleast one of her friends. She manages to find Scott and Danny who was talking to a group of underclassmen.

“Hey. It's Malia!” Danny beams at her, “Malia this is Mason, Corey, Liam, Brett, and Hayden.”

“Hayden?” She ask as she looks at Scott, “This Isaac's friend?”

“Pardon Malia, it's a Hale thing where they forget manners,” Danny teases her.

“I'm surprised you haven't scared them of with Dethan PDA,” she teases right back.

“Hayden met Malia, Malia meet Hayden,” Scott introduces the two. Malia couldn't wait to figure out this bullshit story, but the girl's innocent face stopped her in her tracks. She was still a baby practically. She was cute, sure, and there only was like a three or two year age difference, but still. 

“Isaac's mentioned you before,” Hayden smirks. Suddenly Malia wants to smack it off the brats face.

“Really? I can't say that you've ever came up,” Malia snaps a little. Danny and Scott both stare at her in astonishment.

“Yeah,” Hayden shrugs nonchalantly, “I guess I'm sorta a secret.”

Malia almost growls at the younger girl before Scott grabs her, “Okay, so Malia and I are going to go get a drink. Come on, Malia.”

He drags her over to the soda coolers near Aunt Kate.

“You okay?” Scott ask.

“That brat was baiting me,” Malia growls.

“Look, Hayden likes to get under people's skin,” Scott tells her, “I'm sure it's nothing.”

“Something is going on,” Malia insists, “Where's Isaac?”

“I don't know. He's somewhere, but hey. Figure it out later. You have your house to yourself all week, remember. You'll have plenty of time to investigate later,” Scott tells her, “You sound like Stiles. You really want to sound like Stiles here?”

Peter felt awful about the meeting in Vegas for a new building he’s designing. It's a casino. Peter almost called it off because he would be gone until next Sunday. But Malia assured him that she'd be fine and her aunt could check on her.

“You're right,” Malia pouts, “Where's Allison and everyone?”

“Uh I think her and Lydia went upstairs to do a birthday shot or something,” Scott tells her. Malia thinks of the bracelet in her purse. It's a cheap thing from one of those indie stores where it's just string and says ‘Artemis’ on it, but she thought of the archer anyways.

“Okay,” she says. She goes to find the duo but instead finds Allison alone in Lydia’s room.

“Hey Birthday girl, is everything thing okay?” Malia ask. The puppy trots towards her, not stopping until Maia bends down to pet it.

“Yeah,” Allison says as she looks at her phone, “It was my mom.”

“What happened?” Malia ask.

“They just wanted to remind me about an Archery competition I have tomorrow,” Allison says with an angry laugh, “Nothing else.”

“Oh,” Malia frowns.

“Yeah. No Happy Birthday or ‘Be safe’ just that I need to be home by eleven so I can practice,” Allison says.

Malia sits down on the bed, “My mom was never good at Birthdays either.”

“Parents suck,” Allison sighs, “I just can't be down there. I don't want Lydia or anyone to think I'm not enjoying myself- I just wanted a minute.”

“I can leave,” Malia offers.

“No. No,” Allison pleads, “I want you to stay. But just you.”

“So you know that list I told you about, well I have never stood up to my parents. I almost did on that phone call, but I still can't. I'm still frozen,” Allison sighs, “I'm a coward.”

“Hey,” Malia says as she holds the girls head, wiping away a tear, “You're not a coward. You're amazing and smart and kind and you can speak French.”

Allison giggles a little bit.

“I got you a gift,” Malia smiles, “It's not a birthday bash or anything like that, but I thought of you.”

She hands Allison the bracelet, “I love it.”

“I don't know much about the Greek Gods and Stuff but that one has arrows,” Malia laughs.

“I think I know what his name is going to be,” Allison smiles as she pets the puppy.

“Perfect fit,” Malia smiles as she puts it on the girls wrist.

“There was another thing on that list,” Allison draws.

“What is it?” Malia ask. Allison eyes are shining something different and new, yet very similar.

“It says I should kiss someone. It's someone who I really care about,” Allison explains, “but it's scary and confusing.”

Malia feels a twist in her stomach and some small shame that's pushed back by excitement, “And… do you like this someone whoever she or he may be?”

“I like her a lot. But we're both new to everything,” Allison says as she bites her lip, “and it could make a lot of things go really bad, but I can't stop wanting to do it.”

Malia stares for a really long time at Allison's naturally red lips and porcelain skin. This girl is going to be my undoing, Malia thinks bitterly.

“Do you want to kiss her?” Malia ask.

“Do you think I should kiss her?” Allison asks with a suggestive tone.

Malia really doesn't know who kissed who first, just that neither party was declining it. Allison's hand caresses her face soft meanwhile Malia takes a bolder approach with both hands in her cheek, fingers in the hair. It's not like kissing the boys she has before.

Allison smells amazing, her hair still so soft and silky from the salon although her hair is always amazing. Her lips are a lot softer too.

It's not like how kissing Molly was either when they played truth or dare. Which was a chaste kiss that they both ended up giggling over. Allison was slightly rougher as her teeth chew a little at Malia's bottom lip.

There was nothing else in the room. Or in the house that mattered.

“What the fuck?!” Both girls jump apart at the sound of Stiles standing in the doorway. He looks furious, “You both have some explaining to do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It happened! Finally although Stiles seems to have some different emotions on it.


	34. Allison

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Malia and Allison tell Scott

“Stiles… please wait,” Allison pleads. Malia is following close behind her.

“Stiles… what are you doing?” Malia ask.

“Don't talk to me temptress,” He snaps at her.

“Stiles,” Allison snaps as she jerks him back using her training, “and pushes him back slightly.”

“I want you to know the only reason I'm not pushing past you isn't because I'm scared just because I don't want too,” He tells her. Allison rolls her eyes.

“It wasn't what it looks like,” Allison tells him.

“Yeah. Because I'm sure Scott will believe that,” Stiles scoffs.

“You can't tell Scott,” She sasses.

“Or what?!” He snaps at her, “Go ahead and beat me because nothing can stop my words. Derek Hale has tried many times.”

“Jesus, it was just some kiss because Lydia made a list of stuff I should do,” Allison tells him.

“Is that it?” Malia ask with a hurt face.

“No. It wasn't that. I mean I like you, but I should-”

“She should've not kissed you when she had a dotting boyfriend downstairs that has resisted you before you long legged vixen,” Stiles sneers.

“Stiles!” Allison yells.

“Oh don't you ‘Stiles’ me,” he warns her, “First Isaac Lahey and now her, is anyone safe from you?”

“You kissed Isaac?” Malia ask her in astonishment.

“No. It's not like that. He was having a panic attack. I had to help him hold his breath. I'll explain later,” she assures Malia, “and Scott knows.”

“Why didnt you tell me?” Malia questions her. She has a look a betrayal across her face. Because I like you, Allison would have told her if it weren't for Stiles being there.

“Oh so the mistress doesn't know about the boy toy,” Stiles points out, “for the record, I never trusted either of you. Although, I thought you were trying to dig your claws into Scott. I never thought-”

“She isn't a mistress and Isaac isn't a boy toy. Can we talk about that later? Just give me some time. I swear-”

“No. You're telling him now. Both of you,” Stiles warms them as he is very protective over his best friend, “or I will.”

Both Malia and Allison share a look of shame and guilt. Their attraction towards one another had been there since the moment they met and Scott had been so good to Malia. This will tear him up. Allison wishes she could say it was a fleeting moment or a dare, but she can't. Neither mentioned Scott. Though Allison thought of him moments before and she still encouraged the kiss. And when that amazing kiss happened, Scott’s feelings on it didn't matter as they should have. But yet, she is still so madly in love with him. She can't promise him it won't happen again either. How did she end up juggling two amazing people's hearts in her hands?

Are you really so pathetic that you need two people to love you because you can't do it yourself, the voices taunt, or are you just toying with them so you can feel better.

No she loves Scott. He held her so close last night, didn't push for sex, all he wanted to do was hold her close. He couldn't afford a nice gift, but he got her a helmet for his bike. They don't have purple and she hates pinks so he spray painted it and got alphabet stickers and wrote Allison on the back. She remembers crying.

But he has something with Malia as she looks down at her wrist. It makes her feel excitement and lust. Something her parents would hate, but it's more than that.

You'll never be pleased, the voices say, selfish whore.

“Stiles.. please just-”

“No,” he states. She's never seen so much disgust in his eyes, “Now.”

She looks at Malia who has tears threatening to spill. The girl seems at a lost for words. All Allison wants to do is comfort her and vise versa. But if she went to hold her hand, Stiles may just start screaming.

They all walk down the Martin’s extravagant staircase. They see Lydia, Aiden, and Jackson kissing in the corner. Scott seems to be entertaining Erica by dancing with her while Boyd’s at his ‘top secret quiet place’.

“Hey Birthday girl,” Ethan smiles while he and his boyfriend dance.

“It's about time you girls got here to dance with me. Lydia’s and the boys are about to procreate over there and Cora is doing winning beer pong or something,” Erica smiles.

Only Scott can tell Allison isn't actually happy. Maybe Lydia too if she were here.

“Actually I think Malia and Allison need Scott real quick,” Stiles says. Scott parts from Erica who is still dancing.

“Everything okay?” He ask them, taking hold of Allison’s hand.

He's going to hate me, Allison thinks, it's only a matter of time.

“We should go over to the corner where it's quiet,” Allison yells over the music.

“Awh,” Erica pouts, “Okay, Batman you're up.”

She goes to drag Stiles into a dance when he matches Allison’s eyes.

“Imma sit this one out catwoman. I'm fine with watching from the sidelines,” He adds extra emphasis on the watching part. Scott cast the three a confused look.

“Who's going to dance with me?” Erica pouts at Malia’s direction. Oh how Allison would rather be dancing with Malia again at the rave. Or cuddling with Scott in his bed. Anything but this with Stiles glaring at her like she is the devil.

Danny and Ethan laugh as they drag her between them.

“Come on, bombshell,” Danny laughs, “Try making me question my sexuality again.”

Allison and Malia take Scott over to a corner where there is less people and the music is barely audible.

“What was that all about? Whys Stiles being weirder than usual?” Scott ask them.

“Scott, I'm so sorry,” Allison begins, Malia’s eyes are Cast to the floor.

Scott's face turns very serious, “Allison. What's wrong? Did you do something?”

Allison knows that he is wondering if she hurt herself, “No. Not that. I- Malia and I… we..”

“We kissed,” Malia finally speaks. Allison wants to vomit. She wants to disappear. Tears are definitely falling.

“What?” Scott ask as he's so taken aback.

“In Lydia's room. We were talking and we kissed. And Stiles walked in-”

“You cheated on me?” Scott ask with such a hurt look her heart is breaking, “Malia, you kissed my girlfriend?”

“I'm so sorry,” Malia says, “I never meant- I never meant to do this to you guys.”

Scott just stares at Allison, “Did you want this? Of course you wanted this. Why else would you guys have kissed!”

“Scott. Please, let me explain!” Allison pleads. She goes to touch him but he jerks back. 

“Would you have told me if Stiles didn't catch you?” He ask, “Would it have gone further?”

Allison really can't answer that, “I don't know. Scott, please. I love you.”

She's fucked it up. Everyone will be fucked up over this. This will have a domino effect for everyone.

“Did you even think of me?” He ask. His voice is cracking, she's sure that he will cry.

She looks at Malia whose heart is breaking too, she's sure.

“Not enough,” she says because that's the most honest answer she can give. Scott looks at Malia, whose tearful eyes are cast down. Allison assumes her answer must be similar.

“I'm so sorry,” Malia apologizes.

Scott just stares at them.

“Please say something.”

“I- I-” Scott stutters, “I gotta go.”

Like that, he walks away from the pair as Allison yells his name but can't move and Malia cries into her hands. From the corner of her eye, Stiles is running after him.

“Allison-” Malia starts. Allison realizes it's selfish, but still runs away to leave Malia alone. She doesn't know what to do. She hates Stiles for this, but she hates herself more than anyone.

“Allison, what happened?” Lydia worries when she approaches the older girl.

Allison quickly turns her anger onto Lydia, “This is your fault. You and that fucking list.”

“Pardon me? I just worked my ass off to throw you this,” Lydia snaps.

“You had to push, didn't you? Well congrats, I kissed Malia and cheated on Scott and now they both probably hate me. Stiles too,” Allison yells. She doesn't care if she is attracting a crowd. Let it be news, her life is over anyways. There's a camera flash. Fucking Matt.

“Oh I see,” Lydia purses her lips, “I'll let your cruel accusations slide because you're clearly not in your right mind, but let me get this straight, Allison. I wrote it and said for you to figure it out. Not that you shouldn't tell Scott or not negotiate with him. I didn't force your lips together. That's on you not thinking it through.”

Allison knows Lydia is right. Scott probably would have given her a straight answer. It probably could have been done in much better ways if she wasn't such an idiot.

Lydia pushes past Allison. Allison runs to go to the bathroom where she just wants to find a razor. She probably won't but atleast she can drive herself crazy thinking about it.

“Allison, I overheard- McCall is an idiot. He should be okay if you want to experiment,” Matt approaches her.

“You think me throwing away Scott was all because of some need to experiment?” Allison scoffs. What generation is he living in?

“Well-” He begins as she pushes past him. But he grabs her forearm, “Allison, you should really give me a chance.”

His tone almost sounds threatening. This idiot, Allison thinks. She easily flips onto his back.

“Don't ever fucking touch me again,” She shouts, “We are never going to happen. Never.”

She charges into the bathroom and dry heaves into the toilet as he breathing speeds up. Her mother would have her back on Zoloft in a minute if she saw this. The medication made her feel nothing at all, but at least she wouldn't make such a scene. And that what really matters in the Argent family. Aunt Kate walks in.

“Awe, baby girl,” Kate says as she drops to her knees. Allison immediately hid her face in her aunts shoulder.

“It's all messed up. I messed it all up,” Allison cries. Scott left her. She ruined things with Malia. She's at odds with Lydia. Her parents practically despise her. Stiles hates her. 

“It's okay,” Kate says as she strokes her hair, “It'll be okay.”

Allison isn't so sure.

Worst.Birthday.Ever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah. This hurt so much. My babies. Don't fret too much though.
> 
> But on the other hand. Best line ever is "Don't talk to me temptress."
> 
> Thoughts?


	35. Scott

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott rationalize with the girls betrayal.

He stays in for the most part. He doesn't even look at Allison's or Malia's text. He doesn't listen to the voicemails either.

His mother hasn't been around enough for comfort and he really wouldn't know what to say. Because Allison cheated on him with Malia, but he really likes Malia who apparently really like his girlfriend and vise versa, all while he's still crazy in love with Allison.

He stops listening to Stiles after hearing the words vixen and temptress for the 50th time. Stiles just didn't get it and as much as he loves Stiles like a brother, he really didn't feel like hearing it. Surprisingly the only person he has tried to reach out to is his father who was excited to send Scott money for college application fees, specifically San Francisco. He even mentioned Scott coming to visit which sounded revolting.

Scott doesn't know what to do about Monday. He is surely not going to pick up Malia. When I'm walks his door this Sunday night is Lydia Martin.

“How the hell-”

“I got the key from Stiles. Jesus, you look awful. Not as bad as Allison though,” Lydia says. Scott wants to ask how she is. He also wants to ask if she had seen Malia at all.

“Yeah… well… she should look awful,” Scott says. Clearly not very convincing as Lydia rolls her eyes.

“Scott McCall, everyone. He wins the award for worlds worst grudge holder,” She sasses.

“Lydia, why are you here?” He ask her.

“Hopefully to fix this angst teenage love triangle,” She says, “You know all three of you giving the whole friend group the silent treatment fixes nothing.”

“She cheated on me,” Scott points out.

Lydia sighs, “I suppose I played a small part in Malia and Allison finally resolving their painfully obvious sexual tension. Though I assumed it would play out completely differently.”

“What do you mean you ‘played a part’?” Scott immediately snaps, anger showing.

Lydia gives him a warning look, “It was painfully obvious. I'm suprises no one saw it. I actually figured it out a little later than I should have. I suppose that's just it's so uncharacteristic of you guys given your ‘perfect relationship’. I pushed for it to happen. Though I thought she would talk to you first and figure things out.”

“Figure what out?” Scott snaps.

“You can't be this dense,” Lydia says as she raises her brows. Scott waits for her to explain, “I thought all three of you would finally just fuck.”

Lydia’s sharp tongue and crude language struck a cord, “Why would we do that?”

“Because you have a hard on for the new girl just as bad as Allison does. And if I'm right, which lets face it- I am, then Malia is crushing on both halves on the ‘perfect couple’.”

“Wait- Allison told you about that. That wasn't-”

“There wasn't a cliche moment of staring deeply into eachothers eyes and wanting to experience one another,” Lydia deadpans, “That is right before you stuck her with your flashlight.”

Scott never really thought he could do the whole throuple thing. There's a reason they're so rare and even rarer if they last. This whole time he felt like he was betraying Allison with thoughts of Malia. Apparently she thought the same, but that didn't stop her.

“They still-”

“They kissed. Sue them. She told you-”

“Only because Stiles-”

“You really think she wouldn't eventually break down and tell you. Both of them,” Lydia says as she crosses her arms.

Scott finally breaks, “Are they okay?”

Lydia sighs, “You tell me.”

“What of that doesn't work, Lydia?” Scott ask, “What if we can't share eachother like that? What if things change?”

“Then I guess we are all seriously screwed,” Lydia shrugs, “but we're screwed if you don't find out.”

 

Scott puts them in a group chat, not bothering to read either girls old txt or calls. He doesn't want this to change his influence. He knows he can be a pushover or dense or naive, but not this time. He's laying it out. It's either this works or it doesn't.

To: Malia & Allison 12:13 am  
Meet me at the lunch table before school. I'm the one who's doing the talking.

They both agree and there is nothing else left to say. Scott tries to go to sleep- he doesn't.

 

He waits for them and both girls come trotting over, eyes looking different directions. Scott sees that they're both worse for wear. Clearly they have no idea what to expect from him or each other.

They all down at different ends.

“Okay… so I've had time to think and-”

Allison interrupts, “Scott, I-”

“Allison. Let me talk,” Scott instructs, “both of you just quiet.”

She shrinks back a little and Malia has to force her eyes up.

“I caught my dad cheating on my mom when I was little. I was on a field trip and my dad said he couldn't chaperone because work. I guess he didn't realize that my fourth grade field trip was at the art museum. He never took my mom there, she always wanted to go. I never told her. It didn't matter much because they got a divorce two years later for something I care less about than that,” He explains.

“Scott, I'm confused,” Malia tells him.

“I hate him so much for that. Why couldn't he just leave her? Why wasn't I enough? Why wasn't my mom enough?” He explains, “I didn't want to be him. I- I wanted to kiss you that day, Malia. I couldn't though because I love Allison,” he says. He makes sure to say love and not loved.

“I never question why he did what he did. I never told anyone that. Not even Stiles. I didn't want to be like him. But I always wonder if it could've worked had my father not been a raging asshole. Had he not been a liar. And I don't think that you're him, Ally,” he tells her, his voice breaking. She has one hand over her mouth and goes to hold Scott’s own hand with her free one. But he takes it away before he can touch her.

“The only way anything can get fixed is if we're honest and I think we are all scared of that,” Scott tells them, “So I'll start, Allison I love you. I never thought I could look elsewhere- But I did, My mind ended up being occupied by both you and Malia. I was so scared of becoming him that I didn't actually pay enough attention to you two together. Who's next?”

They both look at Allison, “It killed me knowing I hurt you guys. I never wanted to do this and if we are thinking about what I think we are then I'm really scared but after this, I don't think I could handle not having you both. As selfish as that sounds.”

Malia was next. Scott could see the girl was scared, “I really don't know what to say. I ruined you guys I feel like. I just- Allison, I just want to be with you all the time. I can't walk away with just a friendship. Scott, I'm so sorry. You're right, I've felt this thing between you and I since before that day. And it was a lot easier to bury that down when I had to bury it all. But it's out and it's either do or die now.”

They sit silently for a moment before Allison’s hoarse voice (most likely from crying) speaks, “Are we doing this?”

Scott looks at them and reaches for both their hands, a weird feeling. They're both tiny, but they feel so different. Allison's are much more callous because of her holding the bow while Malia's finger are long and thin, she wears no polish on her nails either.

“I can't promise I'll bounce back easily. But I can't hate either of you but I can't just ‘like’ you guys either. I don't know how this works. None of us do. I don't know if it will work, but if any of us are going to all coexist happily, this is the only way for now.”

“Were doing this,” Malia nods, “We’re officially all dating.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah! I did it! So I want to clarify, that this has occurred within a little over a month. 3/4 are good to go. 
> 
> Whose happy with this?
> 
> And how do you think Isaac will get involved into all this?


	36. Isaac

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isaac and Allison interact more and Boyd tries to fix Isaac's awful taste in comics

He doesn't get this school. He heard that Allison cheated on Scott with Malia at the party. Scott broke up with Allison and Allison left Malia, yet three or four days later and they are all holding hands in the hall. He really doesn't understand how that works. It's not that he is against polyamory, he just doesn't see how it works. Two person relationships barely work. There's just so much that can go wrong with three or four people together. It's really not his business but everywhere he sees the three of them being sickeningly lovey.

Once Isaac was fostered by a polyamorous couple. The relationship consisted of two women and one man. The man and more feminine women wanted children whereas the other really wasn't interested. It was clear that Isaac was a test run and they were disappointed when it turned out they were fostering an older kid. Still, two weeks later when the social worker came to retrieve him and the man and women left the other as they wanted a child more than to stay in the relationship.

He sits with Allison as today is speaking in French class and her eyes stay focused on her phone, excusing herself each time that she txt back her lovers in class without the teacher seeing.

“Sorry.. again,” she smiles, “where were we?”

“I don't know. You tell me,” Isaac says, “We haven't really even started a conversation.”

Isaac has made some effort to seem more friendly with the group, and he's managed to stay off the radar. Cora still distrust him, but she doesn't make it blatantly obvious unlike her boyfriend who is currently to busy making fun of his friends to bother with him. Isaac manages to sit somewhat near them for first, be friendly with Scott, and work with Malia whose too busy making goo goo eyes to bother him.

“Oh my gosh. Class is over in fifteen. I'm so sorry,” She apologizes with a genuine tone, “Did you manage to complete the work without me?”

“Yeah,” He says, “although it sucks.”

He hates to admit it but the only reason he doesn't have a D is because Allison is his partner and she has an A. He needs he for the foreign language credit. Ecspecially with the unit 2 test coming up which he hasn't studied for at all because he lacks the time.

“Let me see,” she tells him. He's embarrassed to hand over the paper and she sees her brows furrow and a small frown.

“It's-”

“Awful,” he finishes.

She frowns at him, “it could use some work. Here, let me help.”

She makes a few fixes and Isaac doesn't have to understand what she wrote to know it's 10x better.

“I'm gonna fucking fail,” he mutters.

“Not with that attitude. Look it would have gotten a C if I didn't fix it. You've definitely improved,” she tries to encourage him.

“Say the girl who should already be considered fluent as she sits in a level one class,” he sasses.

“I went to Paris a few times. I just picked some stuff up,” she shrugs. Of course she went to Paris, he thinks before rolling his eyes, “I can let you barrow my notes. Just study.”

“I don't have the time. Fuck, everything I know is what I pick up from you,” he groans, “I can't do this shit without a fucking human translator. The pencil paper method doesn't work for me.”

“Maybe I can help,” She says, the sorry look in her eyes annoys Isaac to no end. Help the poor dumb foster kid. But he needs his foreign language credit to graduate. His GPA is already a 2.3 without failing French.

He doesn't respond but gives her a nod as if to tell ‘go ahead, humor me.’

“I can tutor you maybe once or twice a week,” she says, “just for like half an hour after school or on the weekend.”

He scoffs. He was hoping it'd be more like she'd sell him the answers or something.

“Yeah. Like I actually have the time.”

“It could just be after school real quick. Or we can meet in the mornings. You've mentioned you're off on Saturdays, we can study at my house. Or yours,” she says. The clock is ticking down and she already has her paper almost finished which he's positive will have a big red A and a star on it. Fuck, she only had like five minutes.

He really needs a better GPA, he needs a diploma. It's not like he's going to college so he needs as much as he can get.

“Fine,” he agrees, “I guess this will look good on your college applications too.”

Her blush gives it away, “I have archery after school almost everyday and then Sundays. It changes each week. So Saturday mornings and-”

“Tuesday morning work?” He ask. She smiles brightly and nods.

“I'll meet you at the library. But I think the public library doesn't open on Saturdays and Sundays. So, we can get food or go to my place or yours.”

Definitely not his and he's not really carrying around spare change to get coffee and shit.

“Your place, I guess,” he shrugs.

“Awesome. Okay, what's your cell?” She ask. He gives it to her quite reluctantly.

This is an awful idea.

 

During his free period, Isaac tries to study for an upcoming history exam on Mayan civilization. History isn't too bad, it's just a lot of reading and remembering dates. But he hasn't exactly had time to read the past two chapters.

All of the sudden, a large figure sat across from him. He looks up to see Boyd who he hadn't had the chance to talk too since the party even though the shared a home etc class. Boyd always is praised on his cooking.

“Mind if I join you?” He ask.

Isaac shrugs as Boyd already makes himself comfortable by taking out two snack size bags of Doritos.

“No Pepsi this time?” Isaac ask. He doesn't mind Boyd.

“School took out all the pop from vending machine and replaced it with ‘healthy’ things like juice and FDA approved energy drinks,” Boyd sighs as he takes out some comics.

“So where are your friends?” Isaac ask.

“Most of them are still in class which sucks, but I have this with Scott whose studying or will annoy me by talking about how wonderful Malia and Allison are. Or Stiles and Cora which no. Then there is Jackson but he gets really competitive because I can lift more than him,” Boyd explains, “I just wanted to read my comic which here. Read some aquaman. You clearly have been declined how awesome he is if you prefer Spider-Man,”Boyd says as he tosses Isaac some.

“I sorta don't have the time,” Isaac says.

“Not right now. Just hold onto them. Read them at home or something. But do not lose them or mess them up,” Boyd warns. Isaac is about to decline but it's clear Boyd could give less of a shit about his somewhat known situation.

“Why you talking to me? I mean we aren't really friends,” Isaac says.

Boyd rolls his eyes, annoyed that Isaac is interrupting him.

“You know for a kid who got beaten the shit out of by his dad all through elementary school , you're really bad at just shutting up and accepting shit,”Boyd deadpans, “and for the record, I'm just trying to fix your awful taste in comics.”

Isaac eyes widen, “Wait. How'd you- Did Jackson-”

“Jackson doesn't know shit. Sure he knows that you probably didn't have a good dad but like I knew way before then. I'm not an idiot,” Boyd says, “I remembered you the second I heard your name.”

Isaac wait for him to explain and Boyd rolls his eyes. He didn't even realize Boyd went to the same elementary school as him. He atleast matched some names to other people even if he didn't actually know them.

“Maybe you're shit was low key enough to pass through this without anyone remembering you. But I was the only kid that stuck to himself more than you did,” Boyd says, “My sister drowned in the pool the summer before I transferred to Beacon Hill elementary. The same summer before you left mid year.”

Isaac didn't even know Boyd had a sister. It explains why Isaac didn't recognize him though.

“Do you mind not really talking about it?” Isaac ask.

“Dude, I don't care who knows your business or even what it is. I just want to read my comic,” Boyd snaps.

A few seconds go by before Isaac speaks again, “You mind if I-” he nods towards the chip.

“Hah,” Boyd laughs before shoving a chip  
In his mouth.

Well this is an unexpected companion, Isaac thinks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will involve Malia and Isaac interaction as we all know our girl can get a little jealous. There's also showing more thrupples cuteness.
> 
> Comment if you have any ideas how Isaac will work his way into that seeing as he clearly doesn't think polyamory is realistic.
> 
> Who is your favorite sidekick of the foursome? Scott has Stiles. Isaac has Hayden (and I guess Boyd). Then Allison has Lydia. And Malia has Molly. 
> 
> I know I either love Stiles or Hayden.


	37. Malia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some thrupple action and a little Malia/Isaac banter.

Allison tells them about her talk with Isaac, explaining to them both about her new tutor gig. Scott's seems impartial while Malia….

“Allison, let's be rational,” Malia insists, “Do you really want to spend your Saturday with him.”

Allison rolls her eyes, “Malia…”

Malia can't help the jealousy resurfacing as she found out that Isaac and Allison shared a kiss in that supply closet even if what was for a good reason. It still was before Malia, Allison kissed Isaac before she kissed Malia.

Scott slings a shoulder around her as they drape across Malia’s couch in the living room. It's been the best place since they started all dating atleast until Peter comes home. Malia isn't really sure how she's going to explain this. She's sure Allison hasn't told her parents but with the way Scott describes them and the one time their paths crossed tell Malia that she's okay with waiting. Melissa is just waiting for a free shift so all four of them could do dinner.

“You guys kissed,” Malia pouts.

“Malia-” Allison begins to scowl.

“You're my girlfriend,” Malia pouts, knowing she is being childish.

“Our girl friend,” Scott corrects.

Allison smiled as she leans across Malia, shifting from her head on Malia’s lap to kiss Scott. Malia is still pouting childishly.

“You look ridiculous,” Allison smirks before doing the same to Malia, Scott nibbling on the blondes neck. Malia smiled into the kiss when Scott's mouth hits a sensitive area, it's very ticklish.

“Much better,” Allison says as she pulls away.

Malia glares at both of them, “Tease.”

“She'll be fine. Isaac has much bigger things to worry about,” Scott promises her.

Malia looks at him, “I'm barely okay with you working with his skanky little girlfriend.”

He laughs, “Lia, she's fourteen and I see her for an hour a day. She was messing with you ecspecially considering you came at her with your alpha female attitude.”

“I don't have an alpha female attitude,” Malia sasses before looking at Allison who gives her the universal hand sign meaning ‘a little’.

“It's kinda cute, you getting so jealous,” Scott says as he kisses her cheek.

“I am not jealous,” Malia declines, “I just don't trust him. Things don't add up.”

“Well even if he is lying, I don't think it will affect us. And that's all I care about right now. You, me, and Allison,” Scott tells her. Malia realizes he is right, but it's still under her skin. She also hasn't told the about her notebook which has been kept up to date.

“Whys it matter so much?” Allison ask as she pushes Malia’s hair out of her face. Malia didn't know. Maybe because her life could just as easily have been his. Maybe because he saved her and was kind for five seconds. She didn't know, but that certainly didn't mean she was going to give up.

Malia doesn't answer in time and Scott jumps in, “Enough talk about that guy. I'm starting to get a little jealous myself.”

Good, selfless, Scott, she thinks, he's always going to be the one that help everyone even if he wants the truth too.

Allison giggles as she crawls up and Malia does the same. This is the best thing that's happened to her in Beacon Hills besides getting to know Peter (but even that came at a cost). Scott and Allison are her safe haven against it all.

“Blondes aren't much of my thing,” Allison grins as she straddles Scott. Malia presses up against them. All they ever really done is groping, Malia can tell that Scott and Allison would rather do much more (as they've been together alone for a year) but are keeping it slow for Malia who is growing increasingly restless, but still knows it's best to wait for now.

“Hey. I'm blonde,” Malia says with mock offense although her roots are growing in. Lydia may have mentioned it.

Scott shifts some so he can face her, taking her lips in for a kiss while Allison's lips attack his neck with hickeys. Malia’s hand is on Allison's thought while Allison's hands are dancing delicately along the hem of Malia's button up blouse. Malia already knows Scott has atleast one hand up Allison's skirt. It seems like his favorite placement not that Malia has much to say on the matter.

“Doesn't count,” He moans against her jaw bone.

“Uh, Malia,” A voice says. A voice they all know even without the other two getting a chance to actually speak to him. 

Allison immediately jumps away from Scott- a good five feet away. Scott plasters himself against the couch, looking for a pillow to hide his erection which is quickly going away. Malia jumps up immediately trying to focus on her father’s eyes. She tries to fix her top two buttons which reveal her one Lacey bra. She's been meaning to buy more sexy lingerie like Allison's.

“Peter,” Malia pants, “You weren't supposed to be home till tomorrow.”

“I got an early flight,” he says as he looks at the two, especially glaring at Scott's whose incredibly stiff, “Thought I’d surprise you.”

Oh, he surprised her alright. She sure as hell surprised him.

“Uh. We were just-”

“Kitchen. Now,” Peter demands. She follows in suit before he yells, “Wanna explain?”

 

Malia may have been preoccupied the last few days, but that did not mean Isaac Lahey got a pass. He was hiding something. Hayden Romance from Wyoming surely did not exist. And Isaac was not going to be tutored by her girlfriend with some shady shit going on.

“You're being tutored by Allison?” She ask with a sharp tone as soon as Harris’ instructions end.

“I guess she told you. I'm surprised you guys have a chance to speak with you three constantly making goo-goo eyes at one another,” he says, “almost made it a whole week without being a nuisance.”

“Haha,” she deadpans, “I know something weird is going on. Your girlfriend too.”

She did not appreciate his mock of her relationship. Figures, she thinks, he would be the gutter head that makes fun of polyamory.

“I believe kissing other people's significant others is your territory,” he deflects. She is not so easily swayed although her jaw tenses just a little. Their school work doesn't stop despite the confrontation.

“I met Hayden,” she says.

“She mentioned it.”

“I see how you guys work so well. Both being shady shits as there is no record of Hayden Romance from Wyoming,” She snaps, “I don't beileve anything you say.”

“She also mentioned you didn't know when to shut up,” Isaac snaps at her. His voice becoming strained, “What's my life got to do with it anyways?”

“Because you guys hang out with my boyfriend. She works there. And now my girlfriend is tutoring you,” Malia snaps, “my apologies.”

He smirks, “A little jealous there. Does she talk about me?”

Malia actually wants to kill him, “Said there wasn't much to remember.”

“Hayden's not my girlfriend. By the way,” He says.

“She seems like your type,” Malia snaps in a whisper tone as Scott and Allison are now watching them. She doesn't want to involve them too much because she knows that her small obsession with the need to know more about Isaac is off putting and may get taken in a wrong way.

Isaac notices this too, “So you are jealous.”

“I'd say Scott and I do a much better job at keeping Allison satisfied than you ever could,” Malia says despite the small truth.

“I never meant you were jealous of because of her,” he says, “I mean it makes sense. You're the one always dragging me into things.”

She can't argue with the last part, but the first part really shakes her to the core? How dare he be so promiscuous, assuming that she's jealous over him. She begins to fire off insults, trying to be as subtle as she can.

He actually laughs, “I was just fucking around. Jesus.”

“Well you're not funny,” She snaps at him.

“But I am failing French and Hayden needs a job. That's just going to have to be enough for you,” he tells her. She doesn't continue as she's worried about embarrassing herself infront of him again. That makes her real pathetic.

They continue their project in utter silence. She hates the smug look on his face. Like she'd ever consider that when she has an amazing girlfriend and boyfriend who are both incredibly attractive.

“I'm eventually going to figure it out,” she tells him near the end.

“You know,” he begins, “for the record, if it was a completely different universe… you're relentless snooping could be sorta cute. Hell, I'd may even consider-”

She cuts him off, “even then, it would never be that.”

Then the bell rings.

“Hey. Tell Boyd I finished the first one and I'll give them back once I'm done,” he says but has a smug grin, “nevermind, I'll tell Allison when we have our first session.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment what you want/think is going to happen next?


	38. Scott

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott begins to think something is up.

He drops off Malia after track and Lacrosse are done. He's slightly late but Deston seems to be okay with it. He would have been earlier if he'd not had to deal with Peter Hale. Allison and Scott sat through a very awkward dinner with Malia and her father, but not nearly as awkward as the Argents.

When he's pulls up, he finds Hayden doing his work. Hayden who should have been gone atleast an hour and a half ago. 

“Hey. What are you still doing here?” He ask her. Usually, when he's on time, he will see her for five maybe ten minutes before her mom picks her up.

“Mom is out with my sister right now,” Hayden says.

“I can drop you off at your hotel. Deaton won't mind and it looks like you got a head start on my work,” Scott says.

“You sure that your girlfriends won't mind?” She wiggles her eyebrows a little.

“Depends which one we are talking about. Mind telling Isaac to lay off Malia a little?” Scott ask, he saw their banter today, “Ecspecially since Allison is tutoring him now.”

“Really?” She grins, “Interesting.”

Scott really hopes he didn't screw something up just then.

She looks at him, “You're not worried about pretty boy moving in on your girl? Either of them?”

Scott cocks his head a little, “Should I?”

She smirks, “Relax. Isaac's got no game. He gets awkward if you make eye contact. Don't let what little bit of wit he has fool you.”

“Sounds like you know him pretty well for someone who's just friends,”Scott ask. Maybe he's been hanging out with Malia too much or maybe it's years of friendship with Stiles that is starting to make him want to look further into things. Of course, he can NEVER tell them that. He doesn't want to encourage it.

She rolls her eyes, “I just know. Okay?”

The way she snaps makes him shut up but also feels as if there's more to that story, “Where's your hotel?”

“Uh. Drop me off at Isaac's place. I forgot my key card. I'll get ahold of her there,” She says.

“Isaac's at work though,” Scott frowns, “How will you get in?”

“I have a key,” she shrugs.

“Why do you have a key to there and not your hotel?” He ask her.

“I just do,” Hayden says calmly. She gives off no indication of dishonesty. This is all just Stiles and Malia in his head. 

“Okay, I'll take you,” He says.

Scott can tell Hayden is lighter than both Malia and Allison when she climbs onto the back of the bike. She's super thin, Scotts always noticed. He drives to the Lahey house and a couple houses over across the street is Jackson’s place where Lydia’s Prius sits but Aidens bike isn't there. Instead is the orange car that always picks up Hayden. 

“Isn't that your mom's?” He ask.

“No. Just looks like it,” she shrugs.

“It has a rental sticker on it too,” He says. Come to think of it, Hayden travels a lot, or so she says, but she never really talks about it. Allison constantly shares her experiences. It's part of what makes her so interesting.

“Weird. Still not hers,” Hayden says as she hops off the bike, “thanks for the ride.”

Scot knows she's lying though. Even without Malia’s influence, he knows that's the car. That's Hayden's ‘mom’s’ car. Why is it on Isaac’s street if her mother is out with Hayden’s sister?

 

After work, Scott readied himself to head home and heat up microwaveable meals for dinner while his mom does another shift. His best friend messages him just in time.

From: Stiles 8:03 pm  
Hey. Dads workin late. Wanna get food?

To: Stiles 8:04 pm  
Yes. Meet you at the burger place?

From: Stiles 8:04 pm  
See you soon

 

Currently they were trying to out do one another by both eating two huge burger and fries. Not a shocker that Stiles was winning. Inbetween bites, Scott explains his thoughts on Hayden.

“To be fair, I never trusted that homeless smartass or anything that came with him,” Stiles points out.

“You didn't really trust Malia either,” Scott says.

“With reason,” Stiles replies, “Although you are the only guy I know that gets two hot girl friends after getting your first girlfriend cheat on you with the second.”

“Jealous?” Scott quirks.

“That you're sleeping with hot girls while I'm with one? No. Because guess what? You get to deal with both the Argents and the Hales. Hah,” Stiles says with a smug look.

“Yeah. We're gonna burn that bridge when we get there,” Scott sighs, “We already met Peter. He seemed nice… considering.”

“Considering you two were fondolling his daughter on his couch?” Stiles smirks.

“Back to Isaac and Hayden,” Scott says, about to blush at the reaccounter, “What do you think?”

“What does Malia think?” Stiles ask.

“Malia can't know. Not when I have nothing. I don't want to put her on the hunt,” Scott shakes his head, “It's bad enough I'm coming to you.”

Stiles rolls his eyes, “I love that this is your reaction when you come to your best friend.”

Scott gives him a knowing look.

“I can talk to my dad about it,” Stiles offers.

“No,” Scott says, “I don't want them to get in trouble or anything atleast not if.. ya know. I just want to know.”

“I could, hypothetically look into my Dad's files,” Stiles says as he cocks his head.

“I wouldn't hypothetically be against it,” Scott tells his friend.

“I think we should ask Jackson-”

“No. No Jackson.”

“But with Jackson across the street then-”

“He’ll make a scene.”

“But-”

“You already texted Jackson about the rental, didn't you?” Scott ask impatiently.

“It was the heat of the moment. I was already a burger ahead of you. I had the time,” Stiles says as he throws his hands about.

“What he say?” Scott ask.

“Jackson says that the cars always around. It's some college guy that Isaac hang out with. He thought it was a neighbor. But nothing about our mystery girl,” Stiles says, “So who do we approach?”

“No one. We can't go into this guns a blazing,” Scott snaps, “They're not murders. Maybe it's just a coincidence. She didn't act like weird.”

“Neither do serial killers. It's how they're able to commit numerous murders without any suspicion,” Stiles sasses.

“I'm sure Isaac and Hayden aren't killers,” Scott says.

“I'm just saying.. dude’s emancipated, clearly shit went down. He could be like seriously messed up and Hayden is like this twisted fifty shade of grey type of girl and this other guy-”

“What are you even talking about? How much adderall have you taken?” Scott ask.

“Clearly not enough,” Stiles breathes.

“Just tell Jackson that to look out for her and anything else weird that is going on. And not to tell Malia!” Scott orders. Stiles makes a quick txt to the dude before getting one back.

From: Jack-ass-son 9:17 pm  
I'm going to bed. Tell McCall tht im not stalking Lahey.

“That means he'll do it,” Stiles smirks, “although I think we should interrogate them.”

“You just don't want to do homework,” Scott smiles.

“Think. Going to Isaac will rise suspicions from your girlfriend, but you also have the winning personality and he's somewhat no awful to you,” Stiles goes on, “Hayden likes you too. But maybe we should get an-”

“Why don't I just talk to Isaac about it?” Scott says, “If he doesn't want to talk about it then I'll drop it.”

“So if you plan on being boring about it, why'd you tell me?” Stiles ask.

“Figured I'd hear what you had to say,” Scott says as he steals a frie.

“And what did you think?” Stiles ask as he crosses his arms across his chest.

“That we really need to get you a hobby,” Scott teases.

Scott makes it home about ten thirty. He checks the mail for the money from his dad but there's still none. His father also hasn't picked up the phone. He doesn't think much of it as he goes to bed but hears a knock on the door.

Expecting it to be his mother who forgets her keys and maybe got off third shift early, he opens the door to see a man. The man is wearing a black suit and slicked back hair. 

“Surprise son,” his father grins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Scott told Stiles... like that's going to not bite him in the ass.
> 
> Papa McCall is here


	39. Scott

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Friday night, Malia, Scott and Allison have a cuddle sesh. Plus Peter Hale!

He cuddles close with his girlfriends that Friday night after an away lacrosse game. He hadn't been able to see Allison because of archery.

Allison’s running her delicate fingers through his and Malia cuddles against his chest, pressing a small kiss against his forehead to his Beacon Hills for awhile. The woman he met in San Francisco is about to be a teacher at the high school. Great. Scott thought bitterly. Apparent Rafael was her to check on some shady business- and some apartments. Scott didn't care much for the first thing and he certainly felt uneasy about the last. His father wanted to move back here with his girl friend. Scott didn't react much at all to his father's disappointment but too be fair the last time his father showed up since he left (he was just supposed to leave the house not the city) Scott was twelve and only saw him for a day before work called in. He didn't get angry or sad or happy. He just wanted to be alone. Hearing his mother cry in the next room this morning didn't help at all.

He looked so happy, Scott thought bitterly. Happy like when he was younger and his parents didn't scream and his father didn't drink.

“You don't have to see him,” Malia whispers.

“My mom needs the money,” He responds.

“No. You want her to have the money,” Allison tells him, “You don't owe him a thing.”

“He was so happy,” he says, “Happy like when I'm with you guys.”

“Babe,” Malia says as she makes him face her, “he's not worth it.”

“It's gonna kill my mom. It's gonna kill her to see him with someone else. She's still in love with him,” Scott says, “He's so-”

Malia stops him, “Why'd he leave?”

Scott goes quiet for a second, “My mom kicked him out because he was a drunk.”

He feels Malia freeze against him and he nuzzles her neck.

“We’re here,” Allison says.

“He accidentally pushed me down the stairs and I had a really bad asthma attack,” Scott whispers.

“It's not your fault,” Allison tells him.

“Of course,” Scott says with a voice of hatred, “It's his. While he was out drinking and we were trying to be a family, he was screwing some other woman.”

“Parents are really dumb,”Malia holds him close.

Scott's not upset about the push. It's the woman. It's that his father left. He left the city and he never looked back after he had the audacity to tell them ‘it was for their own good’.

Although on crappy parents, he can't compare it to Malia's mother or Allison's frigid household.

“He just left like we were nothing,” Scott whimpers.

It all falls silent before Malia speaks up, “Sometimes them leaving is what makes a person. I can't help but sometimes wish my mom would have done it. Maybe things would have turned out different.”

“Hey,” Allison snaps, “You are both too good for either of them. You hear me? Don't do anything for them.”

“When are you going to take your own advise?” Scott looks up at her.

“That's different,” She says.

Malia holds the other girl's hand, making small circle movements with her thumb on the palm of it, “Scott, I think you should tell him.”

“What?” He ask.

“I think that you need to yell. You always think of the others feelings including your mother. I think you should just tell him to fuck off. Forget formalities,” Malia explains.

Scott can't imagine that. His whole life he just didn't say anything. He needed to be strong for his mom who always kept her independent front. He had to act happy. Still… this was his dad.

“Scott,” Allison calmly says, “He can't ever hurt you again. I won't let him.”

Her eyes are so fierce that he believes her. Allison has that power he thinks to be so strong and protective of others but to think she's weak and insecure about herself. Scott hates that. He hates that her mother thinks pills are the answer. He and Lydia tried to create different methods like exercise. It helps that Malia is such a runner so Allison has company.

“I love you,” he tells her. He thinks of saying that to Malia but she doesn't seem to notice and it's just too soon.

A door swings open and Peter comes in, holding a ton of groceries, “I assume you all were too tangled with one another to hear the garage.”

“Did you go shopping?” Malia ask.

“Why yes I did. It seems that my two person food storage isn't able to sustain three teenagers that are consistently over and myself. So until I can tell the grocer-”

“Sorry Peter,”Malia groans.

“Sorry Peter,” he mimics, “Okay dimples and offspring. Get up and help me.”

They all get on their feet and help him out.

“You may have went a little overboard,” Allison giggles at the car of groceries.

“It's his style. Go big or go home,” Malia rolls her eyes.

“I didn't see you complaining when we went shopping,” He scolds her. She childishly sticks out her tongue.

“You three are ridiculously annoying. Reminds me of Derek when he was a teen,” Peter says.

“What do you mean?” Allison ask.

Scott sees Peter take a glance at Allison and mumble, “nevermind.”

In classic Malia fashion, she mouths ‘ill find out’ to them.

“So Scott, wanna help me grill?” Peter ask.

“Do you even know how to grill?” Malia ask with raised eyebrows. As far as Scott knew, Peter Hale was as lazy as he was ambitious. And grilling was probably much too manual of a task.

“I saw a YouTube video,” Peter sasses right back at her. Scott can't help but be jealous of the father Peter is. He can't imagine Peter ever leaving Malia now that he has her. 

He's not sure if Malia notices it, but he dotes on her with everything. He filled her closet with different running shoes. He goes out and buys deer meat because Malia said she had it once and it was good. He lets Allison and Scott longe in his home because of her, he doesn't even pay much attention to the fact Allison is an ‘Argent’.

“Do we have a grill?” Malia ask with raised brows. 

“I recently bought one, see?” He points to a tiny box of a grill that seems travel sized.

Scott shrugs, “Sorry Mr. Hale. I only know how many minutes to put a meal in the microwave.”

Malia rolls her eyes, “I'll do it. Clearly, I'm the only one with the skill.”

“You can grill?” Allison giggles.

“I have the Boy Scout badge for the best burger,” she brags.

Scott forgets about his father for a second because this is his family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone wanted Peter's reaction to this thrupple and here it is. Wonder what he meant by that Derek comment. Hmmm


	40. Allison

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things go haywire during tutoring

Allison explains to her parents that she is tutoring somebody in French. They don't care much as long as she gets credit on college applications. Her mother goes to do some work at a clients while her father, grandfather, and aunt Kate go to the shooting range and lunch.

She has all her notes laid out for her and is ready to do this study session like when she had to help Scott in the past. She opens the door when she hears Isaac’s knocking.

He looks like he's ready told fold in on himself. It's almost funny considering how tall he is. He's atleast six foot Allison notices. She doesn't know if he's as tall as her father, she's never really noticed how tall he was before because she always noted that tall height as something too intimidate somebody. Isaac is not intimidating at all.

They go over his past quizzes, he never got above a 77. She does her best to remain focused on the material rather than Scott's situation.

“You know you can txt them,” Isaac tells her. He looks slightly annoyed.

“What?” 

“We've been going over this stuff for twenty minutes. You've been here but you haven't really been here, ya know? Your hand is always lingering on your phone. Just do it,” Isaac tells her.

Allison gives him a look, “I'm supposed to be tutoring you and even now- I'm really sorry. It's just Scott's going through some stuff and I know Malia is there and Stiles, but I just get worried.”

Isaac gives her an annoyed look, “Just do it.”

She pouts, “Even though she gets called your girlfriend, I can tell she's not. No one would put up with your attitude.”

“Maybe I should be more like you and get a boyfriend and a girlfriend,” he snaps as he rolls his eyes. He's working on vocabulary.

Allison can hear the superiority in his voice. He doesn't believe in polyamory. He's mocking her and Malia and Scott. That shakes her to the core.

“Just because you don't understand it doesn't mean it's not a good thing. Sometimes there are things that aren't meant for everyone,” Allison sasses, “and that word you can't figure out means city.”

“That was my second guess,” he tells her, “Look, do whatever you want. I didn't mean anything by it.

“Clearly you did. Why else would you say it?” Allison ask as she crosses her arms.

“You really want to have a conversation over dumb controversial stuff?”

“Said the foster kid to the polyamorous,” Allison quilted her eyebrow. While he furrowed his own.

“I just don't think it's realistic. Too many things will go wrong,” Isaac says.

“Things go wrong in every relationship. Gay, Straight, Mono or poly,” Allison says, “You just gotta work a little harder in poly. Lots of communication.”

“Thanks Dr.Phil,” Isaac says sarcastically, “Can't wait for my next session.”

She sighs right as his phone rings.

“Hayden. Wait. Stop crying,” he says.

“It's fine. Alright. Just. Five seconds,” he tells her, “I'll be there soon.”

There was definitely crying on the other end of the phone.

“What was that?” Allison ask immediately.

“None of you business,” he snaps, “I have to go.”

Allison has never been one to listen to people when they tell her to do something despite what her parents try to enforce. Isaac hurries up, completely forgetting half of his stuff not that Allison corrects him as she follows him into his truck.

“No,” he tells her.

“Do you want to argue or do you want to help your friend?” Allison ask, “I know some stuff.”

She's referring to the medical training her father forced upon her in the beginning. He was more gentle then. He worried that a stray biller or arrow may hit someone or she'd cut herself with a knife.

He starts up the car reluctantly with a very irritated look.

“Gotta fucking be kidding me,” he mutters under his breath. She smirks in delight as they begin to drive- which Isaac is an awful driver. 

They get to the house across from Jackson’s which seems misplaced next to the huge mansion. She assumes it's Isaac's but it seems that Isaac actually takes care of it despite what the cliche would be. The untamed lawn she imagined is actually freshly cut. The chipping paint she thought she'd see looks like a fresh coat. She doesn't have time to take in much else as Isaac runs fast across his lawn, Allison almost can't keep up.

“Hayden,” He yells inside the clean barren house.

Allison follows him. She hears the cries and sobs that sound painful. They run towards the sound which leads them to the hallway where a blood trail leads to her. 

“Get the first aid kit in the kitchen,” Isaac orders before they even get there.

Allison run there and immediately throws open cabinets and drawers. She causes a mess when she finds it, but the young girl's cries are still loud. 

Wait, why is she here? Allison wonders, Malia was right there is something weird.

She doesn't wonder much more as she runs back to see what the issue is. In Isaac's arms is the young girl she saw at the part wearing a huge shirt that must be Isaac's.

But down her legs is a trails of blood. It's not a whole lot. The Thing trail of blood makes sense now, but Allison knows this isn't a normal period.

“What do we do?” Isaac ask her.

Allison doesn't have a clue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I don't know much medically and I did the bare minimum research but.... yeah. Imma give this warning right now before.... it's a miscarriage


	41. Isaac

Isaac holds his friend close. He doesn't know much about the female menstrual cycle but it shouldn't be like this. He looks at Allison who said she knew some stuff as she forced her way into his car. Although she didn’t really look like she knew anything right now.

“We have to call the hospital!” Allison yells, “No. It’ll be faster if we take her.”

“No. They’ll-” Hayden scream, “They’ll put me back.”

“We can’t to do that,” Isaac argues.

“Are you crazy?” Allison yells, “Clearly. Im calling an ambulance.”

Allison goes for her phone and Isaac drops Hayden to push it out of Allison’s hand.

“You can’t,” He warns with an intimidating look. But Allison doesn’t falter. Infact, she isn’t scared at all. Hayden said that she witnessed Allison flip a guy over no sweat at the party.

“Give me the phone. She’s in serious trouble,” Allison tells him, “I’ll hurt you if I have too.”

“She’ll be in serious trouble if she goes there too,” Isaac says. He has no other way out of this than to tell her the truth, “She’s a runaway. You can’t let her end up in Juvie. Or the system. She seriously pissed off the wrong guys. I’ll end up in the system.”

“Malia was right,” Allison says.

“Yeah. She was,” Isaac nods, “Please just don’t tell.”

Hayden whines from behind them still in pain, but she begins to lose consciousness.

“Hayden, stay awake,” Allison says as she rushes to the girl, “Isaac, I need you to trust me. I know someone that can help but we have to be honest.”

Isaac judges the girls face that switched from fierce to compassionate. He looks at his distressed friend as her blood loss was lessening but she was looking worse off. She somehow nods, or maybe he imagines it. He hands Allison her phone praying that she’s calling someone and not the hospital.

“Melissa. Please, I need your help. A friend sort of. She’s losing alot of blood. I think It’s a miscarriage. Hurry,” She says.

“Who was that?” Isaac ask her as she txt the ‘Melissa’ an address furiously.

“Melissa McCall. A nurse with a whole lot of access. She’s Scott’s mother,” Allison tells him. His stomach drops.

 

Melissa hurried to Isaac’s home bringing in a whole box of things that looked very medical. She ordered Isaac to bring Melissa to Hayden’s room and for Allison to follow with clean towels and water. They rushed Isaac out as Melissa needed full concentration.

An hour later and Allison leaves the room looking sick and sits next to him, “It was stuck. It wouldn’t come out.”

 

“What?” Isaac ask.

“The actual baby. It was smaller than my hand. It was stuck. Thats why there was so much blood,” Allison was shaking, “Melissa said her body was rejecting it, but I guess the baby was still alive. A fetus. It looked like this disgusting little alien.”

“I didn’t know she was even-” Isaac puts his hands on his face.

Melissa follows out, but Hayden doesn’t.

“The fetus was about five months along,” She starts, “It why this was more drastic. It was stuck and the body was rejecting it, but the actual fetus couldn’t come out. So the body was trying to flush it out. Unfortunately, she was losing blood.”

“She didn’t tell me- She didn't even look-”

“Some women don't really show. Some woman like your friend are underweight for a teen let alone a pregnant teen,” Melissa explains, “Especially if there is a tremendous amount of stress in their life.”

She looks pointedly at Isaac. He knows what they think. Allison only heard a snipet, he took them to the room where it was obvious Hayden slept. They thought the baby was his. Was. He notices a tiny bag, dark enough that you can’t see through but you tell there is some weight to it as there is only one small thing.

“It’s not- wasn’t mine. I was serious about her not being my girlfriend,” He looks at Allison, “Id never. She’s an old friend from foster care. She took the fall for me about a year ago. She ran away and got involved with this guy- like a really bad guy. He does really bad things and she didn’t want to end up screwing up and ending up dead. If she told anyone then she’d get put in Juvie or the system. She’d be known as a snitch. Bad things happen to snitches. She went to her sister- half sister but she ended up here instead. Away from everything.”

There was the truth. As much as he knew atleast. How could Hayden not have known for months. Even without the weight gain, he knows there is other signs atleast.

Melissa looks as if she believes him, “I don’t know what you want me to do, kid. I can’-”

“Please. You can’t tell anyone. I’m emancipated. I’ll end up back there too. I can’t go back,” He pleads. Her face softens a tad.

“My son mentioned you guys. He told me he really wanted to be your guys friend because it looked like you could use one. I think you need an adult,” Melissa crosses her arms.

“Maybe. But we dont get one there. Who’d want us? We’re damaged goods. If you're a nurse then you know what happens to kids our age. With records like hers,” Isaac begs, “You can’t tell.”

Melissa shares a look with Allison who just seems uncomfortable, “Fine. But you’re stuck with us now. Got it? I don’t want this on my conscious. So I’m checking in. You got it? I have a son and I’d rather die than have him go through what you kids do. But this isn’t a better alternative. And if I think something is going too far or is just plain stupid, then I talk to my friend the sheriff and sort it out, clear?”

Isaac wasn’t expecting that and he surely was never going to let her go to the sheriff, but he doesn't have a choice but agree.

“Okay. Good. Now you give me your cell and hers. And here is mine. Im setting her up for an OBGYN appt. She needs it,” Melissa tells them, “Ill think of something.”

He lets her have the numbers and take hers. He knows his secret is out, He knows that Scott will know soon and probably Malia. He is just going to pray that they don’t mess it up for them. He’ll have to play nice and walk on eggshells. He can’t have anyone else know. 

“Good. I’m leaving some pain medication with her and some bandages with antibiotics so she won’t catch an infection,” Melissa explains.

“Excuse me,” He ask her, “Why are you helping me?”

Melissa was not a woman to give pity. He already could tell. She did afterall take an alive fetus out of Hayden even with good reason. She looks at him, “I’m a nurse. It’s my job to help people. And as for your situation, I’m a mother.”

“We don’t exactly need a mom,” Isaac tells her with some defiance.

She rolls her eyes, “Lets say I know what it’s like without one then.”

“Another question,” He stops her. She looks annoyed.

“Kid, I have a shift,” She says, “Make it quick.”

“Could she have been ya know without knowing?”

She frowns, “Most women don’t know until two months. But she made it five so she may have known. I don’t know. She’s so young that irregular periods are common. Stress definitely a factor. She could have told herself that’s why she was sick. Or maybe she did know. You’ll have to talk to her about it.”

Allison shockingly holds his hand, “Don’t worry. She’s okay now. The past doesn’t matter.”

But it does, Isaac thinks. The past is what matters the most,

“Allison, would you like a ride home?” Melissa ask.

“No. I want to stay,” Allison says. Isaac wishes he could tell her to get the fuck out, but right now the ball is in her court.

Melissa makes Isaac some directions before heading out and pressing a kiss to Allison’s forehead.

“Why’d you stay?” He ask her.

She shrugs, “I thought I should. Until she wakes up.”

“I don’t suppose there’s a chance that you ain’t gonna tell Malia and Scott,” Isaac throws out.

Malia made a small smirk, “You’re lie was already unraveling pretty quick. No offense.”

“Will they keep it a secret?” Isaac says, “I don’t want Stiles’ dad-”

“Let us worry about that,” Allison says, “Are you okay?”

“She’s sorta my only friend. She scared me. And I’m angry. She should have told me or known or- She still bitches about lack of cigarettes. Who smokes when their pregnant?”

“Fourteen year old runaways,” Allison says.

Isaac glares although he laughs after a second of the crude humor getting to him. The door opens to reveal Grant.

“Girlfriend?” He guesses. Isaac blushes a little.

“French tutor,” Allison smiles.

“Oh,” Grant smiles. Isaac can tell Grant’s been smoking weed which is fine as long as he doesn’t smell up the house.

“The language dumbass,” Isaac sasses.

“Fuck you. I’m getting yougart,” He mutters. Allison gives him a look.

“Roomie. Legal, for the most part,” Isaac explains, “I don’t know.”

“God, Beacon Hills is weird,” Allison laughs.

“You don’t have to be my friend, ya know?” Isaac shrugs. She punches him in the shoulder, “Hey. What was that for?”

“Don’t tell me what to do,” Allison grins.

 

He wakes up that night to Hayden in his room. She’s shakily walking.

“Hey,” He says, “You okay? Hurt?”

“A little sore. The stiches itch,” She says. He tries not to think too much about it as she sits in bed next to him. She looks at him and he knows the question in her head.

“They’re not telling authorities. Although more people have to know now. Scott, Allison, and Malia. Maybe others,” He tells her.

“You want me to head out soon?” She ask. He doesn’t answer because he feels so betrayed. How could she have not known. She said she never hooked.

“Did you know?”

She shrugs in the dark, her face looks blanks as it shines with the little light given by the window, “I thought that maybe. But I always missed periods. I didn’t really think- I thought I was just a little sick. I didn’t gain weight or anything.”

“Melissa said stress caused alot and you’re already underweight considerably,” Isaac says, “But five months, how could you be so stupid?”

“It’s not like sex ed was that great when I was in school. We always used condoms,” She snaps, “Mostly I think I didn’t want to believe it.”

“Who’s? That is if you know?” Isaac can’t help the bitterness out.

Her face is contorted of anger and hurt, “Fuck you.”

He feels bad immediately. He’s never been one to be great with sympathy and he had never given much thought to life at Donovan’s, “I’m sorry. I’m tired and I was scared today. It was a low blow.”

“I know whose it is- whose it was,” She snaps- still angry, “I wasn’t a whore.”

He believes her but he also knows Hayden is a wonderful liar. He was a fool to believe her so easily, so he knows now that he has to press. And he is about to press on a rather delicate matter.

“Were you raped?”

She gives a bitter laugh, “Donovan would never let that happen. Not to me.”

There was a way she said his name that gave Isaac chills, “He let Tracey die.”

She gives him a look, “I was letting him fuck me. Believe me, he was the jealous type. He never really laid much of a hand on me unless-”

“Unless you left,” Isaac finishes. He knew that Hayden scammed her way into a relationship with a very volatile man and it bit her in the ass.

“Don’t look at me like that,” She snaps, “It was smart. I didn’t have to worry about other people. He was never violent with me-”

“Until Tracey happened and you wanted out. Let me guess, a few months before that he began to get worse. Hayden, he’s a system kid in the ghetto. We’re system kids. You know how this shit turns out, right? It ain’t like you haven’t seen it before.”

“You would know a thing about that, right?” Hayden snaps, “Only difference was that I didn’t want to roll over an take it.”

She hit a nerve. Isaac hates her for a second. To throw his own molestations in his face like she’s better than it because she found a psychotic boyfriend to watch her back. But she also has tears running down her face. God, no matter what. There’s a truth to stereotypes. It’s something that one learns in the system and dealing with councilors that are actually just social workers with a degree in phycology. 

Right now, Hayden is having the most cliche moment of a troubled girl deflecting by hurting others.

“I ain’t kicking you out,” He tells her. She doesn’t say sorry even while tears are in her eyes, “We got people right now. They can help, hopefully.”

“You really believe that?” She ask as she holds her knees to her chest.

“We have too.”


	42. Malia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Malia and Isaac call a truce. Also Malia gets some answers from Peter on the family's past.
> 
> -PS Allison and Malia get a little hot

“So basically Isaac has been so shady because he is guarding his foster sister from ending up back on the streets or in Juvie and is just trying to keep out of the system?” Malia ask Allison as the other girl fills her in. Malia itches to go for her green pen and notebook, but that’s still her secret for now,”Not what I was expecting but I always knew the last name ‘Romance’ wasn’t legit.”

Allison laughs as she kisses Malia’s forehead. They’re in the forest both covered in sweat from the run. Allison was telling Malia all about Isaac’s tutoring session that quickly turned into an episode of Grey’s Anatomy.

“I can’t believe Isaac both kissed you and met Scott’s mother before me,” Malia sighs as she lays back. Allison gives her a look before flicking her in the head.

“Not funny,” Allison says as Malia pouts, “And you maybe should say sorry to them.”

“Why?” Malia ask although she understood. She was constantly pushing his boundaries when she clearly shouldn’t have. She almost feels guilty about her little detective notebook but it’s not like she’s going to mention that.

“You know why,” Allison says as she sticks out her tongue.

“Ugh- but he’s so-” Malia tries to find the right word, “obnoxiously infuriating.”

Allison smiles, “Someone’s been listening to Lydia’s large vocabulary.”

“Well, she is my english tutor,” Malia says as Allison goes in for a kiss. Luckily, neither of them are girly girls and don’t mind eachother’s sweat from the mile run. Besides, Allison’s in a sports bra and Malia really doesn’t mind being the one underneath as she notices both her and Allison like to mess around and fight for dominance.

Malia can’t help it as all she’s been thinking about lately is…. Well, sex. She doesn’t nesscarily want to have it here in the woods or anytime soon. Well soon but not too soon. Ecspecially now without Scott, but she knows Allison and Scott have tried to slow down for her, she just wants them to know she can keep up. There’s other things to do besides sex.

Her hand goes to the waistline of Allison’s leggings. They part enough for Malia to look at her. She hasn’t really done this to anyone but herself before, but shouldn’t that give her an advantage.

“Can I?” Malia ask, “I don’t really know how but I feel like that’s sort of instinctual.”

Allison bites her lip, Malia can tell she’s feeling hot, “If you want.”

“Yeah,” Malia nods, “It’s not like I haven’t done it to myself before.”

Allison goes to kiss her as Malia tries to get her finger in Allison’s underwear. She just plans on doing what she normally does to herself.

Allison begins to kiss against Malia’s neck as she gropes the younger girl.

“That really shouldn’t have turned me on so much,” Allison moans at the thought, “I really hope nobody else is jogging the trails this early.”

“Let them,” Malia says, “It’s sorta hot.”

 

Malia walks up to Isaac’s house. She knows that this is sorta weird, but she doesn’t really know what else to do and both Allison and Scott said ‘working things out’ before Monday was the best idea. 

She knocks on the door and Isaac opens it.

“What are you doing?” He ask with some small spite. Malia holds her tongue.

“Just came to talk. To say I’m sorry to you and your friend,” Malia explains awkwardly, “I was insensitive and nosey.”

Isaac actually laughs, “Let me guess golden girl and golden boy forced you to do this.”

“That obvious?”

“Well,” Isaac starts, “Your sincerity could use some work.”

“So could your manners. Gonna make a girl stand outside, really?” Malia sasses. She can’t help the rudeness he conjures up in her. 

“Let the girl in and stop being a dick,” Malia hears a familiar voice yell out.

“Grant?” she questions as she gives Isaac a questioning look before pushing past him. Isaac rolls his eyes but lets her in, none the less.

“Hey kid,” He smiles.

“What are you-”

“Isaac is letting me stay until I don’t need too anymore. Old friends,” Grant explains meanwhile Isaac mutters something under his breath.

“Are you running a bed and breakfast?” Malia sneers at him.

“More like a shelter,” Isaac sighs. The girl Malia recognizes as Hayden comes into view with her hair wet and wearing pajamas.

“Oh. More company,” Hayden grins, “I remember you.”

Hayden was still the same girl Malia met before, not someone who had been through major surgery or lost a child or traumatized by whatever the hell she was running from.

“Small world,” Isaac shrugs, “Okay so everyone knows everyone. I’m going to work.”

“Give me a ride?” Malia ask, “I ran here and I still have to talk to you.”

Malia doesn’t voice her thoughts on the suggestive looks that Isaac’s house guests give hime. He flips them off, making it very clear.

“Yeah. Just come on,” He tells her as he walks out and she follows.

“Hayden seems good… considering,” She makes it very clear that she knows.

Isaac shrugs, “She said she’s fine. She lays in bed mostly though. It’s been a day.”

“Yeah. Scott’s mom seems great. Can’t wait to meet her,” Malia says as she climbs in.

Isaac grins at her jealous tone, “Down cujo. So what did you want to talk about besides your BS apology?”

She frowns at him, “It wasn’t completely BS.”

“Mostly BS?”

“Like ⅔ BS,” She smirks. Her and Isaac have this on and off thing where it's either spiteful and accusing or witty and almost sorta nice.

“That’s more than it isn't,” He says.

“What?” Malia laughs, “I don't even think you said that right.”

Isaac shrugs and Malia looks at him, “Why are you all of sudden so friendly? I swear you have a switch.”

“Well for one thing, I don't really have a choice,” Isaac says as he gives her a look.

“What? I wouldn't sell you out,” Malia denys, “You really saved my ass before. Even if I think you're a jerk, I'm not gonna put you back in some god awful foster home.”

“Ya know it's a lot easier to be tolerant of you when you're not accusing me of lying,” he tells her.

She smirks, “It’s a lot easier to be nicer to you when you tell me the truth.”

“I know why it matters, by the way,” Isaac says, “You want to see what could have happened. If we were alike.”

She looks at him, “When you'd get so worldly?”

Of course he doesn't answer which infuriates her but he goes on, “You could have just as easily been stuck. I wish I found some rich parent to take me in.”

“Yeah,” Malia frowns, “Still means I had to have a bad parent.”

“You ever talk to your bad parent?” He ask her, recounting their past conversation. Only Molly and Peter and Isaac really truly know. Only Isaac really understands. Malia's been reluctant to spill all of her mess to Scott and Allison. Too afraid they'd leave her because she may end up fucked up.

“No,” she says, “You?”

“Not since the trial,” Isaac says. That's the most she thinks that he's ever opened up. There was a trial.

“You know, we could actually not despise one another,” Malia says randomly, “If you stop being a infuriating jerk. There's no way Scott and Allison and Boyd are backing off now that you guys are all friendly which means I'll be around a lot more.”

He thinks for a moment, “Alright as long as you don’t go out of your way to be an annoyance.”

She rolls her eyes, “Like I’m the annoyance.”

“Get out of my truck,” He smirks as he pulls up to the house. She can’t help but mock him.

 

Malia starts writing in her notebook, filling in alot of the blank spaces with her newly learned facts. She stares at the printed picture of Derek and all of his friends back in highschool. Laura is in there along with Kate Argent.

“Peter,” She calls as she knows he’s in the other room working on some design for work.

“Malia,” He deadpans.

“I have a question for you,” She begins.

“No. You and your boyfriend and girlfriend cannot have the house alone anytime soon,” Peter says. He’s trying to be funny, but Malia can tell the man is serious.

“Like I would actually ask. That’d be a dead give away,” She taunts, “I’m being serious.”

“Alright, what do you want?” He ask her.

“You said that we as in me, Allison, and Scott reminded you of Derek. Why?” She already has a suspicious feeling and Beacon Hills holds too many family secrets for her liking.

He sighs, “I suppose I let that one slip. You dating the Argent girl and all that must spark your curiosity.”

“I’d say it’s a family trait,” She points out.

“We don’t talk about it alot. The family.”

“No one talks alot. I didn’t want to ask Cora either afterall, I did ditch her at the hotel,”Malia says, “Tell me.”

“Argents and Hales have never gotten along. Mostly politics,” Peter explains, “Have I ever told you about Paige or the fire?”

“I’ve heard something about a fire at the Hale house,” She says. She acts clueless though she’s done her research.

“Derek and Laura were having a party. People were there. Paige, Derek’s girlfriend died in the room where alot of things were. The last person to see her was Kate Argent.”

“Derek’s ex?” Malia says. She met the woman twice and she was nothing but sweet, “Allison’s aunt doesn’t seem like the type. YOu think she killed Paige? Why? Family stuff? Or so she could date Derek?”  
“She was already seeing Derek,” Peter goes in, “And Paige. In secret because her family didn’t want her in a three way relationship. Not with a Hale. I think they were back there doing things, but I don’t know how the fire happened. Probably an accident.”

“You don’t believe that,” Malia says but Peter doesn’t say anything.

“Afterwards, Kate and Derek tried to be together but things were tense. Paige was their glue in a way of speaking.”

Malia doesn’t know what to say. Poor Derek. Poor Kate. Poor Paige. That’s a con to all this, Polyamorous relationships are all about balance and most of the time things can all too easily become unbalanced.

“Do you think Allison and I-”

“It’s old history. Both of us families don’t want to involve you younger ones in,” Peter says, “As far as I know, Chris never had an issue. Always the peacemaker, that one.”

The conversation was over, Malia knew that as soon as Peter faced his computer again.

Malia thinks of Derek, Paige, and Kate… It won’t be her, Allison, and Scott. She won’t ever let that happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I don't write smut but I can write foreplay. What do you think of Isaac and Malia calling a truce? Did Derek's past surprise you?


	43. Scott

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott's father and his girlfriend visit the school meanwhile he gets to understand Hayden's life a little better

Scott was more than shocked when his mother and Allison explained Isaac and Hayden’s situation, he knew he needed to keep it a secret even from Stiles which was already hard enough as it is- not to mention their conversation prior. Stiles is already on the lookout. Scott really needs to figure that one out. 

“Isaac,” Allison calls him over, “Come sit.”

Reluctantly the blonde follows, surprising all of the thrupples friends. He sits next to Boyd suprisingly before handing the much larger teens some comics.

“He’s not the worst,” Isaac tells Boyd. Boyd smirks in triumph. Only Malia seems slightly unamused as no one knew what was going on but didn’t question it.

“Way better than Spiderman,” Boyd says.

Scott looks down to see a txt from Stiles.

From: Stiles 11:52 am  
Wht is going on? Does Allison and Boyd kno what is happening? TELL ME!

To: Stiles 11:52 am  
Nothing. Just talked and finally decided he’s cool. Nothing weird.

Of course Stiles didn’t beileve him.

From: Stiles 11:52 am  
No No Scotty Boy. You know something. Awful Liar!!!!

Scott rolls his eyes and shoves his phone in his pocket knowing this would be way harder than any of them though. But Stiles is not ready to give up that easy as he then not so discreetly begins typing and sending causing Scott’s phone to bing like crazy.

“You wanna get that?” Danny laughs.

“It’s good,” Scott shrugs. They all knew Stiles was blowing Scott up if Stiles hilarious facial reaction didn’t give it away as he kept going causing a questioning look from Isaac who will probably never get use to Stiles and either annoyed or amused looks from the rest.

“Stiles, is there something you would like to ask somebody? Maybe Scott?” Lydia ask with a smile. Stiles doesn’t respond. Cora easily takes his phone out of his hand.

“Hey, what was that for?” Stiles pouts.

“Subtly really isn’t your speciality,” Cora snorts.

“Im bored,” Lydia says, “Stiles amused me for about five seconds. Someone begin a productive conversation.”

“Queen Lydia require entertainment,” Erica taunts.

“I’d rather be a queen than the mistress,” Lydia teases.

“Come on,” Allison breaks it up before a cat fight can occur, “Lets not fight.”

“Okay. So we can talk about something important like…”

“Scott’s dad,” Stiles says.

“Ew, no. Why would we talk about that?” Malia says bluntly, Allison doesn’t realize that Scott saw her elbow the blunt girl in the side, “Sorry.”

“No,” Stiles says as he points back, “Scott, your dad is here.”

The whole group looks back to see Rafael McCall and a younger woman whose dressed very much professional. Almost like a teacher. Scott knows who she is immediately. She’s the woman, a very much younger woman than Scott expected, that his father is seeing. Her name is Jennifer Blake.

“Scott, you okay?” Allison ask as she sees him tense.

“Who’s the hot one? New Stepmom?” Jackson ask. Jackson and Scott have never really taken the time to know one another to really know that Scott’s father was definitely one of the worst in the friend group.

Malia glares at him which causes Lydia to glare right back although Stiles cuts in.

“Hey Jackson. Don’t you have puppies to kick? Isn’t it time to feed your ego?” Stiles sasses.

Scott knows that if he doesn’t cut it off soon that the whole table will be after eachother’s throats, but he can’t tear his eyes off her and him. She seems so nice and young. She’s not the woman that his father cheated on his mother with. 

“Scott, do you want to go?” Allison ask right as Scott’s father makes eye contact.

“Uh oh. Father Absent is on the prowl,” Stiles says.

“We should go,” Malia says as she goes to get up.

“No. It’s fine,” Scott says, “It’s nothing.”

Rafeal makes his way over, “Son, I've been calling you. I was hoping we'd see eachother earlier.”

“Yeah. Uh I've been busy,” Scott lies.

“I'm here with Jennifer,” Rafael says, “She's just getting a look around.”

“Yeah. We noticed,” Stiles snaps. He's never liked Scott's father. 

“Stiles,” Rafael nods, “Been long time.”

“Not long enough,” Stiles quips causing Scott to give his friend a warning look. Allison was holding his hand visibly on the table.

“You must be his girlfriend,” Scott's father introduces himself, “I’m Rafael. Scott's father.”

“Allison Argent,” She replies.

“Argent?” He says in surprise.

“Yes. And I'm their girlfriend, Malia,” Malia bust in and introduces herself. Rafael is almost thrown through a loop as it settles in. Scott really doesn't know his stance on triads.

“Oh. I see,” he nods.

“Scott, don't you think you should introduce us all to your father?” 

Stiles was about to say something before Scott spoke.

“Maybe another day. I have to go to do something. I'll see you later, alright?” He tells the table and not his father. He kisses both his girlfriends

“Hey, I’ve been trying to reach you. I was hoping we could have dinner,” Rafael says as he follows his son.

“I’m sorta busy,” Scott makes the excuse so he doesn’t have to look at the man.

“I was hoping we could talk about the money and colleges,” His father says. He has to know what that means to Scott and it’s an awful low blow, but when Scott takes a look at his father, It’s a sad man desperate for attention.

“I’ll see what I can do,” Scott tells him before running off again.

 

He had been on edge all day from his father’s arrival at school with her. He hadn’t even meant to snap at Isaac when he mentioned that the new teacher was ‘sorta hot’. He immediately apologized, of course.

Malia and Allison and Stiles became sort of annoying about it though. Scott knows they just want the best, but he wishes they wouldn’t attempt to influence his choices about it

“Jeez, I thought I had a bad week,” Hayden tells him as he drop something and swears so awful that his mother would ground him for a week.

“Wow. I’m sorry- I didn’t realize you were here. Didn’t think you’d be in for awhile,” Scott says.

Hayden shrugs as she holds a bunny, “Nah. I’m cool. Was sore for a bit, but your mom got me an appointment set up. Besides, I need to get paid,” She says like nothing has changed.

“Are you okay?” He ask.

She rolls her eyes, “Are you okay?”

He tries not to snap at her, “Just a bad day.”

“Bad as in it was meat surprise day at school or…”

“Bad as in my dad was at school. My dad’s back and I need his money,” Scott says.

“I take it your dad isn’t the best?”

“He was a drunk who left us and is now back with his girlfriend- his much younger girlfriend who will be a teacher at my school this winter,” Scott tells her, “I’m sure I sound like a crybaby considering the things you and Isaac went through.”

She shrugs, “I never really knew my dad. He was in prison when my mother was deported. He’s never really tried to make contact anyways. Neither me nor my half sister have heard from him since I was little. He could be worst I guess. I coulda ended up like Isaac.”

“Isaac’s dad was really bad, wasn’t he?” Scott ask.  
“Probably,” Hayden says, “I don’t know. His family definitely messed pretty boy up.”

Scott thinks that is probably all Hayden knows because even though she is an incredible liar, she doesn’t seem to lie unless she has too. Atleast Scott believes that.”

“You okay with everything?” He ask her, feeling like it was the elephant in the room, “I mean with what happened.”

She looks surprised that he cares enough to bring it up again, “Like I said, just a little sore.”

“I didn’t mean physically,” He tells her, “I mean like, are you upset or anything? You can talk to me or something. I don’t know.”

“I’m fine,” She tells him. She really seems unbothered by it, “Atleast I don’t need to go to a Planned Parenthood or something like that.”

Scott feels uncomfortable with the topic, but he really wants Hayden to feel okay. He wants to make sure everything is fine.

“What do you mean?” He ask.

“You know for an abortion,” She says, “I couldn’t keep it.”

Scott wasn’t expecting that. The thought never crossed his mind but Hayden seems so unphased by her decision. Scott can’t even imagine it. He really doesn’t know how it changes things, but Hayden is definitely a different person to him. Killing something like that- let alone your unborn child.

“There’s alternatives,” Scott says with maybe a little more judgment than necessary.”

Hayden gives him a defiant stare, “Stop with the judgement. It’s my body, my choice. Besides, that thing woulda been just as screwed up as Isaac because it would’ve grown up in the system with no mom or dad because I’d be gone as in the state would tear that thing out of my arms the minute it plopped out.”

Scott suddenly feels ashamed. Of course, Hayden, a fourteen year old runaway from the state, could not raise a child.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to seem judgemental.”

She studies his sincere face, “Okay. I think Grant is here. The patient needs his cage clean by the way.”

She hands him the Bunny before she heads out.


	44. Allison

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allison's family drama is keeping more and more secrets from her meanwhile Kate figures out some things

Allison has begun to get use to the sound of her parents arguing. She really doesn't like it but that's because she feels so damn stupid. She still doesn't really know what it's about and Aunt Kate and her grandfather clearly do.

“Don't worry about it, sweetheart,” her father would say.

“Allison, you know it's rude to eavesdrop,” her mother would scold.

“It sound like boring married people stuff, hun,” he aunt would joke.

“All in good time,” he grandfather would smile as if he knew a secret.

Even worse than her parents arguing is the hushed disagreements between her aunt, grandfather, and father. She knows it's about business and her to an extent. But Allison never had plans to take over the family business from the get go. Her parents actually seemed to discourage it since she was younger even keeping her out of family affairs until recently.

Her tiny puppy nips at her heels eager to play. Allison smiles Archer and looks down at her bracelet that Malia gave her. Her family still doesn't really know about Malia and the new threeway relationship. One because Allison is sure her mother is against it. And two, Malia is Peter Hale’s daughter.

“Come on, Archer,” Allison says, “Lets go get some treats.”

She walks downstairs to hear her whole family doing their ‘quiet arguing’.

“She'll figure it out,” Chris tells them, “I said no. She's my daughter I make decisions.”

“She's eighteen, Christopher,” Gerard taunts, “Im sure if you let me tell her the truth, she'll see things accurately.”

“I will not let you put her against me,” Chris snaps. She wants to hear more. She wants to know more. She wants the truth but Archer whines as he wants his treat right then and there, giving her away.

“Allison?” Her mothers sharp tone send shivers down her spine.

“Archer and I were about to go on a walk,” she says, “I was just getting treats and stuff.”

“I'll come with,” Kate smiles. Allison nods, hoping she can get some answers.

Chris grabs his sister’s arm and send her his own secret message with a single look, “Just make sure you're back by dinner.”

 

Kate and Allison take a stroll through the woods. The same route Malia has shown her. She wonders if they'll see her at all.

“So how much did you hear?” Kate ask.

Allison shrugs. Kate's never lied to her though but she has a habit of not answering the questions asked.

“Something about me not knowing the truth and Dad not wanting Grandpa to put him against me,” Allison tells her, “What's up with that? Something to do with business, I know. Just tell me.”

“Allison, I-”

“Whose side are you even on? I can't tell! Grandpa or my parents?” Allison ask her.

“Hey,” Aunt Kate grabs her arm roughly. Her sharp rings dig into Allison's arm and for a second Allison worried that the woman might strike her given the death grip. Kate seems to sense that and her face softens along with her grip, “Im on your side. Right now, I'm just focused on what's best for you. Trying to figure you out before their stuff.”

She seems genuine, “And what do you thinks best? Because I want the truth.”

“Not now,” Kate says.

“Then when?” Allison ask.

Kate doesn't answer, “Everyone has secret, Allison. Even you.”

“What's that suppose to mean?” Allison ask.

Kate pets Archer and touches the tree, “These are the Hale trails. They use to be used a lot more. Only by family now I guess.”

Allison's breath hitches, “Derek showed me them. So who showed them to you?”

“I-”

“The same girl that gave you the bracelet that you named your dog after. The ‘cheap price of plastic’ you won't take off even if your mom says too.”

“How'd you figure it out?” Allison ask.

“I knew from the way you talked then the party. But Scott's still around so I’m guessing it's a triad type of thing,” Kate smiles, “You're lucky your parents haven't figured it out yet. I mean a Hale, really? And a triad!”

As she watches her aunt, she doesn't see anything cruel. But sad or something something like she's remembering something.

“Are you okay?”

“Just feeling a little nostalgic is all,” Kate's says.

“Are you okay with me?”

“Would it stop you if I wasn't?” Kate smiles, “Just be careful. Being with a Hale. Being in a triad. There tough. It can go bad. Beileve me, I know

“Not everything in magazines is true,” Allison groans.

“I'm not talking about what I've read in magazines, kiddo. I know from expierence,” Kate sighs, “Come on, we will be late for dinner.”

 

Lydia is so damn smart but also uncaring. Allison knows that when she ask about Isaac and clearly doesn't beileve Allison’s bullshit answer but doesn't really care to ask.

“I think a double date could be fun,” Lydia says.

“As long as it's not bowling,” Allison smiles. She came over after a tense dinner saying she had to study and Prada and Archer would play. 

Lydia rolls her eyes, “I already said sorry.”

“I don't know what we'd do,” Allison tells hers, “It's not like you three won't sneak off and do sinful things to eachother.”

“You and Scott do it too,” She points out.

“Yeah. But now with Malia, we are taking things slower,” Allison says but she blushes after thinking about what Malia did to her in the woods.

Lydia gave her a look, “Why? It's clear you three are all waiting to pounce.”

“We need a good time. Things have been crazy lately for all of us,” Allison explains as she thinks of Isaac and Hayden or Scott's father and things at Allison's house.

“Wow. How exciting,” Lydia says as she looks utterly bored.

“Geez, you'd think I’d just gave you a science lesson,” Allison says.

Lydia's face turns to stone, “Science is not boring. You three sitting around holding hands is.”

Allison grins, “We don't just hold hands. You don't need to have sex to do other stuff.”

Lydia immediately wants details which Allison doesn't mind giving the bare minimum.

“So whose better with their hands?” Lydia ask.

Allison shakes her head but Lydia is already making guesses.

“It's Malia isn't it?” Allison doesn't answer, “Knew it.”

“Shut up,” Allison laughs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter. School is tmo. So less updates but still committed. Get ready for some Scisaac very soon


	45. Scott

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott goes to his father's apartment

He makes his way towards the address his father originally gave him when he first arrived in Beacon Hills. It was a rented apartment downtown. Scott doesn't quite know what he's doing here or why. He didn't tell the man he was coming and he doesn't even know if they're home. But his mother keeps encouraging the visits because she thinks that his anger is depressing him. Scott can already see his mother doing less work now though, so he reluctantly goes to there.

He hesitantly knocks at the door. He really wishes Stiles was here. Stiles wit would protect the oncoming conversations to be so much less emotional.

“Hello,” The woman from school says as she opens the door, “Who is it?”

She’s shockingly younger even up close. She’s probably not even thirty, Scott thinks. Isaac wasn’t wrong about her being attractive though, that’s for sure. Her dark curly hair almost reminds him of his mother though.

“Uh, is Rafael here?” Scott ask, “He gave me this address.”

She studies him for a moment before smiling, “Oh. You're Scott. Wow, you do not look like those pictures of that little boy.”

His father showed her pictures?

“Uh yeah,” he says awkwardly, “Sorry for not calling. I'll just- yeah.”

“Oh no. Wait. You can come in. I call your dad. I'm sure he'll take off work for this,” She says. He's about to object because Rafael never took off work for his family before but she already swings the door open for him and goes for her phone.

There are moving boxes laying around unpacked. And Thai take out sitting on the counter. Scott remember endless amounts of Take Out Thai food empty in his father’s car because it was easy for him to eat when work had him on the move.

She begins to dial the phone number but nothing goes through, so she tries again- same thing. Scott’s not surprised, but unlike his mother, Jennifer doesn’t seem as annoyed or upset as Melissa could get.

“I’ll txt him,” She smiles brightly.

“No. It’s okay. I oughta go,” Scott says. But she stops him.

“Scott, wait,” She pleads, “He would really love to see you. And I’d love to get to know you too.”

Scott wants to crumple under her sweet words, he’s always had an issue with disliking people or not trusting them. Stiles and everyone say he is too naive. 

“I-”

“Just for an hour. If he’s not back or doesn’t respond then we can wait for another time,” She says, “I ordered way too much food anyways.”

“Okay,” Scott says, “Only an hour.”

He sits down at her counters with her as she lets him choose his pick.

“So, uh, how did you guys meet?”

“Me and Rafael? Oh, Thai food addicts. I was actually the delivery girl and was on my fifth year of college,” She says, “I’m an English Major. I’m actually going to be a teacher at Beacon Hills this winter.”

“Yeah. He mentioned that,” He says as he tries to calculate her age.

“How long have you guys been together?”

“Going on four years,” She answers. She seems too sweet for his father, so naive, “I just got out of a bad break up with my girlfriend and I liked your dad. We talked some until one day I just gave him my number.”

Scott hates the idea of his father happy with her. But he also really doesn’t hope he breaks her heart either.

“How old are you?” Scott ask.

“Twenty six,” She answers with no shame.

“My father is almost forty,” Scott tells her.

“He’ll be thirty nine in January,” Jennifer nods, she clearly doesn’t see what could possibly be wrong.

“Isn’t that a little weird?” He ask, uncomfortably.

She smirks slightly, “Isn’t having two girlfriends a little weird?”

He looks at her with shock. He had no idea she would bring that up or that his father would mention it.

“How’d you-”

“Your father tells me everything he knows about you. Well, what he does know. He wants to talk to you more. He’s so proud of you and that clinic. I even know about Stiles, kid sounds like he give Rafael a run for his money,” Jennifer says.

Suddenly Scotts jaw tenses. If he wasn’t so angry he would have laughed, “Then maybe he should visit. Send a card. Maybe he should’ve stayed.”

She nods in agreement which surprise him even more- if someone had said that about Malia or Allison with so much spite, he would have immediately defended them, “I’m not making excuses for him.”

“How much do you even know about him? How can you stay with him?” Scott ask, “He’s a freaking drunk.”

Jennifer bites her lip, “I thought about leaving, but he hasn’t touched a drop since he came to San Francisco. He didn’t want to hurt anyone.”

Too late for that, Scott thinks bitterly.

“Then why didn’t he come back?” Scott ask, “Because of you?”

She faces him, “You’ll have to talk to him about that. I take it he has alot to make up for.”

“He can’t even send money in the mail,” Scott snaps at her before realizing what he did, “Sorry. It’s not your fault.”

“No, it’s not,” She agrees, “That falls on Rafael.”

Scott knows she’s a good person, he can tell. She’s smart even. She actually reminds him alot of his mother, “You shouldn’t be with him. He cheated on my mother. He’s probably cheating on you.”

She glances at him. She already knew about it, “Rafael said no one knew about his affair.”

“Yeah, well I did. I saw it when I was ten,” Scott tells her.

“I’m sorry he did that to you guys. I really am,” She says, “I didn’t know him before San Francisco.”

“You act like he’s changed,” Scott says, “You know he’s an angry drunk that pushed his child downstairs and left his family while also cheating on his wife.”

She shrugs, “I believe he has. I believe people can change. It happens to us all.”

“Why do you trust him? How can you?”

“It can be difficult, I’ll admit,” she tells him, “But I can’t change it. I really hope you and him can talk though.”

“I don’t want to talk,” He yells, “I just-”

She raises her eyebrows, “If you didn’t come to talk then why are you here?”

Money. But he can’t say that. He can’t make it seem like he can be that guys. But she already knows, he can read it on her face that he isn’t bullshitting her.

“We really need the money. My mom is already less stressed about the financial stuff because he’s here. Although, her stress has been replaced elsewhere,” Scott sighs.

Jennifer gets up and grabs a big wide envelope and gives it to him. There’s more money in here than the last three child support checks combined, “He got this out and has been saving it for you since he arrived. He knows why you called, Scott. He knows you don’t want him involved with college. He told me to give you this if you stopped by.”

“Why didn’t he just give me it?” Scott ask.

“Holding out for hope, I guess,” She shrugs.

Scott takes it, “This doesn’t change anything.”

“He knows that,” Jennifer nods, “Come by again though if you want to talk with me or him. Whatever you want.”

Scott leaves the apartment filled with confusion and rage. He hates rage because it always turns into something else later on.


	46. Isaac

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heat Wave Strikes

Heat Waves aren't all too uncommon in late September, but it had been awhile since Isaac was in Northern California and there was a climate difference- he thought he'd be safe from heatwaves.

“Isaac, I've been in trailers with better AC than this,” Hayden complains as she is stripped down to athletic shorts and a tank top. Grant is Romero no around the house shirtless. Probably more to show off than anything. Isaac had managed to now only work five or four days a week now that Grant helps out and Hayden makes enough. But even if he did work today, the graveyard wouldn’t have anyone working in this condition- school even is out.

“Then go live in a trailer,” Isaac groans in annoyance. All they had done was complain and in the heat, Isaac was becoming irritable. He never liked it because he hated the shedding of clothes and felt uncomfortable in his white undershirt that desperately needs to be taken off.

“I think the pool is open. It should be,” Hayden says.

“Ew, a public pool,” Grant scrunches up his nose.

“You were a system kid that complains about a pool?” Hayden ask. Isaac rolls his eyes as he has noted that clearly whatever ‘business’ Grant participates in has spoiled him.

“It would be crazy packed,” Isaac tells her.

“Well It’s hotter in here than it is out there,” Hayden complains, “We need to walk or something.”

“I’m going to a hotel,” Grant decides. There are pools at hotels. Hayden and Isaac both look at him desperately hoping there was an invite, “Guys, we are three people. A hotel would actually cost alot for each of us. They charge by person aswell as a room.”

“So you got to the nice air conditioned hotel while we swelter in the heat,” Hayden snaps.

“Pretty much, kiddo,” Grant smirks.

“Come on,” Isaac groans. Maybe driving on the highway will cool us off if we open the windows,” Hayden says.

Grant groans reluctantly, “I’m not a complete asshole.”

“Debatable,” Isaac quirks and Hayden chuckles at that.

“Take my rental,” He sighs, “It has air conditioning.”

A very uncharacteristic thing for Grant to do.  
“So do hotels,” Hayden pouts in one last attempt to get into a pool. Isaac really wishes he could fill to crappy pool out there, but it’s barren right now, covered with a tarp. He can’t afford the maintenance or the removal.

“And I can’t wait. There’s a half a tank in there. Don’t be crazy,” Grant says as Isaac tosses him the keys.

“Ice cream?” Hayden looks at Isaac with a pleading look.

“Wanna eat it in the freezer aisle too?” Isaac ask sarcastically as he gets up to head out.

She looks at him with a knowing smirk, “Actually, great idea.”

 

They aren’t alone in the freezer aisle as they sit there after buying ice cream until a walmart worker kicks them out.

“Melissa txted me today,” Hayden says. The woman had been quite kind to the two troubled children the past week or so since the incident. She constantly checked up on them or told Scott to do something.

“Nurse McCall,” Isaac corrects. Never let anyone say that he didn’t respect adults or authority. He always use their last names and correct title. His father made sure of it.

“Melissa. And she said to stay cool and hydrated. She doesn’t want us to get heat stroke. She even said we could come to the hospital or her house,” Hayden explains.

“I hate hospitals,” Isaac tells her.

“Her place?” Hayden says, but the thought of being in Scott McCall’s house without him because of the nurse makes Isaac uneasy.

“I like it here,” Isaac tells her. He can’t help but laugh at the irony in his head. He’s choosing the freezer aisle even considering his past with a very certain freezer.

“We have like ten minutes left before we are for sure kicked out,” Hayden says as she sees a few workers kicking out others there to escape the heat. 

“Since when did walmart become so strict?” Isaac sighs as he licks the side of a fudgesicle.

They hear giggles and look up to see Allison Argent standing in the aisle, apologizing for accidentally stepping on someone while Scott has Malia on his back where he’s wearing swim trunks and Malia wears a bikini top and shorts. Allison is covered by her own cover up.

“You’re going to get us kicked out,” Allison scolds them, “Scott, you’re supposed to be the good one.”

“What? I’m the bad one,” Malia laughs which makes Scott fall some and almost step on Isaac’s foot.

“Oh, I’m sorry. Wait- Isaac? Hayden? What are you doing here?” He ask with such sincerity it makes Isaac sick. Never would he care that much about someone who he hardly knows.

“Attempting to escape the fucking heat,” Hayden sighs. At that moment, another person is removed because of loitering, “and failing.”

“Where are you going?” Malia ask, “Those workers are five seconds away from you two.”

“Probably drive. House doesn't have air conditioning,” Isaac shrugs. All of them look horrified at the thought of it.

“You guys can't sit there with this heat wave. It's like dangerous. Didn't mom tell you to come over?” Scott ask with so much worry and sympathy.

“Were fine,” Isaac assures them although he can't stand the idea of sleeping in this heat.

“No. You guys should come with us,” Scott tells them, “We’re going to Lydia's place. She has a pool. Everyone will be there.”

Isaac has became somewhat friendly and familiar with the group. Officially sitting with them at lunch or in class. But their school friendly. Sure the throuple and Boyd could be considered exceptions, but Isaac can't ever see him Lydia Martin hanging in the pool together. Still, it was crazy hot.

“We probably shouldn't,” Isaac mutters.

“Look, pretty boy, people are already suspicious. But like I don't think they'll care enough,” Hayden snaps.

Isaac doesn't think much more about it as another group of teens is kicked out.

“Lets get some suits,” Isaac tells Hayden. She jumps up immediately before the guard can get to them.

“They’re buying swimsuits,” Malia tells him with a sassy attitude.

They’re cheap suits, and Hayden’s stitches are something to worry about, but their waterproof and Melissa gave it the okay.

“I see you brought company,” Lydia Martin says as she sports her own perfect swimsuit. Isaac remembers having a crush on her when he was a kid, and if he wasn’t so fucked up then he probably still would.

“Like you lack the room,” Allison rolls her eyes at the girl.

“Come on in,” Lydia purses her lips at Isaac and Hayden. Lydia had never been overly friendly to Isaac from the start even now that he sits with them. She seems aloof and uncaring. Clearly she is smart enough to know something is up if Allison hasn’t told her anything, she simply doesn’t mind.

“Nice place,” Hayden tells her. Nice is one word, but clearly not the right one. To them, it’s phenomenal like a dream almost. He really didn’t explore too much when he was here last. 

“The pool is even nicer,” Scott whispers to her. He’s clearly the one trying his best to make them feel welcomed.

 

Scott was right, Lydia’s pool is huge and somehow still cool despite the boiling sun. Isaac is sure it has something to do with rich people technology.

“You gonna keep on your shirt the whole time?” Hayden ask.

“Yep,” Isaac tells her. She knows why he hates it. He hates the idea of someone seeing the bruises and scars that he still feels. The scars that could be easily explained away. He doesn’t like the idea of some creep lurking although now, he could clearly take care of himself.

“Weirdo,” She sticks out her tongue.

Isaac and Hayden are keeping together for the most part. Lydia and her boyfriends could care less about their presence either way, Cora and Stiles don’t trust them (Besides, Isaac can see that Stiles is itching to figure them out and doesn’t at all hide it when he questions them). Boyd, Erica, and Danny have been the most opening to them besides the other three.

“I’m gonna go get some water,” Hayden says as she climbs out of the pool. She’s still skinny as a rail, but Isaac has done his best to shove food down her mouth.

“Shove some food down your mouth while you’re at it,” Isaac snaps at her. She flips him off as she walks near the table where Danny starts up a conversation.

“How you doing over there?” Scott ask. 

“Better than Walmart’s freezer aisle,” Isaac can’t help but smile as he runs his hand through the cool water. It feels amazing.

“Hey. My mom called me and she thinks that later tonight you should probably spend the night,” Scott tells him. Isaac looks at him with suprise.

“Why?” Isaac ask.

“Well we have air conditioning and it could get worse tonight and my mom was sorta worried and I would be too, ya know?” Scott smiles at him, “Hayden can have the guest bedroom and I have a blow up mattress for my room.”

“I can use the couch,” Isaac tells him, “Or the guest bedroom.”

“Yeah. Not under my mom’s roof,” Scott laughs, “Besides my room has better AC and fans set up.”

Isaac is about to argue more when Stiles tackles Scott from the back and the two end up in a water fight.

 

Later in the night, Isaac gets up to go to the bathroom after bantering with Malia for a bit, Of course he has no clue where it is. Lydia gets up to show him as she finally seems to show interest in him.

He follows her up the grand staircase before she swings around to face him. Her face perfectly flawless with no make up, but her looks could kill.

“I could really care less about you and your friendships. I didn’t vouch you in or try and kick you out. But, they seem to somewhat care about you. Given that you and Malia have known eachother before we all met, I don’t know what’s the deal or if there is one. But if there is and I find out about anything then I will rain hell onto you and your little sidekick. Got it?” Lydia threatens.

Isaac taken aback by the girl who is a foot shorter than him almost recoils aways from her, “I promise I’m not interested in doing anything with anyone.”

“Good,” Lydia purses her lips, “Then we won’t have a problem.”

She walks away to leave him at his own devices completely shell shocked at what occurred.

 

Isaac almost forgets about the plans Nurse McCall made for him and Hayden until Scott sets up to leave. At this point, Isaac feels too spoiled by the Martin’s pool and A/C that he can’t imagine going back to his own home that is hotter inside than out.

Isaac walks into the McCall house, following behind Hayden who rode the whole car ride still in her damp bikini. Grant was probably going to bitch later about water damage or something. Scott lends them each clothes which Isaac notices aren’t different from the brands he buys. He finds more connection in Scott than the others.

“I can sleep on the couch,” Isaac says as he notices Scott whose only wearing his boxers to bed given the heat. It makes Isaac want to curl up and vomit over how anxious he gets around others when they’re like this. He shouldn’t feel scared and attracted at the same time.’

Yes, Isaac Lahey likes guys. Some guys. He really has only ever been physically attracted to a few. He mostly likes girls, but again that’s pretty much only physical. 

Isaac actually really thought Molly Diamond was hot. He found her boyfriend really hot. But Isaac finds both genders to be incredibly terrifying if things ever got intimate which he blames on past experiences. 

He was shocked to find who he actually found attractive here, where people actually take care of themselves. Scott was definitely in number one after today, Isaac thinks.

“Dude, it’s cool,” Scott tells him, “It’s crazy hot. Besides there’s some stuff I actually wanted to talk to you about.”

“Oh, uh what?” Isaac ask awkwardly, still standing.

“It’s sorta personal,” Scott says, “Here, sit down. You standing is making me anxious.”

Isaac sitting makes him anxious but probably for different reasons than Scotts.

Scott pulls out an envelope of cash.

“Did you rob a bank?” Isaac ask.

Then Scott explains everything about his father from start to finish. Which is something Isaac would never do with a stranger.

“Dad sounds like a jerk,” Isaac says awkwardly, unsure of what to do.

“He is. Was. Sorta. I don’t know what to do,” Scott says, “I feel obligated to say thank you or visit or give him a chance. But I also feel obligated to punch him in the face for cheating, and not being there, and drinking, and pushing me.”

“I’m really sorry, but I’m confused. Why are you telling me and not Malia? Or Allison? I feel like they know more about drunks and money than me.”

“I sorta didn’t wnat too. And you’re…”

Isaac got it and frowns at Scott, “I’m a system kid with some lousy childhood.”

“I didn’t mean it like that,” Scott says with ernst eyes, “Sorta. But not really. I’m sorry. I just thought maybe you-”

“Went through something similar?” Isaac snaps, “I didn’t. Kay? My dad didn’t hand me money and let me walk away hoping I’d come back. My dad didn’t need to drink to get mean.”

“I’m sorry,” Scott tells him, “I didn’t think...Sometimes I don’t think.”

Isaac takes a deep breathe because he knows that. He knows Scott would never hurt another person.

He sighs, “I haven’t seen my dad since the trial.”

Isaac thinks this the most he has talked to another person (that wasn’t a state mandated psychologist) since he was younger.

“Isaac,” Scott stops him, “You don’t have to tell me anything.”

Isaac sighs, “Look… I don’t know what I would do especially with money involved. But I do know that I wish he left me if he cared at all.”

“If you ever need anything-”

“I know,” Isaac cuts him off and smiles just so Scott won’t worry, “I’ll come to you.”

Shit…. Isaac thinks… because Scott just squeezed his hand… guys don’t do that. They also don’t let you and your runaway best friend sleep over either.

Oh no...Oh no.. Oh no…

Lydia Martin is going to kill him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for late update


	47. Malia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the lateness but school and work are crushing me

Malia can’t focus today. Scott's wearing a black tank top and a flannel that looks like it came from Stiles’ closet. But his muscles are rippling through it and it drives her crazy. 

Allison dots a skirt and tights that leave just enough to the imagination. And believe her when she says, Malia is imagining quite a lot.

Things have continued to progress since the day in the woods. Malia and Scott have gone further. Allison and her had done many more things similar to what occurred in the woods. Scott and Malia had progressed to the point where she had to hide when Melissa walked in once and Scott had to pretend that he took a nap without clothes. But not sex, no matter how many hints she had dropped. Not between her and Allison. Not between her and Scott. And definitely not with them both.

She knows what she wants. She knows that she loves them and that she’s ready for that step in their relationship. She’s tired of being left out slightly and them feeling like they have to have sex without her in secret. She doesn’t mind them having sex without her. As long as she can have sex with them.

They’re going to Malia’ tonight while her Peter goes to celebrate his brother’s birthday. Malia has been planning for this night since she heard about it. She went out to Victoria Secret with her credit card Peter pays for and bought a sexy set of lingerie that Molly had and Malia was always slightly jealous of due to that she could never afford it. But she could now, and she bought it with her own credit card provided by her newly found father. Her mother never had a card, she kept all their money in a pillow and Malia had to hide her own money in a movie case- where her mother would never think of raiding.

She felt sexy wearing the high quality lingerie that was surprisingly comfortable. You can't get both sexy and comfortable lingerie at Walmart or Target. She used some of Peter hair product (she makes fun of him endlessly over) that makes her hair super soft. She thought of waxing like Allison does, but neither of them seemed to mind from their oral encounters.

She’d been pushing limits all day. She made out with Scott when he picked her up, making sure his hand was in her pants while she groped his butt. She made sure to rub Allison thigh during class when she was seated next to her, but never going far enough. Leaning across Allison during lunch so the girl could get a full view of her breast (Erica made sure to comment). Not to mention playing footsy during Math with Scott. It’s not like she understood what was being taught anyways.

Out of all of this Lunch was her favorite, making sure she was seated inbetween and had on hand on Scott’s groin, just light fondling over the pants, never going too far. She kept perfect concentration on the conversation unfolding in front of her while Scott tried to save face.

Allison clearly caught onto what was happening as her jaw dropped. Malia makes her movement to let her foot slide down the fair skinned girls leg. Surprisingly, not many of their friend notices what is occurring over here. Stiles is in a very animated form of banter with Isaac that consist of them throwing insults at one another that would make most girls cry. Erica seems fairly amused by this and throws her fair share in here and there.

“Scott, you agree with me, right?” Stiles ask.

“What?” Scott ask with confusion. He’s trying so hard not to get a boner here in her hand, but is failing miserably.

“Tell this buffon who is badly in need of a haircut that Batman could clearly kick Superman's ass,” Stiles says.

“Uh, I guess,” Scott says without trying to be mean, “Maybe. I mean, they’re pretty equal.”

Malia notices how much Isaac smiles at that and then watches the blondes wheels turn as he makes eye contact with her. He knows and she could care less. She just sends a sweet smile his way. Lydia slightly take a glare at him which Malia feels suddenly awful for him. Don’t get her wrong as irritating as Isaac can be, she prays for the poor soul that has to take her on. Frankly, she’s curious as to what Isaac had done to earn the glare.

Right as she gets Scott and Allison where she wants them, she stops. What a tease, she is. And with that, she excuses herself so she can get the last ten minutes of studying in. Suprisingly so, Isaac follows her after Scott has to make a shift and joins Isaac on his side- probably to ignore Lydia.

“You’re awfully subtle,” He snorts at her.

“Please, says the guy who bolted out of his chair the minute he got the opportunity,” She snaps at him. All the color drained out of his face.

“I, uh-”

“I mean, Lydia is terrifying, don’t get me wrong. But she’ll get better. I promise. What did you do to piss her off?”

“Oh. Lydia, yeah. That’s why I got up and bolted,” He mutters more to himself.

“Yes, Lydia. What’d you do?” She ask.

“I- uh- she thinks that I’m like into you and want to steal you away or something now that we’re- er, friends. Friendly.” He stammers.  
“Well, that’s not anything she should have to worry about,” Malia smirks at him, “As I’ve said before, Allison and Scott are doing just fine at satisfying me.”

He sorta blushes remembering the reference she made when he tried to hit on her in order to piss her off.

 

She made sure Allison didn’t see her change this time, which would have been a perfect tease, but she wantS the girl to be surprised when both her and Scott see her later. 

“Someone’s enjoying themselves,” Danny smirks at Malia while they stretch and catches Allson oggily Malia. Malia smiles in triumph.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Malia shrugs nonchalantly.

“Hmmm. I remember doing this thing when Ethan was still on the edge. I decide to run shirtless and really get his attention,” Danny tells her with a hint of mischief in his voice.

“And what happened?” Malia ask.

“We’re together aren’t we,” He smiles.

She looks back at Allison as the whistles rings, “Try to keep up, babe.”

 

There is no conversation when she and Allison leave the gym. There is none as they all three sit there in her own home while they attempt to concentrate on homework. Although she can see the hungry look in their eyes that they want it just as much as she does. Damn them both for being too cautious and loving with her.

“I have to go to the bathroom,” Malia excuses herself. She head to the bathroom and stares at herself for awhile.

She so excited and seemingly terrified because she loves them so damn much. She throws her shirt off to inspect her body. She grabs deodorant worried that she may have lost ass sex appeal from the run. She rubs the vast lotion all over before taking off her shorts and shoes. Now almost fully naked, she takes in herself.

She's what some would call a California beauty as she has been told but she has never really felt beautiful. She never tried, she was always okay with being looked over by her mother or that she was Molly Diamonds’ best friend or that she was the girl who wasn't rich. Never with Scott and Allison though. She was just Malia. Every part of that statement made her feel electrified and worried. 

She pulls her hair out of the pony tail, letting it fall to her shoulders before heading towards the room where her significant others waited for her.

She opens the door and steps in with as much confidence as she can muster. Both their mouths drop open.

She rolls her eyes slightly, “You can't be that surprised.”

Allison gets to her first, a hesitant look on her face. Malia doesn't get the big deal. They've seen each other naked before this is just a little more. She's seen Allison's darkest parts when she saw the scars on her leg and refused to romanticize the idea of self harm.

“Are you sure?” She ask.

“Allison, This isn't my first time. You don't have to worry.”

She goes to kiss her but Allison stops it, “It's your first time with us.”

Scott approaches them and grabs Allison's hand before letting his other hand play with Malia's hair as he looks her over. His hand slowly slides to her face.

“We want this to be special. Just as special as it was when it was just Allison and I. Malia, you deserve everything,” Scott tells her.

“It is special,” Malia insists with annoyance.

“But how do you know?” Allison ask with so much hesitance in her eyes like Malia may just be acting because of hormones.

“I know because I love you,” She spits at them.

Scott pauses before dropping Allison's hand to grab Malia's face and pull her in for a kiss, “I love you too.”

Malia looks at Allison who still seems just as scared as she does. Malia wonders if Allison is the one that isn't ready. She wonders if the voices are there. Malia wants to shut them up because that's her Allison not theirs. That's person is hers to love. 

“Do you love me?” Malia ask. Allison nods.

“I just want to be everything you deserve,” Allison tells her.

Malia begins to kiss her while Scott is by Allison's side, “You are amazing. And I love you. I need you to love yourself, okay? I need you to trust yourself.”

“I trust you,” Allison tells her.

“No. Not me,” Malia tells her, “Trust yourself to be enough for us. Because you are. You are not your illness. I love you, okay?”

Allison kisses Scott first before going for Malia. It's a tangle of clothing and skin as they go towards Malia’s bed.

 

Malia lays in bliss as She lays her leg on Scott while Allison is on the other side. Malia can't stop playing with the beautiful dark curls.

“Do you feel okay?” Scott ask. This had only been Malia’s second time having sex and it had been some time so she was sorta sore at first but Scott was gentle and Allison distracted her long enough until it became enjoyable.

“I feel great,” Malia smiled as she kissed him.

“I don't ever want to leave this moment,” Allison smiles, “It's perfect.”

“We will have even more just like this,” Malia grins at her.

“In a way we will never really leave this,” Scott assures them both.

They hear a knock coming from the door to the house.

“It must be the pizza,” Malia grins. Like a bunch of goons they ordered pizza shortly after having sex. 

“Ugh, I don't want you to leave,” Scott groans as he holds her body close. Allison captured her in a kiss while her fair body presses against Scott’s tan chest.

The knocks only get louder and Malia pushes herself away, “Just wait. I'm starving. There will be more of that.”

Malia throws on Allison's skirt by mistake and Scott shirt on purpose, not bothering with undergarments. Delivery people can't be that surprised.

She runs towards the door getting the money counted out. She opens it expecting an overweight man holding those pizza bags that keep the food warm. She expects to smell the delicious greasy smell of pizza. 

Instead there is a glamorous blonde holding a designer handbag and smelling of her familiar signature perfume.

“Someone's been busy,” Molly grins, “Clearly to busy to answer her phone.”

 

I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this cute fluffy chapter that was a very endearing moment.
> 
> I am doing my best to make sure Allison's self harm is not romanticized.
> 
> Comment what you think.
> 
> What do you think will come from Molly's arrival in BH?
> 
> Comment and love keep me motivated


	48. Hayden Romero- An Orgin Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a bonus story. Not about our four lovers! I just really thought you'd enjoy this

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for dubious non con, prostitution, and drugs of a minor

Hayden had just turned seven when USCIS takes away her mother from her. Her mother who had been living under the name Marisol Otero for fifteen years already which made Hayden a US citizen. At the age of seven, all she had was her mother and a few kids from the corner. 

Hayden’s whole world changed when they placed her in her father’s care. He was a tough looking mexican man named Don Romero. His slang was very different from her mothers, even though they both spoke Spanish. He also said ‘Punto’ alot which Hayden only ever heard her mother say once. 

Hayden and Don didn’t really do anything. She slept on the couch mostly and bought her own cereal from the corner store that she walked to alone. She walked to school alone and she went everywhere alone. He didn’t really pay too much attention to her, so he never really got angry unless he thought she was being annoying then he’d send her a glare and she’d shut up.

Hayden was smarter than all the other kids in her grades who were probably in a similar situation to her with a parent missing and the other not being much use. 

Hayden had always been in a bad part of the city, her mother wasn’t rolling in money, but Don was different. She became use to baggies of white powder and pills laying on the kitchen counter or playing outside when her Don’s friends came over. She was a lonely kid because she got picked on for being smart and didn’t like the boys that would throw rocks at one another.

But she liked her new sister. Her half sister was fifteen when they first met. Instantly Hayden liked Valerie even if she didn’t come around alot. She would take her out for ice cream and talk about books. She always smelled good and she brushed her teeth everyday, Don wasn’t big on hygiene.

Valerie had her mother’s last name instead of Don’s. Hayden knew that Ms.Clark didn’t like Hayden alot. She thought it was because she was white and Hayden wasn’t, but that clearly wasn’t the case because Valerie was half mexican even if she didn’t know any spanish. 

Hayden was nine when she was first put in the system and Valerie promised to get her out. Hayden didn’t mind the system too much. Most the time she was with alot more other kids, hardly was she ever actually alone. Valerie use to visit alot more.

Hayden was eleven when she began to hate Valerie because she wasn’t around and adults didn’t listen ever. A group of girls tried to steal her homework, at first Hayden said no until the girls pulled her hair and scratched and punched.

She was crying in the bathroom that day because she didn’t get credit and no one even asked about the black eye she had. Valerie would be eighteen or so and she wasn’t doing anything.

Tracey Stewart found her. She was a grade above Hayden, but a few years older. As far as Hayden knew, Tracey had found her way in and out of the system a few times already.

Tracey was pretty. She was also a bad girl. She wasn’t book smart, but she knew the streets. Hayden barely got by around here.

“That bitch hit you kid?” Tracey asked as she blew smoke, “You’re the smart girl, right?”

“Yes,” Hayden answered, trying not to cry in front of the older girl, “Yes to both.”

“I’d knock that off if you don’t want to get hit anymore,” Tracey said as she began to blow smoke before offering the cigarette to Hayden who shook her head.

“Why would I act dumb?” Hayden asked.

“Alot of girls do,” Tracey answered.

“Well everyone already knows I’m not,” Hayden frowned. Her teacher would be so ashamed is she acted like an idiot. Her mom too.

“Then stand up to her,” Tracey said.

“She’s taller than me. And alot more girls are there too,” Hayden pouted.

“They’re scared of her,” Tracey said, “But they’re even more scare of me.”

“Well I can’t make them all scared of me,” Hayden retorted with a scoff.

Tracey smirked before taking Hayden’s hand and putting something in it, “Next time she fucks with you, light this for a bit then burn her fucking face.”

Hayden went home that night and found her foster mother’s cigarettes and smoked a few. At first she didn’t like it and it hurt because she choke, but eventually she got a hang of it. She liked Tracey she decided.

Keya came at her the next day as Hayden was smoking her cigarette, “Got my paper ready?”

“No,” Hayden answered, “And It’s not happening. You can walk away or I’ll hurt you.”

“Excuse me?” The girl laughed.

“You heard me,” She answered.

She went to lunge at the younger girl, but managed to shove her to the ground. The older girls croonies about to step in when Hayden shoved the heated lighter against the girl’s temple hard enough to make sure the mark was really goin to scare her before picking up her cigarette and letting it out in the middle of the girls hand. She managed to give one punch to her before getting off.

“Next time I’ll set her fucking hair on fire,” She told them. She wasn’t sure it was a bluff or not, but they seemed to think that she actually would.

 

When she was twelve she began to grow and got her period. She looked a little older. She looked kinda pretty in a way that wasn’t just for little girls anymore. Tracey doing her make up all the time made sure to make her look older.

“Here,” Tracey passed her two socks.

“What’s this for?”

“Your bra. Just shove them in there,” Tracey ordered. Tracey’s breast weren’t big, but she still had a much more mature look to them.

Tracey took her to a party, Hayden was suprised to see other girls that were clearly in the same situation of trying to look older than they were.

“Stewart, looking fine as ever,” A boy smiled at Tracey.

“Diaz, aren’t you supposed to be doing Donati’s dirty work or something?” She smiled.

“I’d rather be soing yours,” He smiled at her. Tracey rolled her eyes at the insinuation as Diaz passed her a joint and Hayden rejected, “Who's the fresh meat?”

“Out of your league,” Tracey blew the smoke in his face.

“That true?” Diaz asked, “I don’t appeal to you?”

Hayden was put on the spot then and didn’t exactly know what to say as he advanced towards her, but she tried to be like Tracey, “I guess not.”

“Maybe I could persuade you otherwise,” The boy’s hand reached out her her hip. She stepped back from his touch but turned around as she ran into someone.

“Diaz, can’t you try to torment some other girl?” He asked. He was older than Tracey even. Probably nineteen or so.

“Tracey is the one bringing them around,” Diaz said.

“Stewart, bringing in some new employees or is she a buyer?” Diaz smirked, “She seems a litt young.”

“She is,” Tracey smiled, “And she ain’t doing either. Just like she ain’t doing you.”

Diaz smirked with glee, “Then who is?”

“Try a hooker,” Hayden found herself saying. She was scared. She knew who Donovan Donati was. He was running a small drug buisness all on his own. He carried guns. He had yet to kill, but that didn’t mean he wouldn’t. She strangely wanted to fit in though because she could. She didn’t have to be helpless.

Tracey laughed hard at that and even Diaz and Donovan did.

“You a bad bitch, ain’t you?” Donovan asked.

“I burnt a girls face,” Hayden said.

“Did it feel good?” Donovan asked.

“I’m sure she didn’t like it,” She frowned.

“I meant you. Did it feel good for you?” He asked. She didn’t know how to answer that. She felt like someone just asked her if she like killing puppies because of course she didn’t. She had to do it. She didn’t do it because she wanted to, did she?

“Does it feel good for you?” She asked.

“I can think of things that feel alot better. Alot hotter too,” He smiled at her.

“Do you guys want a room or something?” Tracey asked as she smoked her joint. Hayden’s face blushed a bright red at that because she was only 12 years old, but she felt so much older.

Donati smirked and took her hand. At first, Hayden thought he was going to guide her to be somewhere alone. Instead he let her fingers curls around something. It was a lighter and a joint. Something she liked to stay away from because Valerie and her mother would have a stroke. But neither of them were there.

“See you around, kid,” He smiled at her.

Over the year she had begun to lose her good girl image alot more. She broke a lamp over a foster father’s head for trying to be too touchy feely. She started fights more often than not. She began smoking weed with Tracey. She had her fair share of war scars from fights. But she never saw Donovan again even when Tracey ran out of the system and began selling for him.

“You aren’t doing any of the hard stuff, right?” Hayden asked. She had grown so much since then.

“Of course not,” Tracey said, “I’d never fuck Diaz.”

“I’m talking about the drugs,” Hayden snapped.

“I know,” Tracey smiled, “When you gonna get out of there?”

“I can’t be a dealer,” Hayden said. Because she couldn’t. She wasn’t that dumb.

“It’s not like I’m stuck here. You and I are gonna get the hell out of here one day chica,” Tracey smiled. Little did Hayden realize that would be the last time she ever really heard Tracey say she was gonna get out of there.

 

Hayden and Isaac had ended up in the same group home together after she smoked in her eighth foster parent’s bedroom because the woman was a bitch who nagged on her constantly.

She didn’t mind Isaac, actually she had a bit of a crush on him much like most the girls there because he was just so pretty. Pretty enough to get attention from some of the boys there too. He was troubled, probably more troubled than her. She wasn’t blind to the passes some more aggressive guys would make at him either because they were attracted or jealous. Being a girl, she knew what that was like more than she’d like to admit.

“You should have sex with him,” Tracey said. He beautiful best friend was constantly smoking weed now. Hayden knew something was up with the girl. She was more flirtacious than ever, but now she seemed to use it as if she didn’t have any brains.

“Not everything has to do with sex, and god, do you have to do that right here?” Hayden snapped.

“Why? Virgin Mary can’t handle a little bit of Mary J?”Tracey sneered.

“Whatever,” Hayden sighed.

 

Hayden was beginning to get annoyed with one of the guys advances on her, “Come one chica.”

“Is that all you know?” She asked the darker male, “You’re not even hispanic. You sound like an idiot.”

He kept pressing against her despite her resistance. Finally she socked him in the face, “ I said fuck off.”

“Hey, there a problem here?” Isaac asked, an adult was behind him.

“Jerome, what seems to be going on?”

“Nothing. Hayden was just helping me patch up, I fell,” He lied as he glared at Isaac.

“It was a hard fall,” Hayden said, “He may need some medical attention.”

The adult took him away leaving Isaac with Hayden, “You have blood in your top.”

She knew it was from her busting his nose. She quirked her eyebrow at him, “Wannna help me take it off?”

Isaac was bright red, “I just- I saw him following you and-”

“You’ve been watching me, right? You wanna do something?” Hayden asked because frankly she was getting annoyed with being a virgin still. Tracey lost it at twelve and girls around here were already having sex. Isaac would be bragging rights.

“No. I just- I need your help. You’re like smart. I wanna get emancipated,” He said.

“Good luck with that, Pretty boy,” Hayden scoffed.

“No. I need too. I have a chance. My dad, he’s willing to sign off. And the house I use to live in needs someone to live in it right now. City says it’s going to waste.”

“So what do you need my help for?” Hayden asked.

“I’m not good at math and shit,” Isaac says, “I gotta keep my grades up.”

She ended up tutoring Isaac alot. She was jealous because there was a zero chance that she could ever get emancipated, still she didn’t mind him much. She even considered him a friend. More of a friend than Tracey was being. 

She got separated from him later on.

Her new place was the worst. She hated it. It was disgustingly dirty and smelt like cat piss. She was supposed to be going home soon, but Don fucked up and was stuck in there for another two years. She was always fighting and threatening. There were more kids here than any home she’d even been in.

The fight between her and the girl was extreme.

She remembers the fight happening while the two other girls held her down.

“Lets see how much of a fucking smartass you’ll be when I slice up that fugly face of yours,” the girl growled. Hayden spat in her face before kicking her in the stomach. She managed to bite hard enough on the other girls hand in order to get off. The girl came at her with knife. Hayden grabbed a can of hairspray that laid in the messy room of 8 ft by 6 ftt shared of five girls. She used her lighter in order to make a makeshift flamethrower.

“Fucking pyro,” The girl screamed.

Somehow her foster mother finally burst in looking like shit.

“You girls are interuppting my sleep. What the fuck is that? Is that a knife?” She asked.

“Fatass over there got a little tempermental,” Hayden snapped.

“Shut the fuck up, you anorexic bitch,” the girl snapped.

“How can I eat when there’s nothing left?” Hayden asked.

“That’s it, you’re gone,” The woman said as she grabbed both the knife and make shift flame thrower, “Hayden, pack your bags. Girls, in the fucking kitchen.”

Hayden knew that she was fucked. She was gonna end up somewhere worse. The girls smirked at Hayden as they followed foster bitch out.

Hayden packed her bags and made her personal call to Tracey.

“Still need a partner in crime?” She asked.

 

She ended up sleeping at Tracey’s place that night after running out. She never saw Tracey’s place but she knew she lived with her boss and a few other friends. Diaz being one. She woke up and didn’t see the other girl, but heard her a room over.

She walked towards the kitchen in search of food but found that there wasn’t much.  
“Heard Tracey brought in a friend,” A voice said. She jumped when she saw Donovan behind her.

“Yeah, I had to get out of that place,” She said.

“System sucks,” He agreed.

 

She learned how things worked. She was a dealer that didn’t do it. Tracey did. A few others too,but Hayden chose to stay away from them.

“I wish I had your rack at that age,” Tracey grumbled, “Fucking asian genes.”

Hayden looked far older than she was at thirteen going on fourteen with a developed figure, dark make up, tight clothes, and chunky heels.

They were on their way to the club to sell some of Donovan’s stuff, but Donovan knew the owner. A friend of his, so it was one of the few times he came. Hayden didn’t see Donovan much even though she lived in his house. He would just grin at her because she was good at it. She was good at outsmarting people. Hayden still remembered the first time she met him a litt over a year before.

“He’s into you,” Tracey would whisper.

Haydne didn’t realize how she could use that to her advantage until some angry customer came at her because of Tracey.

“Bitch, didn’t deliver everything,” He yelled.

“Well tough shit. Check agian next time,” Hayden snapped. She tried to walk away.

“She better make up for it,” He demanded.

“She’s not around right now,” Hayden growled as she tried to pull her wrist away but he drew her closer.

“Looks like your making up for it,” He said.

Hayden didn’t like the sound of that, so she made a scene.

‘Shut up bitch,” He gritted.

“Excuse me,” her knight in shining armor had arrived. It gave her flashbacks of her pretty friend.  
“Donati, your girl didnt deliver. I was hoping this one would be kind enough to make up for it,” The man told him.

“I’m sorry. So because you beileve something that is clealry wrong, you think that you can touch my girl,” Donovan questioned.

“It’s business, kid,” He growled.

“I think you misunderstood,” He said, “I didn’t say one of mine. I said mine as in singular,” Donovan said.

The man’s demeanor changed as he let go of her.

“Do you know what happened last time a man touched something that belonged to me?”

“It was your car,” The man said.

“And what did I do?”

“He’s paralyzed,” The man said. Donovan was playing with a gun now.

“So what do you think would happen to you? Huh?” Dovan went on, “Do anything to any of my girls or boys and I’ll kill you. Do anything to her and you’ll wish you were dead, got it?”

He scampered off leaving her alone.

“Did you really paralyze someone for screwing with your car?” Hayden asked.

Donovan nodded.

“Does that scare you? Do I scare you?” He asked.

Yes

“No,” she lied.

“I meant what I said, ya know. If anyone fucks with you. If anyone screws with you, I’d do worse than kill them,” He told her.

“Why?” She asked as he played with her hair.

“Because you got under my skin. The idea of having someone else’s hands on you makes me vicious,” He told her.  
“You don’t even know me,” Hayden responded, her voice shaking a little. Living with Donovan was one thing. She also lived with a few other people. Working for him was a different thing, but being with him. It was alot.

He was behind her now, hands on her body, lips against her ears, “No one would ever fuck with you again. You’d be safe. You’d be feared. You’d have it all.”

That’s all it took. Donovan was power hungry and so was Hayden. After all the shit in her life that she had been through. She couldn't stop the government from taking away her mother. She couldn't stop the government from taking her away. Valerie and Don couldn't give a shit about her. No more men thinking they can have their way. No more girls trying to hit her. No more foster parent that didn't even want her.

She was a person that mattered.

She lost her virginity that night. It hurt but Donovan was surprisingly gentle. She didn't have to go the dingy places as much. Donovan took care of her. She walked around in dresses that were expensive- even if a little too tight.

She went out and for the most part she had fun, she was safe. For awhile atleast

It had it’s downsides. Many other girls were annoyed with her, she didn’t do enough work and reeked the benefits. She fell out of touch with Tracey because she was with Donovan and Tracey became a junkie. She wasn’t allowed to do some stuff like go out without someone.

Donovan changed overtime though. He hit her. She remembered ther first time it happened. He was drunk and she didn’t want to fuck. She called him annoying. He left her alone and cried in the bathroom. He apologized over and over.

There were changes in his demeanor where maybe he squeezed her too hard or something.

A guy tried to dance with her. She had to drag Donovan off of him.

“What the fuck was that?” He yelled at her.

“What the fuck was that?” She yelled, “You could have killed him.”

“What’s going on with you? Huh? Am I not enough for you Hayden?”

“What are you talking about?” She asked him.

“You’re being such a slut,” He sneered, “You’re my girl.”

“I’m your girlfriend. Don’t act like you own me,” She snapped at him. She went to leave him be when he grabbed her and pushed her against the wall.

“You really think you can just walk away? I made you,” He screamed at her.

“Donovan, you’re hurting me,” SHe said.

But he wasn’t done, “You don’t leave me. You got it? You’re mine.”

 

She ran into Tracey not to long later. She had a bruise on her form arm from Donovan getting angry, but she still looked a hell of alot better than Tracey.

“What are you doing here?” Hayden asked.

“I’m just getting some stuff I left here,” Tracey said. Her eyes were sunken in and her hair was greasy. She smelled horrid too

“You look rough,” Hayden said.

“Yeah. Well not all of us are fucking the boss,” She snapped.

“Hey, you did that to yourself,” Hayden snapped at her, “I’m not the one that decided to become a junkie.”

Tracey glared at her, “Fuck you, Hayden.”

“Yeah, well fuck your right back.”

“Don’t act like your much better than me. You’re fucking Donati to get by. I’m fucking others to get by. Atleast I get paid to be beaten in bed.”

“What?” Hayden asked.

“Donati didn’t tell you?” Tracey laughed, “Figures, no one would touch his virgin Mary.”

“You’re fucking people now,” Hayden asked.

“If you owe money,” Tracey answered.

“How much do you owe?” Hayden asked.

“Alot,” Tracey answered.  
Hayden rushed to her, “Tracey, remember when we use to talk about running. Come on, lets go now. Lets do it.”

Tracey looked at her with absent eyes, “Hayden, grow up.”

 

Hayden cried in the bathroom that day. Marks and bruises covered her body. She turned fourteen last week. If her mother was still around, they would have began planning her quinceanera. She’d be a woman. She was nothing.

 

She woke up to Diaz yelling in the living room.

“She was a junkie, this is what happens when you fuck up, Diaz,” Donovan was yelling.

“Where the fuck is she, Donati?” He yelled. 

Diaz and Donovan weren’t really friends. But they never fought. Not like this.

She walked out to see both bloody.

“Hayden, go back to fucking bed,” He snapped at her.

“Does she know?” He yelled as he pointed to her.

“Know what?” She asked. 

“Fuck off,” Donovan snapped at him.

“He killed her. He fucking let Tracey get strangled to death. Then paid him off,” Diaz told her.

Hayden felt her heart stop beating. Tracey was dead. Tracey who was always around. Maybe, Tracey wasn’t her friend in the end. Maybe Tracey got her involved. But she still remembers when Tracey was the best thing in her life.

“You wanna know where she is? I dumped her body in the trash and burned it. No ones gonna give a shit either. Because Tracey Stewart was a nobody.”

Diaz sent one glare at Donovan before running out, leaving the lovers together.

“Baby,” Donovan began.

Hayden couldn’t do it anymore. She ran into their bedroom.

“Baby,” He said.

“Donovan, fuck off,” She sneered.

“Hayden. Listen,” He pleaded, “What are you doing?”

She took a pillow case and began stuffing it with clothes, “I’m leaving you fucking physco path.”

“You don’t mean that,” He said with a dark tone.

“I hate you,” She sneered.

“No you don’t,” He said. SH etried to walk past him when he grabbed her. She jerked away but was quickly shoved into the wall.

“You’re not leaving me,” He said. It was tragic voice that was heartbreaking choatic. 

But his hands around her neck distracted her more than anything. SHe couldn’t breathe and her vision began to spot.

“I love you,” He said.

“I love you too,” She lied.

“No. I ruined you,” He cried as his grip on her lightened.

“Donovan, listen,” she pleaded, “I love you. Come on, I love you.”

She talked her way into being back under him. She cried right near the end. Once he was out she took the money from his pocket and headed out.

SHe showed up at Diaz’s place and found her sister. Her piece of shit sister was the last thing she had.

She was gone before morning, finding Valerie Clark’s apartment. Four years since she has last seen the woman.

“Uh,” Her sister had a blank look on her face when she opened up the apartment door.

“Val, I need your help,” SHe said, “It’s Hayden.”

 

What consisted of an awkward staring over the table as Val rambled about life to her sister while Hayden nervously looked over her shoulder in fear of attack.

“Why didn’t you get me?” Hayden asked. Cutting off the other woman’s speaking.

“Hayden, I was young. I still had so much to live to do and-”

“But you could’ve,” Hayden said, “While I got the shit beat out of me. You could’ve done it.”

Valerie bites her lip, “I couldn’t stay there anymore. I had to leave. I looked you up. You were messy.”

“Because the system is fucking terrible. You know what I have been through?”

Valerie looked down, “Are you a hooker? Are you on drugs?”

“No,” Hayden screamed, “Fuck you.”

“What do you want?” Valerie asked calmly.

“I need a place to stay,” Hayden responded.

It was quiet. Valerie handed her a wad on money, “This is as much as I can do.”

“I hate you,” Hayden hissed.

Valerie let Hayden use her computer to search for a place to stay. She searched her mind for somebody to stay with when she remembered Pretty boy. He was so close to emancipation when she left. He said ‘Beacon Hills’. She searched his full name and ran across a school directory which only listed an address.

“Did you find a place?” Valerie asked her.

“Sure,” Hayden responded,”I better go. It’s out of the way.”

“Here,” Valerie said as she handed Hayden a shitty backpack, “There’s just random crap in there that you might need. I packed sandwiches. Would you want to change or shower. I have some clothes that may be small enough.”

Hayden tried not to cry. She’s cried too much over Valerie never being there.

“I’m fine,” Hayden said, “I’m leaving.”

“Wait, Hayden,” She stopped her.

Hayden knew she could forgive her sister. All she had to say was ‘Let me take care of you’. Hayden needed that. She needed that stability. She didn’t even know if Isaac would help her. She wouldn’t. She was basically a prostitute.

Hayden turned to look at her, praying silently that Valerie would have a change of heart and maybe clear her name and put her in a school. Put her in tutoring so she could catch up because she was so smart. 

“Here is my number,” Valerie said as she held out a piece of paper, “Call me when you get there.”

Hayden took the paper and scoffed, “Have a nice life, Val.”

 

She got to the train station with an hour to spare. She was given odd looks from most people, but no one said anything. She hadn’t smoked in so long that she couldn’t resist the idea of lighting up then.

She looked through her bag and made a quick b-line to the bathroom. She felt dirty. She still smelled like him from the night before. The bruises on her neck were barely covered by her dress. She’d make sure they stayed that way. Isaac of all people wasn’t one to let her play the victim card.

“Mommy, why is she crying?” A little girl pointed at her.

“Come along, sweetie,” The mother rushed her daughter out throwing Hayden a look of judgment mixed with pity. She looked like a whore. She looked like how Tracey did.

Tracey was gone. This was Tacey and hers plan to get train tickets and find a place. Hayden was the brains and Tracey was the bronze. Even if Hayden was the better fighter. There used to be something about the older girl that said ‘don’t fuck with me’ now she’s just a burnt skelton.

Hayden went into the tiny stall and changed out of her underwear, Valerie seemed to drop off left over hygienic stuff like deodorant, a new toothbrush, a compact brush, half a tube of toothpaste, and a few pairs of clean underwear. Hayden found an almost empty thing of eyeliner too. She’s pretty sure that’s left over from something else, but Hayden still puts it on when she cleans herself up as much as she can.

“Running from something?” A woman asked her when she walked in to apply some make up. She’s dressed pristine with her hair up. Hayden feels uncomfortable because she’s almost sure that her leaning stance against the wall allows her dress to ride up for everyone to see the bruises on her thighs.

“You a cop or something?” Hayden asked as she inhales the sweet nicotine.

“No. Never liked them much,” She laughed, “Got a light?”

Hayden raised her eyes when the woman pulled out her own cigarette from her designer bag.

“Thanks kid,” She grinned.

“So who are you running from?” She asked, “You’re clearly not from around here. And you’re clearly on your own and pretty young.”

“I’m running from nowhere,” Hayden answered because that’s how she felt.

The woman sighed, “Yeah. Me too.”

 

When she boarded the train, she felt scared but also strangely freeing. She wasn’t in a home, She wasn’t waiting on her sister to rescue her, she wasn’t waiting for Donovan to come home. She was alone and that was the best and worst feeling in the world.

“Please, help me,” She prayed for the first time since she was seven.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment what you think


End file.
